Trinisette, Unleashed
by Syrlai
Summary: Four hundred years in the past, the Mare and Arcobaleno set had mysteriously disappeared and it causes dire consequences to the present. To save their time and the whole world again, Tsuna and the gang are sent back to the past to put things right... only to be mistaken as runaways and get adopted by the First Generation Guardians.
1. How it all started

**Yeah…I know I'm a big jerk for not updating my other fanfic but I was in a writer's block D:**

**I hope I can make it up with this :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do not own the idea of travelling 400 years back in time, and I do not own the idea of the gang turning into kids. BUT, the plot is all MINE :U**

* * *

><p><strong>~At Namimori Middle's rooftop~<strong>

"Oi, this isn't getting better kora." Collonelo said as he looked at his hands and closed it tightly into fists.

"Everyday this unsettling feeling is growing." Fon said as he placed his hand on his pacifier.

Verde remained silent. Mammon merely complained why he didn't get to be paid for just being here.

"Why are you guys worrying? It's probably just-" Skull cut off as two guns were pointed at him. One was Collonelo's rifle, and the other belonging to the sadist hitman, Reborn.

The rest already knew it was pointless to listen to Skull anyway. Reborn frowned, it's been three weeks since this feeling was crawling up their spine and into their hearts.

At first, Reborn thought something was going to happen to Tsuna and was tense but for the first time ever, he was wrong.

He asked the ninth various questions, Iemitsu, checked other mafia families and whatever else that Tsuna can be concerned in but nothing came up. He even had TYL I-pin to report to him about the future. Nothing has happened, all was peaceful. But why? Why is it that there's something that feels _wrong?_

It was only a few days ago that he discovered that the other Arcobaleno were feeling anxious. Collonelo came to visit and seeing the rain Arcobaleno troubled, Reborn instantly knew this was about the trinisette. He called up a meeting with the others, sadly Aria cannot be there personally due to some matters. However Verde had her connected with them on his laptop.

"How's it going?" Reborn asked since Aria had been silent for some time. Her eyes closed and a bead of sweat trailing down her forehead, she opened them and appeared wearier than she should be.

"It isn't the future we should be worrying about…" she said as she rubbed her temples.

"What? Then it's in the present kora?" Collonelo asked, alaramed.

"No," she replied.

Silence.

"In the past then?" Verde said.

Aria slowly nodded her head, using her power sure gave her a bad case of a headache. Usually her power was to see the _future_, not the _past_.

"Take a break for a while." Reborn said to her. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"How far in the past though?" Skull muttered.

Although the rest considered Skull as the weakest among them all, they had to admit he _did_ have his moments.

They pondered over it for a long time, until Aria spoke once again, "Four hundred years." She said.

"Four hundred…" Skull started.

"YEARS?" Collonelo suddenly said.

"How is it that its four hundred years?" Mammon asked in a still bored tone.

Aria rubbed her temples and concentrated.

Reborn thought it silence. Four hundred years? That was during Primo's time, when the second set of bearers came. **(Note: "second bearers" I assume that the Arcobaleno had existed at time and became the first to bear the set of pacifiers, and then Vongola came afterwards. Mare had no owner until 424 years later XD)**

"When the sky elements of the trinisette had resonated with one another… When the Vongola ring has returned to its original form… I'm sorry," Aria groaned out while holding her head. "but I can't look into it anymore."

"Don't force yourself now." Fon said to her, but the martial artist was troubled indeed. All of them were.

After a moment of silence Skull spoke up, "But when was the last time that those three came close?"

Reborn was about to hit him for saying something stupid, how could he not know when was the last time that…the… it felt like something slammed into his heart as he realized he didn't know _when_. It's as if the knowledge that was passed to them by their predecessors were slowly slipping away.

"This isn't good." Reborn said.

"What's not good?" Mammon asked.

"Tell me if any of you can remember?"

"Remember what? Kora."

"Can you search through your memories, back to the last protectors?" Reborn said, tensing. He already knew the answer but he just needed to know.

"Why would you ask that kora? I still-" Collonelo suddenly turned silent, which confirmed Reborn's suspicion.

"This shouldn't be happening." Mammon said. All of them were starting to feel panicky. It shouldn't be like this, the memories that they inherited where disappearing. Not good at all.

"It could be possible that the Arcobaleno around that time had… disappeared." Verde said. They weren't sure if they've been killed or not and the possibilities of having another Byakuran was only for this _time_. Not four hundred years back!

It could be possible that there was a person trying to assemble it. But there was just one flaw… the Mare ring had not chosen an owner until Byakuran showed up. It was impossible, perhaps an outsider? The possibilities were many but not all can fit the description.

They were losing some parts of their memories, the ones that had been passed down, which could mean that the Arcobaleno had possibly "disappeared".

The Mare ring had no owner, so no one can have the same retarded idea as Byakuran did.

In contradiction to no.2 there might be a possibility of an outsider, however the thought of defeating the most strongest babies in the mafia world was absurd but not completely impossible. If it did, then it would either mean that they were defeated, or it was unlikely to happen.

The only living bearers besides from the missing Arcobaleno was the Vongola Family.

So there was only one conclusion… that there is something wrong with the trinisette itself.

This thought was doubted highly but there was no other. It just had to be it. The longer they looked into it, the more they realized that there was something wrong besides the fact that the past Arcobaleno are missing. There was a feeling of unbalance. Without the Arcobaleno, the world would be hanging dangerously with the threat of it collapsing. And the other… the Mare set had disappeared first. Which means that the Vongola set was the only thing keeping the world together. Since it was in the past, the present had undoubtedly had become dangerous. It could change anytime.

No wonder Tsuna was feeling edgy by the minute.

Reborn covered his eyes with his fedora.

"We have no choice. We have to move, and_soon._" He said.

"But what can we do? If we try and leave this time this would become unbalanced." Mammon said.

This was the part where Verde was waiting for.

"We could send someone in our place instead." He proposed.

"Don't take it lightly kora!" Collonelo snapped at him.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind Verde?" he asked, ignoring Collonelo's glare.

Verde smirked.

"You do know that this is a task most suitable to be dealt personally." Reborn reminded him but his smirk just grew larger.

"Hmnn, it would seem that way but we can always send Vongola Decimo and his guardians."

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

The seventeen-year old Sawada Tsunayoshi looked down on his burger, losing somehow his appetite.

"What's wrong tenth?" Gokudera asked worriedly as he saw how silent his boss was. Actually, Tsuna has been silent the whole day. This worried his two friends and that's how it led to this: Yamamoto suggested maybe food can cheer him up so they went out to a fast food restaurant. At first Tsuna was enthusiastic about it but later on… he…well…became like this again.

"Cmmf ow Tsua wu ka-"

"SWALLOW BEFORE TALKING BASEBALL HEAD!" Gokudera screamed at Yamamoto who had fries stuffed in his mouth. Yamamoto swallowed, he forgot about his food.

"Sorry Gokudera," He apologized with a sheepish grin on his face.

Gokudera clinched his fists. Oh how he wanted to bash that grin off that moron's face…

Tsuna let out a small laugh. Gokudera looked back at his boss, a bit relieved.

Tsuna picked up his burger and bit into it, like it was the most delicious thing he ever tasted. He swallowed and said, "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry you but it's just… I'm feeling something wrong lately."

Gokudera scooted a bit closer to Tsuna, Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. Both were suddenly alert.

Tsuna saw their reaction and waved his hands in front of him.

"No, no, no! It's not like someone is going to attack us!" he said. The two relaxed slightly but that didn't mean it was over. They believe in Tsuna's "Hyper Inuition" and not once had it been wrong about something.

Tsuna sighed.

"Then what is it Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, his hand around his Vongola Gear necklace.

Tsuna sighed once more and began to tell them, "You guys noticed that Reborn hasn't been around lately?"

They nodded.

"I thought the ninth was making him do something but I was wrong. Don't ask but I just know. Anyway, I noticed ever since Collonelo came Reborn just got… edgy. Then there's this feeling," he placed his hand on his heart.

"It feels like something is wrong. Not _here_ but somewhere else." He let took his burger and bit on it again.

Yamamoto smiled and clapped him on the back. Tsuna looked up, surprised. Yamamoto grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry, when it comes we'll be there." He said.

"Yamamoto…"

Gokudera was almost grinding his teeth to dust but he composed himself and said, "That's right tenth. When that time comes your right-hand man," he thumped himself on the chest proudly. "will be there to support you."

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, "Gokudera-kun…" he smiled. "Yeah, you guys are right."

Only hours later did Tsuna's prediction happened.

* * *

><p><strong>:O well… tell me what you guys think XD I'll make it better in the next updates though. owo)**


	2. Oh dear, oh dear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn *cries***

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes. Oh, the sky really looks pretty when its dawn. He yawned and turned on his side. He didn't want to wake up yet. Wait… his eyes snapped open. <em>Dawn<em>? He sat up and looked around. Where the hell was he?

Looking around, Sawada Tsunayoshi had found himself on a grass plane, on a hill. Beyond that hill though, was a town. Should you feel relieved yet? No. Why? Because take a closer look at the big picture; there's people, yes, but they're wearing clothing from a different era. Even in that distance Tsuna can hear ducks quacking about in the morning. This… so everything was real?

Tsuna mentally slapped himself. It couldn't be!

**~ Flashback ~**

"Ah!" Tsuna said as he was thrown into the room.

"Jyuddaime!" Gokudera ran to him, making sure his beloved boss didn't suffer a fracture or something.

"I wonder what the kid's been impatient about…" Yamamoto mused as he walked into the room, arms crossed behind his head.

Tsuna grunted and sat up. All those years of being "tutored" by Reborn had made him almost indestructible to petty injuries, such as being flung into a wall or being hit with an explosive.

"Jyuddaime, are you alright?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied as he bent his neck until he heard a POP! Satisfied, he stood up and looked at Yamamoto.

"I've been wondering about that a lot," he said as he strolled around the room.

It must have been pretty serious for Reborn to actually kidnap them while walking home. Tsuna scratched his head, irritated. Why in hell's name would Reborn kidnap them if he wanted to tell him something? He even went through the process of sedating them for god's sake!

"SAWADA!" Ryoyei screamed out as he slammed open the door in Tsuna's face. It was rather unfortunate for him to be standing by the door so he moved to the window instead.

"Oi! Lawn head, watch what you're doing!" Gokudera hissed at Ryohei.

"What did I do octopus head?" Ryohei asked, what did he do to deserve octopus head's lecture?

A vein popped in Gokudera's head and he began ridiculing the oblivious boxer.

Yamamoto began to calm the two as the heated argument began between the boxer and the wannabe bomber. (Joke Gokudera XD)

Tsuna stood by the window, crying out in his mind why did he have the most rotten luck? It was really rotten when the window beside him was shattered and a black figure came flying through.

"HEEEEIIIIIII!" Tsuna screeched as he covered his face with his arms.

The figure, as it so happens to be, was no other than Hibari Kyoya – a man that makes the most epic solo entrances in Vongola's history. Besides from being the aloof cloud, Hibari actually lives up to that title. Tsuna asked himself why did he even bother wondering why Hibari would go all trouble just to make a flashy entrance. Simple Tsuna, even though I'm the author and not a fan of his, we all know that it's _because_ he is _the_ Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari brushed off the bits of glass off his jacket and preceded to the corner of the room while ignoring Gokudera, who was currently swearing at him. Yamamoto laughed, along with Ryohei. Tsuna sighed, things just can't get anymore hectic than this, right?

The door opened once again to reveal Chrome and Lambo. Chrome shyly approached her fellow guardians and greeted them with a curt nod before sitting on a couch nearby. Lambo, being the annoying guardian he is, ran straight first to Tsuna and began pulling on his leg.

"Tsuna! Can I have some candy please?" he begged.

Compared to his five year-old self three years ago, Lambo was actually well mannered but if he didn't get what he wanted those polite traits that he was taught would be the first to be flung out of the window. Tsuna dug into his pockets, he didn't want to deal with an annoying Lambo right now, and fished out a candy bar that he had. He gave it to Lambo and he went away, telling himself how great he was. Tsuna sweat dropped. _That _didn't change… at all.

Tsuna looked around him. Mostly everyone was here. He expected that his guardians would be rounded up. But where was…?

"Kufufufu~" a voice said out of nowhere. Just beside Tsuna, out of the mist and into the open was none other than Mukuro.

"HEEEEEIIIIIIII!" Tsuna scrambled back into the wall, almost slamming into Hibari, who was glaring at the pineapple head.

"Oi pineapple head! Don't just freaking appear out of nowhere!" Gokudera shouted at him. Mukuro merely smirked and brushed him off. Pissed, Gokudera went to help Tsuna, who was being glared at by Hibari for being close. After lot of persuasion from Tsuna to the ninth, support from Chrome, and surprisingly, death threats from Hibari, Mukuro was released from Vindice three months ago. Hibari gave the excuse that he only wanted to bite the pineapple to death.

"Everyone here kora?" they heard and turned to look. Tsuna's jaw almost dropped. Standing by the doorway was the Arcobaleno, complete with Aria and the never before-wanted-person-to-be-seen-in-Tsuna's life, Verde.

Aria smiled apologetically at him.

"Reborn, what's going on?" Tsuna said, a boss-like aura leaking out of him. Even though he kept saying he didn't want to be a boss, when situations call for him he gives off a vibe that says into your face _"Like a boss."_

"Listen very closely everyone, we don't have enough time so pay attention." Reborn said seriously.

**~ End of flashback ~**

Tsuna sat there, head in his hands. It was serious if the whole lot of the Arcobaleno's were involved. But he didn't know the consequences of agreeing; in return for being substitutes for the Arcobaleno, they were given a taste of the Arcobaleno curse. Right now, each and every one of them had shrunk by seven years, since they had the task of bringing back seven Arcobalenos. If they bring each one back, they would gain their lost years that were taken from their bodies. Meaning they can return to their original forms.

There was one thing that Tsuna couldn't agree to though… he didn't want Lambo involved. Can they not imagine Lambo being a helpless baby? But Reborn seemed to have seen this already and before the curse was applied to them, he kicked the cow into the ten-yea bazooka and BOOM! Problem solved.

It was either Reborn's crazy reasoning or Verde's mind boggling reasons that made this all possible. Tsuna couldn't believe that they actually summoned TYL Lambo, which hit him that this was very serious indeed.

Hysteria was crawling in Tsuna's throat. Not only that he had shrunk, he realized was alone! He gripped his hair tightly. Focus Tsuna, _focus_. He told himself over and over again. When he finally calmed down, he found that there was a bag beside him. Taking a look inside, he found a purse filled with the current time's currency, a few clothes, some food and water, his pills, headphones, a case containing his contacts… and a _gun._ Tsuna found himself staring until he dropped it like it was a vicious and poisonous snake.

What was Reborn thinking? He didn't need a gun! He can use his gloves, which were in his back pocket. He sighed and put the gun back into the bag. It was a good thing though they were prepared, otherwise they would have been screwed. Taking his ring, he put it in his chest pocket.

Even though they were separated, Tsuna worried and at the same time believed that everyone was okay. No use moping around here, he needed to find them. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he began to descend down the hill, towards the town that was very familiar to him.

He gulped and kept his head low as he passed people. No one was noticing him so far… good. It was very nice for Aria to provide clothing for them before sending back into the past with the Arcobaleno's power. Hibari was somewhat hesitant to agree with all of this, even Mukuro agreed with him but Reborn had coaxed the two that they can meet the first generation in living flesh. Hibari wanted to fight Alaude and Mukuro wanted to kick Deamon's ass again, with that settled they agreed.

Tsuna's stomach grumbled loudly. He blushed bright pink and ran straight into an unknown alley. He sat on top of a barrel and took out a loaf of bread. He nibbled on it before eating it, slowly. He was rather nervous. During this time there are bad people roaming about and if Tsuna were to be caught by those people… he shook his head and finished his bread quickly. It would be better to be with a crowd than be mugged, all alone too. Jumping down he ran back like his life was on the line. Seeing light ahead of him he sighed in relief but that came to an end when at the end of the street a loud explosion was heard and soon people were running, screaming.

Tsuna's eye twitched. So it was dangerous to be in the open also; wasn't the mafia supposed to be… you know… working in the dark? Not in the open? It seemed like around this time they haven't thought of it. Tsuna stepped out, only to be targeted by a range of bullets coming towards his way.

He ducked just in time as the bullets hit a fruit stand behind him. Tsuna could hear whimpering from the stand. _Must be the vendor_, he thought. Taking cover behind some crates, he watched in the distance. The scene before him almost made his jaw drop.

Before him, stood G, Primo's right hand man. He was ordering a small group of men who began an open fire with the enemy. Maybe he should back away and leave… he knew better than to disrupt time. It was still rotten luck for Tsuna as he rammed into something hard. He didn't want to look. He'd rather not. But if his life was on the line… he turned his head slowly and almost fainted.

Towering over him was a fearsome looking man with bright yellow teeth and gruesome scars all over his face. Tsuna screamed and tried to make a run for it but he was yanked up by the collar. Lifted in the air, he struggled and kicked with all his might. But alas… he couldn't risk revealing himself in front of G.

"Stop moving brat!" the man growled as he slammed Tsuna into a wall. Tsuna, didn't move. It hurt… but not compared to Reborn's Leon hammer. Instead, he pretended to be weak and allowed himself to be dragged into the battlefield.

_Shit… this guy is an enemy!_ Tsuna's brained screamed. But no matter what he should not move.

"Hold your fire!" he heard and looked up to see G, a dark scowl on his face that resembled Gokudera when he was pissed off. They ceased fire, so did the other side.

The man sneered. G's scowl became even darker than possible. Tsuna had his head down. He was told several times before that he really looked like Primo and because of that, he didn't want to be recognized.

"What's wrong? Afraid to hurt a child?" he shook Tsuna violently. His men laughed. G glared at the man, he flinched. Tsuna could sense that this man wasn't as tough as he looked. That's why he was taken, to be their trump card.

G smirked. He was thinking the exact same thing as Tsuna was. The man took one step away, arms shaking with anger he took out a gun and placed it against Tsuna's head. Tsuna went cold.

"Don't you dare look down on us!" he screamed as he slowly squeezed the trigger. This time, Tsuna didn't hold back his hysteria.

"HEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII! DON'T KILL ME!" he screamed out as he struggled fiercely, making it hard for the man to stand still, let alone plant the gun against his head. Like a dog in its leash, Tsuna struggled and had kicked the man's jaw shut as he was shouting a death threat at him. He dropped Tsuna as he went down on his knees in pain. Damn it… that brat almost made him bite his own tongue out!

Tsuna frantically got up on his feet.

"Over here kid!" G said to him as he gestured towards his henchmen. As Tsuna made a break for it someone caught him by the ankle. He looked back to see the man, eyes burning in rage he swung his gun and hit him across the face. Tsuna increased his dying-will flame and had minimized the damage. He did it carefully so no one noticed.

"Why you!" G snarled and took out his own gun. Tsuna heard a click and then thousands of bullets fired into the air. G had no choice but to take cover. No… the way the situation was, Tsuna would just end up burdening G. But what can he do? He was still Dame-Tsuna, no matter how you look at it, he was incapable of fighting without his gloves especially in this state. He should never reveal his identity!

He closed his eyes tightly. Reborn… what should he do? Then an answer dawned on him as he remembered something. Digging his hand into his bag, he slowly drew out the gun. His hands were sweating, cold and shaking as he took it out. He was taught how to handle a gun but he preferred to use his gloves instead.

G's eyes widened as he saw the boy. There was a look of unwilling terror in the boy's face. He took aim and shot someone in the head. Damn… they just keep coming! It was up to the kid now, he apologized quietly in his mind.

Tsuna was suddenly startled as someone was suddenly shot in the head beside them (courtesy of G) and had accidentally shot his holder's kneecap. Tsuna dropped the gun, horrified with what he had done. With a painful cry Tsuna was once again released, and letting his dameness take over, he ran for his life toward the Vongola with his girly shriek being louder than the bullets being fired in the air.

"HEEEEIIIIIIII! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he cried out in Japanese, forgetting to speak in Italian. G blinked, did that kid just spoke in Japanese? He would know of course, since one of his fellow guardians spoke Japanese.

The ferocious man was pissed off now and had directed his men to shoot Tsuna down. But it was futile. Tsuna wasn't relying on his hyper intuition to help him, oh no. He was relying in his amazing evading skills after all the years that Reborn tried to shoot him.

He jumped to the left, right, ducked, rolled and made the most ridiculous stances.

G looked at him with outmost belief. It was either luck or skill - he didn't know but they were all aiming for him. He ordered his men and began shooting the enemy. He would have to thank that kid later, he had given them a great opening. By now, half of the original number of enemies remained and this time no one would pay attention to Tsuna.

Totally distracted, G didn't notice as the man pointed his gun. Tsuna turned around as he realized that no one was after him anymore only to see his previous captor aim his gun towards G and fired. No time to think, he ran with all his might and shoved G with all his strength that his little body can produce out of the way. It was too late for him though, the bullet had gone in his left arm and out of his shoulder blade, almost hitting the joint.

Cursing, G looked up to shout at the fool who pushed him down, but he held himself back. The boy was holding to his arm as he coughed out blood. That wimpy kid who screamed like a girl saved him. Closing his fist tightly he stood up and began to shoot. Taking a step forward he shot one after another, not caring if he got hit but he never was. He kept his cool though, his face didn't show it at all but the way his eyes flared. He was so pissed right now that he wanted to kill every single one of those bastards.

Seeing as they awakened the ceasing storm, they began to retreat. The man who shot Tsuna was nowhere to be found. He "tched" and took out a cigarette. As the smell of tobacco filled the air he called over one of his men.

"Find them and capture them. We need Alaude to interrogate them about their boss." He said.

"Yes sir!" he saluted and ordered the rest to split and search.

G walked back to the boy who was leaning against the wall, his head down. As he took a step closer Tsuna cringed and tried to move but couldn't. This is way worse than having your ribs cracked by a non-existent hand that's controlled by a marshmallow eating dictator. The searing pain of flesh made his vision blurry. He couldn't tell what he was seeing, all he knew was that he wanted to sleep. Away from this agonizing pain in his shoulder…

G looked down on the bleeding child. He would have survived that shot but since that kid came out for his sake it was best to take him back and treat him. Squatting down, he tried to get his attention.

"Hey kid." He grunted. G wasn't the type to thank people warmly.

Tsuna didn't respond, he had blacked out already.

G pursed his lips and called out some of his men. He watched as they bandaged the boy and then putting him in a stretcher. He wanted a good look on the kid's face before they take him away to the Vongola mansion. What he saw stunned him so much that he didn't notice the ash of his cigarette fall to his hand, therefore burning it.

It was an exact copy of his friend's face, Giotto.

_This isn't real right?_

…

_He looks __exactly__ like him. _

…

_But he would have told me at least…_

…

_I wanted to meet the girl too!_

…

_Giotto you bastard, I'll double your freaking paper work, friend or NOT! _

**~ Vongola Mansion ~**

Giotto felt a shiver up his spine. Was it him or was G just angry at him again? What did he do now? He wondered. He stayed in his office all along like a good boy and didn't skip. So why did it feel like a storm was brewing?

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! :D this is so far the longest chapter I have written so far!<strong>

**XD yeah well I kinda lost track while typing. . sorry if I did anything wrong and if there's something you don't understand just tell me :3 **

**Next up will be little Tsuna's meeting with the First Generation Guardians :O**

**I want to make a poll first though:**

**Which 2 more of Tsuna's guardian's should appear next? **

**Gokudera-**

**Yamamoto-**

**Ryohei-**

**Lambo- **

**Chrome-**

**Mukuro-**

**Hibari- **

**w pick one and soon because I'm starting on another chapter in… a few hours after release? XD **


	3. Anyone?

**Now let's clear a few things up ****(****ﾉ**** )****ﾉ****I'm not into Yaoi by the way. Sorry to say but I DESPISE it **（；¬＿¬)

**Second… I'm planning to make another KHR fanfic but wait! There's more :DDDD I'm planning to make a crossover with Fairy Tail! XD**

**I've been wondering how Mafia vs. Magical Guilds work out but first I need to add a few chapters to this first, and another one to my previous fanfic :D**

**I found something sweet about the VG gear… Gokudera can still use his sistema CAI! :D**

**I decided to have Yamamoto, Gokudera and Hibari here because Gokudera and Hibari had a draw :P**

* * *

><p>Giotto was leaning on his chair. Finally… he was done with his paperwork! He would have to treat himself later for all his hard work, he thought. Closing his eyes, he finally relaxed into a peaceful silence without the sounds of a pen scratching into paper. Sadly though, it didn't last long. G slammed the door open with such force that the stacks of paperwork that Giotto worked so hard on, toppled down into an unorganized mess. As much as Giotto wanted to argue with G, he somehow couldn't find his voice to talk. G was royally pissed and all that anger… was directed at him. He forced a pleasant smile on his face.<p>

"Something wrong G?" he asked. Uh-oh… G looked like he was going to blow up!

"Wrong?" he snarled. Giotto sunk into his chair. What's with that tone?

"Did I do something G?" Never has he seen G look so angry and… hurt? Was he right? Something fishy was going on. G walked around the desk, taking the arms of Giotto's chair he spun him around, face to face. A large vein had popped in G's head. Giotto smiled nervously. G… was ready to blow up soon and before that happened he covered his ears just in time as G roared,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS GIOTTO!"

Throughout the Vongola mansion there was no place where G's voice did not reach. Even the torturing chamber for when Alaude interrogates his victims, G's voice echoed. From outside it could be heard as well.

"What was that?" Asari asked Knuckle as he caught a few books that rattled out of the shelves in the library.

"Probably G yelling at the boss again," Knuckle replied as he held two bookcases from collapsing. It felt more like an earthquake. Asari laughed nervously. The doors opened and Lampo came in, with his fingers in his ears.

"Why is G yelling so loud at this time?" Lampo asked the two guardians. They shrugged.

"Then perhaps we should find out." Asari suggested. Knuckle and Lampo looked at each other before nodding. Walking down the hallway towards their boss' office, they came across with Alaude and Deamon. Both of which were glaring at each other. As the three-some group approached they snapped out of their glaring contest.

"What brings you two here?" Knuckle asked. Deamon looked amused.

"I wanted to find out why G was screaming," he replied.

Alaude had no expression but said, "He was disturbing my work." In truth though, he was just as curious as everyone else was. Asari nodded and placed his hand on the doorknob. He paused because there was a frightening crash inside the room. They looked at each other. G was really in a bad mood. Asari smiled and opened the door.

"G, what in the world is going on?" Knuckle demanded as they entered the room. Giotto was leaning against the wall with the most innocent face whilst G was standing across the room with a broken bottle.

"This guy," he pointed at Giotto with the broken bottle, "has a LOT of explaining to do." He growled menacingly. The rest of the guardians turned to Giotto with eyes and expressions that said "what the hell did you do now?"

Giotto stood up straight and held out his hands in surrender.

"Okay G…I'm sorry…" he said, his head in surrender.

G calmed down. "I forgive you Giotto-"

"I didn't mean to take your secret stash of Turkish delights!" Giotto said in a panicked voice. "I just came across it in your closet and I was looking for a snack-"

"YOU SNUCK INTO MY ROOM?" G shouted, outraged. Giotto gaped at him.

"Wasn't that the reason why you were so angry?" he said with a tilt of his head.

"…" The rest of the guardians stared at their boss. Can't say you can't blame him. Make him too stressed and he might just come into your room sniffing out sweets. Heck, Alaude even found him snooping around his room when he was in that mood. Let's just say that Alaude had to get a new room afterwards…

G threw down the bottle down on the floor and face palmed himself. He took several deep breaths and had finally calmed down… a little.

"Why didn't you tell me?" G said with a pained look.

"Tell you about what?" Giotto asked, confused.

"About the kid!" G snapped.

"What kid?" Giotto was seriously confused now.

"Don't play all innocent on me!"

This is where the rain guardian stepped in between the two. He could see that Giotto was truly confused and it may G who was the one at fault.

"G, why don't you start explaining? It's very hard to understand what you're talking about," Asari said as he placed a hand on G's shoulder. G took a strained breath and exhaled.

"It all started when…" he told them about the mess that was happening in town. How he was fighting an enemy famiglia, how they had taken hostage of a young boy and threatened to kill him if they didn't surrender, how he told them what the boy did and lastly, when the he was almost shot and how the boy had pushed him away to save his life.

Giotto was very much upset about the child and was worried deeply. The rest… just didn't know how this child could be related to whatever their boss did.

G sighed and smiled a little, a slight look of admiration in his eyes. "I gotta hand it to you though… you did a great job having him."

Giotto was confused beyond understanding by now.

"Giotto, I can't believe you had an illegitimate child!" G said is exasperation. They fell into a deep silence. Giotto was too stunned to even talk back.

"You could have at least introduced me to your wife! Let alone be your kid's godfather!" G continued on. By this time Lampo couldn't handle the tension and said,

"You had a son without telling us?" he said in a rather betrayed voice.

"Oya, oya Giotto… I never expected such a deed from you." Deamon said as he snickered.

"I can understand why you want to keep it a secret Giotto but you should at least have told your Guardians. It makes me want to see the child for myself now." Knuckle looked at G. "Is he here?" G nodded in reply. "He's in one of the guest rooms."

Alaude whipped out his handcuffs.

"I will arrest you for impregnating a woman illegally…" he said. In Alaude's term right here, crime = betrayal of trust.

Asari laughed gaily. "What does he look like?" he asked.

"He looks exactly like Giotto, except that he has brown hair and eyes." G replied.

…

…

WHAT? The gears in Giotto's brain had started to function once again. He… He has never heard of this before! An illegitimate child! He had no recollection of having slept with anyone!

"G, what just a moment." He said. They all turned on him.

"I swear to you that I don't know about this at all! You know you're my best friend and whatever happens to me you'll be the first to know!"

G thought for a moment. True… he was always the first to know. Giotto rubbed his temples.

"As far as you know, have I ever had a _romantic_ relationship before?" Giotto asked, stretching the word romantic to emphasize. G thought for a while and it hit him!

"Giotto, your still a virgi-!" Giotto covered his mouth just in time.

"And to all of you," he faced his guardians. "I would have informed you all if I wanted a wife, let alone having a child." He said. All the things they had said back there was hurtful but he understood that this was all a misunderstanding of G's. Embarrassed, G apologized. It wasn't his fault, Giotto sighed. He was curious to see the child though. He looked around the messed up room and sighed again. The place was a trashed horribly! He would need to call on one of the servants to clean this up later…

Giotto turned to G. "Take me to him."

**~ Vongola Manor ~**

Tsuna felt beams of warm light shine on his face. He felt peaceful right now… as if nothing in the world would bother him while he was lying down on this soft, warm and comfortable bed… wait… WHAT? He sat up but he soon fell back again as he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder. He hissed as white flashed before his eyes. He took long deep breaths until he calmed down once more. Turning his head around here and there, it looked like G brought him somewhere. He sat up again, only this time, slowly. Leaning against the headboard he scanned his room, sighing in relief as he saw his bag on the desk. It was a good thing G didn't take his stuff, otherwise he would have to answer a _lot_ of questions. Just as he was beginning to feel relaxed, the door slammed open, revealing G.

"I see you're up," he said. Tsuna gulped. G stepped aside to reveal the group of people behind him. Tsuna's face paled and it took everything in his will not to pass out. Standing by the door was none other than Vongola's First boss, Vongola Primo. He stepped in, followed by the rest of his guardians.

What was Tsuna supposed to do? First he stared, then his mouth kept closing and opening like a fish, then his eyes got big as dinner plates and last of all, he screamed. You can't expect him to not freak out when your great-great-great-great grandfather stands before you. ALIVE. He only stopped when Alaude glared at him, or more like glaring into his soul.

Primo stepped forward, his hands motioning that he won't hurt him. Tsuna gulped again. His mouth was dry and he was _very _nervous.

"Wow Giotto, it's exactly as G said. He looks a lot like you," Lampo said as he stared. All of them stared of course, like Tsuna was some kind of fascinating creature, they stared the same way when Gokudera would look at pictures of Bigfoot.

"Are you sure your parents didn't have another child without your knowledge?" Deamon asked. G glared at him. Deamon should fully know that Giotto was orphaned when young. Everyone knew this but Giotto didn't care about Deamon's remarks on his parents but he shook his head in response. Right now he was deeply fascinated with this child.

"What's your name?" he asked the boy.

What should he do? What should he do? Lie? No way, he sucks at lying when on his own. He was sure that Primo would see through the lies anyway so he might as well say the truth. Tsuna opened his mouth but nothing came, he swallowed hard. Those Italian lessons last month finally paid off at least.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said. "But you can call me Tsuna!"

That confirmed it. He wasn't Giotto's son. Besides, are they even related? The only one here with Japanese descent was Asari, Giotto doesn't even have relatives from that far not to mention if he even knew about them in the first place.

"It was all G's foolishness that made me waste my time, if you excuse me," Deamon said as he left the room. G wasn't angry, it was his fault after all.

"Sorry Giotto…" G started to say but Giotto held his hand up. "It's okay G, I don't blame you," he said. G smiled, "but you will do my paperwork for me. Since you're the one who wrecked the room." G lost his smile, replaced by a mumble and a scowl. Giotto smiled fondly at his friend, nobody said he had to walk away without his punishment right?

Turning back to the child he approached him, signaling Knuckle to come along.

"How are you feeling Tsuna? You're quite a soldier after surviving that. Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Knuckle," Knuckle said he started to take off the bandages.

"I'm Lampo, Giotto's Thunder guardian. I hate kids so don't expect me to like you. Call me Lampo-sama and I might make an exception." Lampo said arrogantly. Tsuna's mouth twitched, he's just like child Lambo.

"I'm Asari Ugetsu, Giotto's Rain guardian. It's nice to talk to someone with my own native tongue." He smiled at him. Tsuna smiled back.

"I'm G, Giotto's Storm guardian. The one with the melon hairstyle," Lampo and G rolled their eyes. "was Deamon Spade, Giotto's Mist guardian." Seriously, how did that man survive in the mafia world with that awful hairstyle?

Giotto cleared his throat and Tsuna looked at him. "I'm Giotto, the boss of the Vongola Family."

_And I'm your great-great-great-great grandson that's been forced to be a mafia boss, _Tsuna thought to himself.

Giotto looked at his last guardian who hasn't introduced himself yet. Alaude looked like he would rather murder everyone in the room than introduce himself to a weak, pathetic, girly boy. Giotto sighed.

"That blonde man over there is my cloud guardian, Alaude and - Tsuna? What's wrong?" Giotto asked the boy had a mortified expression on his face.

Turning around to see what he was looking at he saw Alaude holding some… what is that? Alaude himself had a questioning look on his face.

"Ear muffs?" Giotto asked. It looked like that, but it had no 27 on either side of it and it looked like it wasn't made from wool either.

Knuckle had used this chance to heal Tsuna's arm completely while he was still distracted.

_HEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Please don't look for anything anymore! Please, please, please, please…_Tsuna prayed with all his might but alas, Alaude dug his hand in again and this time took out his contact casing and his Dying Will pills. _If I'm lucky enough they don't ask I will never ever complain about paperwork again!_

Alaude opened the case containing Tsuna's contacts, expecting to see a pair of spectacles and instead saw some small… glass. Contact lenses weren't invented until the 20th so he had no frickin idea what the hell this was supposed to be. Drugs? Maybe, but why was it in a fancy case? It had an "X" on the top. Handing it over to G who was standing beside him, who was baffled as well wondering what it was, he popped the canister open and raised a brow.

"What is it?" Lampo asked as he edged closer, trying to get a better look.

Tsuna was internally panicking now.

Alaude shook the contents out in his hand and came out some round candy. Giotto sighed in relief, he thought the child was carrying drugs or something.

"I see that those things are found in Japan?" Giotto asked Asari.

Asari shook his head. "I've never seen such things before." He said as he looked over Alaude's shoulder.

"I'll just take one then since he doesn't need it." Lampos said lazily as he took one piece and was ready to drop it into his mouth when Tsuna jumped on him.

"Don't swallow it! … It's… It's my medicine!" Tsuna said as he took the pill away from Lampo.

"Your medicine?" G asked, so the kid was sick or something.

Tsuna nodded. It was a lie but he needed these to get into hyper Dying Will mode! So technically it makes his weak self appear much more stronger… at least that's how Lambo told him when he asked what his pills were for (just for the record, Lambo chocked on the thing so he couldn't swallow it) .

"I…I… I have a very weak body against illnesses so…" he trailed off, hoping they would believe him. Was it him or did his arm felt better?

"Eh? I'm all healed!" he exclaimed as he turned his arm around.

Knuckle nodded with some sparkly aura around him. "That's right. It's an extreme miracle from God! Alleluia!" he said.

Tsuna sweat dropped. He pretty much figured it out that he used Sun flames to heal him. Wait… now that he was healed… he can go find the others now!

"Um… ano… can I have my things back?" he asked Alaude timidly.

Alaude "hn" and tossed it back to him then left the room, but not before taking Lampo by the collar and began dragging him back.

"Hey! What did I do!" Lampo said as he struggled.

"Room. Ink. Clean." He didn't need to waste words. He didn't even need complete sentences to get the message across. Lampo froze. How had he known he had smeared ink all over G's room?

Now that three of the guardians are gone, and Tsuna felt much more confident, he looked up at Giotto. It was a bit rude to call your ancestor by name so he decided on calling him Primo.

"Primo…" he addressed Giotto who looked at him.

"Yes Tsuna?" Giotto said kindly.

"Now that I'm better… may I leave?" Tsuna asked. The others might be lost and he needed to find them. Besides, he was starting to miss everyone.

"Your parents must be worried after all, we'll take you back," Giotto offered. Tsuna shook his head. His parents weren't even _born_ yet.

"Don't tell me you're a runaway?" Giotto sighed. Tsuna shook his head.

"No! No! It's just that my parents aren't… _alive_." _Yet_ Tsuna added in his head. The whole room became silent.

_Poor child_. Asari thought, pitying the boy.

_May God watch over this child, he needs all the love he can get._ Knuckle thought sadly.

G didn't know what to say, he knew the pain of being an orphan and so did Giotto. Giotto pitied the boy but he was rather stern, where would the child go exactly?

"If you don't have a family then there's no need for you to leave. Stay here for the meantime." Giotto said. Tsuna shook his head bits of impatience in his features.

"I can't, my friends are out there. Lost and I need to find them," he said, sounding exasperated than usual for a ten year old. Usually kids these days would whine to have the latest toy and whatnot.

Giotto raised his eyebrows. _Friends? _He understood. The way the child was so impatient to find his friends mean that he must care for them - a lot.

"We'll go and help you then," Giotto said.

"Eh?" Wait, this isn't what he was planning!

"We're going to help find your friends," G insisted.

Stunned, Tsuna could just smile. What else was he supposed to do? He was cornered!

**~ Somewhere in someplace I don't even know ~ :D**

"Tch. Where the hell are we?" Gokudera said as he jumped down the tree. Yamamoto looked around.

"I don't know." He replied, worried. What happened with Tsuna and the others though? Hearing a familiar tune, Yamamoto perked his ears and followed it into a clearing.

"Oi, baseball nut! Where did you go?" Gokudera said out loud.

"Over here Gokudera! I found Hibari!" Yamamoto said. He appeared out of nowhere with shigure kintoki in his hand. Just in case Hibari wakes up…

"Where?" Yamamoto brought him back to the clearing and pointed at Hibari, who was snoozing peacefully under the sun. Seriously, that guy sleeps on the roof for goodness knows how long and _still_ doesn't get a tan? Gokudera lost interest after a while. He wanted to find Tsuna but the problem is, he had no idea where he was.

Where could Tsuna be? The first thing that Gokudera would be pondering about was _what_. What would be the first thing that Tsuna would do? Their objective was a priority and in their state right now (being shrunk half their original size) it would be dangerous to do it alone… so it would be natural that the tenth would go in search for the others.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

"This is bad, very, very bad." Klaus muttered to himself as he watched in horror. There it was, a troop that consisted of almost a hundred Mafioso. Vongola Primo had already formed a truce with the Eskebanza Family but it was all too soon for it to last. A bead of sweat dropped from his forehead, he should inform the boss!

"You! Tell the boss that the Eskebanza family are attacking-"

An old man opened the door with a slam, his face pale.

"They've started to attack the townsfolk!" he gasped out. Running… the guy can sure book it.

Klaus bit his lip. "GO!" he ordered the messenger boy.

In a flash, the child ran. Klaus looked grimly in the distance.

Please. Let help get here. Anyone!

Gokudera looked through the trees and into the distance as the sounds of guns and people fill the air. Yamamoto pulled out Shiguren kintoki, if there was one thing the rain guardian knows, whatever is happening out there there's people getting hurt.

Hibari sat up, a blank face but eyes filled with the promise of death. Whoever disturbs the peace will suffer dearly for it. As much as Gokudera wanted to find Tsuna, that could wait. He had in mind that the tenth would be safe, but right now he should focus on the danger that lied ahead.

Anyone you say? Would a bunch of kids do?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter 3<strong>

**I already reached 3,600 words XD**

**I'm sorry I couldn't write about the three much. My thirst for blood was too much and I really wanted to have Hibari scare the shitz out of those adult men :D**

**Review? Thankies everyone! w**


	4. The misfortune of the enemy

**Hello guys! Here's the fourth chapter! :D **

**There are some things that would need to pointed out: Since not all are pleased with the VG Gear I would like to remind that we haven't seen all there is to it and questions are still there to be answered. The VG Gear is EXCULSIVELY for the tenth Generation. It was FOR them. Weapons like G's Archery and Asari Ugetsu's Four Irregular swords are from the First Generation. Although I'm not sure if they can still use it, I'm definitely sure that the VG are most suitable for them, since they didn't train that much (as far as I can see) and it fits their fighting style to a degree that they don't need much training ._. I was all, what the hell? When Yamamoto came in such short amount of time and he learned a new technique? ._. **_**before **_**it was all TRAIN TRAIN TRAIN **XD

**Since I've taken a liking to their future weapons, I will use it in the story so yeah XD I'm defying common sense to wait and find out for my own assumptions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but if I did I would have had Tsuna wear not-so-embarrassing boxers anymore XD**

* * *

><p>Elzack smirked at the wondrous scene before him; buildings on fire, men and women begging for their life, children crying and screaming, the smell of blood and smoke in the air. He breathed everything in as if he was just smelling some barbequed steak.<p>

"Sir." One of his subordinates said as he dragged a filthy-looking woman (probably a beggar) and threw her by his feet.

"What is this?" he asked, disgusted. Such filth like her aren't needed in this world.

"She bears the Vongola crest, a spy sir." His subordinate replied.

"Oh?" he mused. Looks are deceitful after all. Tilting her head up with the tip of his shoe, he smiled cruelly and kicked her aside. "Lead us to the Vongola and we will spare your life." _Or might as well not_, he thought.

She spat at him, her eyes full of rebellion. She stood up shakily, leaning against the wall for support. Wiping her mouth against her sleeve she grinned.

"Do you take the Vongola as weaklings? You pieces of trash don't even know the word loyalty!" she screeched out loud as she whipped a knife from her sleeve. If she would die, then she might as well take some of them with her. Elzack was quick to act and had disarmed the woman, hanging her in the air with one hand. She clawed his hands but to no avail, he merely tightened his fingers as she choked. He loved it when someone dies slowly before his eyes, watching the life being drained from their eyes until they cannot move. He was pissed when someone called for his attention.

"Can't you see I'm enjoying this?" he growled.

His subordinate flinched, "But sir! Someone is attacking us and it's not the Vongola!" he said. With this, Elzack dropped the woman, leaving her gasping for air on the ground. Eventually, she fainted.

"How many men are there?" he asked. His subordinate paled, how should he say this?

"Sir… they're not men… there are three of them." He said carefully.

Elzack's mustache quivered as his face went red, he was angry. Three? Who would be insanely strong like that?

"And what do you mean not _men_?" he asked in a low dangerous tone.

"Ch-ch-ch-childern sir!" he stuttered out. Elzack's face went into a deep shade of red.

"ARE YOU FOOLING WITH ME I-"

BOOM! A loud explosion occurred and the building near them crumbled to the ground. Rubble and dirt flew their way and blocked their vision. Elzack covered his face. As the dust began to clear up, within it he saw a small figure. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look. A child appeared with black eyes and hair, holding a pair of the most unusual weapons he had ever seen.

Hibari Kyoya had appeared. His weapons, stained with the blood of his victims.

"You, the one with the ugly mustache." Hibari to Elzack.

Surprise left his face, replaced by rage. "What did you call me you brat?" No one insults the mustache!

Hibari yawned but his eyes showed the lust for battle. Even from this distance they could sense the hostile energy emanating from the boy. It was so strong that even the less skilled were able to feel it.

Hibari raised his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace." He said and after a second he said it, in a blur, a huge spinning ball, bigger than they have ever seen, with spikes of destruction came heading their way.

Some survived, some didn't. Needless to say it wrecked houses on the way.

They looked with awe at the destruction caused by one child. Fear was another thing they were feeling, pure fear. They were too entranced to notice as the boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, each time Hibari swung his tonfa, an enemy fell down, maybe two or more. A soft _click_ was heard and at the end of Hibari's tonfa fell the chains. In a circular motion, the chains propagated, just like when he fought Adelheild. Hibari wasn't that merciless as to kill them in cold blood… he was kind enough not to slice them in half but instead the chains wrapped around someone, and he used it like a imace-like weapon. With a powerful tug, he knocked them down those who were dumb enough not to duck.

Elzack had managed to duck just in time but this time. HIbari released his hold on the poorly abused man that was used as a weapon. He slithered to the ground and had never moved since. Elzack glared at him with rage. Hibari smirked. The few that were still alive ran for their lives, screaming "monster!"

Hibari switched to Elzack, the only enemy left. "Those herbivores had gone… I will bite you to death instead." He said and in a flash, disappeared.

Elzack pulled out his gun and looked to the left.

_Where? Where was he?_ He thought, panic coming over him. That's when it hit him to look up, but it was too late, Hibari came flying down, smashing the steel tonfa down his face. The force was so great that the man's knees couldn't handle the pressure and buckled.

Elzack chuckled, even in this state. Hibari raised a brow.

"Weak herbivores aren't even worth my time." Hibari said as he hid his weapons.

"Haha… no matter who you are brat…" he coughed out blood, "my subordinates would report this… and will have you _killed._" He started crackling in laughter. Hibari smirked.

"What subordinates?" he said.

Elzack looked up in the sky and saw in horror as a hundred cannon-sized balls of doom with spikes. With a swish of Hibari's hand, hell rained on those who still remained alive. His men cried in fear as they were pummeled.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Giotto stepped out of the room with G, leaving Asari and Knuckle with Tsuna in the room. Closing the door shut, G saw the thoughtful expression on his friend's face.

"What is it Giotto?" he asked.

"G … I'm thinking about adopting Tsuna." Giotto said out of the blue. G stood there, mouth hanging open.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

"WHAT?" G shouted. Giotto quickly covered G's mouth.

"Sshh! Stop overreacting always okay?" he said as he pulled his hand away. G ran his hand through his hair in irritation. "Why all of a sudden?" he asked in a weary voice.

Giotto looked at him. "You."

"Me?" G repeated. "How is this related to me?"

"The first time you met Tsuna you thought he was my child. What if he's out there, then suddenly spotted by the enemy, don't you think they would think of the same thing you did?" Giotto pointed out.

G sighed, he had a point.

Then a maid suddenly came running towards them, followed by an injured boy of thirteen. The door opened, revealing Asari and Knuckle, who had questionable gazes. Tsuna peeked behind the legs of the adult and took a good look at the boy. He had short dirty blonde cropped hair, skinny and not to mention full of freckles, but Tsuna could tell he was a good child.

"What's all this?" Giotto asked.

"Sir, a messenger boy came from the northern town up ahead." The maid replied.

"You're dismissed." G said to the maid. With a bow, she left.

"What's your name?" Giotto asked the boy. "Frederick sir." He replied in a heavy accent.

"Can you please tell us what happened?" Giotto asked.

"Sir, the Ezkabanza family went and attacked the town, they already started to burn our homes and take the women folk! They killin the men and taking the young ones!" he said in a panicked voice.

G scowled. "They never keep their word, do they? Giotto, what should we do?"

"We're going of course, G, send word to your men." he said. G nodded and left.

"What happened to you kid? You don't look like you were hurt badly." Knuckle said.

"Some kid saved me." Frederick answered.

"Kid?" Tsuna's ears perked up. Could it be…?

"What did he look like?" Tsuna said as he pushed through Asari and Knuckle.

"Tsuna!" Giotto said, surprised.

"He had black hair, that un. He also ad this sword made out of wood see and he was a bit dark colored." Frederick answered. Tsuna's eyes widened._ Yamamoto!_ Without a second thought, he ran back into his room, grabbed his pills, headset and contacts.

"Where is it?" Tsuna demanded after coming out of his room.

"Tsuna, what's wrong you-"

"North, about 4 miles." Frederick said, surprised by the sudden appearance of the brunette. Without wasting any time left, Tsuna ran, followed by shouts from the first generation guardians.

_Wait for me everyone. _He thought.

**~ Hayato Gokudera ~ **

Women were being cornered in a street as the enemy drew closer. The expressions on the enemy's faces weren't the nicest and the women were crying out, begging for someone to help them.

Just as they were going to make a grab, a whistle sounded in the air.

"OI! YOU BUNCH OF MORONS! LOOK HERE!" they heard and turned, who would dare to defy the Ezkabanza family? It was a child. A child with dynamite in his hand and a huge leopard with red flames sprouting out of its shoulders that is. They stepped back in fear, not for the child, but for the growling beast beside him. Annoyed that they weren't recognizing him as a foe Gokudera threw his bombs at them and watched as they blew up. Some idiots were wiped out instantly but the smarter ones dodged. Gokudera smirked, at least he wouldn't need to use his dynamites against them. Attached to his arm already was iiFlame Arrow.

"Run already!" he shouted at the group of women. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do but with fear in their senses they decided to run.

Looking around if there are no more civilians in the area, Gokudera clambered up on Uri's back.

"Let's get this show on the road Uri." Gokudera said as he wore his sunglasses and making sure he won't fall off. Uri growled lowly in reply. Then she sprang forward, jaws wide. Gokudera tightened his legs and leaned back, he inserted the Sun cartridge and began firing at them. The bullets, covered with sun flames, were so fast that they couldn't dodge it. Seven down… thirty-nine more to go, Gokudera counted. Uri raised her huge claws and swiped the enemy away as she was running, at the same time Gokudera was shooting.

They jumped aside as Uri charged at them. Some were ready to shoot Uri with their rifles. Gokudera dropped a smoke bomb and had the whole place engulfed by smoke. The enemy coughed and began to fire anyway. From within the smoke, Uri had shown herself. They pointed their guns but the storm leopard was faster however and leaped above them, skidding to a halt as she faced them, a growl resounding deep within her throat.

They aimed, no one realizing that the rider wasn't there.

Gokudera smirked and threw his bombs at them. The whole place blew up, leaving scorched bodies and a large crater.

"Heh, no one here even had the brains to look at the battle through and through." Gokudera said as he kicked aside an enemy that was reaching for his gun. Uri was there to distract them, and with the attention focused solely on her, Gokudera dislodged himself from her back. Ever since the battle of Shimon with the Vongola, his relationship with Uri had grown and she was a bit more obedient to him.

Uri walked towards him, shrinking back to her cat form.

"Good job Uri!" Gokudera raised his hand for a high-five but instead got a face full of paw with nails digging in to his skull.

"!"

**~ Vongola Family ~**

Could it be that whoever saved Frederick was Tsuna's friend? It was most likely after seeing the look on the young brunette's face. He himself had that kind of face whenever a dear friend was in danger and right now, Tsuna was too worried to care for his own safety.

After Tsuna ran, Giotto realized that the boy held no bounds when it comes to his friends. Proof of that was that the boy was faster than he looked. In no time he disappeared from Giotto's vision.

"Giotto!" Asari called out as he ran towards to his friend, gasping for air. They've run quite a distance.

"We have got to hurry, and NOW." Giotto said. No matter Tsuna's intentions, he was only a child!

"Tsuna… please try and stay away from danger." Giotto prayed under his breath.

**~ Yamamoto Takeshi ~ **

Earlier, he had saved a boy from being massacred by tons of bullets, by slashing all their iiimuskets to pieces. Now they were closing in on him, the front were the ones that held pistols… or swords. From the back, the ones who were carrying muskets were reloading. Just before he was about to attack, a large explosion happened somewhere near them, Yamamoto almost lost his footing, good thing he held on.

Hearing screams in the distance, he looked up and saw the black-haired prefect jumping through buildings as he chased his soon-to-be victims.

Using this chance to attack, another explosion occurred. Somewhere near the plaza, must be Gokudera Yamamoto thought. "Shinotsuku Ame!" his wooden sword becoming a katana, he must not use his Vongola Gear, let alone his flames. It would cause suspicion and who knows, Reborn already explained the Time Paradox. Anyway, they didn't pose so much a threat as the enemies they fought in the future.

"Kill him!"

One tried to slash him from the back but Yamamoto disappeared. Making use of his height sure was useful! Looking around he saw a small stream and headed there. One of them spotted him.

"There he is!" They pointed their guns and started to shoot.

Yamamoto avoided it all swiftly without even looking. The kid taught him real good in the future. The enemy followed him to the stream. They got him now…. or so they thought.

Yamamoto smiled at them before lifting a wave of water and had thrown it towards them like a tidal wave. They were washed away as expected and Yamamoto made his move while they couldn't see.

"Kojiro!" he called out. The swallow flew in front of him, completing the formation needed for the twelfth stance.

"Scronto di Rondine!" The flames surrounds him as he charges.

"Phew, glad that's over." Yamamoto said cheerfully as he tapped Shiguren Kintoki on his shoulder.

"Nice work Kojiro!" he said as his box weapon returned to his necklace. Behind him lay the enemy in a washed away heap of mess, some of them were piled on each other, some were literally washed inside the buildings.

"Baseball nut!" he heard and turned around. Gokudera came from behind the building, his face covered with claw marks and was dripping wet from head to toe.

"What happened to you Gokudera? Did you take a quick bath or something?" Yamamoto asked, smiling.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I TOOK A FUCKING BATH?" Gokudera shouted at him.

Yamamoto laughed. "What the hell is so funny baseball nut?" Gokudera demanded while giving him the death glare.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" they heard. He finally found them! Full of joy and relief, Tsuna ran up to them, only to run backwards as Gokudera came charging with a promise of a tight and extremely painful hug. Too bad, he ran too much and now Gokudera caught up to him, as he imagined, the hug was painful to the point he felt his lungs were being crushed.

"Jyuddaime! I'm so glad your safe! I've been stuck with that piss off Hibari and the baseball nut!" he said.

"Gokudera-kun…air…I need air." Tsuna gasped as he was turning blue. Gokudera let go, at least his boss was alive. "I'm glad your fine Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he approached them.

Tsuna smiled. "Its great you two are okay but do you know where the others are?" he asked.

The two shook their heads.

_Then its just Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and Hibari… Hibari?_ He thought suddenly when he realized the prefect wasn't there. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, where is Hibari-san?"

Before the two could answer, another explosion was heard in the distance… along with many more screams. Oh good god… Hibari was on an all-out killing spree!

"HEEEEIIIIIII! We got to stop Hibari-san before the first generation comes!" Tsuna said as he panicked.

"First…" Gokudera started.

"Generation?" Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded his head.

"There's no time to explain, we have to stop him first!" he said as he started to pull on his gloves.

**~ Forest of Death ~**

"SAWADA! WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as his voice echoed throughout the trees.

"Yare, yare, turf head, why don't you keep quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep here." Lambo said as he was lying down on a patch of grass. "But we can't just stay here and do nothing to the extreme!" Ryohei told him.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, hold your tongue. Shouting like that might give the Vongola an impression that we're intruders… not that I mind being seen like that. Kufufu." Mukuro said as he appeared standing beside Lambo. "GUPPYAA!" Lambo scrambled back up and went to hide behind Chrome.

"Cow child…" Chrome said, acknowledging his existence.

"What do you mean by that Mukuro?" Ryohei asked. Mukuro narrowed his eyes, "I'm just telling you to shut up for the meantime and just wait. When it gets dark we can descend down this mountain."

Mukuro looked over at the distance and spotted smoke.

"What's that Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked.

"Change of plans, we're heading straight down to that burning town." Mukuro said.

* * *

><p>i <strong>Basically, Hibari is using a humanoid mace. Painful, isn't it?<strong>

ii **Flame Arrow, Gokudera's weapon from the future. I kinda noticed the similarities between G's weapon and Gokudera's. G's ****Archery ****and Gokudera's ****Flame Arrow**** o.O**

iii **Musket- to me, I kinda called it the early form of a rifle. It was the early in the 16****th**** century so they either rely on Muskets, pistols and cannons or bows and swords. **

***rereads everything* O.O I noticed how I made Hibari the bringer of doom… *cough* well, rest in peace those who were victimized my Hibari Kyoya XD**

**Thank you for all those who like this, if you guys review, the faster I'm able to update! :D **

**School will start soon but I hope I can still update quickly :x see you in the next chapter then owo)/ **


	5. Reunion, at last

**Thanks a lot to those who commented, it really meant a lot to me. I laughed at how eager you guys are so I'm not going to disappoint anyone :D**

**Lots of typos (_ _lll) I'll work on that, so here's chapter five! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Could it get any worse?<em>

_It always does_. Those thoughts raced through Tsuna's head as he followed the trail of roughly beaten-up bodies that lay all over the street, not to mention the buildings that were demolished along the way.

"So Gokudera, why are you wet?" Yamamoto asked while they were running.

"It's all your fault baseball nut! I got caught up with your wave!" Gokudera growled. Sure enough, he was an all innocent bystander when suddenly a tidal wave washed him away. Whose fault was that then?

"Haha, sorry Gokudera." Yamamoto apologized.

Tsuna didn't pay attention as he was still looking for Hibari. Where did he go now?

"Jyuddaime! Look up there!" Gokudera shouted, pointing up. Tsuna raised his head and saw a familiar yellow puff ball, flying in the air. Where there's Hibird, there's Hibari.

Sure enough they found him. Hibari was still looking for more herbivores to bite to death. Tsuna slipped his hands into his gloves, "Wait! Hibari-san!"

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~ **

The first generation family stepped towards the scene, their mouths agape at the destruction before them. The center of the town was literally full of craters, bodies and Giotto had just received a report that the enemy was "washed out" near the town's stream. They said it was as if a tidal wave hit them. Then there was another odd thing they reported, buildings were demolished, some had gaping holes, others looked like some kind of huge cannon ball passed by. Right now, their men was putting out fires.

"Could the enemy really have caused this much damage?" Asari wondered out loud.

"If it was really them then why is it that they were caught up in it?" G said, which settled that this was the work of another group, but who?

"Primo, take a good look at this." Knuckled called out as he checked the wounded. In public the guardians always called their boss by his title, except maybe Alaude, he never says anyone's name much and Deamon just calls him Primo.

Giotto saw a familiar face. "Amelia!" he said, surprised. He forgot she was stationed here. As they got closer, they saw she was roughly beaten up.

"Who are the ones that caused this?" Alaude asked. Always straight to the point. G rolled his eyes.

Amelia cleared her throat after that she drank some water, she inhaled too much debris. She closed her eyes tightly, as if she was going to say something painful.

"A child." She said, her voice sounded like someone was strangling her. She was though, before.

"A child?" Deamon repeated, not sounding convinced at all. She nodded.

"I was half-conscious at the time but he was a child… and a powerful one." She said, clasping her hands tightly. She was afraid of punishment, who would believe her anyway.

"Not a baby?" Giotto asked. They all looked at him, as if he was going mad. It could be an Arcobaleno was around here. Amelia shook her head. Giotto frowned. Not only was he worried for Tsuna, he was stuck to finding this 'child'. He could feel a growing headache coming up.

"Where did he go?" G asked. Amelia shook her head and bowed.

"I apologize, I fainted before seeing which direction he went." She said. Knuckle placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling encouragingly "It's fine, its good your okay though." he said.

The others who did care for people nodded. Amelia grimaced.

Giotto walked away, followed by G and Asari.

"Tsuna…" G and Asari looked at each other. He was really worrying for the boy.

"Nufufufu~ don't worry Primo, if we find his corpse I'll report to you immediately." Deamon said as he appeared beside them. G glared at him. "Piss off will you?" he snarled at him.

"G, don't." Giotto sighed. He knew Tsuna was alive, his intuition told him that.

G quieted but that didn't stop him from glaring daggers at the mist guardian.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Asari said as he turned around. Debris rained from the sky, heading straight towards them. Asari pull out his swords and cut everything that came to their path until all was reduced to splints (G later on complained that he was hit in the eye).

"OI! HIBARI!"

They turned their heads to see a silver-haired child jumped out from a collapsing building.

"Why you- ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME?" Gokudera shouted towards the roof.

G felt frozen on his spot. Knuckle ran next to them and stopped as he saw the silver-haired child. He raised a finger, "Is it me or is it that kid looks just like-" Giotto covered his mouth. If Knuckle said anymore than that then Giotto was sure that G would have a heart attack on the spot, certainly he was pale as sheet, not to mention the huge eyes.

Lampo and Alaude joined them, they too stared at the child, who was swearing curses at someone who they couldn't see because of the dust cloud. As it cleared, all of them, yes, even Alaude, was gaping at the young black-haired boy that was standing on top of a house with the most uninteresting expression in his eyes as he watched the silver-haired boy shouting at him.

The shock disappeared s fast as it came when another child emerged, from the air.

"Shijaku no Ame!" Yamamoto attacked with a thrust. Hibari was quick and caught the blade between his tonfas. Next, he threw Yamamoto to where Gokudera was. Gokudera had no time to think as he jumped and cushioned Yamamoto's fall. Asari stared, dumbfounded.

"Why… did I ever saved you?" Gokudera grunted from under.

Yamamoto laughed. "I owe you then." He said. Gokudera growled but didn't say anymore as he shouted, "Jyuddaime!"

Another strong blast and the building that Hibari was standing on crumbled. From the inside of the dust cloud they heard metal clash with something, then a loud cry as something was thrown out. Giotto had only a second to see messy brown hair to know it was Tsuna. "Tsuna!" he couldn't move from the spot for some reason, his intuition was telling him not to move.

Tsuna skidded on his back first before rolling on his stomach, not moving. The first generation guardians didn't move as the black haired boy stepped out, walking towards Tsuna.

_He's going to get killed._

That was the only thought Giotto had until he saw Tsuna get up, unhurt. His shocked expression was no match for Lampo's, his jaw had fallen all the way to the ground. Tsuna, with his back towards them was in Hyper mode, he didn't want to risk using his flames and he didn't want to show his face, which was a huge giveaway.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna said in a low tone. Hibari raised his tonfas. "I know your annoyed our- your" Tsuna corrected, Hibari didn't like when he said 'our' "condition, but please. We can go back when were done so please?" Tsuna begged, hoping that Hibari would hide his weapons now. Sadly, Hibari didn't comply so Tsuna had no choice but to fight him.

They charged at each others and began exchanging blows, it was so fast that even G couldn't believe that such a scrawny boy was that strong. Hibari doubled his speed and so did Tsuna, it was getting too hard to attack him now, he has no choice but be on defense. Hibari saw this and immediately attacked an opening to Tsuna's left side. Tsuna skidded backwards and fell on one knee, he then went out of Hyper mode with a triumphant smirk on his face. That's right, he got him.

Hibari's eyes widened as he dropped on one knee, he held his side and looked at Tsuna, who suffered more damage than he did. Tsuna panted, it cost so much just too even bring Hibari down, let alone on one knee. Over the years Hibari was progressing as much as his future self achieved, Tsuna had done the same. Polishing his hand to hand combat skills (Reborn sent assassins everyday). So it was safe to say he can hold his own against his Cloud Guardian.

"Hn." Was all Hibari said as he hid his weapons away and stood up with a look of indifference. Tsuna smiled weakly, not even noticing the presence of his great-great-great-great grandfather that was standing a few feet away from him, looks like he forgot about them. Hibari narrowed his eyes as his gaze settled on Alaude.

Gokudera and Yamamoto ran to Tsuna's side with worried looks on their faces.

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun? … Hibari-san? What are you all looking at?" Tsuna asked, confused. He still wasn't looking behind him.

"Jyuddaime…" Gokudera started but couldn't say anything. They expected running into the First Generation but not like this. Gokudera was speechless… what can he say towards his boss' ancestor?

Tsuna blinked. Yamamoto quietly turned him around and Tsuna's face went deathly pale.

Vongola Primo was just… staring. _Waaaaay_ to much for his comfort. Tsuna gulped.

Giotto was just… blown away. Even though Tsuna had his back against them, he perfectly saw that he was an experienced fighter, not only him but his friends as well… that creepily resembled his guardians.

He seemed so innocent when he first met him, please don't tell him that this child belonged in the mafia. The reason that Tsuna was even related to the mafia was _because _he was related to Giotto, but of course Giotto didn't know that.

Now G was trying to think sensibly, now… he had never slept with any woman, let alone when he was drunk. He was also sure that Asari, especially Alaude, who would never do such a thing, as to have an… an illegitimate child, which was just ridiculous. This is just… too freaky.

"Er…" Tsuna cleared his throat nervously. Why was it always up to him to say anything?

Deamon narrowed his eyes at him, which made Tsuna flinch.

Deamon was sure these kids are in the mafia. Who else would do this much damage? He already saw it with his own eyes and that hostile aura coming out of the black haired boy, which he hate to admit, was on par with Alaude, even the looks.

"Primo, it seems these children are not what they appear to be." Deamon said. The other guardians looked uneasily at each other, except Alaude that was having a silent death glare match with the black haired child.

Giotto stayed quiet. Tsuna had saved G and had even almost died from it. He could tell he was a nice child but he wasn't so sure on the others… he even wondered if they were _normal_.

The spiky black-haired boy that resembled Asari was a swordsman… er… sword_child?_ That didn't sound right.

The silver haired one which he distinctively remembered calling Tsuna 'Jyuddaime', meaning tenth in Japanese (they just_ had to_ learn Japanese, for Asari's sake), meant he was very loyal… and it also meant that Tsuna must be some kind of… heir?

The last one… the one who looks _exactly_ like Alaude, save the hair and eyes, even had the same killing streak in him. Giotto almost shivered from thinking about it.

"I suggest we take them in for questioning." Deamon said.

"I… supposed your right Deamon." Giotto said unwillingly, however he was sure that the black haired one wouldn't come so easily.

"Wait!" Tsuna said desperately. He still needed to find the rest.

Giotto looked at him. He was doubting him but he should at least listen to the boy. Tsuna gulped nervously, where should he start? Introduction would be nice.

"Um… these are my friends," he started. The adults raised their eyebrows but didn't say anything more.

"Hello there! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi… wow! You really look like Tsuna!" Yamamoto said cheerfully with a grin. Tsuna laughed nervously. Giotto was really surprised to hear that, which brought him back to his thoughts on adopting Tsuna.

"Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera grunted, making it sound he didn't really care to introduce himself.

"Give some respect will you brat?" G told him.

Gokudera just glared at him and muttered under his breath somewhere around the words "Pink." A vein popped in G's head. Freaking brat was laughing at his hair!

Seeing that Hibari won't talk, Yamamoto spoke up, much to Tsuna's relief. "That guy over there is Hibari Kyoya." He said, folding his arms behind his head with a grin. Hibari's finger twitched.

"Um… Primo…" Tsuna called out weakly.

"I'm sorry Tsuna but you will have to come with us, whether you like it or not." Giotto said sternly. He could already feel Alaude itching up just to restrain the boy called Hibari.

Tsuna look disheartened.

"We need to find the others Jyuddaime." Gokdera said, reminding him. Tsuna nodded.

"What others?" Deamon asked.

"Your other friends I suppose?" Asari asked Yamamoto, who nodded in reply.

Tsuna was about to open his mouth when they heard screams… that were oddly familiar.

"-"

Tsuna turned towards the mountain where he saw a dust cloud descending at top speed heading towards them. The others looked that way also.

"What the hell is that?" G asked as he looked, squinting his eyes trying to see.

Tsuna sweat dropped, this was going somewhere…

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Yes, yes it was _very _familiar. It didn't take Tsuna a long time to figure out who it was.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hibari looked the other way when Alaude broke eye contact. It irritated him to hear that voice.

"HEEIIII!" Tsuna screamed as the dust cloud cleared. At first he thought it was Ryohei running, then he saw leather straps that bind him to something, and that something was big… what was Ryohei Sasagwa attached to? A wagon… ridden by three other persons. Usually, when you see a cartwheel, it's usually pulled by a horse or a donkey, not a person, let alone a child.

Some of the First Generation had their mouths open with a WTF? expressions on their faces.

It didn't look like Ryohei was stopping soon… and it was heading towards _them._

"LAWN HEAD! SLOW DOWN!" Gokudera shouted but to avail.

"I CAN'T STOP TO THE EXTREME OCTOPUS HEAD!" Ryohei shouted. Two figures, namely Chrome and Mukuro jumped out, leaving Lambo behind.

"WATCH OUT TO THE EXTREME!"

Giotto grabbed Tsuna and dived out of the way, G swung Gokudera over his shoulder "Hey!" Gokudera protested but G ignored him as he jumped out of harms way, Asari took Yamamoto by the scruff of his collar and pulled him back, Deamon disappeared in mist, and Knuckle and Lampo jumped aside, leaving Alaude and Hibari standing.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted from beneath Giotto. Giotto looked at his cloud guardian, who seemed like he had no intention to move.

Just as they were about to collide, Hibari jumped and swung his tonfa on the leather reins, cutting them therefore releasing Ryohei. He then kicked Lambo out and jumped off as the cart, without nothing to lead it, smashed into a house.

As for Alaude, Ryhoei came running towards him. He didn't need to waste any effort so he stood aside and tripped him, using a bit of debris which he kicked in front of Ryohei.

Ryohei rolled down. They watched as the hyper active kid roll into a house with a slam, his legs above him in the most unusual manner.

"Onii-san! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked as he got up and ran towards him. Ryohei gave him a victory sign and said, "That was extremely extreme!" he shouted.

Gokudera's eye twitched in annoyance. "What the hell turf top! You almost ran us over!" he shouted. Ryohei got up. "What was that octopus head?"

"You heard me… any why in all blazes where you strapped to a wagon?" Gokudera said with dynamite in his hands. Tsuna quickly forced Gokudera's hands down, whispering

"Gokudera-kun! They're coming, quick! Hide your bombs!"

"Yes Jyuddaime!" Gokudera said as he hastily put away his bombs just in time as Primo loomed over them.

"Are you hurt?" Giotto asked Ryohei.

Ryohei thumped his chest proudly, "A real man never turns!" he said. Giotto had no idea why he said that.

"So you ran in a freaking straight line without turning?" Gokudera asked, his anger slowly building.

"That's right octopus head!" Ryohei said, not understanding why Gokudera was on a short fuse.

"Is your brain really that small?" Gokudera growled.

_And here it goes again…_ Tsuna thought wearily.

"Calm down now you two, the good thing is we're all together and safe now." Yamamoto said cheerfully. Gokudera scowled at him. Ryohei nodded in agreement.

Giotto smiled. They were so much like his own Guardians, except they were more lively… and violent.

In the distance, Lambo was crying. Tsuna went to comfort him, followed by the bickering trio.

"That really hurt!" Lambo complained. Being kicked out by Hibari was not the best moment he had ever experienced.

Tsuna tried to calm him down while Hibari stood a bit farther away from them with his arms crossed.

While the children were having their reunion, the adults regrouped.

"They must be tired, we should just take them back." Knuckle said although he highly doubted it seeing as some of the kids had enough energy to bicker and the idea of taking them back to Vongola mansion is as equal to asking for a renovation.

"I say we just leave them here. I don't like kids, especially the crying one." Lampo said as he looked towards Lambo.

"We can't leave them here, they're just kids." Asari said, smiling with a worried look in his eyes.

"Kids who looks exactly like us and also _violent_?" Deamon said out of nowhere as he appeared beside Lampo, who shrieked in surprise like the coward he is.

_Violent? Not all of them. _G thought to himself.

"At least there's not one of them that looks like _you_." G said. Deamon frowned, disappointed, he was actually looking forward to his little double.

"HEEEEEEIIIIIII! MUKURO! CHROME!" Tsuna said suddenly as Mukuro stepped out of the mist with Chrome behind him. It really freaks him out when his Mist Guardians does that.

Ah… too soon to have said that G.

The adults looked back at the children and saw another edition to the six. Two more appeared… a boy and a girl…with the most unusual hairstyles ever. At least the pineapple hairstyle was better than Deamon's, G snickered until the boy with the pineapple hair turned his head, giving them a full look of his face.

"Oh… so the boy is named Mukuro?" Deamon laughed. The look on the faces of the others, except Alaude, was priceless. G wondered if this is a sign that if they will have children that would be _just _like them. Goodness some of them prayed that another Deamon Spade won't be born but no… standing in front of them was his look-alike and after getting to know Hibari a little they had started thinking what kind of personality Mukuro has. Even if he looked just like Deamon, Giotto prayed in his heart that this boy was much more… compassionate.

Tsuna sighed in relief.

"I'm really glad you two are fine." He said.

"Kufufufu~ if you remain soft like that Sawada Tsunayoshi you'll be taken easily advantage off by your enemies." Mukuro said. Giotto's ears perked up.

"What was that pineapple head?" Gokudera said to him. Mukuro narrowed his eyes. He did not like people mentioning his hairstyle is shaped like a pineapple.

"Boss…" Chrome said to Tsuna. Little girl with the eye patch said _what?_

Giotto exchanged a glance with Alaude, who had a strange glint in his eyes. Even though they were just kids… it still didn't leave out the fact that they may be a danger to them.

"I'm glad you guys are fine but what happened?" Tsuna asked. How the hell did onii-san ended like that?

Mukuro ignored Gokudera and turned towards Tsuna.

"It extremely started like this Sawada." Ryohei said, taking a notebook and a pencil out, then he started to draw.

**~ Flashback ~**

"How long do we have to keep walking? My feet hurt." Lambo whined from the back.

After Mukuro said that they would go down the mountain, they've been walking ever since without no breaks. For Lambo, it felt like hours had passed when in truth, its only been a couple of minutes and the town wasn't that far and they were really going at a fast pace.

They came across a dirt path when a local farmer was riding his wagon passed by. Ryohei ran in front of him, his arms outstretched as the wagon came to a halt.

"Whatdya think your doing boy? Get outta the way!" the farmer said.

"Please wait to the extreme old man!" Ryohei said and pointed down to the burning town below.

"Can you take us there?"

"Yes, please do." Lambo panted behind him, followed by Chrome. It would be faster than walking.

The old farmer looked back and forth, his face going into a dark shade of red.

"What's the matter with you boy?" he snarled. "Are you asking for a death wish? " Children were getting stupider by the minute.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro laughed quietly as he appeared.

The old farmer went white as the milk of his cows.

"D-D-D-DEMON!" he started shrieking, jumping on to his donkey in such a way that was ever possible and ran away.

Oh god… another Deamon Spade! Everyone around here knew better than to hang around when that man is within your presence. Even the sight of him makes children cry back to their mothers!

The four children watched as the old man disappeared on his donkey, not knowing what to say.

"How rude." Mukuro said after a while with a frown.

Lambo fell on his but and started to whine.

"I don't want to walk anymore!" he said.

Mukuro's hand twitched, he had the urge to stab Lambo.

Ryohei examined the leather straps.

"Let's keep on moving then, we might reach it by dusk." Mukuro said until he saw Ryohei was tangled in the leather straps.

"Can't… get… this… off..." Ryohei said, frustrated as he struggled, dragging the wagon dangerously down the slope.

"Watch out!" Chrome gasped as she tried to pull it back as it slowly went down. But it was much heavier than her so she found herself being yanked forward and into the wagon. Lambo stood up.

"Wait up!" Lambo said as he ran, trying to jump on.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrom cried as it started to gain speed.

"You guys are being extremely heavy!" Ryohei said as he tried to prevent it from moving any further, but the ground was soft. Finally he gave up as his feet gave way and he started to run.

Mukuro had no choice but to go along the ride. With ease, he surpassed Lambo.

"Wait for me!" Lambo cried.

As Mukuro jumped on the wagon, he grabbed Lambo by the shirt and threw him in, then he sat down next to Chrome.

It was no use stopping it if Ryohei wanted to get run over, so he ran forward without stopping.

**~ End of Flashback ~**

"And that's how it was." Ryohei said as he held the badly drawn version of them on the wagon to them. Tsuna just gaped at him. Seriously?

The whole time the adults were eavesdropping, oh… they know why the farmer must have acted that way. Several of them, namely Giotto, Asari, Knuckle and Lampo looked at Deamon Spade.

"Yes? Is there something on my face?" Deamon asked.

G snorted. The _only reason why the farmer ran away was because your face was planted on the kid!_ He thought, he wouldn't say that out loud though. Giotto sighed. If there was one of them that was feared the most, it was Deamon Spade, Alaude was feared and awed, unlike Deamon which was just feared.

Giotto sighed just as Alaude tapped his foot impatiently. He wanted to get these kids under surveillance _now._ Knowing that he shouldn't waste any time longer, Giotto walked forward with his Guardians following.

The children became silent as the adults approached them. Hibari took one look at them and began walking away when someone had dare blocked his path.

Who dares to block Hibari Kyoya's path? It was none other than Alaude of course. The two looked at each other.

"Move." Hibari said as he took out his tonfa.

Alaude didn't reply but he did take out his handcuffs. One minute they were just standing there, the next, Alaude had Hibari disarmed with his hands behind his back. As if the tenth generation had never seen before, the look of shock that came across Hibari's face was the most memorable thing they could ever remember from this experience. Alaude then took Hibari under his arm. This was really too much.

Tsuna coughed, his face reddening from laughter that was building inside of him. God knows what would happen to them if Hibari caught him laughing… he didn't want to die yet! Lambo was laughing out loud with Ryohei's arm linked over his shoulders for support as he laughed.

Gokudera was down on the ground, clutching his stomach while laughing. Yamamoto had covered his mouth and every now and then would let out a cough as he tried to keep himself composed, he knew the dangers of the prefect very well. Chrome tried her best not to giggle so she cleared her throat and looked down on her feet unlike Mukuro with the biggest smirk on his face.

Hibari composed himself as his eyes darkened drastically into a murderous glare that could probably set something on fire if possible. Oh… the way he looked at them it was as if he was saying,

"**I'll kill you all when were done with this." **

At least he still prioritized the mission.

The First Generation was genuinely amused but unlike the children, they didn't burst out laughing. Giotto coughed which made Tsuna look up at him.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>: not satisfied at all… I wanted to write more but school is approaching fast and I need to get my sleeping habits in order XD**

**I am happy though that this was longer than the others :D **


	6. Adoption

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the comments, it fires a girl up! **

**To ****10th Squad 3rd Seat**** – hmmn… I would have to add the past Shimon if that's the case… I could add Enma only since I would feel really sorry for Cozart if he had to take care of all of them XDD **

**Imagine the chaos on poor Cozart Shimon who had no idea that he had a great-great-great-great grandson just suddenly appear out of thin air XDDDD**

**Anyways, you guys are free to ask questions and even request… just no YAOI and I don't do pairings either since I suck in that department m'kay? Good :D**

… **I might add little bit of romance when things start to unravel and a new character comes alive…**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna drowsily opened his eyes. Why is the whole place so dark? Can someone turn on the light? His head felt light for some reason too. <em>

"_Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto? Onii-san?" he looked around, no one answered. "Lambo! Chrome!" still no reply, "Hibari-san! Mukuro!" where are they? _

"_Who are you?" a voice echoed in the darkness. _

_Tsuna looked around. This voice… _

"_Primo!" a silhouette of the man appeared before him. _

"_Why are you here?" another outline appeared._

"_G!" _

"_What are your intentions?" _

"_Asari Ugetsu…" _

_One by one the silhouettes of the First Generation appeared. All of them appeared as shadows towards Tsuna, their dark figures looming over him threateningly. Like a cornered mice, he was trapped. Trapped by the darkness that blinded him, trapped by the growing shadows of the First Generation. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to wish it all away then opened his eyes._

_One minute he was he was standing there, frozen in his place._

_Then here he was, strapped upside down by the ankles with chains. His eyes slowly widened at the sight, everyone… they were all here! _

_The only bad thing about it was that they were trapped in torture devices. _

"_HEEEEIIIII!" Tsuna screamed as he twisted around, only to realize his hands were shackled. Then from all around the room the same voice echoed and Deamon Spade appeared before him with curled and twisted smile. Tsuna gritted his teeth as his head felt lighter. In front of him Deamon had morphed into Alaude with a dagger. Tsuna was sure that was no dagger… more like a pair of shears! He couldn't see it much but the handles! Alaude raised it, readying to thrust it and pierce his body. _

"_NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

SLAP!

Tsuna opened his eyes to find several pairs of worried ones looking down on him. He panted heavily, trying to calm his beating heart.

"Jyuddaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera asked, shaking him gently. Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei and Lambo looked at them, their expressions full of worry. Tsuna smiled and sat up.

"I'm fine guys, I just had a nightmare." He laughed bashfully. He then sighed, boy was he glad it was only a dream. He ran his hands up his face and sighed again. When they were taking them back to Vongola mansion, they had warned them that they would ask… some questions. Tsuna was terrified of course for what they have in mind, he remembered when he was studying Vongola history was that Alaude was an interrogator and he also remembered that from around these times, sixteen hundred's at least, medieval torture still existed. His imagination stirred and before they knew it, he fainted just from thinking about it. Tsuna let out a low groan.

He fainted. He fainted in front of his own ancestor, oh the _shame_.

Gokudera bowed before him. Tsuna raised his head.

"Forgive me tenth for slapping you! You wouldn't wake up no matter how much we shook you or-or-or screamed at you!" Gokudera was banging his head now on the floor.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as he raised his hands. It looked like the bomber didn't want to stop though as he kept going on.

"Yamamoto… onii-san…" Tsuna pleaded, he didn't know what to do honestly. The two boys nodded at each other and pulled Gokudera up by the arms, holding him in order to prevent him causing more damage to himself… like a concussion for example.

The door slammed opened revealing Vongola Primo and several of his guardians.

"We heard screaming… what in the world was happening here?" G demanded.

"Er…" Tsuna said and looked at Gokudera. He jumped, noticing a trickle of blood on Gokudera's face.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you all right?" Tsuna asked, forgetting Vongola Primo who was about to say something when he was rudely interrupted.

"Octopus head is bleeding to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted although it was very clear to everyone else though.

"I know that turf top!" Gokudera said as he hastily wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his arm.

"Are you sure your okay Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"I told you I'm fine baseball nut!" Gokudera shouted at him.

Primo frowned, but he had an amused look in his eyes.

"They're too carefree." Lampo muttered. "This is why I hate kids." G rolled his eyes, yeah, compared to them Lampo was way worse.

Giotto cleared his throat loudly, hoping to get their attention.

They stopped. Good.

"Tsuna, would you like to come with us for a moment please?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna froze, his face stiff with horror.

Giotto blinked, did he say something wrong? But Tsuna's eyes were looking at the back… at Alaude to be precise. Tsuna willed himself to calm down. It was just a dream! That's all there was to it! Sure Alaude is still scary like Hibari and might actually be worse but… he gulped. There wasn't a torture chamber in Vongola mansion right?

"Ha-Hai…" Tsuna said shakily, until two hands were on either side of his shoulder.

"I won't leave tenth alone." Gokudera said, his face determined as he glared at G. Oh, he hasn't forgotten what he did but G, who is actually alive and hasn't done what he did in the future, doesn't even know why this silver-haired brat was glaring at him. Acting like his usual self, he glared back at the kid.

"No need to get stressed Tsuna, me and Gokudera will come along with you." Yamamoto said, reassuring him. Tsuna smiled at him and turned back at Giotto with pleading eyes. Tsuna didn't know it, but his child self has an asset which he lost in his adolescent state… his cute puppy dog eyes which were irresistible. He didn't use it since he wasn't one to ask but right now…

Primo smiled, can he say no to a face like that? If he did it and said no he was sure he would feel like he just committed murder or something.

G couldn't help but feel embarrassed and at the same time, disturbed. He knows that face, it's the same thing when Giotto begs for sweets. He didn't know what relation the kid had with Giotto but there's no doubt that they are too similar. He can say no to Giotto but not for this kid, he was too soft for the younger ones… maybe except Alaude and Deamon's little buggers. Now that he thought about it, where were they? He looked around, finding Hibari against the wall at the far side of the room and Mukuro on the couch, sleeping.

While Tsuna was knocked out they asked the others questions, where they come from, who are they, and so on…

Really, all these kids say was their names and that most of them are from Japan. Anyway, these kids are no more than runaway orphans by the looks of it. The house they were staying must have had a bad caretaker.

Back to the topic at hand, Giotto gave in.

"Very well, follow me you three. The rest must stay here. Knuckle, Lampo, I leave the rest in your hands." Knuckle nodded.

"Why do I have to watch over the brats? Why can't G do it?" Lampo grumbled as he made way for them to pass.

"Because unlike me, you _are_ a brat." G smirked as he passed by. Tsuna looked behind him and saw the door close on his friend's faces.

They walked in silence towards Giotto's office, which was now cleaned up. Alaude opened the door and stepped inside. Giotto gestured for them to sit down on the arm chairs and went to sit down by his desk with G and Asari flanking either of his sides. Tsuna gulped. Was it him or did the room had this godfather feeling to it?

"Tsuna…" Giotto started. Tsuna froze stiff, as did the other two beside him.

What was he going to say? Who are you really? Why are you here? He shut his eyes tightly, waiting.

"Would you and your friends like to live here?"

Tsuna opened his eyes, gaping, as did the other two beside him with their mouths open. That was completely different from what he was expecting.

"Eh?" Tsuna said blankly. Giotto smiled, embarrassed.

"I knew what it feels like to be an orphan you see…" Tsuna blinked in realization. Oh… so Primo thought they were orphans? "After seeing you and your friends, I realized that you were depending on each other." Gokudera made a sound that was somewhat a cross between a snort and a cough, G shot him a glare but Primo ignored it.

"I also noticed something else. Tsuna, please answer me honestly…" Tsuna's palms began to sweat. It was too good to be true that he wouldn't ask anything personal.

"Have you children been exposed to… the mafia? If so, tell me how you are related."

Tsuna opened his mouth but couldn't find the words to speak. He had no idea what to say! If he lied, Primo would know, if he told the truth, Primo might have a hard time believing it so either choice wasn't an option!

"Few of us grew up in the mafia, I was the child of a mistress." Gokudera said with a straight face. Tsuna looked at him, worried but he saw that Gokudera was playing along. He too knows that Primo could tell if he lied, so he told a half-truth.

G's eyebrows were raised, surprised. As far as he knows, mafia law states that the child will be taken after birth. Raised without knowing his mother… he suddenly felt pity for this kid.

Yamamoto's turn now, "Tsuna's my friend so I just went along with it." He said simply with a grin on his face. He didn't regret that at all even though he didn't know it was actually Reborn pulling the strings from behind the scenes.

"Um…" now it was Tsuna's turn. "I was… forced to join." Primo frowned. "I was related to someone and there was no one else to do it so because of that… they wanted me to be the next boss." He said with great difficulty. What? He was an eight-year old, might as well act the part.

Mentioning the word "boss" suddenly brought tension in the room. Tsuna found it hard to breath for some reason.

"Which family are you from?" Deamon asked coldly. Tsuna shook his head and looked at Gokudera with a pleading face, what was he supposed to say? Luckily they were saved by Primo though, who raised a hand at Deamon, asking for silence. Deamon didn't say another word but his eyes watched over them.

"Why are you away from your family then Tsuna?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to be the boss." Tsuna said, unleashing his feelings from when Reborn first told him about it. "I don't like the mafia…" his voice slightly trembled. To bring back these feelings again… even though he already accepted it… he wanted to voice them out at least.

"and I HATE fighting." He spat out bitterly.

"That's enough Tsuna, I won't ask anymore." Giotto said. It looks like this child despised his fate. He didn't know what it felt like but he didn't like that bitter look on Tsuna's face. To him it looked like it was a heavy burden that a child should never bear. If there was anything he could do, he would help this child. Deamon saw the look in Giotto's eyes which he knew full well, he was planning to take the child.

"So you ran away then?" Deamon crossed his arms. Tsuna opened his mouth to speak and closed it, therefore confirming it.

"Deamon!" G hissed.

"This child might just bring an enemy to the Vongola." Deamon said as he eyed Tsuna. Gokudera glared at him menacingly for his age.

"No! Tsuna would never do that!" Yamamoto said out loud. Inside he was laughing though, how can you bring harm to your own family? But the idea of treason itself was serious. Gokudera wanted to laugh to, just thinking about it almost made him crack up if he hadn't smirked instead. Deamon's lips turned down in distaste, what's with that look on their faces?

"Give us a reason why then." Deamon said, his eyes narrowing. Yamamoto coughed, looking at Tsuna.

After his little outburst, he didn't like it at all when Deamon had somewhat accused him of bringing harm into his own family… no matter the time gap. But right now they didn't know he was the boss for the tenth generation, right now he was from another family, a different heir. Problem is, how can he convince them? His mind wandered of to the other potential candidates beside from Xanxus and himself. He put up a face of superiority, something that he learned from Reborn when dealing with his subordinates.

As Reborn said, he would shame the Vongola Family if they saw their future boss act like a wimp. He should be strong at all times so he had to differentiate himself, it took a while and it finally paid off. "There are other candidates much more suitable than me." Tsuna said in a nonchalant tone, something that they would have thought cool if he was older but for a child… it was just downright indifferent.

"I was… a direct line. If I proved too weak I would have been killed anyway." Tsuna said as he put himself in the position of the dead candidates that mysteriously died in his opinion. He felt relieved though he managed to come up with another excuse.

"Are you saying they were planning to kill you?" Asari asked, his face in disbelief. Tsuna nodded. It was kinda like that… Reborn had already killed him a number of times to get stronger… and each time he regretted not wearing better boxers.

Giotto walked around his desk and knelt in front of him. Musing Tsuna's hair a little as he smiled warmly.

"That settles it then. Tsuna," Giotto looked at him. "How do you feel about having a new father?"

1…

2…

3…

"EEEEHHHH?" Tsuna slammed against door as he scurried back in an unbelievable pace.

"Jyu-Jyuddaime?" Gokudera said… his voice strained.

"Wow…" Yamamoto said breathlessly. That… was a big shocker.

G rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Asari smiled, somewhat nervous.

**~ Earlier ~**

"You want to do what?" Knuckled roared.

Giotto was in his seat, his head in his hands. He looked up to show his face all pink with embarrassment. "Please don't make me say it again." He said, exasperated. It was already hard enough the first time!

Knuckle sat down. Giotto sighed and looked at his guardians. Sure enough Alaude and Deamon were displeased, you don't expect them to take care of brats, much less raise them right?

Lampo hated kids, that's what he said, but in truth he still had a soft spot.

"I don't think most of us are the parental type." Asari smiled. Giotto smiled along, it would be awkward for the rest of them. Still, not all of them looked convinced so he went on to plan B.

"They look like us too much, if the enemy happened to have caught them and held as hostages, don't you think it would be a bother if they constantly took them as hostages?" he said.

Oh yeah… now it was working. G let out a smirk as the rest of the guardians frowned, except Asari who didn't mind at all. He had actually taken a liking to little Yamamoto Takeshi. No surprise there, it creeped G out to see them get along so well though.

"I suppose it's like that if you think about it…" Knuckle said, caving in to Giotto.

"Yare yare… as long as I don't have to change theisr diapers or something." Lampo said. Two down, two more to go.

"Do whatever you wish, I'm not interested in taking care of a child." Deamon said. Mukuro had completely gone all murderous when he approached Chrome or himself. The child didn't like him and he clearly showed that. Giotto's mouth twitched, daring to smile. All that's left is…

"Hn…" was all Alaude said but he gave a curt nod in approval. He had taken a… fascination over Hibari. If he had a son there was no doubt if it was Hibari he would approve. Besides, it looked like the boy was as fierce as him and to keep him tamed he had no choice but to take care of him as it was his duty.

Giotto almost wanted to jump out of his seat in glee.

"Don't go overboard Giotto, we can't promise that they'll turn out right." G said flatly. Seriously, Giotto was acting like he had a very serious case of 'puppy love' and it wasn't such a pleasant sight for a full grown man.

After that, they heard screams echoing through the hall.

**~ End ~ **

So that's what the adults have decided but right now Giotto was having a hard time how to actually say this to Tsuna.

"Tsuna… " Oh god this was difficult. "Would you like me to be your new dad?" for the second time today, Sawada Tsunayoshi had fainted. Giotto caught him just in time.

"Nufufufu… good luck then Primo." Deamon snickered and disappeared.

G burst out lauging with Asari. Alaude stepped out of the room with a small smile on his face. Giotto was bent over in a depressed state. G slapped him on the back, tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat, his face becoming serious.

"Well… that went well." G said and started another round of laughter. Gokuder and Yamamoto stood there, dumbfounded. They haven't fully recovered from their shock just yet.

Giotto stood with Tsuna in his arms, his face pink. G was so going to pay later…

"Just… show them to their rooms." Giotto grumbled.

"What was that Giotto?" Asari asked as he cleared his throat.

"Please show them to their rooms." He said, his voice much more clearer. He turned around and left. As the doors closed, G shook his head and turned around.

Seriously, how long will these kids just stand around with their mouths open?

"Come on now you two, let's take you to your rooms now. G, I'll take care of them, you can inform Knuckle and Lampo." Asari said kindly. Yamamoto was first to snap his mouth shut.

"Er… okay." He said then nudged Gokudera.

"What?" Gokudera said, snapping out of his trance.

Asari opened the door. "Let's go now, dinner will be in any minute and I'm sure you kids would like to take a baths no?" Gokudera and Yamamoto blushed. They didn't realize how filthy they actually were until it was pointed out.

As Asari took the two to their new rooms, G made his way back. He was sure Knuckle had already told them about this whole adoption thingy.

He sighed, things were going to be a hell of a mess soon…

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, I haven't been sleeping well at all. <strong>

**In the next chapter you guys will get to see how the tenth generation will live their lives as the adoptive children of the first generation XD**

**So they might go to school… pfft... XDDDDD**

**Thank you so much for those that reviewed me! BTW, in a few days I guess I'll be publishing a new story, a crossover between KHR and Fairy Tail. Now, I don't like people saying which one is weaker now, they're all strong in their separate ways, m'kay? I wanted them to get along, not freaking show off at which one is better so… 8D **


	7. Food Conflict

**Bah! I'm having a rather hard time with the crossover fic but I'm doing my best! Stupid sister of mine keeps bothering me so I can't write as much as I used to :P**

**Anyway, here's chapter seven! :D**

G was walking back to where Knuckle and the others are when he heard a loud crash and Lampo running out the place with his hands over his head. He caught him by the scruff and forced Lampo to look at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The kid called Hibari and Mukuro just suddenly went on a rampage!" Lampo said. After Knuckle had explained it to the other kids, the one called Hibari suddenly destroyed the chimney in the room. Mukuro rose up from the couch and had dangerously tried to slash Knuckle's face if he hadn't blocked it just in time with his fists.

G let go of Lampo and ran into the room with Lampo hesitantly following. As much as he wanted to live from the hands of the mini Alaude and Deamon, he was awfully curious if G would live. G stopped and turned around.

"Go find Alaude and Deamon!" he ordered before leaving Lampo alone on his spot, a look of horror on his face. This was even worse than those kids! As another crash, and this time it sounded nearer, Lampo had made a run for it, changing his mind involuntarily.

G halted in his steps as he saw the doors destroyed and shouting from inside the room.

"HIBARI! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" he heard and saw the kid with white hair restraining Hibari. Apparently that wasn't enough as Hibari flung Ryohei across the room while making a hole in the process. Chrome and Lambo were by the corner of the room, a good distance away from the rampaging prefect. Mukuro and Knuckle weren't around… probably in another room since there were _two_ holes in the room. G stood there, dumbstruck at the destruction before him.

It wasn't like they hadn't expected this, which they did it's just that he couldn't believe the similarities between the prefect and the man that was standing beside him which he didn't noticed until Lampo tugged on his sleeve.

Snapping out of his mind he looked around and froze as he saw Alaude with a displeased look on his face. A look which was for parents when they see their child misbehaving but G wasn't going to say that, he was too young to have his face pummeled beyond repair.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he charged through the wall in into Hibari like a bull. Hibari used both of the end his tonfas to block him but was slowly being pushed back. Aiming a kick which was blocked by Ryohei, he scowled darkly.

From the other hole, black smoke had started to leak into the room and Knuckle came running out, coughing.

"The meeting room is on fire!" he said as he ran in front of them, his clothes slightly singed from the fire.

"What happened?" G demanded.

"The kid called Mukuro… he's tough as that Hibari." He grunted as he flexed his arm. Earlier, he had been stabbed in the arm by the butt of the staff. Caught him off guard it did.

Momentarily forgetting the two who were in a fierce battle, Alaude stepped up and had separated the two by pulling them apart roughly. Letting go for a moment, he took out his handcuffs and cuffed Hibari to himself. Hibari's eyes widened by a fraction before he aimed a kick to the face which Alaude easily evaded.

"Tch." Hibari said and brought down his tonfa down on their conjoined arms. Alaude grabbed his hand, halting his movements and stared coldly at him. His icy blue eyes piercing against the abyss of darkness that was Hibari.

"Behave." He said. As if one word would make Hibari Kyoya back down he was wrong.

"I don't listen to herbivores." Hibari growled menacingly. He had recognized Alaude more than just a herbivore but right now he wasn't feeling it all up to it. In this body of twelve, it had seemed to have shortened his temper and more than that, his opinions of others.

Alaude brought his face closer in a silent glare.

"Behave or I will _confiscate_ your _toys_." Alaude said quietly, but threateningly. Hibari glared right back without answering. Calling his weapons _toys?_ He'll show him his _toy _then. His left tonfa's end hatch opened and the chain fell down. He threw the chain up over the hanging chandelier from above then down before skillfully having it wrapped around Alaude's leg. With one powerful pull, he had Alaude with the same humiliating expression as he did earlier today.

The first generation could just stand there, speechless as their most strongest guardian had been _owned_. Hibari smirked, payback was so fun.

Alaude wasn't going to let this slip as he used his weight and practically broke the chandelier off the ceiling. Getting down on his feet he pulled Hibari towards him as the chandelier fell down, making a loud crash as it did so.

"What's going on here?" Asari asked as he came into the room with Gokudera and Yamamoto, now all cleaned up.

"Ah! Hibari! What do you think your doing?" Gokudera said as he marched towards them, only to be held back by G.

"Stand down kid, can't you see it would be a bad idea to just walk over to them casually?" G said with a worried look on his face. If this goes on… dinner might be later than he thought.

Gokudera did as he was told, much to his frustration, and pointed to where Knuckle had come out earlier. "What the hell pineapple head!"

From the hole Mukuro stepped out with Deamon following him from behind. Either of the two not happy with each other's company.

"Deamon, when did you get here?" G asked. He didn't see him, only Alaude.

Deamon had a frown on his face when he answered, "You should get your eyes checked G, I was here the whole time."

"I refuse to be taken care of by this pedophile." Mukuro said as he pointed his trident towards Deamon. Then two then shared a passionate glare with each other, Gokudera however, wasn't happy at all. No, he was pissed off.

"FIRE!" he shouted which Knuckle finally remembered.

"I'll go and get it extinguished!" he said and ran off. Gokudera face palmed himself. Can't they be more serious? They're adults for crying out loud! Forgetting all about the fire… are they really the first generation?

Actually, this was a regular occurrence in Vongola Mansion. Eventually, something had to be blown up or set on fire twice a week… it may even be doubled now that the tenth generation was here. Not their fault, assassins were sent occasionally.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Honestly, what are they doing?" Giotto muttered as the floor shook for a moment. For some reason, he didn't want to find out. Not now at least.

Tsuna was lying down on the bed, still out-cold. Giotto sighed, what was he thinking? He was still in his twenties for god's sake, what does he know of taking care of a child? While Giotto was engrossed in his thoughts, Tsuna stirred from his sleep.

"Ugh…" Giotto went to his side.

"Gokudera-kun….I had a nightmare…" Tsuna grumbled with his arms covering his face, thinking he was at home on his comfy bed, knocked out by Reborn's usual Leon hammer then waking up around to see his friends around him. Giotto remained silent, curious as to what he was talking about. _Primo asked me if he can be my new father... _can that be even considered as a nightmare? _to me, it does._ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna sat up with his eyes closed and buried his head in his knees, his stomach grumbling. Tsuna let out a small chuckle, Giotto smiled.

"I wonder what mama made for dinner, are you guys staying over again? Gokudera…kun…" Tsuna faced Giotto with wide eyes. He was… dreaming. His eyebrows twitched with his mouth slacking.

"Pri…Primo-san…" he said weakly. How embarrassing! This was worst than fainting! He could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"So-Sorry about earlier…" Giotto stopped him from speaking and smiled warmly.

"It's fine." He said and chuckled as Tsuna scratched his cheek awkwardly.

Giotto got up and picked Tsuna up, much to his embarrassment, and placed Tsuna on his shoulders. He already had him change his clothes earlier with the help of one of the maids. Vongola Primo, boss of the Vongola family, was actually having a hard time changing a child's _clothes_. What next? If he had a wife he was sure all he can do was open jars.

"Ah! Primo-" Tsuna started.

"Call me Dad." Giotto said cheekily. He was feeling kind of playful right now actually and he had already decided to take care of him. No matter what he was going to protect this child. Tsuna blushed and blushed even redder when his stomach grumbled.

Giotto laughed. "It's time for dinner, let's go now." he said and started to walk, causing Tsuna to cling on his head as he had almost fallen off.

Tsuna was still blushing when they walked down the corridor, until he had started to cough. His eyes watered as smoke filled his nostrils. Giotto immediately put him down and ran towards the room where the smoke came from with Tsuna following along.

"What's going on here?" Giotto demanded and was completely taken off guard.

The chandelier that the Castellano Family had give… ruined. The chimney destroyed… _two_ holes in the wall?

"G-Giotto…" G said, startled by the sudden appearance. A shadow pass through Giotto's eyes as he looked at the damage. Asari and the others stepped back while Alaude and Hibari stopped in their motions. He could already feel it… the blood boiling up in anger. Just at that moment the fire was put out and Knuckle came into the room but stopped as he saw his boss.

Uh-oh…

Tsuna felt his intuition telling him to leave, and NOW. Motioning for Chrome and Lambo to come quickly, they did so. Hibari used this chance as to release himself from the handcuffs by picketing it while Alaude wasn't looking and slipped away. Mukuro quietly moved away and followed the others out off the room, just behind Gokudera and Yamamoto that had an urgent look on their faces.

Together, the tenth generation had managed to get away before Primo had erupted, his voice echoing down the hall.

"First the fountain… NOW THE SECOND FLOOR?"

**~ Dinner ~**

Even though they were actually teenagers, they couldn't help but fidget in their seats as they waited patiently for the food. A heavy intense air filling the room, Tsuna gulped as he sat on the far end surrounded by his own guardians, much like Primo's.

At least everyone was clean now.

Giotto had his head in his hands. All signs of his good mood completely wiped out, leaving a stress look on his face. G smiled sympathetically at him. It wasn't everyday Giotto would be mad with all of them or even be mad. There was this one time when Lampo had come into his office and had "supposedly" cleaned up only to have important documents discarded and had to be replaced, which took days meaning Giotto was even more behind than his usual workload.

Alaude, who knows what he was thinking but in Tsuna's opinion he was sulking, much like his own guardian, was leaning against his chair with his arms crossed. Tsuna heard from Chrome that Hibari was fighting with Alaude and was disappointed when it all ended, at least that was what she had assumed. Tsuna looked down at the silverware before him. Trying to find them interesting but couldn't find it as interesting as he thought… the air was so intense it felt like it would crush him.

Then finally, the food came. Their mouths literally watered at the sight and Tsuna had to wipe his mouth when he almost drooled at the sight. Most of them haven't eaten at all.

"It looks so delicious!" Yamamoto said as he picked up his fork.

"Mind your manners Baseball-nut!" Gokudera hissed before turning to smile at Tsuna. "This looks really good, right Jyuddaime?"

Tsuna nodded, feeling the heavy atmosphere from their side of the table lift.

"This is extremely tasty!" Ryohei commented as he swallowed it before chewing.

Hibari started to eat quietly, ignoring the rest.

"This is rather good, don't you think so Chrome?" Mukuro asked as he ate.

"Hai Mukuro-sama…" Chrome replied as she nibbled on her food.

Lambo ate with a bored expression.

"Maman's food tastes so much better." Lampo said, earning approval from the rest.

"Jyuddaime's mother's cooking is incomparable!" Gokudera said.

"You got that right, your mom's cooking is the best!" Yamamoto said which embarrassed Tsuna.

"Sawada's mom is extreme! But I still prefer Kyoko's cooking!" Ryohei said.

Tsuna smiled for once, talking about home made him feel sad a little but he knew he would be going home soon. He nodded.

The adults watched as the children were in their own little world and found themselves slightly getting drawn to them. Giotto sighed and smiled. Kids…

G gulped down his glass of wine, feeling relaxed. Asari smiled, it was so contagious. Lampo and Knuckle were eating with more enthusiasm.

Alaude ate quietly but he was relaxed just as the others were.

"Children… such a nuisance." Deamon said.

Mukuro heard and had launched a spoonful of sauce at his face. "Of course, that's what children are." he sneered.

"Mu-Mukuro-san…" Chrome whispered in worry as the whole table became quiet. Deamon grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. He had no idea why he even took interest in these brats in first place.

He glared at the child with the mismatched eyes.

"Pineapple-head."

"Melon head."

"Sadist."

"Pedophile."

G let out a low whistle. Kid sure got him on the last part.

They went on, throwing insults at each other to the point that they were throwing food. Giotto smiled apologetically, they were supposed to be role models for the younger generation.

Tsuna groaned. They were supposed to _behave_ like good kids. Knuckle stood up suddenly.

"There are people who are starving out there and you waste these blessings from God?" he said with a scowl. Mukuro ignored him and when the Priest went on, he had enough and had projected a piece of roasted meat to Knuckle's face.

"Mukuro-!" Tsuna said suddenly getting up until Ryohei climbed up on the table and shouted with his fist full of mashed potato,

"FOOD CONFLICT!"

Like a signaling shot, war erupted on the table as food was being thrown back and forth between the first and tenth generation.

"HEEEIIIII!" Tsuna ducked as a chicken leg came flying his way.

"Get down!" G shouted as he pushed Giotto's head down as peas where shot at him. Funny, can peas be even be a substitute for bullets?

"I'll protect you Jyuddaime!" Gokudera said as he climbed in front of Tsuna with a plate in each of his hands.

" Take this brat!" G shouted and threw a plate of pasta at him. Gokudera smirked and threw his own pasta, which was now green.

"Tch." Gokudera said as his pasta collided with G's, instead of melting it rotted. Tsuna jumped out of his seat. "What was that Gokudera-kun?"

"I thought I should try out sis' technique but it looks like all I can do is rot it." Gokudera said, displeased. "Why would you want to do that?" Tsuna asked.

"HEY BRAT, DON'T LEAVE YOURSELF OPEN!" G shouted and threw a loaf of bread at Gokudera which knocked him off the table.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as he ran to his side.

"Jyuddaime… forgive me…" he said dramatically like a soldier dying in the battle field. "Lawn head!" he called out. Ryohei went to his side and grasped Gokudera's outstretched hand with tears in his eyes. "Avenge…me." He said before going limp.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried.

Ryohei stood up with shaking fists and said "AVENGE OCTOPUS HEAD!" and charged in with several plates in his hands which he began throwing like mad. Knuckle also began throwing his share and together, the two sun guardians showed a spectacular battle.

Alaude and Hibari were unfazed by the whole thing as they were still eating… even though the table was rattling. Lambo and Lampo had taken shelter under the table whilst Chrome was being protected by Mukuro as Deamon kept on throwing.

"This is just ridiculous…" Giotto said and turned around to see if Asari agreed with him.

"Asari don't you-" he spoke too soon as he saw that he and Yamamoto were battling… with silverware. Like ninjas fighting with kunais, these two were using spoons but both were covered with sauces and they were laughing. Giotto didn't notice that someone was approaching him until G shouted,

"Giotto look out!"

He turned around but was too late as Tsuna slid across the table while knocking down several things and shoved a plate of treacle tart on Giotto's face. Everybody stopped.

"That's for Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said softly at G. Gokudera sat up with wide eyes full of joy. Jyuddaime was doing this for him! Oh happy day!

Tsuna stood up and smiled. "We won then… dad." He said shocking everyone. He blinked and looked around. "Eh? Did I say something wrong?" he asked. He wanted to try it for himself and who knows how long they'll be here anyway? Having met them was already a big change but he was sure it can be restored.

The platter that clung on his face fell on the table with a clatter. Giotto, with outmost disbelief on his face, just stared at him. "You called me dad." He said breathlessly. Tsuna scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I guess I did." He said weakly. Everything seemed to be going all too fast… but it was fine, he was used to being pressured by time anyway.

"JYUDDAIME WE WON!" Gokudera said and knocked Tsuna down with a bear hug. The younger ones cheered

"HEEIII! Gokudera-kun!"

"Who said you won?" G scowled. Standing up straight Gokudera glared at him in the eye.

"We got your boss first so we _win_." Gokudera said as he crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

Damnit, that brat got him so that means… they looked at Tsuna who flinched at their gazes.

"He's your boss?" G said with a laugh which earned a kick from Gokudera on the shins, leaving G hopping on one foot.

"Damn right he is!" Gokudera said proudly.

"Since when did kids swear?" G muttered.

Tsuna smiled as he saw his guardians getting along well until he felt a tap on his shoulder to see Hibari and Alaude glaring at him, their clothes covered with stains. Apparently, when Tsuna had pulled his little stunt back there, he seemed to have knocked their plates over while on the way.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna stuttered. Oh crap... this is bad... this is really _really _bad.

"Herbivore…" Hibari growled.

"HEEEIII! DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH!" Tsuna screamed and ran with Hibari chasing after him. Among the rest of them, Tsuna was the fastest runner. He did run around a lot when he was running away… getting shot by the dying will bullets… running away from Hibari… dodging real bullets… running away from Hibari… and so on.

Tsuna was lucky enough when Giotto had suddenly picked him up. "It's time for bed okay?" Giotto said out loud.

"Da-Da-Dad…" Tsuna said as he pointed shakily behind him. Giotto looked around, wishing he didn't as he was face to face with Alaude with his handcuffs out. "As his parent you will take responsibility." He said coldly.

Giotto smiled and took a step back. "As much as I would like that I have to go now…" he felt something hard against the back of his knee and saw it was Hibari. These two were fighting earlier… now they were ganging up?

"We're doomed!" Tsuna wailed.

"G! Cover for me!" Giotto shouted suddenly and jumped over the table and made a mad dash towards the doors.

"Why is it always me?" G muttered to himself.

Hibari and Alaude were going to go after if they had not been blocked by the dual storm and rain guardians.

"Sorry Alaude but it really is late." Asari said, trying to convince him to drop his boss hunt.

"C'mon Hibari, you can still do this tomorrow. Aren't you tired at all?" Yamamoto asked.

"Move aside." They said simultaneously which seemed to have a scary effect.

"Kufufu~ Hibari Kyoya, I'm sure that if you stay up way pass your bedtime you'll be awfully cranky tomorrow." Mukuro smirked. Hibari scowled darkly.

"That's right Hibari! We need extreme sleep for an extreme day for tomorrow!" Ryohei said as he casually swung his arm around Hibari. If there was one thing, he hated crowding and right now, he lost his interest in finding the Vongola bosses and biting them to death because of some perverted pineapple head and annoying boxer who he can't shake off.

"Hn." Was all he said and walked right pass them to his room. Gokudera sighed in relief, one down, one more to go.

"Let's just go now Alaude, we still have work to finish." G said. Alaude didn't answer until Knuckle stepped forward who he knew was going to pester him also as the child did to Hibari. Without a word he left for his room also. "I'll go make sure he's going to he's room." Knuckle said and ran after him, much to Alaude's irritation.

"We'll finish this later boy." Deamon said as he walked out also, leaving Mukuro to glare daggers behind his back. Lampo and Lambo crawled out from under.

"Is it over?" Lampo asked.

"Yeah it over, now get your butt out of there already." G said and looked at the mess. "You kids are a lot more trouble than your worth." He grumbled.

"Where did the young Vongolas go to?" Lambo asked as he looked around.

"That's right! Where's Jyuddaime?" Gokudera asked G. G sighed wearily, Giotto owed him one.

"It's been a long day. Don't worry, just go to your rooms and sleep I'm sure those two are fine." He said. He knew where Giotto was hiding of course, in the broom closet at the end of the hall. Alaude never goes in there after a little incident that happened when they first got this place but that was another story to be told next time.

As everyone left the dining room, G went to the closet and was right. Giotto was sitting inside asleep with Tsuna snoozing on his lap. It would be such a shame to wake them up right now but G was sure Giotto wouldn't welcome a sore back so he shook him gently by the shoulder.

"Oi, wake up." G said and waited as Giotto stirred awake.

"Are they gone?" Giotto asked as he yawned.

"Yeah, now come on and don't wake him up." G said as he pointed at Tsun who was sleeping, undisturbed. Giotto carefully stood up, making sure not to jerk Tsuna awake. After that they took him back to his room first and brought him to bed without waking him up. Tsuna snuggled under the covers. If that wasn't cute enough G was lucky that Giotto wasn't the type to dote.

"Dad? What's up with that?" G asked when they stepped out of the room. Giotto blushed and scratched his chin sheepishly. "I just… wanted to try it." He laughed and headed towards his own room.

"You're getting attached too easily Giotto." G said in a much more serious tone. Giotto bowed his head, "I know." It was a huge risk to get so attached to something he barely even knows but what's the hurt in all of this? Someday, soon.

G pursed his lips and stopped. "_Buonanotte _Giotto."

"_Buonanotte _G." with that they parted.

**o3o and there you have it! Food conflict LOL I know, I was just happening to be thinking of the Ring Conflict when I wrote that XD **


	8. A New Day

**Thanks a lot for those who corrected me. I really do write when I'm half-asleep, I don't know why but that's where most of my ideas spawn like mad XD **

**Keep it up guys, otherwise I might start writing gibberish :U**

**So this story might take a long time… goodness knows it might reach more than 15 chapters XD Maybe, maybe not who knows? XD**

**Moving on… I am **_**very **_**confused as to what century the Vongola Family really belonged to so I think I would have to combine 1600 and 1800 centuries together… makes sense? Probably not XD But I can't explain for their fasion, just look at those suits! It's either Giotto can perceive the future or he just really fashionable. LOL **

_Lick._

_Lick._

_Lick._

"Stop it…" Tsuna grumbled as he rolled in his bed. The licking continued at the balls on his feet until Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, he giggled before sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Drowsily pulling the covers off, he greeted with a small smile.

"Hey Uri."

Uri, who was in her bomb form, mewed silently. Tsuna scratched her ears affectionately.

This was something they had come up with about a year ago when Tsuna was kidnapped along with Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were locked in separate rooms and the only thing that connected them was through the vents, everything else was just sealed up, no windows no nothing. Perfect for claustrophobic s. Anyway, this was great for escaping and stealth tactics… such as summoning the guardians during four in the morning without anybody noticing them.

Slipping out of bed quietly, Tsuna's bare feet touched the cold floor and shivered. Right… 1600 century equals no heaters mean its freaking cold. Taking a child-sized robe and wrapping it around himself, he took out his Vongola Ring and put it on, summoning Natsu out.

"Gao~" Natsu greeted his partner. Bending down he patted his head and opened the door, letting Natsu, with Uri on top, go first into the dark corridor. There were no lights but the flames radiating from Natsu were enough to lit the way without anyone noticing them. After what it seemed like hours of silence, Uri jumped down from Natsu's head and started to tap her paw against the door which Tsuna presumed was Gokudera's room. Pushing the door slightly opened he peeked inside to see if this was the right room. There, sitting on the bed was Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo and Chrome. On her lap was Mukurowl, dimly emitting light as did the other box weapons. Garyuu was on the floor, snoozing while Jiro was on Yamamoto's lap, with him scratching his ears. Kojiro was perched on the headboard, asleep while Gyuudon was at the other side of the room, lazily looking at them just like it's owner. Uri strode casually to the room and jumped on the bed and reunited with her body, which grew size back to her original form as the flames returned.

"Good job Uri." Gokudera whispered as he patted her head, only to receive a bite. To refrain from cussing out loud, he had bit his tongue in the process. Tears in his eyes he glared at Uri as she was cleaning herself. Yamamoto laughed a low laugh.

"Uri really loves you Gokudera." He said. Gokudera scowled at him. Do you call that love? There is such a thing as tough love but Gokudera just couldn't see how that has to do with Uri, more likely, he thought his box weapon was a sadist.

Taking his scowl of his face Gokudera smiled and waved for Tsuna to sit beside him after locking the door. Lambo was casually lying down, propped up by one arm with his head on the palm of his hand. Falling asleep every now end then, he yawned when Tsuna sat down. Natsu jumped on his lap and he looked around.

"Eh? Where's Mukuro?"

"Mukuro-sama said he was tired…" Chrome said. Tsuna nodded, Mukuro was just released three months ago so they could say he still hadn't regained full mobility. He easily tires out as well which is why when he's not around, Chrome says he's asleep.

As for Hibari… everyone knew well not to disturb the prefect. Tsuna shuddered, he remembered well when Hibari was woken up once… compared to the largest coup d'etat in Vongola History, Hibari's cranky rampage had fortunately left several injured while unfortunately, repairs took a lot of money.

Gokudera cleared his throat.

"Anyway Jyuddaime, do we have a plan?" Tsuna pursed his lips to a tight line. That's right, they had no idea where to start. It's not like they can just wander around the place… since they were the exact mini copies of the first generation. Chances of getting kidnapped are high.

"We're under the first generation's care now so we should make use of it." Tsuna said after a while of thinking. After saying it, he instantly grimaced.

"Make use of it you say Sawada?" Ryohei frowned. Yamamoto's face fell to a grim look. Chrome looked saddened while Lambo remained uninterested. Gokudera looked down.

"I know it's a dirty thing to do but…" he bit his lip. Now that he was officially given the title of Vongola Decimo, he had to make tough choices and this was no exception. The leader was the center of unity, if he had broken down in the middle of this then he was better off stuck here and disappear slowly from history. "We have no other choice; we have no idea where to go or where to start looking… I don't even know what we're even supposed to be looking for." He frowned.

"So does this mean we're staying low for the meantime?" Yamamoto asked. After a while, Tsuna nodded. Ryohei crossed his arms .

"I'd feel bad for lying though…" he said.

"It's not like we're planning to tell them anything anyway Turf top! Can't you use your brain? Reborn-san had already told us about the time paradox!" Gokudera snapped only to be shushed by Tsuna.

"Sorry Jyuddaime…" he grumbled.

"It's fine Gokudera-kun," he sighed. But how was they supposed to know anyway? It's not like a sign would just appear out of nowhere telling them that this is what they were looking for.

"A-Ano… boss?"" Chrome asked. Tsuna turned to her.

"Yes Chrome?"

"Um… the Cloud man Alaude…I think that we have a way of knowing." She said and flushed in embarrassment. Tsuna quirked a brow. Eh?

"Can you speak up a little Chrome, we're not following."

Chrome fidgeted.

"CEDEF and Vongola has a wide variety of connections, not to mention that there are several families who are under Vongola are scouts in their own dominion." Gokudera said which Chrome nodded to.

It made sense! They can use their positions to have access to everything… not everything exactly but either way it was a brilliant idea!

"That's a great idea Chrome!" Yamamoto said, giving her thumbs up.

"That's extremely smart!"

"It's a good idea…" Gokudera grumbled. Like hell he was admitting it!

Tsuna smiled. "Thank you Chrome."

"Your welcome boss… I'm glad to have been of help." She murmured, embarrassed from their praises. All they have to do was think of a way how to use their child forms to their advantage.

"We'll just have to stick to them and wait when something comes up." Tsuna finally said. Yup, that was their plan now. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. It's only been recently that he's able to make up a good plan, after all those simulations from Reborn he pretty much had developed the art of planning. He noticed Chrome was somewhat unhappy by this though.

"What's wrong Chrome?" he asked. She looked at him, uncertain of what to say. Then it hit him.

"Sorry Chrome! You and Mukuro don't have to do that!" he said. Chrome sighed in relief. The rest gave him a confused look.

"Don't have to do what Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. It only took two words for them to understand what he meant.

"Deamon Spade." No words can describe the man that had caused so much suffering over the history of Vongola. Tsuna completely loathes him but not as much as Mukuro though. Even though they look alike, he knew that Mukuro wasn't like him. He was sure Mukuro would rather go through another life in hell than be like him. Hibari was an exception to his plan, it would be wise to keep Alaude and himself away from each other if they wanted to unless Vongola Primo was calling for renovations.

"We need to be careful around that bastard, he's suspicious of us." Gokudera said.

"Which reminds me you guys," Tsuna suddenly said. "Yesterday they were asking about our private lives, I think they would ask the rest of you if you let your guard down." Tsuna said as he looked up on the ceiling.

"But what are we going to say then?" Ryohei asked.

"Just be honest." Yamamoto said.

"Not completely honest stupid baseball nut! Just half-truth!" Gokudera hissed. "They'll know if we're lying! Just make sure not to mention anything about the Vongola!"

"I see then!" Ryohei exclaimed. Gokudera covered his face in irritation, "Stupid turf top…" he muttered.

"Jyuddaime, I think we're done no-" he stopped as he looked to see Tsuna, asleep with Lambo just above him, hugging a pillow as he slept. He smiled and noticed the others we're sleeping as well. Chrome had fallen asleep by Lambo's head while Yamamoto was at the foot of the bed. Ryohei blinked and plumped down at the edge, and with his amazing sleeping abilities, had fallen asleep immediately.

Gokudera was pissed off that they were sleeping on his bed, he doesn't mind Jyuddaime though, but what the hell! Scratching the back of his head he yawned. Damn it… being in the body of a child made him tired easily. Whatever, he was going to sleep and that's that! He lied down and just like the rest, fell asleep instantly. The box weapons Gyuudon, Garyuu, Mukurowl and Kojiro returned, leaving Jiro, Uri and Natsu sleeping by the floor.

**~Morning ~**

Tsuna felt something on his face… it smelled…. like vinegar. He frowned and blew from his knows. He felt movement and heard a giggle from Ryohei. From behind his eyelids he can see light, which meant it was morning already. So… what smelled?

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Giotto was just about to head for breakfast, he hoped the dining room was clean, when there was a knock on his door. He opened it and saw the maid looking up at him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Master, your young guest wasn't in his room when I went to wake him." She said. Giotto nodded and stepped out, worried. She scuttled after him as he walked towards Tsuna's room and wrenched it open. It was empty of course, although it had signs that Tsuna was here before and that he left in the middle of the night.

"Where could he have gone?" Giotto worriedly murmured to himself and went out to find G. It didn't take long when he turned right by the hallway when he was greeted by his guardians. It appears they were arguing about something and that Deamon was the cause of it as he was at the center.

"What's all this?" he walked towards them, unhappy that they were already making a ruckus so early in the morning.

They all turned towards him.

"Primo, it seems like the children had disappeared in the middle of the night." Deamon said curtly.

"And so?" shouldn't they be worrying about them? The look on their faces pointed out more likely that they were suspicious.

"And so? I warned you Primo that those kids are trouble." Deamon said.

"They are just children. They-"

"They came from an unknown Mafia family that could be after the Vongola." Deamon snapped. Giotto frowned. Are people really that low to even use children to their purposes?

"Just because one brat get's the better of you, you don't have to go around and convince everyone else they're enemies!" G said as he stood beside Giotto, glaring at him. Actually, he had preferred Mukuro than Deamon, at least the kid had a bit of humanity in him.

"Even if they were it would just mean that they are being used, we can't blame them after all." Asari said as he stood by Giotto's other side.

"I don't like kids so I don't care. But I don't think they're bad." Lampo said as he stood aside.

"Hn. If that's the case then," Alaude took out his handcuffs, "we'll just _discipline_ them." There was a glint in his eyes as he said that. The others sweat dropped, it was just like Alaude to not take sides and at the same time have a reason to do something threatening. Knuckle was oblivious to it though, as he nodded with Alaude.

"That's right, if they stray from the path that God has made for them… we would EXTREMELY lead them back!" Knuckle said. Even though he meant well, they didn't want him to break out preaching this early in the morning.

Deamon wasn't going down though, he refused to. He turned around.

"Nufufu…. No matter. I'll be leaving for breakfast now before I have to see that demon child." He said.

"Demon child?" Lampo whispered.

"He must mean Mukuro." G whispered back.

"How rude. At least I don't have hair that reminds everyone of a melon." A voice said. They jumped in surpise and turned around to see Mukuro with a maid beside him. She bowed respectively and left in a hurry. .

Deamon kept a straight face. "Speak for your pineapple hair." He smirked.

Mukuro kept on smiling, unfazed. It was one thing if others like Ken or Gokudera Hayato to comment on his hair but when it came from Deamon…

"Have you ever even seen a demon?"

"I don't need to search for it if I can see it already."

"Oh? Do you know what's uglier than a demon then?"

"And what's that?"

"Why don't you go look in the mirror?" he smiled innocently.

At first they didn't get it but as they understood, they glanced at Deamon, their eyes amused. G was grinning like an idiot, like he cared, it was entertaining to see Deamon get pawned by a kid.

Deamon was already to kill this child in front of him, his hands itching for his lens.

"It seems like you're asking to go to hell."

"Do I even need to go back there?" Mukuro groaned wearily. Seriously, he's been there seven times.

Deamon was taken back. He was too stunned to answer back.

"Why are you all crowding around here?" They turned to see Hibari with a rather frightened maid by his side. Why they had maids by their sides? Escorts and their caretakers for when the adults weren't around. Alaude took note to find someone much more suitable for Hibari since it looked like the maid beside him looked like she was terrified. No one can blame her, if you know who Alaude is then it isn't a good thing to see a mini version then.

"Kufufufu~ Hibari Kyoya, what a surprise to see you walking around here." Mukuro said in a form of greeting.

"Hn, I heard herbivores and some pineapple talking." Hibari replied, his eyes glaring intently at Mukuro. "It's disturbing."

Giotto felt sparks fly and it wasn't the good kind. It felt like the beginning of a spark that starts a forest fire.

"A-Anyway," Giotto said quickly. "Have you seen the others?" He asked Mukuro politely. He'd rather not ask Hibari, he had a feeling he didn't speak much as Alaude did.

"Perhaps I do, or don't. Either which they have not left the mansion." He replied in a nonchalant tone.

"Have some respect brat!" G hissed which Giotto ignored. He smiled.

"Is that so? How is it that you know?" he asked.

Mukuro grimaced. "Even though you look like Sawada Tsunayoshi and have the same weak personality, I have no obligation to answer you." He said as he looked away.

"Listen here brat! You-" G started but stopped as Giotto shook his head.

"Weak? In what way?" Giotto asked, curious as to what Tsuna was to him.

"_Naïve._" He sneered.

"Naïve?" Giotto repeated, surprised. "In what way?"

Mukuro's eyes darted to Deamon who became stiff under his glare. "Figure it out for yourself." He said.

Deamon's jaw hardened as he glared coldly at him. Even for him he has respect for Giotto and this child… this _insolent_ child, talks like he knows him. Wasn't his obligation? He should answer if he wanted to live and it clearly shows that Primo was getting _soft_.

G was about to open his mouth to say something to Mukuro when a familiar shrill scream echoed in the hall. "HEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII-!" and then just like that, it was cut off and a loud thug was heard, coming from Gokudera's room.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~ **

Tsuna was really bothered by the vinegar scent so much that even his taste buds could taste it, which was really awful. Eventually he opened his eyes… which he wish he didn't. For a moment, he was staring at a foot, which was a few centimeters from his face. Not just any foot; it was _Ryohei's _foot. Tsuna blinked, the cogs of his brain slowly working. He refrained from breathing then exhaled. Ryohei barked out a laugh, it was ticklish. Tsuna blinked again, his breathing getting faster by the minute. He inhaled deeply and…

_Oh gross…_

"HEEEEEEIIIIIIII-!" his screaming in the morning startled everyone awake. Ryohei had suddenly kicked Tsuna in the face and out off the bed, silencing his scream. Gokudera jerked awake and pulled out his bombs, screaming "I'll save you Jyuddaime!"

Yamamoto was crouching with his sword on position. Ryohei was in his boxing stance while Chrome had her staff out protectively. Lambo had a pillow against him like a shield. Natsu had hidden behind Jiro, who was growling lowly while Uri was on her feet, her hair standing on the ends.

All of them had an alert look until they realized there was no danger. Gokudera lowered his bombs while Yamamoto had Shigure kintoki reverted back to it's wooden sword form. He sighed in relief as the others lowered their guards.

Yamamoto laughed. "Wow, that was some way to wake up!" he said and looked around.

"What happened to Tsuna?"

"I was sure Sawada was the one who screamed." Ryohei said as he looked around.

"Gao~"

"Natsu?" Gokudera got down on his stomach at the edge of the bed.

"Jyuddaime!" he exclaimed in surprise as he found Tsuna rolling on the floor, his hands clutching his nose. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…." Tsuma muttered painfully.

"What are you doing down there Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he joined him.

"Sawada! That was one extreme wake up call!" Ryohei said as he was also flat on his stomach.

"Young Vongola, you sure gave me a fright." Lambo sighed as he appeared beside Ryohei, he really did scare them for a moment. Tsuna refrained from crying as much as he can but this… stupid…body….

They didn't the notice the doorknob rattling as it was tried to be opened.

"Damn it… it's locked!" G said, frustrated. Mukuro pushed him away as he and Hibari stood side by side. "Move aside." Giotto looked at the door worriedly. He was pretty sure that was Tsuna's scream there. His eyes bore through the wood as if he was using his x-ray vision to see through it.

Irritated, G asked "and what are you two going to do?"

Wrong thing to ask G. Wrong thing.

Mukuro was worried that Chrome was in there. Hibari, just for the hell of it. Together, they stepped back before charging towards the door and jumped at it, giving it a fatal blow. Severing it from its hinges, it slightly moaned and fell on the floor with a loud crash. Natsu, Uri and Kojiro darted under the bed and hid there.

Both sides became silent.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama?" Chrome squeaked. Mukuro smiled. "Come Chrome, it's time for breakfast." He said. Climbing off the bed (it was rather big for them) she ran to his side. The first generation guardians stepped aside to make way as the two left. Hibari, not finding anything interesting at all, took his leave as well. Tsuna lied there, dumbfounded, forgetting all about the pain of his nose. The others just gawked.

… That was one way to start a day. How lovely.

**LOL can you guys see the difference when I write half-asleep and being actually AWAKE? XD**

**Anyway, I need you guys to recommend me something…**

**I need a good BUTLER'S name :D**

**That's right. All big houses need servants and with a mafia family I don't want no plain servant :U **

**I want fitting servants just FOR the Vongola Family :DDDDD what can I say? I'm pretty sure it's hard for Primo to have a servant leave every now and then because of… you know XD **

**So I need a name for this nameless butler, mind suggesting? **


	9. School?

**I feel so touched you guys liked this you know that? TT^TT I feel like a proud mother! LOL **

**Domino-san... I am so...so... 8D I feel happy that you had taken a liking to my story and by all means (not exactly XD) you can do what you want :3 but credit of the story is all mine (o3o) I'm really curious as how you imagine the characters to look like :D**

**Anyway I am so sorry for not updating before. Very very busy you see DX **

* * *

><p>Cristoforo was unhappy about the incident yesterday. Word has it that his men, a hundred to be precise, was taken down by only <em>three<em> people. Not only that, to humiliate the Eskebanza Family further, said people were _children_. Cristoforo scoffed at it at first but then he had gotten information that these children were extraordinarily strong for their age and the most interesting thing about them was that they look _exactly_ alike with Vongola Primo's family. Now that caught his attention. As far as he knows no other family had known about this... yet. He poured wine to his glass and gulped it all down. Licking his lips he scowled darkly. Now what can he do to eliminate those pesky brats?

As if his question was answered, somebody knocked softly against the door. A skinny man opened it and bowed repectively.

"Boss, he's here." Ah yes... hopefully they would do something better than terrorize villages and towns. A man, covered with black all over complete with a black hat to cover his face and a worn out cloak, stepped inside the room with a breifcase in hand. The skinny man made one more bow before leaving them to their privacy.

Cristoforo tapped his fingers together. "Well what is it? Another suicide mission for my men to bait themselves against the Vongola? Cant you give something better than that?" he said. The Eskebanza family had enough of these! The man took off his hat and revealed blood-shot eyes staring at him. Cristoforo slightly flinched under his gaze but did not waver. "Actually, we do have something else to have you to do." the man said, his voice deep but hoarse, as if he hadn't talked for a long time and his voice box had actually rusted.

The boss' eyes narrowed curiously. "And what would that be?"

The man smiled and showed perfectly white teeth, no cavities, no nothing. Opening the breifcase he took out some papers and scattered them all over the desk. Cristoforo stared at him suspiciously before leaning forward to see the photos that were with the personal information. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"These are..." he stuttered. These were those brats that were described in the report, the ones who humiliated his family.

"Interested?"

"What do you need them for?"

The man snorted, as if it was the most stupidest thing to ask. "You know why... just keep those pesky Vongola guardians at bay."

Cristoforo looked directly at Tsuna's black and white picture and crumpled it. "Deadline?"

"Three weeks time."

**~ Two weeks afterwards, Vongola Famiglia ~**

Tsuna and the others had finally settled down but it was already their second week and no lead. Nothing... and because of that they had grown restless. Gokudera kept going in and out of the library, hoping to find something useful for their search. Problem was... they didn't even know _who_ the arcobaleno are and Tsuna wanted to avoid asking Pri-er... Dad. Mukuro offered once to try and hypnotize him but Tsuna knew that woudn't work... besides, being kids, Mukuro could almost get away with anything. Most of them spent their days in the library, or in the servants quarters, hoping to find what they were looking for.

This didn't go unnoticed though.

The guardians were finished with their meeting and were preparing to leave until Lampo had brought up that Lambo keeps following him around. At first they thought that the kid was admiring Lampo but the way Lambo kept following him with a bored look told otherwise... then they started to notice that all of them were being followed, save Alaude and Deamon. Whenever Giotto was being followed by Tsuna who would always have this guilty look on his face, as if he was scared to say something.

They talked about it for a while and Deamon came up with a solution.

"Oh no... we _are _not sending them to school!" G argued with him. "Like it or not G, your little youngling is a real brainiac." Deamon said.

"Brainiac?" G repeated, confused. As much as Giotto didn't want to admit it to G... but Gokudera was a genuis; he's seen him reading the largest books in the library that are way to thick for even himself and Gokudera always wear his glasses when he's thinking, which amplified their assumption.

"Nufufufu~ how sad for G... to be outwitted by a ten-year old..." Deamon chuckled. G was going to retort until Lampo interrupted, "I agree with Deamon, let's send them to boarding school."

"Oh come now Lampo, they're not that bad..." Asari said gently but Lampo just crossed his arms and looked away. Truthfully, he found Lambo annoying since his fellow guardians like him better. Pfft... what did that kid have that he didn't? He had to admit though... the kid was a coward like him and that he found comfort in.

Deamon curled his lips back distastefuly. He didn't like Lampo that much but it was the best chance he had of getting rid of those brats, not without killing them of course. If only the others would agree though...

"If we send them away to a school that does not know about the Vongola then that's fine isn't it? They're safe from the mafia, they get privileges that orphans don't usually get and as a bonus..." his eyes glinted when Giotto looked uncertain "they will have a normal life... away from danger." That did it, Giotto was tempted now. G wasn't convinced though.

"No. I have a better idea." he said calmly, as he knows what Deamon's true intention was, besides, when did Deamon ever actually cared for the benefit of the kids? G turned to Asari. "Do you remember the school when we had to do a job in the north?"

"The one that was under the protection of one of Vongola's allied families?" Asari said, surprised that G was bringing this up. He never thought he would see the day when the proud G, right hand man of Vongola Primo, had insisted of sending the kids to where that _man_ is. The look in G's eyes convinced him though, even though he didn't like the guy, that family was a great ally to the Vongola. Asari smiled,

"Could it be you want to _protect_ the _children_?" he said, pointing out in the word 'children' meant little Hayato Gokudera. G blushed. Like hell he liked that kid! It was annoying to see the brat be so attached to the young brunnette... it... it... ARGG!

"I _am_ compassionate you flute-blowing freak..." G snapped. Asari smiled all the more. G, frustrated, turned to Giotto. "They'll be safe there as well, and we can still watch over them Giotto. We don't have to send them to a boarding school without protection, they'll be under surveillance_! He'll_ protect them!"

"I'm not sure G... I don't want Tsuna to be involved in the mafia any longer... they're just kids."

"Whether you like it or not, some scout might see them! We can't hide that fact Giotto, those kids will still be in danger! What if the family that Tsuna left decided to hunt him down? What then?"

The look on Giotto's face paled slightly after hearing that possibility, G and Asari sighed in relief. Good. Deamon scowled. Giotto couldn't do that, after these past few days he just couldn't leave the boy alone but now... He felt a tug in his gut telling him that Tsuna was supposed to be somewhere else... he didn't want to let go yet just when they we're getting closer. Now, not only was it his stomach telling to say yes, but his hyper intuition also. "Then I have decided... everyone else?"

"They are extremely bright..." Knuckle murmured and nodded approvingly. The only one who didn't look happy was Alaude, minus Deamon. Truthfully, all of them were somewhat bonding in their own way. Even though it didn't seem like it but Giotto saw merry in Hibari and Alaude's sparring and _that_ was something. Alaude looked at him and he returned with a rather sad yet encouraging smile. He nodded.

Giotto turned to G, "G, file the papers for them to be off-"

"Tomorrow." Deamon said. It was better for those brats to be gone soon. It was too bad he couldn't kill the redhead without having Giotto's wrath inflicted on him. G turned to leave. Deamon saw his lips tug into a smirk for a moment and scowled darkly. G... damn him.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

"Leonard-san... is it really true?" Tsuna asked.

They were all sitting on the floor in the library around the old man with a glum expression on his face. The old man, was the head butler in the Vongola Family and here, Tsuna had made friends with. Leonardo was old, his ashen white hair showed that but his eyes were a stormy grey full of wisdom and power. Tsuna feared him at first the first time they were home schooled but after that... how can he describe him? _Cool_. That's the word.

"I'm afraid it is young masters... and young miss." he said. Chrome smiled a little.

The others looked a bit glum with the news except for Gokudera; his arms were crossed and there was a dark look on his face. "Stupid G..." he muttered.

"You shouldn't blame master G now," Even though he was old his hearing was sharp as ever. Gokudera glared at him. Leonardo smiled.

"It was actually master Deamon who suggested sending you away to some foreign school." he said, his jaw set, his expression stern.

Gokudera's "I hate stupid G look" fell off right away replaced by "Deamon is such a douchebag" look.

"Kufufufu~ that's not surprising that he's trying to get rid of us." Mukuro said. Tsuna nodded, just last week the kitchen blew up and Deamon had blamed it on them. They were there at the time, but they didn't really caused it... it was the fault of some alley cat who knocked off some flour on top of the shelf and straight down a flaying pan. The cook was unharmed, thanks to Yamamoto's quick thinking. He had Kojiro rain down invisible rain flames above the man just before it exploded.

Course no one believed him, so Deamon was left to curse their existence. Mukuro loved it so much when he saw the rest of the guardians gang up on him, Alaude included.

"So we have to go this extreme school?" Ryohei asked. Leonardo nodded. "This school was suggested by master G and master Asari, it belongs or rather, owned by an ally of the Vongola."

"If it's uncle's pick then it must be good." Yamamoto said. He started calling Asari 'Uncle' after a week.

Leonardo smiled approvingly.

"It's three days right?" Lambo asked.

"It is young master Lambo."

"If it's so far why only three days, shouldn't it be like a week?"

"You'll see." the old man's eyes twinkled. They gulped and Lambo already understood the next day.

**~ The day of departure ~**

Lampo was holding his mouth as the carriage went up and down on the bumpy road. Dawn was arriving quickly as they passed through fields.

"OI CAN YOU SLOW IT DOWN?" Gokudera shouted.

"No can do. Head butler made clear see that I take you to Enovallac Academy in tree days or else I'll scraping horse dung for weeks!" Mitchel said, their coachman.

"I wish we had Lorenze instead..." Tsuna groaned. Lorenze was the private coachman of Alaude. Sadly though, Lorenze had to drive ahead of them and had already gone. It was strange but no matter. Ryohei and Yamamoto was amazing though. Tsuna stared at them enviously. Ryohei was snoring, leaning against the door while Yamamoto was sleeping soundly, unfazed by Ryohei's snores. Chrome and Mukuro came prepared for this and had covered their ears, now sleeping while the carriage jumped every now and then.

Tsuna wished he could sleep this through but he was just so _nervous._ The day before they went to bed, Giotto and him talked, it was short though. He can still remember the conversation they had...

_"This school..." _

_"Don't worry Tsuna, you'll be safe there and you might meet some new friends!"_

_"But..."_

_"We'll come and visit you after a week okay? You can tell me all that happened and if you don't like it, we'll take you back alright?" This wasn't exactly true but Giotto would do that if ever anyone would come after the kids they would pull them out immediately._

_"But..."_

_"Goodnight Tsuna."_

_"Goodnight dad." After Giotto left Tsuna felt rather guilty, was it a really good choice to stay with them? They did cause a lot of trouble... there was a soft knock and Tsuna looked up._

_"Come in."_

Well that was a pretty good way to send him off to bed. Vongola Primo seemed... withdrawn as if something was bothering him. It was nice for Leonardo and Alaude to see them off though. He hoped the cloud guardian kept his word...

He sighed and glanced at his friends. Gokudera was too tired to even shout anymore and his head was bobbing up and down. Lambo was much worse, he was clutching his stomach and every time the they hit a rock or something his face turned greener than Lampo's hair. Tsuna smiled a small smile. At least Hibari was comfy... on top of the carriage. Lucky him he needed twelve hours of sleep per day. That might sound rude but Tsuna couldn't explain why he can sleep almost anytime.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Try... try to get some sleep at least. Their plans might be slightly ruined but now that they were in the open... they might be able to search freely.

...

"What do you mean they're gone!" Giotto said in a panicked tone.

Leonardo blinked innocently. "Why master Primo, their departure is today is it not?"

"But we haven't even said goodbye or anything!" Asari said. There was a box in his hand, a gift for Yamamoto.

"Who gave the order to send them _before _we even woke up?" G asked threateningly.

_"What's wrong young master?" Leonardo asked._

_Tsuna looked down. "Leonardo-san... are we...not wanted around here?" he asked in a small voice. _

_"I can assure you young master that you are wanted here."_

_"Then why is it that Dad seems like he's eager to get rid of us?" _

_"He's not young master," he reassured him. "It just seems good to send you to school."_

_Tsuna muttered something under his breath. _

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing... but can I ask something?" _

_"What is it young master?"_

_Tsuna took a deep breath and looked at him pleadingly. "Can you ask Hibari-san to come here and please..."_

Giotto's mouth hung open. "Tsuna gave you the order?"

Leonardo nodded while wiping his glasses. "Yes well the young master seemed disturbed that he and his friends had imposed too much on your hospitality it seems." his storm grey eyes flashed dangerously. The guardians flinched except for Alaude, who was just standing by the corner.

"I...we..." Giotto was at loss for words.

"We? Don't you mean you? He's your responsibility." G said. Giotto looked down. Now that he mentioned it, last night it seemed like he was too eager to send them away.

"I should say the same for you master G and everyone else, acting all so awkward around children after your meeting... not even a glance at them!" he scolded them.

Well it wasn't their fault! They were making preparations! "Didn't even ask for their consent..." Leonardo went on.

Lampo looked down on his feet. Getting scolded by an Leonardo always had this effect... guilt.

G crossed his arms and scowled.

"I should pray for their safe travel..." Knuckle said and bowed his head, muttering a short prayer under his breath. Giotto's head snapped up.

"Are they safe Leonardo?"

"Don't worry master I had planned this out with master Alaude..."

"Alaude?" they looked at him, surprised but the old man ignored them and went on, "If ever we had sent out Lorenze first with several of my attendants as bait. Now you know his reputation do you?" they nodded. "So for their coachman, and surprisingly this was suggested by young Master Hibari, was Mitchel de Angelo."

G's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Are you kidding me? The guy is seventeen years old and his driving skills are... are..." he was breathing heavily now. Asari patted him in the back. G shook his head, calming himself he said, "god knows what but he would drive them over the cliff!"

Leonardo raised his hand. "That may be true but young master Hibari seemed to have found him useful. Certainly he is reckless but if they were chased he would shake them off the trail, other than that he normally works in the stables and does minor jobs. I haven't noticed it till now but the young master saw it through. No one would suspect him."

There was doubt on their faces but they shook it off.

"I just hope they'll get there safely." Giotto said.

"Now, would you all please leave the kitchen? I have matters to attend to." True, he was wearing an apron while holding a bowl and a whisk. "Goodness, while Frederick is on the mend I'll be busy with the meals... now go!" then he shooed them away.

They stood out in the hallway in awkward silence. Alaude was walking away when Giotto called out,

"Alaude!" he turned.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Alaude gave them a smug look. "I was _asked _to."

"By who?" G demanded.

"Little Sawada Tsunayoshi. I was there before they left." Then he turned around and went down the corridor, leaving Giotto gawking.

"Giotto?" Knuckle shook his shoulder.

"Did I make the right choice?" Giotto asked.

They didn't answer him. "Let's go eat breakfast now shall we?" Asari said after a while. "One week will pass and soon we'll be seeing them again."

"I bet Tsuna wouldn't want to see me." Giotto muttered dejectedly. G slapped him hard on the back.

"Ow! G!"

"Let's go eat. I'm sure the kid did it for good intention, you two can talk about it next week so stop looking like that."

Giotto smiled. Oh G... he should get something nice for his birthday.

"Or else you'll never make it through the paper work."

Giotto lost his smile, replaced by a scowl. Forget the present, he'll get him a new pen. He walked ahead, feeling slightly better.

"Did I say something wrong?" he heard G asked and smiled. His other guardians chuckled.

"Nothing G."

"Lampo-sama thinks that G would never get that new revolver he always wanted."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys for the late update D: My laptop's screen is cracked DX <strong>

**Anyway, in the future, when I'm done with this, I'll write a new fanfic, where it shows what the tenth and first generations did during the 2 weeks they spent together :3 **

**Leonardo might seem like a fussy and loving grandpa here but I assure you guys there is more than meets the eye for the Vongola servants 8D**


	10. Journey to Enollavac Academy and Arrival

**:O chapter 10! Well, from now on it's going to be tough, I admit. I have college entrance exams to be worrying about so I might not update as much D8 sorry guys. I swear though I'll finish this. **

**BTW I read the new chapter and... DX don't want to spoil anyone but I kinda lost my hatred for Deamon, sure I think he's still a prick worth annoying but I don't seriously hate him now the poor dear :( **

* * *

><p>G had said before they might fall of a cliff, which is bad, because he might have had actually jinxed them.<p>

And jinx them he did.

They would have fallen off a cliff if Tsuna hadn't gone into hyper mode and saved them. Now, he was stuck in the body of a ten year-old, he was one and he felt like one. The weight was simply too much but thank goodness his gloves had backward thrusters otherwise they would have been screwed. Apparently, Mitchel had fallen asleep and only when did he wake up was when there was a loud thud of the carriage being dropped and movement behind his head.

"Er...Mitchel? Why don't we stay at a local inn for tonight?" Tsuna said as he was standing on top of the carriage.

"Aye," Mitchel answered as he looked towards at the now setting sun. "It's been a tiring for the horses and I still need to tend to tack... nice mittens you have there young master." Mitchel tipped his hat with a grin on his face.

Tsuna momentarily forgot he was still wearing his gloves. Scratching the back off his head he smiled and plopped down beside Mitchel.

"You don't mind if I sit here?"

"Don't mind if I do, awfully lonely here..." then he started in a rather long talk about horses and daily work at the mansion. Tsuna listened to his every word while all the time keeping an eye on him; can't afford to fall off another cliff can they?

Arriving at a small town, Tsuna and the others stopped by an inn. Alone. Mitchel had refused to leave the carriage, lest someone had decided to steal it, so he insisted on staying at the stables.

And here they were, standing in front of the inn. It sounded easy just to walk in but sadly, they were in the forms of _children_. So what did they do?

"This feels so _weird_." Tsuna said as he looked at his hands. "Are you sure the illusion is working?"

"My Tsunayoshi, are you doubting Chrome's abilities?" Mukuro asked. Chrome blushed a little.

"No! It's just... I'm not used to this that's all!" Tsuna's reply was.

"_Enough_." Hibari growled menacingly, silencing Tsuna. Hibari did not like illusions, in fact, he hated them. _Especially _if it was being used on himself. It's fine if it's being used against enemies but having it on himself just left him impatient and grouchy. Tsuna could already see the annoyed waves emitting from his cloud guardian and hastily went in.

Right now, all of them were covered in an illusion that Chrome had made (Mukuro refused to do it, he said it was making fun of his skills and that he would rather sleep out in the wilderness). The illusion was simply just their normal forms. It felt like wearing some kind of thin material, silky like satin, elastic, covering them from head to toe.

No time for complaining though, once he had asked for the rooms and that their meals would be brought up, they went straight up.

As soon as they stepped into their rooms, the illusion wore off and he was on the bed with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari had their own rooms while Ryohei and Lambo shared one.

They ate and shortly after that, they went straight off to bed.

...

Tsuna could feel the hairs standing on his neck and woke up with a start. It was still dark but Tsuna's hyper intuition was screaming at him to get up. There was danger, and it was close. He sat up and shook his friends awake.

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna whispered as he shook his shoulder gently.

"Big sis... no...no... not the cookies... anything but the cookies!" Gokudera groaned in his sleep.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Wha- Jyuddaime!" he exclaimed, startled.

"Gokudera-kun, please wake the others up, we can't stay here, we need to go!" Tsuna said, his voice urgent as he was dressing himself. Pulling his cloak on he went out to the stables, leaving Gokudera in a daze as his half-asleep mind registered his boss' request.

When it finally sunk in he jumped to his feet and grabbed his pillow and threw it at Yamamoto. "Wake up baseball-nut!"

"Huh? What?" Yamamoto said as he sat up, wiping his drool away.

"I said wake up! Jyuddaime said to get up... we need to go!" Gokudera said as he went to the other rooms to wake the others.

When they had gathered outside, the carriage stopped in front of them. Tsuna stepped out,

"Get in! I don't have time to explain right now but hurry!" he said. They did as they were told. Clambering beside Mitchel, who was apparently calm compared to a normal person would have been frightened, Tsuna gave him the signal and off they went. Looking back, Tsuna could feel the hostile presence pursuing them. Letting the moonlight be his only source of light, he could faintly see the figures of three men in horseback. Mitchel cursed.

"Grandad wouldn't like to hear this." Mitchel muttered to himself and pulled on the reins. The carriage lurched forward suddenly as the horses went galloping. Tsuna grabbed on tightly.

"They're still coming!" he shouted.

"Lead them off for a while! We're close to the road!" Mtichel said as he whipped the horses onward.

"Leave it to me tenth!" Gokudera said as he plopped open a hatch and threw a bomb at their enemy's way while Mitchel swerved into a dark and lonesome dirt road. A large explosion occurred, frightening the horses but it was effective, the enemy had not seen this coming.

Mitchel let out a howl of delight. Praising Gokudera while driving. Gokudera sat there, smug. Tsuna continued to stay at watch though, it was faint but he can still sense hostile. Even if they were to after them it would have been useless, the dirt road they had entered led into a dark and lonesome wood. It would have been hard to find them in this godforsaken place as it is. The road was wild, tree branches scratched against the carriage eerily, and the worst thing, it felt like the whole place came straight from a horror movie. Now that the danger had passed, Tsuna shrunk on his seat, his eyes darting here and there whenever he heard sounds. Mitchel didn't seem affected much but he looked a bit pale. With only light from the oil lamp, the road before them was dim so they saw very little.

Tsuna yelped when he heard something from above. He heard a soft hoot and looked closely. Oh, an owl. Silly him, it was just an owl! When he looked back at it, the owl had it's back turned. When it turned, it's head was morphed hideously to look like some fleshless eagle's head. Tsuna choked back a scream and fainted.

"How's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked Mitchel. Mitchel looked at Tsuna, slumped on his seat, not moving.

"Fallen asleep he did." he said. Yamamoto smiled and sat back down to his seat.

"Oi, pineapple head! What are you snickering about?" Gokudera demanded.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Mukuro replied, but his eyes were dancing in amusement. _That_ was for waking them in the middle of the night, Mukuro thought.

From the outside, the owl blinked, not even bothered by the illusion cast upon it and flew away and into the night.

The next day, Tsuna was riding in the carriage. How he got there, he didn't know but in his place sat Ryohei, chattering with Mitchel. The sun had already risen and his stomach grumbled.

"Want some Tsuna?" Yamamoto offered a fresh bun.

"Thanks." Tsuna said as he took the bun gratefully. "So what was all that about young Vongola? Last night?" Lambo asked.

"Stupid cow! Can't you read the situation?"

"Lambo-san knows!"

"Then why are you asking?"

"Lambo-san meant why we were attacked!"

"A good question..." Mukuro said thoughtfully.

Tsuna chewed slowly and swallowed. "I don't know Lambo... no enemy famiglia haven't found out about us yet." He looked at Hibari who wordlessly stared at him. Tsuna sighed. "They could be bandits for all I know." he bit into his bun again.

"So where did you guys get the food?"

"Murdered the baker." Mukuro answered. Tsuna choked.

"I swear we didn't Jyuddaime!" Gokudera glared at Mukuro. "He _stole_ it!"

That was even worse! Tsuna thought as Yamamoto thumped him on the back. "Why would you steal it?" Tsuna asked.

Mukuro shrugged. "I didn't steal it, the baker gave it to me for free." he said. Tsuna groaned inwardly and sighed, if they were branded fugitives then that was the least of their worries...

Time passed but they were still traveling in the forest. They swapped places with each other to keep an eye on Mitchel. Other than that they did nothing but talk, threaten to kill each other and talk. As if the young Vongola boss had enough on his plate without going insane. Just a little more... Tsuna prayed to himself as Gokudera threatened to tie Lambo at the back of the carriage ang have him dragged by the horses.

**~ Vongola Famiglia~**

Giotto paced around his office, holding a cup of tea in hand with a worried expression on his face. Never did he feel so worried to point of needing _tea._ Of all things! He should have went with them personally! Or better yet, should not have let them go because this crawling feeling in his stomach did not suite him well. No, he was a boss and a boss should be cool and composed at all times but right now, with his hair bad as bed hair, his lips pursed in a tight line and brows furrowed, he didn't look so much as a boss but more like a troubled twenty-four year old!

A soft knock made him composed himself quickly, "Come in." he said.

Deamon walked in with some papers in hand. Giotto mentally groaned at the sight.

"I'll be honest with you Primo, you look like crap." he said as he eyed his blonde boss. Giotto sighed wearily. "I know Deamon, it's just that-"

"You're worried for those brats." Deamon stated. Giotto nodded. As much as those brats irritated him (to the point of thinking of murdering them in their beds), especially the brunette, they weren't really that bad. Scratch that, he hated Alaude's little look-alike and G's annoying brat.

"I for one think you should have sent them to the orphanage since they got here," Giotto was about to open his mouth when Deamon then said, "but as long as they don't interfere with the Vongola then I don't care what you do." Dropping the papers on the desk, he then left, leaving an astonished Giotto who watched him as he leaved.

Well that was something... Deamon had finally approved of them. Glancing on his watch, he placed his cup down. Eleven thirty! He hardly even noticed it was night already! He should get to bed before G drags him or something.

Yawning, he snuffed out the candles in his office and went to bed.

Deamon watched as Primo went inside his room and sighed. The man was absolutely attached with the child! How can Primo get any more softer? He had given his permission because of the way the guardians were, even Lampo and the proud Alaude were affected. Alaude would never admit it though. He disliked the brats, but they were no harm... for now.

Turning on his heel, he went to his room, his face white against the moonlight streaming down from the windows, making him look like a ghost in haunting.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~ **

It was already the third day Tsuna was playing with Natsu on his lap, scratching his stomach. Rewarded with purring, Tsuna chuckled and continued to scratch him. Mukuro was reading (with his earplugs on ), while ignoring the existence of his companions. Ryohei and Yamamoto were asking Tsuna about Natsu, noticing the lion cub had grown a bit. Chrome was watching the exchange between Gokudera and Lambo. Obviously Gokudera was in his boiling point;

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"_No_." Gokudera said through gritted teeth. If the tenth weren't here beside him he would have blown the stupid cow to smithereens .

Lambo sighed. His eyes flickered back to Gokudera and smirked a little.

"Are we there _now_?" he asked, making the 'now' longer that it sounded like a whine. A sound like steel breaking in half was heard. Gokudera's patience has snapped in half. He stood up, glowering over Lambo's figure that took shelter behind Chrome. Mukuro took her by the arm wordlessly and pulled her away, leaving Lambo cowering under Gokudera's murderous gaze.

"Stupid cow… understand this…" he said, his voice sounding strained as he tried to muster all his will to refrain from shouting. "We…" he was grinding his teeth. "_Are not _there yet_!_" he growled lowly.

Lambo nodded and Gokudera plumped back into his seat, letting out a heavy sigh of frustration. Tsuna patted him on the shoulder and smiled. Gokudera smiled back, it was worth not throwing the stupid cow out of the carriage after all.

Tsuna couldn't blame Lambo though, all of them were bored too. God knows it was a miracle that they haven't killed each other yet, especially with Gokudera's temper, Hibari's thirst for blood and Mukuro's presence here. Tsuna knew that it wouldn't last long though. They were at their witt's end.

Lambo sighed.

"Are we there yet?" he said before stopping himself. Gokudera was about yell when Chrome pointed out, "Look!"

They leaned against the window, pushing each other to get a good look with their noses pressed against the glass.

"Whoa..." Tsuna breathed as he took in what he saw.

Trees, bigger than Tsuna have ever seen were arched like a huge gateway as they went in deeper. Faces of high rock circled around as far as Tsuna could see and he wondered, how big was this academy exactly? His question was later answered as they exited the forest and into something that Tsuna thought was just... epic? That was the first impression as they found themselved looking at a castle, it wasn't grand like some, it was close to almost what Vongola HQ was... except it had four towers looking towards the horizon and past the high rocks. The closer they came towards the gate, they noticed that they were attracting the attention of curious students on horseback. Tsuna gulped and pulled back as their eyes narrowed suspiciously at them.

"Don't worry," Mitchel said. "They don't bite but be careful on whose territory you're on!" he warned.

"What do you mean by that?" Gokudera asked as they neared to a stop.

"Here we are! Welcome to Enollavac Academy!" Mitchel said as he opened the door. They stepped out, Tsuna first and Hibari being the last. They looked around and felt like this was some Aristocrat's property but that didn't happen to be the case because the headmaster... well... you'll see him for yourself.

And that's what exactly happened as soon as Tsuna took one step, a man out of nowhere, had engulfed him in a rib cracking emrace. He had familair blonde hair, which was long and tied, and Tsuna almost blurted out Dino's name if it weren't for the ember eyes that he saw but, the face was the same and he really didn't have time to talk... he was suffocating so much his eyes were bugging out.

"Looks exactly like Vongola Primo! What a darling boy!" Tsuna struggled with the help of his friends as they tried to pry away their boss but to only get sucked in a group hug. Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari stood far away as if the man had an incureable disease, prefferably cancer.

"I _love_ new students!" the man said and this time, Gokudera wasn't holding back and began swearing in both Italian and Japanese. The man pulled back (to their relief, thank god!) and gasped. "Such language for a child!" he shook his head sorrowfully. "G will never change." he sighed. Irritated, Gokudera's face kept twitching in annoyance. This person was extremely annoying, worse than the turf-top and stupid cow... actually, this man was a natural born idiot!

Gokudera looked up at the name of the school again and gawked. "Jyuddaime..." he whispered.

"What is it Gokudera-kun?"

"If you read Enovallac Academy backwards... it reads Cavallone." Gokudera whispered. Indeed it was and the others, now realizing it, had turned to the strange blonde man that looked so similar to their comrade. He beamed at them and bowed.

"Welcome to my humble school, I am the headmaster, Flavio, boss of the Cavallone Family."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so I added a weird character. Forgive me but I was just wondering that it would have been wonderful to have some old friends around so I made Flavio. Don't worry, he can get serious and I only made sure that in this fic, it's only Flavio whose weird so Dino is spared from Flavio's genes XD<strong>

**This chapter isn't really my best but I did what I could, school is just... ARGGHHHH! I'll make them better next time! I swear on Tsuna's underpants that I will! **

**Oh, and another thing, if you guys want to suggest your own characters as extras to my story, that would be great because in this world in my head, there is never enough people to be people. XD**


	11. The Sky's Three

**Hello guys! :3 Thanks a lot for the reviews and everything because it's like a giant chocolate protein bar to me (has been watching epic meal time XD) and it felt like a great birthday present... that's right! I turned 16 last July 19! Hooray for me!**

**So... someone asked if Elina will show up and most likely, probably will. I didn't make Deamon the bad guy but I did make him the character to be picked a lot :D it's punishment boy! XD**

**Besides, having Elina there would give Mukuro all the reason to prank him :3**

**I also mentioned that you guys can suggest characters right? It doesn't always have to be like a mafioso OC, you can suggest anything, from a child to the oldest you can imagine. They can be normal people who support the Vongola or can actually be part of other mafia families because... they will be essential, even if they are minor to the story and I'm not gonna tell what happens 8D**

**By the way, screw the timeline 8D cuz I get confused and my head is filled with lessons, lessons, lessons and cats XD **

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't even process it in his head as he stared at Flavio, who was adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves with a big fat smile on his face. The first to recover from shock was Mukuro who merely pursed his lips in an irritated way. Nothing could compare that to Hibari's though that flared like the flames of the <em>sun<em>. It would be fun to bite the bronco's ancestor to death and at just the thought of it... it made him smile wickedly, or at least that's what Tsuna saw.

Yamamoto closed his mouth and shook his head. Grinning, he said "It almost feels like we're back home. Ne?"

"Extremely similar!" Ryohei agreed.

"Yare, yare, and I thought things wouldn't get any weirder than the first generation." Lambo said.

All of these were spoken in Japanese as much to Flavio's confusion. He didn't know Japanese apparently, Tsuna was glad about that at least. He nudged Gokudera to silence him. They ceased talking and looked up at Flavio.

"Let's see here... a tour around the school sounds good, no? You know," he eyed them. "word got out among the students about your bunch."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh yes, the rumor it self caused such a sensation... took a long time to settle them down." he said while all the while making hand gestures that was completely unnecessary. In Tsuna's opinion, it looked like the guy was dancing. Flavio caught Mitchel's eye and made a quick hand signal. Mitchel nodded as he drove the carriage to the stables, leaving Tsuna and the others unaware between the exchange.

But were people supposed to know which family they came from? Apparently... yes.

Tsuna walked ahead with Gokudera and Yamamoto flanking his sides and the others following from behind. Students of all ages, from six to sixteen years of age, pointed and whispered to each other. When they passed crowds, they parted to make way and some bowed their heads respectively while others stood by the sidelines, casting them hostile glances. They were shown the classrooms, the mess hall, the... er... lavatories, the entrance hall, the gardens and many more.

Tsuna caught one student, around fourteen with unforgiving scarlet eyes and black hair glaring at him. He didn't flinched like he used to when he was younger but Tsuna didn't exactly like that look... it promised pain. He then wondered, what kind of students does the Academy take? He asked Flavio,

"Hmmn? Students? We don't take students from families that are against the Vongola... but we do take students from neutral families." he answered while standing in front of a life-size portrait of himself looking very dashing and with a winning smile. Gokudera looked at it with disgust while the others sweat dropped. Who would hang a picture like that? It would most likely corrupt innocent minds of children from the mafia. Hibari was eyeing the man, not letting his eyes wonder somewhere else. He wondered if this man was as strong as the bronco or even better, either way he wanted to bite this man to death.

Flavio didn't notice Gokudera and Hibari but he did think that the others were actually _admiring_ it.

They moved on to the stables where they met Mitchel, who was talking with someone, that someone was _huge _and that he reminded Tsuna of a gorilla, as if he knew them. The moment they got there Tsuna wished he excused himself to the bathroom because he did _not_ like the look the gorilla man, who was scrutinizing him from head to toe, at all.

"Ah! It's great timing you showed Headmaster." Mitchel greeted as he tipped his hat at them. "Young masters, this is Inigo," he gestured at the gorilla man. "and he's the combat instructor."

They looked at Mitchel and at the man named Inigo. The man certainly looked the part, Ryohei couldn't take his eyes off of the bulging muscles that looked like it could tear stone in half without so much as a scratch!

"Um... hello." Tsuna greeted.

"So this is Primo's?" Inigo said in a booming voice.

"Yes, ain't they all so cute?" Flavio said lovingly, earning death threats from Gokudera in Japanese, death glares from Mukuro and irritation that was burning the air thick as miasma in the air from Hibari, who did not like to be called cute at all.

"It's so stuffy here! Mitchel, are the hay fresh?" Flavio asked, oblivious to Hibari's dark presence.

"They're all new sir!" Mitchel replied.

"That's odd..." Flavio said thoughtfully while rubbing his chin.

Unlike Flavio, Inigo could tell what kind of Hibari was... the kind not to be messed with. He had seen and met the first generation once but only G, the loyal right hand man of Vongola Primo and storm guardian and Asari Ugetsu, the sword wielding rain guardian, when they were here for business. He had heard rumors about the Cloud guardian, who he had admired long before even meeting him. And this boy... let's just say that the aura Hibari was emitting fit the description exactly so in other words... he _must _be under the Cloud guardian's charge!

"Your name boy?" he asked gruffly.

"Ah sir! This is Hibari Kyouya." Mitchel said quickly, he was wise enough to know that master Hibari was not the patient type. He had put up with people who irked him since they left and Mitchel was sure that Hibari's patience was hanging by a thread and that Headmaster Flavio wasn't making the situation any better by dancing around the said carnivore.

"Flavio-san..." Tsuna said as he saw Hibari's eye twitch. Tsuna prayed in his heart that Hibari wouldn't snap and kill the man right off, he was doing so well too! After two years you didn't expect him to have learned nothing about his guardians right? For one, he had finally mastered the art of bribing Hibari... with a small price. Bone-breaking pain and hysteria.

Yeah, that sounds bad but Tsuna had pleaded before they left that he can fight him any time once they get there and true enough, Hibari had held on to his word but...

_"Flavio_!" they heard and turned to see a serene looking young man with hair as black as ebony, face small and heart-shaped with half rimmed glasses and cold grey eyes. Flavio stopped dancing and froze, his eyes wide.

"Ailith... I thought you woud be back before dusk?"

Ailith ignored him and knelt before Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi I presume?"

Tsuna gulped, "Yes sir..."

Ailith smiled which caused shivers run up and down their spines as if they were doused by cold water. "I hope you like your stay here," he said kindly but coldly. He stood up, walked towards Flavio and wordlessly grabbed him by the collar. He dragged him away with Flavio waving his handkerchief at them sorrowfully.

"Farewell my dears! Mitchel, be a dear please show them to their doooooormsss!" he said as he was dragged back inside. Tsuna stared where Flavio had gone, his mouth hanging open. What the hell was that?

"What the hell just happened?" Gokudera said as they were being shooed by Mitchel back inside. Inigo watched as them as they left, his eyes only sparkling in amusement. It would be interesting what these youngsters can do.

"That was Headmaster's personal assistant, Ailith." Mitchel said as they walked down the halls to the southern part, which they haven't really been in yet.

In Enollavac Academy, there were four dorms; the east belonged to students who came from neutral families. The west belonged to students who came from the allied families, and the north belonged to the most dominant family on campus. It wasn't really a dorm though, it was one of the towers that stood side by side by the academy. The other tower was the living quarters of the teachers of course.

And then the south dormitory...

"You call this a _dormitory?_" Mukuro said in distaste.

"Is this place even fit to _live _in?" Gokudera said. Mitchel scratched his neck, an apologetic look on his face. The dormitory was completely left off, it was old and it's walls were cracked. Vines creeped on the faded walls whilst it's land grew wild all around it.

"This place needs a good mowing." Lambo said as he raised his foot to let a millipede scuttle to it's destination.

Hibari merely stared at the building thinking that it's actually perfect for Mukuro to live in, that it was the pineapple head's ideal home. A smirk tugged on his lips. Tsuna cleared his throat.

"Come on guys, it might look better in the inside." he said, hoping to cheer them up a little.

But sadly, it was not better than the outside at all... it was _worse._

When Ryohei swung the door open, it crumbled to pieces before their eyes. The wood rotten to the core. The floor wasn't in good condition too; Gokudera had taken one step when the floor broke, leaving him to pull his leg out.

"Help me out!" Gokudera cried as Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Mitchel pulled. Once he was free he dusted his pants, swearing at the same time.

"This place is EXTREMELY crappy!" Ryohei said.

"For once, I agree with you turf-head. This place is completely shitty." Gokudera said as he ran his finger on the window, his face twisting into one of disgust as his finger was covered with what looked like, a hundred years of dust. "And not to mention _filthy." _

Chrome sneezed which made Tsuna also sneeze. He had to admit it... this place sucks. It gave off a sense of gloom actually, perfect for the Varia's lighting guardian Leviathan to dance around in, not only that it made them homesick. His home in Namimori certainly made them homesick but after spending a few weeks at the Vongola mansion, they felt like they had found their second home and now that they had been whisked god-knows-where, they missed Vongola mansion with Knuckle's booming voice, Alaude's cold atmosphere, Lampo's whines, Asari's gay laugh, G's bickering and Giotto's warm smile.

After a while, Yamamoto stepped up. "All it needs is a bit of cleaning!"

"It just doesn't need _a bit of cleaning..._it practically needs to be fixed!" Gokudera said.

"Then we'll do just that!" Yamamoto replied cheerily. Tsuna smiled. Gokudera muttered under his breath but can they complain? It's the only place where they can stay? He turned to Mitchel, like hell he'll clean this shitty place before knowing why they have to stay here! They were _Vongola_!

"Give me a reason why we have to live in this godforsaken place!" Gokudera hissed at Mitchel who held his hands in front of him. He had heard of the storm guardian's charge had an awful temper and he wasn't one too eager to feel young Gokudera Hayato's wrath. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna grabbed on to his shoulder.

"Jyuddaime! I will not accept this place fit to live in! Jyuddaime doesn't deserve this at all!" Gokudera said. Tsuna sighed and looked at Mitchel, to be honest, he too wanted to know why. Mitchel rubbed his neck warily,

"Please don't get all caveman on me masters!" Mitchel pleaded, "You see there are these... _ranks_ in the school. Members who come from one family, with the highest grades and who has most of the school's respect are put in the northern tower. Now please don't blow me up, I'm tellin what I know!" he said when he saw Gokudera reach into his pockets for his bombs. Tsuna scolded him and encouraged Mitchel to go on. "In-In this case here, there are really no place for you to be put in. This is also Cavallone territory and the students here have no idea what the Vongola are like. This is the first time that they had students _directly_ from the Vongola famiglia. The southern dormitory was the only place available, so they say but wait, wait, wait!" he shrunk himself under the glowers that were being sent at him.

"So they're disrespecting the Vongola?" Gokudera snarled, where was that gay bastard? He'll kill him! They have to prove themselves? Bunch of shit! Mitchel shook his head. "No, not like that sir! It's just that this is a mafia school!"

"Mafia school?" Chrome blinked. "The way students are being taught here are based on the conditions that the underworld is?" Mukuro mused. "So this place is like a training ground for students." Tsuna said and shuddered, does this mean that students here are being taught to kill? He didn't like that at all.

"Erm... you see young masters, in order to be recognized you have to have respect... a _lot_ of it." Mitchel said. "And the conditions of dormitory reflects on that."

"WHAT?" Gokudera shouted, outraged. "You'e telling me that the respect we have is like..." he wrung his hands around in despair. "Fucking zero percent?"

Mitchel flinched. Yamamoto laid a hand on Gokudera's shoulder. "Maa maa Gokudera, we'll get to that later. First we have to fix this place up!" he grinned.

"Stupid baseball nut!" Gokudera shouted at him and sighed, there was no helping it then. As much as he hated to admit it, baseball nut had a point. Tsuna looked around him.

"Where's Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked as he looked around, looking for signs of his cloud guardian.

"Boss..." Chrome pointed outside where one a healthy green patch of grass, lay Hibari, sleeping soundly without a care in the world with a yellow puff ball perched on his head.

Tsuna's eye twitched.

"I came here to help but I did not agree with working with the mafia so leave me out of it." Mukuro said.

"Chrome?"

"I'll stay here Mukuro-sama." Chrome replied shyly.

"Very well, if you excuse me... Kufufufu..." Mukuro laughed quietly as he walked towards the door.

"Mukuro! Stay and help us to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted, making a grab for him but just as he thought his hands had grabbed on to something, Mukuro had vanished into mist, leaving him face first on the floor.

They sweat dropped.

Tsuna looked up what they were against and sighed. "Get ready guys... we're in for a fight." _Yeah, a fight against the horrible dust bunnies._ Tsuna thought to himself.

They rolled up their sleeves and covered their faces with a their handkerchiefs, Mitchel, Yamamoto and Ryohei armed with a broom, Gokudera and Chrome with dusters, Lambo and Tsuna with rags. They found all of these under the stairs.

Mitchel raised his hand. "Um... did I mention that students would be here soon?"

They stiffened. Oh shit, if people see the state of their dormitory they would really make a bad impression.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Tsuna said, panicking. This place would take a week to clean!

"Nothing waits for you in the mafia world young master." Mitchel quoted. Tsuna cringed, that really sounds like it came from "Reborn's Twisted Guide Book to the Life of a Mafioso."

He turned to his friends. "Change of plans! We're doing this _our _way!" Looks like they had to clean this place under one day... which is impossible but then again, he had seen a lot of things that were impossible so why not? But if that's the case then they need Mitchel out of the picture... he didn't want anyone to see what they we're planning. Gokudera sneaked behind Mitchel and knocked him out swiftly. Having the thought of asking why Mitchel knew so much completely erased, they laid him outside with Hibari (far away, mind you) and went back inside.

"You didn't have to knock him out Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as they summoned out their box weapons.

"Sorry Jyuddaime but...-ow Uri! Not on my head!- I misunderstood." Gokudera said as he tried to pry Uri from his head.

Tsuna sighed, "It's fine Gokudera-kun."

And so the battle of the south dormitory began...

"EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed as he pulled the floorboards like a possessed maniac with Garyuu beside him. Gokudera had offered to to burn it away but Tsuna said no. He didn't want the dormitory to be burned to ashes so they had decided to replace the wood. Now they weren't expert carpenters and that they they would most likely screw the place up but what else can they do? They can expect no outside help that was for sure. Upstairs, Lambo and Tsuna were cleaning the rooms while Yamamoto was outside, cutting down wood. The box animals were great help, Beef Bowl made himself useful as to hull the lumber in for Yamamoto.

Kojiro kept watch for people above while rest helped Tsuna and Lambo with the beds, how the bed's remained clean compared with the rest was a mystery. Lambo concluded that the Academy was nice enough to actually keep the beds clean and ignore the state of the building.

As if Reborn's training had come back and had manifested itself in forms of six children who were working in inhuman speed.

**~ Eskabanza Family ~ **

Cristoforo was furious. It had been two days when his spies had reported that the children where no longer in Vongola territory.

There were men who he had set out to find them only to be mysteriously wiped out. In his fury he had sent assassins after assassins at the Vongola. True to his word he had kept the Vongola at bay, to be too preoccupied with their own troubles than think about the children and it had gone well... until now.

He didn't need to worry about the Vongola family now that the brats weren't there but of all places to appear in... the territory of the _Cavallone _Family? As if the Vongola weren't bothersome enough! It was bad enough to be working with the likes of that _man_. He shuddered. The Arcobaleno's were fearful enemies...

"We're you thinking of me Cristoforo?" said a voice behind him. He jumped, scattering papers all over his office, he turned around to meet a young boy of twelve, sitting with his leg over the other. His hair was strawberry-blonde, eyes blue as the sky with a sweet and tender face. No, don't let him fool you, he was sweet and charming, but his eyes told otherwise; cold... colder than Alaude's will ever be.

"Uh... I... I..." Cristoforo stuttered before bowing. His face deathly pale. To appear so suddenly almost gave him a heart attack!

The child looked at him lazily before picking up his favorite quill and snapping it in half.

"I told you not to worry didn't I? Leave them to me... I'll somehow lure them out." he said.

Cristoforo did not argue, he was too afraid. "Yes sir..." he said bowing his head once more but not before getting a glance of the round orange pacifier around his neck, once bright orange but now tinted with impurity and in a total shade of dark orange, a color which reminded him of rotten oranges for some reason.

"Vongola Famiglia... bearers of the Vongola rings... what have you got this time?" the boy mused. It's been too long since he had been to school... it's time to go back Enollavac Academy.

He smiled.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Tsuna felt the hairs stand on the back of his head. Chills running up and down his spine. He shuddered. What was that? he wondered to himself as he and Lambo started to beat the couch in the lounge.

Whatever it was it was coming, this time though it will be _big_. At that moment a thought ran in his head, _Big things come in small packages_. His lips pursed into a tight line.

No matter what though, they cannot forget their reason for coming here. They were fighting for their future but as of now they can do nothing but go with the floor. Tsuna was positive that he can attract trouble for miles around so he was confident that something, or someone would show up.

...

"Mare? What's wrong? Your dozing off again." said Lia as she shook his shoulder, bringing him back to reality with a sigh. She worried for him, his hair color was already unusual as it is... white, his eyes light purple and the most unusual was that he had this strange marking below his left eye.

"I'm fine, don't worry. It's just that..." he trailed off and looked towards the sky. He couldn't say... but he felt like something was pulling him to the south but he can't... he had to help with the staff and... he didn't want to leave Lia.

Lia frowned at him, tossing her long braid of black hair over her shoulder and sighed. Mare is so weird sometimes... she dropped a basket of potatoes on the table. Mare jumped and gaped at the basket.

"You're not seriously letting me peel all this right?"

"For slacking off the job you earned it." she smiled and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Mare blushed slightly. "I don't see how this is reasonable." he muttered as Lia skipped out the door.

He scratched his head and began his work, after all, the Academy's students don't eat their potatoes with skin on them.

Somehow fate had started to turn it's gears in motion, once again bringing the threesome together, but will they take to each other as enemies or friends?

Only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Gay = here I meant <em>bright and happy<em> not referring to homosexuals okay? :3 **

**So we get a glimpse on what the Arcobaleno's fates were! Can you guess which Arcobaleno I mentioned here? Don't worry, I'll explain what happened to them in the future and now moving on wards!**

**Mare... I'll tell you one thing is that he does _not_ look like Byakuran (Physical features such as the eyes, hair and mark are the same but not the looks!), as how he came to be, once again I'll explain him in future chapters :3 **

**Thanks a lot to those who are supporting my story! I wanna give you all a nice big bone-crushing hug but then I would be sued for that XD **

**(~o O w O)~o **


	12. Head Prefect and Games

**I apologize for not updating before. You see, I had an entrance exam to a university and I'm having my periodical exams so I… well… you know. **

**Sorry about that, but REJOICE for I have a new brilliant idea for a new fanfic! Don't worry, I won't drop this one. I love this too much!**

* * *

><p>Reborn was sipping on his coffee calmly in Tsuna's room. It's been ten hours since they left and there were no signs of anyone suspecting their absence. He told Mama that Tsuna went on a camping trip. When will they get back, who knows, time is unpredictable and Reborn was exhausted. A great amount of flames was taken from them and they felt like they were sucked dry. Time isn't easy to understand and neither is the trini-sette. They have no knowing what would happen, unseen forces were happening and they couldn't understand it, which meant not knowing is <em>really<em> bad. Who knows, an hour might be equivalent to a year, a day to a decade. It was a terrifying thought but there was one thing good though, they won't _age, _hopefully, they won't stay there long. He sighed quietly.

Tense as he was, he felt tired… and sadistic. Without Dame-Tsuna around he had no one to harass- er… _train_. He had no one to _train._

As if the gods had answered his wish, the door opened and revealed a familiar red head. "Tsuna-kun?"

Reborn smirked under his fedora and out his cup down. "Tsuna isn't here Enma."

Enma jumped. He didn't notice the corners of Reborn's curling up to a smirk. "Really? Where did he go?" he asked.

"Oh, I just sent him and his guardians for ah… special training camp."

"I-I see…" Enma said nervously, taking a step back to the door. Something in his gut told him something bad was gonna happen to him, either it's paper work or Reborn. He saw Reborn pull down his fedora but not before seeing the devilish look on his face.

He tried to make a brake for it but… being pulled by into the room by the ankle with a green extendable chain while screaming for help was the last thing heard from Kozato Enma the whole afternoon.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Tsuna sprawled himself on the newly mowed lawn. Undignified yes, but he was a kid so what? He was raised four hundred years in the future and he was tired, no, _exhausted_. Finally… FINALLY they finished it under a few hours. It was noon already and almost lunch. Natsu settled himself beside him and purred when he scratched his ears.

The roof and floor were fixed, windows wiped clean, rooms dusted, door replaced (Tsuna did not know where Ryohei got the door) and the lawn mowed. Tsuna had to say they did a pretty good job with the place, it still looked old but it had a comfortable feeling around it.

"Uri no!" Tsuna heard until something warm and fuzzy with sharp claws fell on his face. With a yelp, Tsuna startled Natsu by stepping on his tail while trying to get Uri off of him. Natsu panicked and jumped on his master and had started a one-sided cat fight. Gokudera, horrified, had summoned Uri back and Tsuna was left with Natsu flat on his stomach.

"Jyuddaime!"

…

They had themselves settled in when the first wave of students came. It was also when Mitchel woke up.

Mitchel sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Where…? He looked around himself and found he was lying outside (uh-oh, Hibari isn't there…) and what about the dormitory? He looked and his eyes widened. He grinned and let out a small whistle, "Well I'll be…" he whispered and got on his feet.

The dormitory wasn't what it used to be; it was cleaner and much more… _liveable_ if there was a word like that. It was still yellow faded but it gave itself charm, the windows were sparkling clean and the lawn certainly didn't look like some grassland full of undiscovered bugs.

"What do you think?" Yamamoto asked from behind. Mitchel turned and grinned, "Vongola never ceases to amaze me young master." Yamamoto grinned back. It was kind of lucky for them Mitchel didn't hold any ill-will against them for knocking him out.

Mitchel was still admiring when a small group of students curiously passed by. He recognized them as one of the neutral families by the emblems of their families branded into their uniforms. He quietly watched with Yamamoto who looked a bit nervous. They didn't hang around much though, the girls giggled away while the boys just clicked their tongues and left. As if the Vongola actually dared to make the plae look good but after one loathing look from Gokudera they left just as fast as they came.

"Where is young master Tsunayoshi?" Mitchel asked. Yamamoto laughed. "He's inside right now, taking a nap. I heard that he was playing with Uri…" Yamamoto stopped himself.

"Uri?" Mitchel asked curiously. Yamamoto laughed again, "Gokudera found a kitten around here and named it Uri."

"Is that so…" Mitchel mused, young master Gokudera liked… cats?

Soon, students with their very obvious motives walked by their dormitory, whispering about them. In Gokudera's eyes, the people in this school are no more than rich brats, judging by the way first impressions are all about looks. Of course, after working like possessed demons, they got hungry. This gave them the chance to explore the school and with that, they set out with Tsuna who has recovered. It was really lucky they had Mitchel otherwise they would have been lost and about that…

"Ne Mitchel, why is it you know so much?" Tsuna asked.

Mitchel flushed slightly, "You see young master I used to go here two years ago," he laughed at their surprised faces. "sadly, I couldn't spend my last year here. Grandfather had called me back you see."

They just couldn't see it; Mitchel, the stable boy who worked with the horses went to an elite school? It's no wonder Mitchel knew so much.

"Whose your grandfather anyway?" Gokudera asked.

"You already know him." Mitchel replied.

"Eh?" the all said.

Tsuna lost in his thoughts who this mysterious granfather was felt something tug at his conscience and fell back without them noticing. He looked behind him but nobody was there and when he looked back to his friends, they were gone.

Oh… my… HE'S LOST THEM?

He ran and turned around the corner and saw nothing. He crumpled to his knees in despair. It's understandable that his luck sucked but that didn't mean his sense of direction too. He got up once more, determined to find his friends. Students would glance at him as he passed but they ignored him like he wasn't important compared to the rumors of the Vongola. He heard ridiculous rumours about him being tall, handsome, _blonde_ (sorry but he liked being a brunette) and there was one particular rumor that said he was some merciless Mafioso with an aftershave. Tsuna felt pity for himself, why? Why did people expect so much from him? And why would they imagine aftershave on a ten (not really) year old boy? While drowning in self pity, he ran into someone.

Tsuna fell flat on his butt with potatoes rolling all around him.

"Look at that kid, what a dork." He heard. Getting up to his knees he heard a faint "ow" and looked. His eyes widened and almost, _almost_ went into Hyper Mode and blow this person into oblivion because what he saw wasn't what he had expcted.

In front of him, picking up potatoes was his old enemy, Byakuran. Okay, maybe that went a bit too far calling the guy Byakuran, after taking a closer look, this person was _not _Byakuran. White hair, purple eyes and a mark below the eye… no. He may share a few similar traits but this person was absolutely not Byakuran.

That didn't mean he was still suspicious though.

He got on to his feet and started picking up potatoes. He put his guard up as he approached the older boy with his arms full of potatoes.

"I'm sorry sir." Byakuran's not-so-look-alike said. He didn't raise his head to look at Tsuna in the eye, like he didn't want to be bothered with the likes of him. Tsuna sighed and completely dropped his guard. After all, Byakuran changed right? If this person was like… his ancestor or something? Nah, this person totally looks nothing like Byakuran and that mark under his eye? It looked like it didn't belong there but as the older boy got up Tsuna squeaked, "Can I come with you?"

The boy hardly reacted, except for his eyebrows that rose in surprise.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude sir but… why?" None of the students here would be caught dead hanging around the schools servants. Even the youngest students knew that.

Tsuna's ears went red. "Eh… well… I got lost you see." He waved his hands for emphasis.

The older boy looked around him and saw how students were already whispering to each other. He turned to look at the young boy in front of him, he was small, and completely bully material. They better not linger for long, he always hated seeing the weaker ones get picked on.

"As you wish sir…?"

"Tsuna. Just call me Tsuna." The younger boy smiled.

Mare felt something ring in his head. Tsuna? That name felt awfully familiar… Tsuna… He shook his head a little and stood up. He'll think about that later on.

"Step this way if you please." He said.

After some time of walking, Tsuna noticed as they went down corridors the less students there seemed. Classes? Maybe. Then he thought, what time was it? His stomach growled loudly and he blushed.

The older boy stopped and looked back at him.

"Sorry… I haven't eaten lunch yet you see…" he explained bashfully.

Mare nodded. "It won't be long then, we're almost to the mess hall sir Tsuna."

"Tsuna." Tsuna corrected.

The older boy smiled a little.

"I'm sorry for not asking this before but what's your name?" Tsuna asked.

First he asks if he could come with him, _then _he wants to know his name? The young boy was very strange one.

"Mare."

Tsuna's brain went dead. Mare… Mare… MARE?

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" he fell down on his butt again and stared at Mare, shocked. Just to make it worst, he felt his ring in his breast pocket heat up. Mare placed a hand on the back of his neck as if someone just poked him, looking puzzled.

After a while, Mare blinked and shook his thoughts away. Now studying Tsuna so intensely it almost looked like he was glaring. Scratched that, it looked as if he was staring into his _soul._ Who was this person anyway?

_Mare? Are you kidding me? _Tsuna thought. Mare continued to look down on him and eventually, held out his hand for him to take. Tsuna looked at the hand but thought the better of it, _Mare is an Italian word. He may not be what I think he is. Besides… it's impossible! _With those thoughts in mind he took the hand gratefully.

"Thank you… I… I… saw a spider." It was the lamest thing ever. PERIOD.

"A spider." Mare repeated in his monotonous tone. All emotion fell from his face, including his eyes leaving an empty look. For some reason that look scared Tsuna. It was alien, a complete inhuman look. It wasn't natural. He swallowed slowly. Now he's seen people with empty looks but this… it's as if there was nothing in those eyes. One moment there was life the next there was nothing.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Tsuna looked to his right and saw someone being flung into the wall.

Mare's eyes flickered to life once more and turned to look.

People came out to see what was going on and found one of the senior classmen knocked out. He tried to get up but fell down again as a sleek black shoe forced him down. Tsuna and Mare ran up to see…

"Hibari-san!"

Hibari looked up. "What are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari raised his tonfas and Tsuna flinched. Looking back down to the student he said, "This herbivore broke the rules… he must be bitten to death."

Tsuna grabbed the roots of his hair. "Hibari-san, this isn't Namimori Middle!" he said in Japanese.

Hibari smirked, "I knew that." He looked at the fallen student "Romantic relationships are prohibited in school premises. For that I will bite you to death"

People all around watched. Who is this kid? Taking down a student from the northern tower? Clovis, the ever most handsome in the whole school? Of course, Hibari is Hibari so who cares? Hibari raised his tonfa for the final blow when the student went on his knees and begged "Please, spare me! Anything but the face!"

Tsuna recognized the smirk on Hibari's face which told him he will anything be but merciful. And he was right_, _

_with a swish of the tonfa _

_and a cry from the boy,_

_down he went in an endless sleep._

Bending down on the body of Clovis, Hibari picked something up and raised it to eyelevel. A prefect's badge. Alarms sounded in Tsuna's brain, trying to warn him but it was too late. Hibari had pinned the badge on his chest and at that moment, the Disciplinary Committee had been born in Enollavac Academy.

So much for getting away with whatever they were planning to do.

Hibari glared at the students, "Class." He said and with his one word command, they ran back to their classrooms leaving a deserted corridor.

"Hibari-san… can you actually just _do_ that?" Tsuna asked. Aren't they like, breaking rules and stuff?

"I just did, didn't I?" Hibari's blunt reply was. Looking past the herbivore his eyes narrowed threateningly. Tsuna realized he was looking at Mare, who was just in awe what he had seen before him. Clovis… Clovis was taken down by a mere child? Wow, he can't wait to tell Lia!

For a moment, Tsuna and Hibari locked gazes with each other. There was one thing in Tsuna's eyes: _Later._ Hibari didn't look like he would argue but Tsuna knew he would be demanding answers later on. Hibari approached him and held out a folded piece of paper. Tsuna took it hesitantly and opened it.

"A map?" Tsuna said in a puzzled tone.

Hibari didn't answer as he just wordlessly walked pass, the heels of his shoes echoing down the corridor as he begun he new reign of discipline.

Looking back down on the map, after a few seconds of scanning it over he found out it was a layout of the whole floor. How did he know that he would get lost? No matter, Tsuna fingered the way and found the mess hall.

"Um, Mare-san?" Mare stared at him quizzically. "San?"

"Oh! It's an honorific from where I come from." Tsuna explained. Mare nodded anyway. Where he came from? Wasn't he Italian?

"Sorry for taking your time, I'll help you carry those if you want." Tsuna said, forgetting that he was in a ten year-old body and most probably wouldn't be able to carry a basket of potatoes twice his weight. Mare had no love for the mafia and stuck-up people but Tsuna was rather… well… _sweet_.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" he asked bluntly.

Tsuna's smile faltered. "No. Last time I checked I'm still a boy." _Which was this morning._

Mare nodded, as if a little disappointed.

"If you excuse me then sir-"

"Tsuna." Tsuna corrected again, smiling. "Not _sir_, just Tsuna."

Mare sighed. "If you excuse me then Tsuna." He bowed respectively before walking away. Tsuna just watched him leave, still smiling. When Mare had gone the smile fell from his face, replaced with a rather tense look. Could this be a coincidence of the sort?

Probably.

Tsuna turned and almost tripped over the unconscious Clovis. He stumbled but regained balance.

**~ Later on ~ **

Realizing that their beloved boss had disappeared, Gokudera freaked out. It took all of Mitchel's energy just to keep him from taking out his bombs and demanding each every person that passed if they had seen Tsuna. Mitchel was so relieved when Tsuna enetered the mess hall with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Where have you been Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sorry everyone. I got lost. But luckily," Tsuna rummaged his pockets and took out the piece of paper. "I ran into Hibari-san and he gave me a map!" he showed it to them.

Mitchel's eyes were almost bugging out. "May I see young master?" he asked.

"Sure." Tsuna handed it to him.

Mitchel looked at it and felt his jaw drop. Holy whiskers… where did master Hibari get THIS? This is like… super top secret! It was a complete layout of the whole floor, including the secret passages! Young master Tsuna may not have realized but this was a marauders map! How the young master Hibari had gotten this he'll never know. As expected from Master Alaude's son (Giotto gave the servants the story that most of them were children of the guardians and that they've been abroad. Lambo was Lampo's cousin, Ryohei was Knuckle's nephew and Mukuro and Chrome were Deamon's nephew and niece), only the son of the External Advisor would able to get his hands on this!

While Mitchel was thinking to himself in wonder, Tsuna had his guardian's huddle around him and whispered, "You won't believe it but…"

Their eyes widened slightly.

"Think it's possibly Gokudera-kun?"

"I'm not sure Jyuddaime but this is the closest we have been to the trinisette so I guess we should stick around him."

"Just because his name is Mare?" Yamamoto said.

"Not only that stupid baseball nut! It could be our lead! We've been here for two weeks and we have found _nothing_." Gokudera muttered darkly.

They were quiet for a moment until Tsuna's and Ryohei's stomach grumbled.

"Heheh…" Tsuna laughed weakly.

"Extremely HUNGRY!" Ryohei said.

Gokudera sighed and smiled.

**~ Cavallone Famiglia ~**

"I hope they enjoy their stay here." Flavio murmured as he sat in his office, looking outside his window.

Ailith was beside him, scribbling furiously on his clipboard that he was holding. "I doubt it for what you have in mind." He muttered.

Flavio smiled and leaned back against his chair. "Come now, you shouldn't be pessimistic… they'll love the event this weekend!"

Ailith rolled his eyes. "If they die?"

"I already made the rules. No killing, no maiming." Flavio said cheerfully.

"This is a mafia war between the dorms and you're expecting them to follow your rules?"

"Tut, tut. It's not a war Ailith, it's called capture the flag!" Ailith sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pray tell where in the world did you get that idea?"

"Come now Ailith, didn't you know how soldiers know how the battle was over? Once the enemy's flag is captured, both sides considered the skirmish settled. It's would give them experience as well anyway." Flavio said as he took a sip of his tea.

Ailith looked at his boss with a slight admiration in his eyes. True, their boss was weird but the man was brilliant. He's a good boss.

Flavio smiled, his eyes staring into the distance.

A soft knock made it's way to his ears and the door opened, revealing Hibari Kyoya with the Head Prefect's badge on his chest.

Ailith adjusted his glasses. "Well, I didn't expect you to defeat Clovis that easily."

Hibari shrugged, "The herbivore is an airhead."

"I won't deny that." Ailith said.

"Ailith, what is all this about?" Flavio asked, a bit confused.

He smiled at him, "Meet the new Head Prefect Headmaster." Hibari smirked. Later on, Flavio realized how ruthless discipline could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari wouldn't be Hibari if he was staying at a school and he <strong>_**wasn't**_** the prefect so I just **_**had**_** to make him. As for the capture of the flag, THAT is so gonna be the turning point where everything really starts. Destruction, violence, you name it and it will be there. **

**I'll tell you guys ONE thing about Mare though… he's not… well… completely HUMAN. 8D **


	13. A really LONG chapter

**Damn... this really IS A LONG CHAPTER. The longest one I have ever written yet and phew! *wipes sweat away* to be honest this is more like a compressed chapter XD**

**I really hope you guys like this one because... because... I HAVE MORE ENTRANCE EXAMS! D8**

**Oh, and I wanna thank the following:**

**stealthclaw - thanks a lot for your OC! I really saw her as leadership material and I hope I portrayed her character right :)**

**KeiGinya- Ariana and Arturo, first thing that came into my mind was "THEY NEED TO BE WORKING FOR HIBARI!" XD **

**Anyways, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I don't own Aurora (stealthclaw owns her) and neither do I own Ariana and Arturo (cuz KeiGinya owns them) BUT, I do own this story and Mare of course. HE'S MY BRAIN CHILD! 8D**

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't know which was worse.<p>

The fact that Hibari had established a new era of discipline over the whole school, or the fact that Mukuro had suddenly shown up with half the school's most meanest kids-slash-delinquents; whichever the two, it had suddenly become _his_ job to prevent the two from starting an all-out battle inside corridors.

So what was Mukuro doing while they were cleaning the dorm and meeting Mare and all? To Tsuna's distress, Mukuro had been gathering followers that could substitute temporarily for his kokuyo gang… or that's how Gokudera thinks it is. Tsuna though, thought it was so Mukuro-like for him to have followers. He just couldn't picture Mukuro not having anyone to follow him, after all, the guy was a leader of delinquents before.

Back to the matter at hand though, after word spread around of the new prefect was actually just a kid, people kept laughing it off that Clovis might have just gone easy to the kid and will soon be resuming his position soon. That my dear readers, was the wrong thing to think. The one who had the last laugh was Hibari (smirk actually) as he had suddenly forced them to go back to classes at one o'clock sharp. How he did it, let's leave it for the students to remember as the day they wished Armageddon happened because after that, they wouldn't dare go against him. But then again, idiots did try but only landed themselves in the infirmary. Word for those who ask, this happened on the same day he was announced as prefect. Same day when Mukuro had suddenly shown up with his league of delinquents. Before he knew it, an all-promised war was upon them and it was up to a small brunette to keep his two guardians in check.

Yeah, so that was the bad news. The good news is, as soon as Mukuro and Hibari's names were known all around the whole school, Vongola had made their debut. Hibari was known as the demon prefect and Mukuro was known as the only one who can oppose him and live to rub it off your face. So yes, they were doing pretty good on their first day here.

Now it was their second day, Monday. The day where they start going to classes.

Tsuna stirred in his bed, deep in thought. Mare was their only lead right now and they couldn't afford to let this pass. And it was up to him to find out who Mare really is.

Why? If it was Hibari he might have had to physically injure him, Mukuro might mentally scar him for life, Lambo was unwilling, Gokudera was _too_ willing, Ryohei would most likely pester him, Yamamoto might get to no where and Chrome would probably be too shy to approach him. He lit his ring in the dark room and watched his flame dance around in front of his eyes. So yeah, he was picked to do it. Tsuna sighed. So many things to worry about…

Then there was the high expectations from the rest of them. Tsuna groaned and turned, falling asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

When morning came, Tsuna was absolutely nervous as he was changing into his uniform. He tried to flatten his unruly brown hair without much success. His hair refuses to obey gravity. Giving up on his hair, he went down to meet the rest. They were gathered in the lounge, eating breakfast. They found it somewhat uncomfortable to eat in the dining hall, people stared at them too much. Mitchel was kind enough to get them breakfast but had warned them that they must show up during lunch and dinner, otherwise people would think they were too stuck up.

"Good morning tenth!" Gokudera greeted him at the foot of the stairs.

"Morning Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said and smelled the air. "What's for breakfast?"

Before Gokudera could reply, Yamamoto popped out with a plate in his hands. "Spanish omelet!" he said.

"Stupid baseball nut! _I _was supposed to say that!" Gokudera hissed.

"Sorry, sorry…" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna smiled and took the plate from him.

"Thanks guys." He said, grabbing a fork and dug in.

Breakfast was as peaceful as it can be… until classes started.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

"Giotto." G started. Giotto didn't hear it as he paced back and forth in the dining room.

"Giotto." No answer.

"GIOTTO, HEAD'S UP!" Giotto only had a fraction of a second to dodge as a hailstorm of knives rained down on him. "What in the world G!" Giotto said as he stood up, glaring at his storm guardian that was twirling a fork in his hands with a smirk on his face.

"Took you long enough to hear me. Five minutes Giotto. _Five_. I have been calling you for _five _minutes."

"I know I know, I'm sorry but I'm just-"

"Worried?" Asari added, smiling.

Blushing slightly, Giotto looked away before muttering, "Yeah."

Lampo sighed. "Will you quit being such a worry-wart? They'll be fine. It's not like they're going to get killed."

**~Vongola Famiglia~**

"I am so gonna get killed." Tsuna gulped as he sat in his chair, still as a statue. He hated it when he got bullied, then again, he hated it more when people stared at him like a fascinating monkey exhibit (was it him or was someone glaring at him?), to make things worse, this was a mafia school and he was really paranoid about assasins, traps, etc. The only comforting thing about the whole thing was that Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Chrome were with him in class.

Gokudera was drawing in his textbooks, Yamamoto was snoozing in his chair by the back, Lambo was gazing lazily outside the window and Chrome had suddenly found a newfound interest in her hands. People stared at _all_ of them, but Tsuna attracted the most. Vongola Primo wasn't only known for his power but his looks too. Lately, they just found out there was a gallery of portraits of all bosses from all families here, on the third floor to be exact. Everyone knew the Vongola Family, at least they knew how they looked. Because of his eerie similarity with the founder, he became the subject of observation. Tsuna sighed, he almost wished he was bullied again. Take note though, he _almost_ wished it.

"Hayato! Pay attention!" the teacher yelled at Gokudera who didn't flinch at all. There was a loud _whack!_ And Gokudera's pencil rolled on the floor. Gokudera, completely pissed off, ripped his glasses of and glared venomously. His hand was bright red.

The teacher, a man with slick black hair and sharp glasses with squinty eyes that reminded Tsuna a lot of his science teacher Nezu **(N/A I just really hate this guy :P )**.

Anyway his teacher, Mr. Shidmead (Gokudera called him shithead after this), sneered at Gokudera.

"To the board." He ordered, pointing his pointer threateningly at him. Gokudera glared at him even more but didn't argue, he stood up from his chair and walked ahead. Tsuna held his breath, praying that Gokudera wouldn't do anything rash.

Mr. Shidmead chuckled. "Well now class, it seems we have a…what do you call them… _failures?_" he chuckled again. He turned to Gokudera, who was still glaring at him with an intensity so fierce as a hurricane. "Do you know, it does not matter which family you are from… the students would respect you like royalty but for us teachers," he hit the his desk. "_we_ do not hold any favorites."

Gokudera snorted. "Like I'd care." He said and ducked as the pointer headed his way.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said and stood up.

"Back to your seat boy!" Mr. Shidmead snarled threateningly. This was the last straw for Gokudera, who can handle anything directed at himself, but if you include the tenth. **_You. Are. Dead. Meat._**

Gokudera kicked him behind the knee. Mr. Shimead staggered forward toward the door. Balancing himself he turned, planning to whip Gokudera so hard he would regret his action, that is, if he was still alive. Gokudera had thrown sticks of dynamite in his teacher's face, who had no time to react as he was blasted out of the door and into the opposite class from them and out of the second floor window, landing in a thicket of roses.

Gokudera had a smug look on his face while Tsuna stood, open mouthed, completely horrified. They just attacked a teacher! OMG! OMG! OMG! Before Tsuna could finish panicking, there was a set of thundering steps and out came from no where, Sasagawa Ryohei had appeared. "That was EXTREME!" he said.

"Oi lawn-head! What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"We were extremely running around the track when I saw a teacher EXTREMELY diving out of the window!"

Tsuna slapped himself in the head. Seriously? Would anyone practically dive out of the second floor?

"You know Gokudera, that was pretty reckless." Yamamoto muttered beside him, his brows furrowed in worry.

"Tch, like I care. How dare he raise his voice up at the tenth!" Gokudera said to him. Now that made Yamamoto smile. "You're right. Besides, a teacher shouldn't hit a student." He said cheerfully.

"You know, we could get expelled." Lambo said pessimistically as Tsuna, Chrome and himself approached them.

"Lambo is right Gokudera-kun, Mr. Shimead might be seriously hurt." Tsuna said. Gokudera bowed apologetically. "Forgive me tenth, I didn't mean to upset you."

Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "Then again, he hit you so he had it coming." He said, grinning. Gokudera would have been brimming with pride… if it hadn't been for a teensy weensy disruption. Then again, they were always getting interrupted.

"Hey. Vongola." A female voice said. They turned to see a girl, second tallest of all girls mind you (Yamamoto was still the tallest), with medium length dark brown hair, wearing a black headband and hazel eyes.

"You are?" Gokudera asked her rudely. She gave him a dirty look before turning to Tsuna. She smiled politely and introduced herself. "I'm Aurora Nicchi, I'm from the Feraldo Family."

"Allied or neutral?" Gokudera asked again.

"Neutral."

"What do you want?" Before the girl could snap at him for his rudeness, Yamamoto and Ryohei snaked their arms around Gokudera's and dragged him back.

"Sorry about that Ms. Aurora." Tsuna said meekly, laughing nervously. The girl sighed and waved her hand, shaking her head, her temper cooling. "It's fine, it's fine. Listen… I was wondering if you guys would like to join our side." She gestured at some of the kids behind her.

"Eh?" they said.

**~Hibari Kyoya~**

Hibari was patrolling the corridors when he was suddenly called. He turned. "Report."

"There was a disruption in Mr. Shidmead's class. An explosion actually, no one got hurt except Mr. Shidmead himself." A girl said with curly dark hair and olive skin.

"What happened to him then?"

"He fell off the second floor." She replied.

Now, I know people are wondering who this girl is so me, being the author, will explain. Hibari is now head prefect, with his intimidating presence and rather… strong ways, he himself had earned respect from others. Most of them, are younger ones who idolized him. With that, students had joined the discipline committee and there off, became his subordinates. One of them, right now is Airiana who was from one of the allied families.

"And the cause?"

"My brother didn't see _how_ it happened, he just saw Mr. Shidmead crash through their door and out the window."

Hibari didn't need to ask who did it, he had a pretty good idea who it was. "You're dismissed."

Arianna gave a curt nod and walked away, looking over her shoulder as Hibari made his way up the stairs.

**~Vongola Famiglia~**

"Hold on a minute. You want us to be your ally for capture the flag?" Tsuna said.

"I thought I made it clear when I said it." Aurora said, sighing.

"You! Are you dissing the tenth's thinking capacity?" Gokudera demanded, glaring at her. "What's 'dissing' anyway?" she asked.

"Gokudera-kun, stop. It's just that I haven't heard of this yet." Tsuna said, looking at Aurora. She blinked. "You didn't notice?" she asked. All of the boys shook their heads while Chrome pointed at the back of the class.

"Boss… it's written over there." Chrome said.

They looked and saw a huge sign that said:

_September 17, Saturday_

_Capture the Flag_

_Reward for the winning side:_

_Dominion_

The reason that they hadn't seen it before was that there was a portrait of Flavio right beside it, which was thought of to be ignored.

"What's this _Dominion _thingy?" Yamamoto asked.

"How much do you know of the Northern dormitory students?"

"Uh… all we know is that they're pretty much amazing at everything?" Tsuna said stupidly.

Aurora giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, they're like what you say but the thing is, they have the most power over the school, right below the headmaster himself. They follow school regulations and all but most of the time, they do everything they want to do, hence _dominion_ over the whole school."

"Why do you want to win this _Dominion_?" Gokudera asked.

Some off the students behind her had dark looks. "Let's just say their _leader,_" a few people scowled. "is a person you really shouldn't be messing with."

"So… in a way they're like the most powerful group of students in the whole school?" Tsuna said slowly. Wow, it was starting to sound like a normal high school if you think about it, except that here, they can actually kill each other for respect and the fact that they were all from mafia families.

Aurora nodded. "Something like the Vongola family if that makes it any easier."

"So why would you want us to join you?" Lampo asked, sitting on someone's desk without caring.

Aurora's eyes twinkled. "One of your family members, Hibari Kyoya, he beat Clovis…" she started to grin, "one of the northern students here."

"So?" they all asked.

"It means that you Vongola may be stronger than you look and that we may have a chance to beat them." She eyed Tsuna, Chrome and Lambo and thought for a moment. "Well maybe some of you."

"Hey!" was Lambo and Tsuna's protests. She thought again. "Then again maybe it's just you Tsuna."

"What?" he wailed.

"You shouldn't underestimate Tsuna you know." Yamamoto said, burying his hands in his pockets, grinning.

"Sawada is EXTREMELY strong!"

"Jyuddaime is amazing so don't you dare look down on him!" Gokudera said.

The girl sighed, irritated. "Will you please use Italian? I have no idea what words are sprouting from that mouth of yours!"

"Jyuddaime means 'tenth'!"

"Like I would know?"

"Now you know, now stop asking!"

"Herbivores." A voice growled behind them. Half the class gasped as Hibari Kyoya stood by the doorway. His black eyes flickered towards Tsuna and flinched.

"Prepared to be bitten to death Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said as he charged. Tsuna stepped back.

"Wait! Wait Hibari-san! Wait!" he ducked and ran.

He jumped over desks and was out the door before they knew it, screaming "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"You are held responsible." Was the reply from the prefect before he went after him, hot on his heels.

"Jyuddaime! I'm coming!"

"EXTREME CAT AND MOUSE!"

"Hahaha! A game of tag? Wait up everyone!"

And just like that, three of Tsuna's guardians had followed after their boss, leaving Lambo and Chrome to watch the other students completely dumbstruck.

What just happened? There was one thing they discovered about the Vongola Family that day, that the Vongola Family was seriously odd. It was even odder when Sawada Tsunayoshi had come back, leaving Hibari almost in the dust with amazing speed and legendary girly wails as a tonfa flew inches from his face, lodging itself in the wall at the end of the hall.

Aurora knew one thing though, she would get her answer later.

Ariana was with her twin brother, Arturo, at that time as a flurry of Vongola charged past them.

"What's just happen?" she asked her brother.

He shrugged. "Wasn't that Hibari just now?"

When will it end? He had said many times that it wasn't his fault! His eyes searched his surroundings, hoping to find a place to hide. Coming out of the kitchen, he saw the last person he thought he would see in the whole day. Mare was just leaving the kitchen when Tsuna suddenly came at him, panting.

Normally, if he preferred; Mare would have liked to avoid him at all costs after yesterday, it's been three months since he felt void once more. It was hard enough he had no memories of his past and he didn't need to scare Lia by being what he as when she found him those three months ago, void and lifeless. But with a breathless and very red-faced Tsuna before him, who looked worn out and ready to faint, it wasn't easy to turn him down.

"Please… help me…" Tsuna wheezed as he tried to regain his breath.

Hearing a set of steps getting closer, Mare did not hesitate to shove Tsuna into the kitchen just as Hibari came around the corner. He saw Mare, who was giving him a questionable look. Hibari frowned and moved on, ignoring the corridor and Mare. Right behind him was followed by thundering steps of other children.

"Where did Jyuddaime go?"

"Haha, did Tsuna hide?"

"EXTREME HIDE AND SEEK! I'LL HIDE TOO!"

Are you it then Gokudera?"

"Stupid baseball nut and lawn head!"

Mare watched them quietly as they left, bickering all the way.

The door opened behind him, showing a frowning Lia, holding Tsuna by the hand.

"Mare, would you mind explaining?" she asked dryly.

"I-" he started but Tsuna blurted out "It was my fault!"

She looked at him. "It's not your fault sir."

"But it is!" Tsuna insisted. "Mare helped me…" he gulped. "Escape a really, _really_, terrible fate."

Lia gave Mare a look.

"He was being chased and needed a place to hide." He said.

"Oh…" Lia said.

Mare turned to Tsuna and said, "The head prefect is gone. He went don the eastern corridor. I suggest you stay with Lia in case he comes back." Tsuna nodded wisely. He could do that.

"Um… Mare-san… have you seen three of my friends perhaps? They're uh…"

"Always arguing with each other?" Tsuna gave him a suspicious look.

"How did you know?" he asked slowly.

"They were here for a while, after the prefect left. I presume they were looking for you."

"They're probably worried…. Gokudera-kun most probably." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Would you like me to find them?" Mare offered.

"Eh?" Tsuna said surprised. After a while, he nodded and Mare left to find his friends.

"So…" Tsuna said as he fidgeted on his chair.

"So…" Lia repeated, sighing.

Tsuna's eyes gazed at her briefly before looking down once more. This person might be able to tell him something about Mare.

"Um… Lia-san?"

"Hmnnn?" She looked at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

Lia smiled. "Of course young sir." She said.

"You can call me Tsuna you know." Tsuna grumbled.

She smiled slightly. What a nice little boy. "Very well then… Tsuna. So, what were you going to ask?"

Tsuna mumbled something. She cocked her head to the side, "What was that Tsuna?"

"Uh…"

"Yes?" she urged him, smiling.

"Are you and Mare close?" he blurted out.

As soon as Tsuna's innocent words fell from his mouth, she stiffened. A deep dark blush creeping up on her cheeks. Tsuna apparently did not notice the effect of his words on her as he went on,

"I mean, you two must be close after all…"

"Close?" she squeaked, her eyes started swirling, turning even redder than possible while not hearing the rest of what he said.

"… so maybe you could tell me all about him."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"I mean, can you tell me more about Mare?"

Her blush disappeared. "Why do you want to know?" she asked, a bit suspicious.

Tsuna scratched his head. "It's just… when I met him the first time… uh… he was like, staring into space? I wonder if he just daydreams or something." He said.

"Oh…" she said and leaned back against her chair, relieved. "Forgive him… really." She smiled sadly. "Mare… he," she sighed heavily. "He has no memories of his past."

"Eh?" Tsuna said, surprised. "No memories?"

She nodded. "I… well, I found him three months ago and took care of him with the help of my mother." She swallowed, as if it pained her to speak. "So far, the only thing he remembers is that his name is 'Mare'."

Tsuna didn't speak. There was definitely something fishy going on here, and he did not mean the barrel of fish a few feet beside him.

Who was Mare exactly? It didn't add up. _Of course nothing added up! What were you supposed to add it with anyway?_ He shook his head lightly, dispersing his arguing thoughts. If he must, can he use his hyper intuition? Probably not, he can read a person's next move, feel their emotions, can tell from which direction to go into and somewhat predict what will happen next (whether if it ill be good or bad) but he does not have the power to read someone's mind. Reading minds and feeling a person's emotions are two entirely different things.

But there was a person who can.

Carmine looked out of his window as the carriage rattled while going through a bumpy road. His strawberry-blonde bangs falling against the sides of his face. In his hand, he twirled the tainted pacifier. "Well Carmine, you seem rather excited aren't you?" said a man with dirty blonde hair tied to a tail, long face, eyes black and a nose that was crooked, looking like as if it had been broken before.

Carmine gave him a rather bored expression. "Yes, I'm practically jumping for joy." He said sarcastically and sat straight. "I'm not excited you twit, I'm just extremely… curious." He smiled.

The man nodded, not offended by the slightest. "Curious about what if I may ask?"

The boy seated back and looked outside. "I find it amusing that Vongola Primo has a… son. I wonder what the Vongola Family had planned… it's not everyday of course you might be able to see the next generation of the bearers of the Vongola rings."

"So you only want to see the children?"

Carmine looked at him briefly before turning back to the view outside. "No. My objective is far more complex than you think."

"How so?"

Carmine gave him companion a sly smirk. "You'll see. Just remember to bring the carriage over in six days, understand?"

"Yes sir."

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Giotto put his quill down and rubbed his temples. Stupid headaches… pinching the bridge of his nose, he frowned. Good lord, his head as been aching the whole day now! What's worse is that it felt like a whole hive of bees were buzzing in his head.

Looking at the clock across the room, he sighed. Seven already? He should just leave the paperwork for tomorrow, doing it right now might lead to a migraine next if he kept on. Blowing the flame out of his lamp, he picked up his cloak and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

For a moment, he thought, _is Tsuna okay?_ Besides the headache, his worry for Tsuna made it all the harder to concentrate clearly on work. Ever since they left, he had been feeling some kind of tingling up his back, almost like a shiver. Whatever it meant, he didn't feel like it was bad, more like he was anticipating something. Something that he so didn't want to be involved with. Sadly, fate was an ass and it left him with serious curses and blessings. It didn't matter much, he would face it.

Just as Tsuna is right now as he was fighting with his cloud guardian in the forest behind the dormitory.

After his awkward talk with Lia, Mare had come back with his friends. Of course, Gokudera almost tackled him to the ground while Yamamoto laughed. Ryohei was shouting though and because of that, he had attracted the attention of a certain prefect who was still prowling around the grounds looking for his prey. Because of that, Tsuna had to go back to square one: RUN.

Tsuna had to admit though, flexing his muscles by not running for his life felt like the change he needed. Then again, he takes it back as he was smacked across the face with a hard and cold steel tonfa.

"Ow…" he muttered and licked his lips. Was it him or was he slower?

"You've gotten rusty herbivore." Yup, that settles it. He was way out of sync.

"I know already. Let's just get on with it." He grumbled as he stood up, his flames getting bigger as he tensed.

Hibari smirked and charged. Tsuna jumped high into the air and was about to jump to the other side when something wrapped around his foot and slammed him against the tree trunk. He grunted and grabbed the chain around his leg, melting it with his flames. Standing up, he shot himself into the air, twisting his trunk around, he brought his leg down on Hibari. He was in midway of attacking Hibari when someone shouted,

"VONGOLA!"

His flames extinguished immediately and he fell to the ground.

Looking from his position, a figure emerged from the trees. It was the girl from class, Aurora.

Tsuna scrambled up to his knees. Did she see anything? Did she see him in HDWM? The look she gave him though didn't look like she saw anything.

Relieved, he got to his feet. "What are you doing here Aurora-san? Shouldn't you be back in your dorm now?"

She blew the sides of her bangs. "I should be, but then I would have to answer to my friends that the Vongola still haven't answered our proposal."

"Oh… can we take this inside? It's getting really dark out here already." He said as he hastily pulled off his gloves.

"Sure." She said as they went inside Vongola's dorm. Tsuna looked over to see Hibari going the other way, probably the back door of the place… that is, if there was one.

"Jyuddaime! Did that stupid Hibari do anything to you?" Gokudera demanded when they went in.

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Can you get everyone down in the lounge? Mitchel too, I want to ask him a few things."

Gokudera gave Aurora look before running off.

"What's his problem?" she whispered to Tsuna. He smiled. "Don't mind him. He may be mean but he's a good person."

"Right…" she muttered and followed him to the lounge.

She had to admit though, the way he handled things made him _feel _like a boss. She almost wanted to kiss his hand in respect. Almost. But he was just so… _small_ and _scrawny_. Not to mention vulnerable. She shook her head as she sat down across him.

Tsuna sat straight with his legs crossed, hands on his lap and a pleasing smile on his face. All these were signs that he was in boss mode and that he was completely unaware of it. Aurora sat straight, feeling more nervous than she should be. What is it with this air? Was it her or did it feel like she was sitting in a middle of a serious meeting that her father goes to?

The doors opened and came in Gokudera, followed by the rest. He sat on Tsuna's right, Yamamoto on his left, Ryohei leaned on the couch behind them, Chrome sat on the arm, Mukuro on the other, Lambo sat on the floor near Tsuna's feet and somewhere in the back, Hibari stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Mitchel came in last and closed the doors. His face saying he was feeling nervous as she was.

What in the world is with this atmosphere? She could feel herself shrinking under their gazes. Earlier today, they were almost…. _Normal_. And why were they sitting away from her?

Mitchel sat down beside her. She gulped. She should say something.

"Um… about our proposal from earlier…" she started.

"Yeah, about that…" Tsuna said worriedly and turned to look at his guardians. "Before I say what I think, I want to hear your opinions guys."

"Hmnn… It would make everything much easier if we had complete dominion over the school." Mukuro said.

"It extremely sounds fun Sawada!"

"Maybe we should go for it boss…" Chrome mumbled.

"Hn. Do what you herbivores want."

"Dominion over the school doesn't sound so bad…"

"Che, I'm not following anyone unless it's Jyuddaime." Gokudera said stubbornly and crossed his arms, scowling.

Silence engulfed them.

"You're kind of right there Gokudera…" Yamamoto said slowly and smiled. "I'll join if Tsuna joins!"

Tsuna smiled. "I don't know what to say. Do we really have a choice?"

Aurora shook her head. "You really don't, that's why everyone is already choosing sides. If you don't, you'll be seriously punished."

"For not wanting to participate?" Tsuna asked, surprised.

She nodded.

"Young master Tsunayoshi, I know it sounds a bit harsh but the headmaster means well. All activities he plans always have a reason behind them." Mitchel said.

Tsuna turned to look at his cloud guardian. "What do you think Hibari-san?"

"The herbivore is an idiot." Some of them snickered. "but," he went on. "it's just as the herbivore said."

"My, Hibari Kyoya, that's quite a lot for you to say besides your usual 'I'll bite you to death'."

"At least I don't laugh like some creepy stalker…." Hibari smirked as a Mukuro's lips twitched.

"Hibari Kyoya…"

"Stop it you two." Tsuna commanded and they stopped.

Aurora was appalled. Earlier today he was being chased around school, screeching and was absolutely _terrified_. Now look at him! They follow him like he was their boss. Which she can't help but think he is. Was she wrong to think he was weak? Looks like Sawada Tsunayoshi was more than what he appeared.

"Whose the leader then?" Gokudera huffed.

"No one actually. We're still in the process of gathering people on our side."

"How many then?" Mukuro asked.

Aurora's confidence faltered. "We…. I… around thirty or so." She said quietly.

"Hibari-san, how many students are there in total?" Tsuna asked.

"Two-hundred and seventy six."

"You're telling us that…" Lambo started.

"Two-hundred and forty-six have joined the opposing team?" Gokudera said.

"Tut, tut Gokudera Hayato. Subtract it by fifty." Mukuro said.

"One hundred and ninety-six?"

Aurora didn't answer.

Tsuna sighed. "And most of them are kids around your-" he stopped. "_our_ age?" he corrected himself, reminding that he was stuck looking like a ten-year old. Aurora pursed her lips.

"I get it, we're outnumbered." She said hotly. "'We're going to loose anyway so why bother? Those upperclassmen do what they want anyway'… I just hate hearing those! They always look down on the smaller families, it doesn't matter if you're allied or not, they think they're so…so…" she let out a frustrating growl. She blushed, knowing she acted childishly.

"I'm sorry, I…" she looked up to see a smiling Tsuna.

"I can see why you want us to join. Mukuro and Hibari-san are pretty popular… they already have people following them."

"Not to mention Hibari and Mukuro are EXTREMELY SCARY!" Ryohei added and ducked as a trident and tonfa clashed above where his head once was. Tsuna nodded, still smiling.

"But to be honest, I'd like to avoid fighting at all times but it looks like I can't." he sighed. "Can I know who their leader is anyway?"

"Carmine Estello." She said.

"Who?" they all asked simultaneously.

"He's the leader. I don't know much about him, I don't know what level he is, how old he is and I don't even know what he looks like."

"Do you know him Mitchel?" Tsuna asked him.

Mitchel shooked his head. "Afraid not young master."

"How is that you don't even know what he looks like?" Gokudera complained.

"I just don't know! All I know is that he's been away overseas… something about his father and his Family needing him." She shrugged. "But even if he's not here, he's capable of running things."

"How so?" Mukuro asked.

"I don't really know. No one really knows. If you really want the details of how things go around here, go ask your servant." She jerked her thumb at Mitchel. They all looked at him.

"Snappy little one ain't she?" he muttered before turning to his young masters. "Hmmn… for short, Enollavac Academy has a student council composed of seven students. It was originally based on the Vongola Family's guardians," Tsuna looked at him. "The headmaster is kind of… strange that way. He really admires the Vongola." Mitchel explained.

"Oh…" They all said. Enovallac wasn't the most normal school anyway.

"Anyway, have you made up your mind? Are you joining our side or not?" she asked impatiently.

Tsuna leaned forward, smiling with his hands clasped around his knee.

"First of, ah… let's agree on some matters shall we?"

**~ The next day ~**

Tsuna yawned as he made his way to class. So much planning…

He opened the door, only to be flooded by a mob of children around his age and several older ones whom he didn't recognize. Soon, his friends were also mobbed the moment they set foot in. Tsuna was dragged all the way to the front desk where he sat as the figures of excited children retreated, in an almost awe-like atmosphere, the older ones examining him quietly from the back.

Aurora appeared in the center, her arms folded. "We're all here then, just as you asked." She said.

Tsuna scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Gokudera and the others hung back on the sides. Yamamoto gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks Aurora-san." Tsuna said and toyed with the end of his tie nervously. Sure he's been in serious meetings before but this was different, they were kids. They can be easily discouraged but they also hope high and hold on fast if they wanted to, but he must be careful of what he says. He didn't want to get pulverized to a pulp.

"Hi. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, you can call me Tsuna if you want." He smiled. No one answered and Tsuna's smile twitched slightly. "Okay… as you all heard from Aurora-san, I called for a gathering today because I want to settle a few things with everyone. I really want to stay out of these kinds of things," he started and earned complaints and insults from everyone in the room. He raised his hand silently and they quieted. "But Aurora-san here told me a lot of things and I thought… why not do it?" he sighed and looked at his guardians. _They_ were the reason why he agreed to all this and besides, it's been a while since they've fought in battle.

"What I want to try and say is… we're in." They cheered loudly at this and Tsuna glanced at Aurora, she looked relieved.

"Alright, now let's get started…"

**~ Three days later, Friday ~**

"The big day is tomorrow Tsuna! There's no need to be looking like that!" Yamamoto said that morning as he clapped Tsuna on the back heartily.

That day, he was exhausted, partly from lack of sleep, the other was because of Hibari. Tsuna kept to his word when he bribed his cloud guardian that he would fight with him every day just to come inside the carriage with them for their journey to school, lack of sleep because he was always tired after sparring and that he needed to study.

Tsuna yawned and sat up groggily. That's right, tomorrow the game was going to be held somewhere in the northern forest, just beyond the crevice of the great walls of rock that lead into the Academy. The field was about four miles and the center line was the meadow in the forest. Mukuro had already checked the place himself and lucky them, they can use their surroundings to their advantage.

Somebody knocked on the front door and Lambo went to get it. Tsuna was just about to take a bite of his toast when he saw Aurora looking at him anxiously with someone standing beside her. Tsuna put down his toast and immediately recognized him, he was the guy who was glaring at him when he first came here. He was tall, perhaps fourteen or so. Raven black hair, pale skin, and scarlet eyes that made Tsuna think of Xanxus. He stood up.

"Uh… Aurora-san?"

"This is Crispin. Crispin M'dell from one of the allied families." Aurora said and nudged the elder boy beside her. In turn, he glared at Tsuna, as if it was his fault that he was here.

"Why you…" Gokudera started but was held up but Yamamoto.

"It's… nice to meet you Crispin-san." Tsuna said.

"Crispin. Just Crispin." He said and looked away.

"Uh… okay then." Clearly this was getting awkward. "So Crispin, what brings you here?"

"He's here to join." Aurora said sharply. The elder boy merely scowled but didn't argue.

"Eh? Join? Well um, okay then… uh… which team do you want to join?"

"Team?" Crispin asked, looking at him.

"You didn't explain it to him?" Tsuna turned to Aurora. She shrugged. "I thought it was for the best since you're the boss." She said.

Tsuna mentally groaned. He unconsciously made himself the boss, he was starting to really think that he had developed a completely different personality. Proof was that he let _all_ the responsibility be turned over to _them_.

"Yeah… okay then." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, the air changed around him, giving off a completely mature aura.

"Since we're around eighty or so, we divided ourselves into seven groups: Sky, Storm, Rain, Thunder, Sun, Mist and Cloud. Just like the Vongola family and each group is lead by at least one of my friends…" he turned and pointed at each on of them except for Hibari who wasn't there at the moment. "We put anyone into groups that seem fitting for them the most, like for example…" he thought for a moment. "The Storm team lead by Gokudera-kun! Anyone who were good enough for close or distant combat and that they're not good in stealth are there."

"They're mostly used as a decoy though." Lambo said and Gokudera whacked him on the head.

"So you're telling me that my superior is four years younger than me?" Crispin said, not sounding happy about it at all.

"Why? Got a problem with it?" Gokudera asked.

"Why yes I do actually."

"Why you… are you asking for a fight?" Gokudera pulled out sticks of dynamite.

"Bring it on." Crispin pulled out a cylinder object.

Aurora stamped her foot on Crispin's and he yelped in reply. "Why did you do that for?"

"You twit, did you forget about Max?" she hissed.

His face darkened but didn't say anything else. It was obvious that they were hiding something.

"Let's just get on with it already." He muttered after a while. Aurora smiled at him apologetically. In turn, Tsuna did not pry but asked them to come to the dormitory after everyone had breakfast so that they could start with their preparations.

The headmaster had given them the whole day to prepare for the game and Gokudera wouldn't let a single moment to be wasted. As soon as everyone was there, Hibari gathered his team and led them to the forest, leaving the rest to figure out what he was up to. It was extremely crowded in the lounge therefore Tsuna had them dispatched already to his guardians, leaving him and his small team.

Tsuna wasn't the greatest leader and he can't come up with the most brilliant plans but he does try his best and try his best he will. In order to make things easier, he had his guardians divide their troops to themselves. People who can match with them and all the ones who didn't, well, most of them got stuck with Lambo while the rest was with him.

The Storm lead by Gokudera, had the job of setting up traps and mostly on the line of defense. The Rain lead by Yamamoto was the third line of offense but they would defend the rivers near the flag was going to be, for a while that is; it was just never Yamamoto's style to stay on defense for long. If ever the enemy had gotten pass their lines, they will have a run in with the Rain. The Thunder, sadly, were put on the front lines as they will serve as the first line of defense and who else would lead them but Lambo? He wasn't all too happy about it at all and would have backed down if it weren't for Mukuro threatening him with a smile. The Sun will be their medics and if a team is unable to hold, they will be the reserved troops and take up their places. Ryohei wanted to join in on the fight immediately but Tsuna convinced him that if any of them would get tired, who would take their place? Who will make sure that the injured will stay away from harm? Ryohei finally gave in and was later on screaming a pep talk at his team mates. The Cloud was their first line of offense. Tsuna knew full and well that Hibari could lead them and successfully break through the enemy's defenses. Their third line of defense was the Mist, lead by Mukuro. Mukuro's abilities of using illusions wasn't such a secret anymore when he had 'accidentally' let one of his team mates see one of his illusions. So, everyone from their side knew about Mukuro and was anticipating on the surprise the enemy would get. As for the Sky, lead by Tsuna along with Chrome, they were given the test of defending the flag. They could also be the second in command to his guardians if they were too busy fighting or defending and that they served to be messengers. He had all the fastest ones on his team because he needed to be informed at all times.

With this, they were ready. Even though some of them were too young, they didn't worry about it as they saw the Vongola not bothered by their age and are somewhat at awe. They admired Gokudera's quick thinking, Yamamoto's easygoing personality, Ryohei's enthusiasm, Hibari's strength, Mukuro's power and Tsuna's leadership skills (not really at first). Lambo wasn't thought of much but was still respected, as Chrome was as well. With them, they had a chance at beating the enemy. They were full of confidence and hope, something that Tsuna didn't want to encourage so much just in case.

Each team leader was left to cultivate the abilities of their members. Never have they thought that they were weak, or useless. Tsuna has proven that with his team, even Lambo's. Mukuro and Yamamoto made sure their teams were trained in stealth. Hibari did not only train his team physically but for those who cannot fight as well in hand-to-hand combat, he had other uses for them. He made sure that they can gather information in the battlefield without getting caught and for people like Arturo, you'll see. Gokudera had those with sharp aim and all week had them train in the archery like crazy. Ryohei, who wasn't much good at reading books at all but had learned quite a lot from Knuckles about first aid in this time, had taught his team members. Even though they were reserved, they were rearing to go anytime.

Tsuna was glad to say they did well, in fact, he was kind of anticipating it. If it weren't for the thought that they could get _severely _hurt, he might have been actually enjoying this.

Taking a break for a while, Tsuna let his team mates go around to the other groups to check on them while he went to look around their future battle ground. Mitchel had gone to town to meet up the First Generation Family since they'll be coming the next day. Tsuna scratched his head. Which means he'll be borrowing a horse from the stables and thank the gods (if there ever were) that while they were still at Vongola mansion, he learned how to ride a horse. It absolutely robbed him of apples and sugar cubes! Those horses were clever…

**~ Mare ~**

"What's wrong Mare? You're having a headache again?" Lia murmured as she made him look at her. Mare was pale and obviously feeling nauseous. "You won't even eat! Mare, what's wrong?" she pleaded softly. Mare weakly raised his hands and placed them against hers and hung his head, his eyes focusing clearly.

"I don't know Lia… it's _that_ again." He whispered, his voice strained.

"You're visions…?" her eyes widened.

He shook his head slowly. "I told you, I don't know what these _are_. I know one thing though… something will happen." He said and rubbed his eyes.

"But what?" she asked, fear etched into her voice.

"I can't make it out…" he said, his teeth grinding as he tried to force himself to focus. He didn't need to know that something bad was going to happen, he _saw_ it. Well, glimpses of it. Lia stood up and looked around her fearfully. "We have to leave…" she started saying.

He grabbed her hand and made her look at him. "No Lia. We can't leave. You know there is only one way in and _that_ is always guarded. The headmaster may look like a fool but he's a formidable man, the Academy's entrance is heavily guarded, leaving at night would be suicide."

She collapsed to her knees and buried her head in Mare's lap.

"I don't want it to happen again." She whispered.

Mare didn't answer but closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry."

"It was never your fault." Lia murmured, deep sadness lacing in her voice. Mare couldn't say anything. No matter what, it was his fault and it would live with him till the day he dies.

If only he couldn't see… maybe Sicilla would still be alive.

Lia wiped her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking and stood up. "I'll be heading back to the kitchen alright?" she said giving her best in an attempt for a smile. Mare also stood up, staggering a little. "Mare?"

He looked up and saw Lia at the door. "Will you be alright?"

He smiled reassuringly "Don't worry." She gave him a look full of worry before giving him a light peck on the cheek before dashing out of the room. A faint blush crept on his cheeks and he sighed, lighter this time. "I will protect you Lia, I swore to your mother on that." He murmured quietly before looking out of his window, catching a glimpse of gravity-defying brown hair. He walked towards the window, "Tsuna?" he said, his brows furrowing. What was he doing in the stables? For a minute, Tsuna disappeared from his sight, the next, Tsuna flew twenty feet in the air and landed on the ground, rolling away again from his sight. Mare didn't think as he pulled on his boots and ran out of his room until he felt the pang in his head once more. He cursed and went on. Slowly this time, he made his way outside to the stables where Tsuna was getting on his feet.

"What are you doing?" he asked and raised a brow as Tsuna practically let out a startled little girl's cry.

"You still sound like a girl." He commented.

Tsuna composed himself and sighed. "Why does everyone think of that?"

"Maybe if you didn't scream like one then?" Mare offered as he came closer, his mouth twisted to a frown as the pain hit him again.

"Are you alright? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine. It's just a headache after washing all those chamber pots." Mare lied.

Tsuna's face cringed before settling into a sympathetic smile. "Don't feel sorry about it," Mare muttered. "when you clean pots you'll get used to them."

Not sure how to respond to this remark Tsuna said, "Can you help me get a horse? The stable horses here don't exactly…er… like me."

"Did you try bribing them?" Mare asked as he reached into a barrel and pulled out a nice shiny apple.

"I did and…" Tsuna pulled out his pockets, his inside pocket was completely ripped. "they kind of mugged me?" he said sheepishly.

Mare had to smile at this and approached the horses. Picking a young gentle filly with a pure white coat and bribed her easily with an apple. "Tsuna, come here." Mare told him and he obeyed.

When Tsuna came closer the young filly began to sniff him. "Go on." Mare said. Tsuna looked at him. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Teach her your scent." Mare said and shoved Tsuna's face right at the mare's nostrils. "Now breathe." He commanded and Tsuna did so. After wards, the horse bowed it's head into submission.

"How…?" Tsuna asked and Mare chuckled. "Horses are like people in a way you know. You just have to know how to understand them is all." he said, stroking the filly's mane. Tsuna squatted and stood up again. "Why do I get a _girl_ horse?" he whined.

Mare shrugged. "You sound like a girl. I figured you'd do well with your own gender."

"Why is it you keep thinking I'm a girl?" Tsuna cried in distress.

"If you stop reacting like one, grow up a bit, maybe then I'll think of calling you a _boy_." Tsuna groaned. "So, why do you want to borrow a horse? You do know there's a game tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to take a look at the field again." Tsuna said, smiling. Mare looked at him skeptically.

"What?" Tsuna demanded.

"Nothing. You seem pretty confident walking into a forest outside of the academy all by yourself without fearing an ambush." Mare said nonchalantly.

"Why would I get ambushed exactly?" Tsuna asked worriedly. Mare gave him a look.

"This is a mafia school. Who ever said the mafia ever played fair?" he shrugged and went back inside the stables. When he came out he had a Shetland pony with him, already saddled and all. Tsuna blew his bangs away from his face and saddled the filly.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

"What's taking that brat so long?" G muttered as he tapped his cigarette.

"Who are you referring to? Lampo?" Deamon asked as he flipped a page of his book. "Not that brat, I mean the _other _brat." G scowled. "Why the hell do I have to wait for him with _you?_"

Without looking up from his book, Deamon answered simply "Because Primo ordered you to."

G looked away. Damn it, he just _had_ to be smart. He was right anyway, they were ordered to wait at the outskirts of the town for the Mitchel, the children's coach driver. They were feeling that they _shouldn't _have sent the kids away, now that strange occurrences were happening. Children were disappearing, not only here in Italy, but in the other western countries as well. Children of high and poor status had been disappearing and most of them, the children, had some connection with the mafia in one way or another. The only similarities among these missing children was that they certainly went through a lot, they have lived against the odds at such a young age but what of now? What happened to them?

The Vongola weren't too keen on knowing and it frustrated Alaude to no ends to find he had no leads to it. The children just vanished into thin air. When Primo had heard this he had already ordered for them to move out. Which brings them to this little town in the middle of the freaking middle-of-no-where. At least, that's what G describes it.

Anyway, ever since Primo had heard, he was almost crazy to know what happened to Tsuna and the others. It really sucked to wait for letters, it usually takes weeks, months and even years.

The Vongola were confident of the defenses set around the academy; it was not only the work of man that kept it safe but with the help of nature as well. If you look outside the academy, past it's great walls of rock that surrounds it in a circle, it would look like mountain or a volcano. The only entrance was through a crevice that was hidden from view by the great trees that folk still whisper about as the land of elves. G snorted, elves… last time they've been here he found no signs of elves. He found a weird headmaster slash boss and an annoying assistant instead. Unlike Gokudera, who was fond of mysteries, G was fond of mythology and so on.

Back to the matter at hand, G straightened when Deamon pointed out, "He's here."

"Finally!" G said and stood up. Riding towards them on an old colt was Mitchel.

"Giotto, stop pacing around already. They'll be here." Asari said as he tried to sooth down his anxious friend that kept walking back and forth, casting glances at the window every now and then. Giotto sighed. "I can't Asari, I just can't." he said as he rubbed his hands together.

They were staying at the local inn in the meantime as they waited for G and Deamon. So, in the meantime while waiting for the two, the rest of the guardians waited in Giotto's room; either to watch their boss in his state of paranoia or just be there for no reason.

"I still can't believe you sent G _with Deamon_." Knuckle said as he sat on a stool.

"I would be surprised if they haven't burned the forests outside of town." Lampo said as he lied on the bed lazily.

"Lampo, take your shoes off." Giotto ordered the lighting guardian and then went back to pacing around.

"If you keep frowning like that you'll end up looking old." Lampo commented as he grumpily pulled his shoes off. Giotto stopped and casted his youngest guardian a frown before relaxing into a sigh. It was just… hard. For some reason, he just couldn't shake this feeling off that has been bugging him lately. It felt like an icy hand crawling up his back. What's worse was that ever since he heard of the reports of missing children, he felt that Tsuna had something to do with it. He wasn't blaming the boy, oh no. It's just… ever since they sent them to the academy, a lot of people have been missing lately. He had a feeling that Tsuna might be taken. He didn't know where that thought came from but it was simple:

_Tsuna will be taken_. He just had to make sure he was safe.

But really, as long as they stay behind those walls they're safe. That is, if they don't have the notion of stepping out.

"Really Giotto, I told you already. The children are fine." Asari said reassuringly. "Me and G have been there before and _nothing_, save animals, would be able to get past it's defenses."

Giotto plopped on the edge of the bed. "I know Asari. No one will be able to hike on that… mountain without slipping to their death."

G had explained before that outside, it looked like a mountain. A bare mountain. There were little plantation that hung on it. It was a mountain, a mountain of rock. No one would be able to climb up on it without risking slipping to death. The people who lived near it gave it a very simple name: The mountain of stone.

Knuckle clapped him on the back hard. "Then there's nothing to worry about then! You worry too much Giotto… Tsuna probably misses you too." He teased. Giotto pursed his lips, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Oh shut up." He muttered.

Knuckle grinned. "Do you miss tucking him in bed?" he said.

"Kissing his forehead?" Lampo added.

"And fussing over every little thing?" Asari said innocently.

"I-I-I never did any of those!" Giotto stuttered out, blushing.

Lampo poked him on the cheek. "Oh come out with it, I've seen you do it."

"I did it just _once_!"

"You do tuck him in bed when he's asleep!" Knuckle said.

"That's because Tsuna rolls around in his sleep! I have to make sure he won't fall off!"

"Excuses!" Lampo cried.

"But you do worry a lot, like when he doesn't eat enough or when he gets a cut or a bruise." Asari said, smiling. By this time, Giotto was tomato red. He doesn't deny he did those but it was just downright embarrassing. "Oh look at him," Knuckle said as he had one arm around his boss. "he's blushing! Young fathers." He chuckled and Giotto blushed even more. Lampo and Asari started to laugh and Giotto wished he had something to drink right now.

"G is even fussier than Giotto is though." Asari said after a while and Giotto had to smile.

Just then, the door opened and three of his guardians walked in, with Mitchlel following them. Alaude stood at the corner of the room while Deamon at the other. G quirked an eyebrow when he saw Giotto. "Why are you so red?" he asked.

"Just a bit of teasing with our boss!" Knuckle said, chuckling. Giotto glowered slightly and pushed himself up.

"Mitchel, sit down will you? You must have been tired." Giotto said, ignoring Knuckle.

Mitchel shook his head. "No thanks master. I'm fine this way."

G stood beside Asari while Giotto took out a chair and sat down on it. Mitchel shuffled nervously.

"How are the kids?" Asari asked.

"They're doing really good!" Mitchel answered.

"As in how good?" G asked. He knew how the place worked and wasn't all too happy about the respect thing.

"The school is having an event tomorrow and one of the two teams, _they're_ leading." He grinned.

"Whose leading?" G asked, his brows furrowed.

"Why… young master Tsunayoshi of course!" Mitchel beamed as they all exchanged looks with each other.

"Your telling that short boy is _leading them_?" Deamon said in disbelief. Mitchel nodded.

"He's not short Deamon… he hasn't drunk milk that much is all." Giotto murmured.

"Is that why you tried to make him drink milk the whole week while they were still at the mansion?" Deamon asked.

"That's not the point." Giotto said quickly. He turned to Mitchel. "So what is this event that's going to happen?"

Mitchel grinned. "Sorry masters but the headmaster wants to leave that as a surprise."

"Somehow I don't like the sound of that." G muttered. Giotto nodded.

**~ The Battleground ~**

"How much farther?" Tsuna panted as he heaved himself up. They left the horses at the bottom of the steep hill of an avalanches of stones and were now climbing up to the top (which was really hard since Tsuna kept slipping all the time)

"Almost there." Mare promised and held out a hand to him. Tsuna took it gratefully and was hoisted up. He started with a grunt before standing up and dusting his pants. When he looked up, his mouth dropped open slightly. He could see the thicket of trees beyond the grass fields, enemy territory it was. Mare pointed to his right and Tsuna turned his head to face a waterfall, about forty feet high. He can hear the water going downstream the river… right into enemy territory. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the river that disappeared through their own territory of trees. By the looks of it, it was deep. Very deep. An idea popped into his mind and he turned back to the falls.

The pool of water there was not as deep as the river as he could see the water was lighter and the glistening of the stones underwater.

"I'm guessing that now you had a look at what you wanted, can we go now?"

"Huh?" Tsuna said and turned to look at Mare.

"It's almost dusk, no one will be allowed to get in after sundown." Mare said as he jumped down and skidded down to a halt at the bottom.

"Why?" Tsuna asked and slipped. "Ah!" he rolled down and landed flat on his stomach by Mare's feet. Mare sighed and pulled him up by the scruff of his collar and set him down on his feet again. "Clumsy." He said and Tsuna blushed. He grumbled something under his breath about fate messing with him before catching up to Mare as he headed back to the horses.

When they came back, they parted ways. Mare leaved with the two horses, leading them back to the stables while Tsuna went back to his dorm. But before they parted, Mare bid him a warning "Stay away from the incense." When Tsuna tried to ask, Mare had already gone quite a distance. He pondered on the warning all the way.

When Mare had taken care of the horses, he came back to his room where a tray of food was waiting for him. He smiled softly and sat on his bed, taking his boots off. When he was done he sat there for a while, thinking. Why in the world did he tell Tsuna that? Stay away from the incense? He had a faint memory of smelling something while he was… in a trance; but what did it have to do with Tsuna?

Sometimes, as much as knowing was a curse, not knowing was a pain in the ass.

**~ The day of Capture the Flag ~**

Tsuna and his band of troops were standing around huge boulders at the bottom of the steep hill. With them, was a bronze flag with the emblems of families that are on their side, the Vongola's crest being the biggest of them all. Tsuna stood at the center, standing on a flat rock. Beside him stood Gokudera with his arms folded. Ryohei held the flag.

Having already discussed this with his guardians about some change of plans, Tsuna pointed up the hill. "Gokudera-kun, climb up that hill and you'll get a view over everything down here. Yamamoto," he pointed towards the river. "there's a small fall a bit upstream from here, it would be a good place for you."

"Not that deep?" he asked and Tsuna shook his head lightly. Yamamoto suddenly had a mischievous grin on his face. Liking where this as going.

"Onii-san, stay here at the keep okay with me for a while okay? Once it starts, Sun can do as it pleases." Ryohei nodded. "Chrome, I'll need you to stay with Sky. I might need you to do something since Mukuro might be busy." Chrome nodded.

"Hibari-san and Mukuro can do as fit. As for Lambo…" they all turned at him. His face pale white with droplets of sweat trailing down his face.

"Uh… Mukuro… I don't think we should…" Tsuna started but Mukuro cut him off. "Nonsense. Lambo is capable… am I right?" he flashed a wicked smile at Lambo and Lambo started to nod rapidly. Tsuna sighed and looked at them all.

What was he supposed to say? Oh right, a speech.

He wasn't the best with words of encouragement much but he'll do his best. After all, today the first generation will come and Tsuna felt something swell up in his chest at the thought of bringing victory to them. After all, wouldn't any son want to make his father proud? At least, a great-great-great-great grandson would? But that thought was nothing but a distraction compared to the thought buried deep in his head.

He firmly made sure the flag was secure before turning around. He took a deep breath and let his fingers relax, feeling the ring on his finger. All night he was extremely bothered by his intuition. He didn't understand why but just to make sure, he had everyone wear their VG gear. Also, he mentioned Mare's warning to them. Tsuna wasn't so sure about them taking it seriously since he himself had his doubts.

A horn sounded in the air. That was the signal which means it was time.

"Everyone." He had to make it quick. "Let's win this."

What? It was the best he could come up it but it was simple and effective. Everybody cheered.

They parted, leaving only Lambo's group. Tsuna walked up to him. "Lambo, are you sure you can do this?" he asked softly.

All tension left Lambo's shoulders as he squared them. "I'll be fine young Vongola. Lambo-sama won't fail!"

Tsuna sweatdropped as his lightning guardian walked away, his troop following with their spears up. If he remembered right, Gokudera suggested on using the Greek strategy or was it Roman? Tsuna shook his head, he can't remember things for long but he just hoped that Lambo won't have to use the pointed end… Lambo wasn't much of a close range fighter much…

Tsuna waited with his small group, straining his ears for any sound. Then there it was…. instant silence. The whole forest had gone dead quiet. Tsuna could feel it, a whole horde of hostility was heading towards them. From their side, a much stronger force was waiting. Hibari, his first thought was. No one had such a sharp killing intention than his Cloud guardian, except for Alaude that is. Tsuna craned his neck up to where Gokudera was perched up on the top of the hill, his troop with their bows hiding behind the trees. He couldn't see Gokudera since he was hidden but he could tell he was there. Ryohei and his group were waiting with him, their faces full of nervousness since they were mostly children (Tsuna had put his foot down to let any of them fight unless the situation turns down to the worse) while their leader was nearly jumping with excitement.

Tsuna leaned against a boulder, waiting. Then he heard it or felt it from the ground underneath him. The small vibrations he felt meant that the enemy was coming… rather recklessly in his opinion.

He held up his hand, signaling them to stand down and wait. In the distance, he can hear the clashing of weapons as students fought each other. No maiming, no killing were the rules. He had nothing to fear right? Maybe not but this was the mafia. He wasn't so sure about that at all.

The plan was simple really… bait the herbivores in as Hibari says. Make their side look completely vulnerable by having Lambo bait them in. Lambo will fight of course but his team was better off to support. After a while they would run into the forest, letting the enemy think they were retreating, follow them and meet their worst nightmare… Cloud.

_Three_… Tsuna counted.

_Two,_

_One._

"RETREAT!" Tsuna heard and sweat dropped. Hibari was bringing it on it seems. He turned to a small boy around seven, he was rather short but thin. A quick runner he was and probably best to send out there. "Luke, can you go and take a look at Lightning? If they're in a fight, stay out of it and come back immediately. Understand?" Tsuna wouldn't let children be hurt. Never.

Luke nodded obediently and immediately sprinted off towards the trees, disappearing from sight completely. Tsuna turned to Ryohei and nodded. It's time they moved. Hibari can get pass easily but that didn't mean that the enemy would find a way around him.

**~ Cloud ~**

Hibari struck someone in the face as he continued to walk at a smooth pace, his team engaging in a fight all around. No one would dare approach him but it seems they rely on the mass of their numbers, hoping to take Hibari down by it. Hibari is never fazed by that, a hundred, a thousand, he wouldn't care. He'll take them all on.

Hibari blocked his face swiftly with his tonfa as he was being tried to be shot at. The word _tried_ that is, it was really hard to shoot him. He was too fast!

"Herbivores." Hibari muttered as he broke someone's nose and knocked someone's tooth out. Hibari tried hard not to be very messy… it was a bother to clean things up. He would have liked to go all out but like the herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi had said, they weren't worth it (complete opposite of what Tsuna really said which really meant that they shouldn't use their VG on people who don't seem much of a threat).

A member of his group fell beside him, holding his knee as blood started to bleed. He was shot at. With an audible click, the sides of his tonfas revealed spikes. Someone shrieked when they saw the spikes but Hibari didn't care, if he poked someone's eye out then whatever. He was given the freedom to bite people to death and hell he will bite them to death. Now to find the herbivore who had shot his subordinate…

**~ Lightning ~**

Lambo wasn't the best fighter out of the seven but that didn't mean he can defend himself. He avoided using his horns unless he might accidentally ram into a tree and set the whole forest on fire. There were too many people and he didn't want to hurt any of his team members so the horns have to be hidden. He backed against a tree and ducked as someone's axe from the opposing team embedded itself in a tree.

No maiming right? So why the hell was his head almost chopped off?

"Oops. I missed." His almost-murderer-to-be said. Lambo didn't answer back as he kicked the person's legs. Scrambling up to his feet he kicked his enemy's face. He backed off and yelped when someone had grabbed his arm. When he turned around, he was face to face with Luke, one of Tsuna's messengers.

"Hibari-san made it through, I suggest you go look for Arturo; Lighting had gotten separated a while back and I don't know what's happening to the others. Go look for Arturo, he would know." Lambo panted and had pushed the other boy away just as an arrow lay where Lambo was standing.

Luke nodded and started to run, leaving Lambo shrieking as someone attacked him and had started to run in circles; sucks for the guy trying to kill Lambo that _he_ was _second_ to Tsuna in outrunning killers.

The young runner was avoiding battle as much as he can. He wanted to fight, he really did. But while they were being talked to about the _special terms_ that they have to agree to if they want the Vongola on their side, the younger ones had voiced their disapproval about them not fighting and Tsuna or _boss_, as the younger kids started to call him after that, had turned quite stubborn. Tsuna refused to join if they didn't accept their terms and begrudgingly, they agreed. It was ironic that Hibari and Mukuro were following someone so small and weak (don't let them hear you say that or they will visit you at the dead of night in your sleep) but sooner or later they had come to admire the young brunette. Even though he was ten (not really), Tsuna had appeared much more matured than his age and the youngest children felt drawn to him as their older brotherly-figure.

And because of that, they had a lot of respect for Tsuna. Luke didn't have time to dodge and instead went between his opponent's legs. He sprinted and felt himself slowly draining of energy, he needed to rest and soon. Thankfully, he had stumbled in Arturo's hiding place. He was pulled at the scruff up and out of view of the battle and into the branches of the tree.

"Re…port?" the little boy panted.

Arturo whistled and a robin flew to his arm while bearing a note tied to it's leg. He was part of Cloud for a reason: as a source of information. His sister collects it, he receives it (in style too, one of the many reasons Hibari recruited him was because of his talent in training animals). He smiled slightly. "Just in time, my sister is at the other side of the battlefield." He said as he opened the note and read it quickly, his smile turned into a frown.

"We got injured. There's supposed to be no maiming but I guess they can't help it." His nose wrinkled in distaste. "But Hibari got through and is making his way now as we speak over to the enemy."

"What about Lightning?" Luke asked.

"Some of them are scattered all around the forest… they're back up to where Mist is."

Luke nodded and jumped down. "Take care of yourself kid!" he heard as he ran back.

**~ Storm ~**

It sucked to be the one waiting. Luckily for Gokudera, he spotted one of his tenth's messengers being chased. Gokudera stood up, ignoring his members telling him to hide. Taking an arrow he strapped a bomb to it then drew it on a long bow. Damn right, he was using along bow. Take that G!

He smirked momentarily at a memory before they left the mansion; Gokudera had peered into G's room and saw the famous G's archery given by Primo himself. Of course G found him and when Gokudera asked if he could draw it, G laughed, saying that a kid his size couldn't draw a bow that powerful.

Well then old man, whose laughing now? He didn't use G's archery for a cambio forma without learning anything.

Calculating the distance and strength of the bow, Gokudera fired with the dynamite ignited and watched as it flew up into the air before diving spectacularly at the boy's pursuers. It exploded with a big BOOM.

From below, Tsuna looked up in alarm and saw Gokudera. Before he could say anything, Luke came bounding out the trees with a wide grin… but his hair was smoking. Luke waved up at Gokudera. "Thank you!" he said and jogged up to Tsuna.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked, looking at the smoking hair.

"Some of them managed to follow me and Gokudera up there just blew them off my trail." Luke answered, grinning. Tsuna smiled but hoped silently in his head that those poor students weren't seriously hurt.

"Lighting scattered but they're backing up near Mist and we got injured."

Tsuna's smile vanished and was replaced by a frown. He thought so.

"Onii-san!" he turned to Ryohei who was giving instructions already for half the group to stay.

"I'm on it Sawada!" Ryohei shouted as he lead half of his team. "EXTREME!" he shouted.

"EXTREME!" his team members chorused.

"Stupid Lawnhead." Gokudera muttered.

Tsuna grimaced before calling out to Aurora. "Please take care of Sun while onii-san is out."

"Will do." She replied.

**~ Rain ~**

Tsuna was right in placing him there, Yamamoto thought as he pushed someone back into the water. The enemy had followed the river upstream. It would have lead them directly to the flag if it hadn't been for Rain. They were engaged in battle as soon as they came. It was good that it worked for their advantage.

Yamamoto had been sending one wave after another and watched as the enemy be washed downstream... maybe a few along with his but it wasn't his fault. They practically _dived_ into the water, Yamamoto could almost hear them laughing at the look of their other school mates's faces while they were being washed down.

"Hey." he heard and turned. Steel cold black eyes glared at him as he turned.

Yamamoto had only heard of the fearful northern students... that there were seven. Besides from Clovis, whom Hibari had already beaten, and Carmine, who they knew nothing of, he had heard there were five more boys and one girl. One of them, he heard, was a swordsman. His name was Mathias.

He remembered the conversation he had with Crispin before.

_"Mathias is the oldest out of them. You can't really miss him, long brown hair tied to a pony tail, black scary eyes (although Hibari is terrifying, by the way, where did you get that guy?) and he carries this schiavona with him always**.**" Crispin told him when he asked._

_"What's a shi-sci-schiavona?" Yamamoto asked, trying to get the pronunciation right. Crispin sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's a type of broadsword used here in Italy. Mathias' father is part of the bodyguard of the Doge of Venice and gave it to him as a gift I heard."_

_"What's the Doge of Venice?"_

_"Damn it you Japanese! It's not an IT, it's a PERSON." Crispin said in frustration. Now he knew how Gokudera felt. Yamamoto, as usual, was not offended at all. "So who is he?"_

_"A military leader." Crispin answered him, cutting him off from asking anymore of the Doge. "Okay then, so that sword of his... I've seen some swords but does it have any special qualities?"_

_"All I can say is that it's double edged. Now quit asking me!" Crispin growled._

_"Will do!" Yamamoto laughed._

Crispin's voice broke through his thinking. "Yamamoto! That's Mathias, don't just stand there and expect him to go away! Fight him!" he shouted before turning back to his opponent at the other side of the river. Yamamoto jumped back as Mathias tried to cut him in half.

"Whoa there!" Yamamoto said as he landed on a stepping stone. "You're a Vongola?" Mathias asked. Yamamoto grinned and raised Shigure Kintoki. "Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi's Rain guardian at your service!" he said.

Mathias raised a brow but didn't ask anymore as he eyed Yamamoto's sword. He had never seen a Japanese sword before. He didn't waste time though trying to cut the younger boy into pieces. Yamamoto blocked the attack swiftly with his sword, not even moving an inch. Mathias' mouth clenched tightly. He didn't expect a ten-year old boy to withstand the force of his attack.

"Like what you see?" Yamamoto grinned as Mathias jumped back, eyeing Shigure Kintoki with interest. "I do actually." he answered. "And when I defeat you that sword is mine."

Yamamoto tensed and narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that." he said and went into a fighting stance. Mathias didn't need to know more as he charged and started to attack with a fury of blows and jabs.

_"Gofuu Juuu (October Rain)." _Yamamoto avoided all his attacks but not without a cost, his attacks were full of precision and the way his body moves is almost unpredictable. Mathias had a smug look on his face and stood back. "Give up?"

At that moment, Yamamoto saw an opening and pretended to collapse. As his body staggered forward he dropped his sword. Crispin saw him and yelled but stopped midway as his eyes widened in shock. On Yamamoto's face was a grin and the next second, Crispin understood why he was grinning.

_"Yarazu no Ame! (Last Minute Rain)"_

Mathias did not see this and did not expect as Yamamoto kicked the hilt of his sword, sending it flying towards his face. He did the most sensible thing he thought at the moment, he ducked and was too late to react when Yamamoto had come up behind him, his katana in hand.

_"Shinotsuku Ame! (Pelting Rain)" _

Taken by surpise, he raised his sword and blocked it but he was sent skidding back. When he stopped he saw Yamamoto charge forward. Doing the same thing, he charged. He could not be defeated by the likes of _him_. Mathias scowled. He was not the best swordsman in the whole school for nothing. Mathias swung his sword and created a powerful whiplash with the water, powerful enough to cut through granite. No one can defeat him now.

Yamamoto stopped and raised his sword.

Crispin's jaw slackened in shock. "Yamamoto! Don't just stand there! DODGE!" but Yamamoto did not move.

_"Utushi Ame (Duplicate Rain)." _Yamamoto murmured.

Crispin closed his eyes and turned away. No one. No one had ever walked away from that attack unscathed. Yamamoto would most likely have his legs gone or something.

Mathias sighed and lowered down his sword. "Foolish kid..." he looked up and saw with amazement as Yamamoto came bounding after him, his clothes ripped but otherwise unharmed. He clenched his jaw in frustration, _how? _He thrust his sword into Yamamoto. The rules said no maiming but what are those rules compared to a swordsman's pride?

For a moment, he was enjoying his moment of victory. That is, until the Yamamoto he stabbed turned into water.

"What!" he shouted and looked left and right. Where did he go?

"Looking for me?" he heard and looked up. Yamamoto poised his sword for attack and, _"Beccata de Rondine! (Swallow's Beak)"_ began thrusting his blade multiple times.

"No!"

**~ Mist ~**

Mukuro was smiling creepily as he watched the enemy crying about going blind. His troop behind him were uncertain what to do. We're they supposed to do something? Because it looked like the enemy were doing more damage to themselves than they will ever do.

One was scratching their eyes out, another hitting his head on a tree's trunk, and the rest... well... they were doing things much worse. Like shooting each other. Their eyes turned to Mukuro in horror as he snapped his fingers and snakes, of all kinds big or small, dropped on them. They screamed in terror of course. One was running frantically as some snake had their fangs deep in his arm.

"Kufufu~ That'll teach you people for calling me pineapple." Mukuro said evilly. His team took one step back.

Mukuro was amazing and all but it was downright scary to see him be so angry. No mercy. They shuddered.

Mukuro turned to them and they flinched. "Go and help out Lighting... if it weren't for them I wouldn't have had such a nice group of _guinea pigs to play with_." They nodded once and ran frantically.

Turning back to his victims, Mukuro's evil smile turned into a frown. Something... was amiss.

**~ Sky ~ **

Tsuna suddenly felt like a ton were weighing in his shoulders. He had sent one of his troops to where rain was and another to Gokudera to tell them to move into the fight. Why? Because something was wrong and he wants Rain and Lighting to protect the flag instead of Sky. Chrome told him that Mukuro had already dealt with the advancing group but Tsuna guessed he won't be able to suppress the numbers for long. There were too many and they were so little...

He needed to end this fight here and now. His intuition was causing alarms all over his body and now he can't stop twitching. They were closing in on them, he knew it. One of the reasons why he placed Yamamoto there near the falls was so that the enemy wouldn't think twice before using that way again. This was a last resort plan but he _has to_ end this. Before whatever will happen... happens.

"Chrome, do what you can but don't over exert yourself alright?" he told Chrome. "Okay boss..."

"Boss? Where are you going?" one of the kids asked him.

"Stay and wait for Rain and Lighting! Help out with Sun if you can!" he said as he pulled on his gloves. He already had his contacts on. Thank goodness his headphones were waterproof otherwise he won't be able to...

"Tsuna! What's up? Why are we being called back?" Yamamoto asked when they met.

"Sorry Yamamoto but we need to end this already." Tsuna replied hastily as he continued on. He didn't know why but he was sure... it was not safe to be out of the Academy. Not now. Before, he wasn't so sure but as the fight went on he became increasingly worried.

Mare's warning became fresh on his mind all of a sudden. _Stay away from the incense. _Whatever that was… it was best to take the warning to heart. He just hoped his guardians did too.

**~ Cloud ~**

Hibari hissed at the sight before him. Was he trapped in an illusion? No. Was he delusional? Hell to the no. But how would he explain the sight before him?

For a minute, he was walking down a path that he was sure that would lead directly to their flag but while he kept on walking, he found it odd no one was attacking and that he felt like he was walking in circles. He stopped immediately and growled. The first thing that came into mind was that he was caught into an illusion but then he thought about it otherwise, if it was an illusion then how come it seemed as if the place was… shifting? The whole idea of an illusion was to fool you, not to confuse the hell out of you.

The moment he realized it was not an illusion the whole place turned dark and he could smell something burning. His eyes keep zoning in and out, as if he was adjusting to the change of contrast. He wasn't caught in an illusion, that was for sure but that didn't mean he was caught in something.

"Are you Hibari Kyoya?" said a girl that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. She looked about sixteen or so, long black hair and amber eyes. Hibari snorted, he had seen way better entrances than that. He answered though anyway, "And so? Move or I'll bite you to death." He bought out his tonfas.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you go any further than this." She replied coolly.

"Then so be it." He said and charged.

One of the many things that Hibari hates when he fights is that he hates it when his opponent suddenly disappears then reappears behind you. He could tell the girl was no fighter as he had kicked her in the gut when she reappeared behind him.

She landed a few feet away, landing hard on her bottom as she did so.

"Hibari! Why…?" Ariana groaned as she tried to stand up. Hibari's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. He approached her and raised his tonfa. She wrung her hands around, "Wait! It's me Ariana! I'm real okay?" she told him.

Hibari hesitated, to beat or not beat the girl… which was it? He noticed as well that she was wearing some kind of mask over her face. "Explain and make it quick." He said as he lowered his guard. Ariana ripped the mask off her face and stood up.

"I saw you walk into Gloria's trap." She said.

"Trap?" Hibari repeated.

"We know she can do some… odd things… but I never thought she can do this until I received a distress call from one of our own." She said and pulled out rather bloody note. She grimaced and handed it over to him. Hibari took it and inspected it closely.

"She's like an illusionist but she's not." Ariana said, frowning.

"Then what does the herbivore do?" Hibari asked her.

"All they said was… they smelled something burning."

_Stay away from the incense._

When she looked back, she saw Hibari walking away from her. She reached out and started to follow him. "Don't! You still don't know what she could do!"

Before she could touch him however, she suddenly stopped and watched as he vanished into thin air. It wasn't like she couldn't move because of shock, no. She stopped because something was holding her back. She looked at her wrists and saw them handcuffed. Her eyes followed the handcuffs as they linked each other like chains… all the way to the branches above her head. Damn it, he chained her without knowing.

~.~.~.~

Hibari yawned as he twirled a handcuff on his finger, Roll sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Why did you leave the girl behind?" a voice echoed all around him. He stopped and looked up at the trees with a very bored expression on his face. "Herbivores hinder me." He replied simply. The trees darkened as if night had fallen and the wind all around him blew like a winter's breeze. Hibari didn't flinch at the cold but stood there, waiting.

Out of no where, spears rained down from all sides.

"Gupyaa!" Roll squeaked as Hibari jumped up while blocking the spears that aimed their way. The very same girl that tricked him into attacking Ariana stepped out. Gloria glared at him with her amber eyes. "I won't let you interfere with Carmine's plans." She muttered but Hibari heard her loud and clear. Usually, he wouldn't go all serious at weak herbivores but for her, there was an exception. A really painful exception.

"Is he strong?" he asked.

"What?" she said, looking at him with surprise.

"Is the herbivore strong?" Hibari landed on his feet lightly, standing in the center of a field of broken spears all around him.

She scowled. "He is." She clapped her hands and the sound echoed throughout the forest. "But you're not worthy enough to fight him." With that, everything turned dark.

**~ Sky ~**

Tsuna dived into the river, swallowing his pills as he did so. Once he was completely submerged under the water, he used his flames as a booster and began rocketing downstream. He dodged rocks and went up to get air every so often to see someone engaged in fighting. He left before anyone noticed him and when he thought he was deep in the enemy's forest, he came out of the water. He glanced around his surroundings to see if anyone was there.

His eyes scanned the area before him and stopped at one particular spot; like looking into a mirage, Tsuna could feel like his eyes were playing tricks on him. His nose caught a whiff of something burning and he instinctively covered his nose. What was this? He wondered and tried to look past the smoke (as he thought he should call it). Squinting his eyes he could see two figures inside. One was obviously a girl, the other… Tsuna tried to focus in on more but his attention had suddenly became alert when he heard a cry, somewhere deeper in the woods.

Without thinking, he went into the air.

When he landed, he went out of HDWM and ran to the side of a boy with strawberry blonde hair. He was bleeding… there was blood all over and a few feet away from him was a gun… and another body, this one being much older. Tsuna couldn't see his face but he knew he might be around Crispin's age with straw colored hair.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked the boy.

"He shot me… I don't know why but…" he clutched his side as his face twisted in pain. Tsuna went out to help him but stopped, his hands inches away from the boy. He swears that this boy looks like someone… but who?

"He went crazy… please… help me." The boy pleaded out weakly.

Tsuna swallowed. Why was he hesitating? Someone was hurt for god's sake! He reached out again, forgetting about everything, the game, the fight… all for one person who needed his help. Just before he touched him, a voice boomed into his head, like a thousand Squalos were screaming at him.

_DON'T TOUCH HIM! RUN AWAY!_

Run away? Tsuna clapped his hands over his ears in pain. Why? Why should he run? Someone needed his help!

_TSUNA DON'T HE'S-_

"That's enough." A voice quietly said. Tsuna removed his hands, breathing heavily. Who or better yet, why? Looking up slowly he noticed that the boy was no longer on the ground, but standing in front of him.

He looked up and locked eyes with the boy who was looking down on him. A smile graced over his lips in amusement as he looked down on Tsuna. He was still covered in blood… but it wasn't his. Tsuna's eyes widened as he realized this and looked at the other boy, who was lying facedown on the ground. He stood up and jumped back, away from the mysterious person.

"Who are you?" he hissed at him.

The boy ran his fingers through his hair smiled eerily, "Pleased to meet you Tsunayoshi. I'm Carmine."

**~ Mare ~**

"Mare? Mare? Wake up Mare!" Lia cried as she shook him. Mare opened his eyes and grunted as he tried to sit up. He was just tending to the horses when he felt one of his 'visions' happen again. This time, he saw Tsuna approaching a boy. A boy that Mare instantly knew he shouldn't get close to, let alone touch him.

Without meaning to, he screamed in his mind, not even thinking that Tsuna would not hear it anyway. He tried to tell him, he really did. But something had knocked him out of his trance and sent him sprawled on the ground, a force that left behind an ugly taste in his mouth.

"Tsuna…" he groaned as he tried to stand up.

"Mare! What are you doing! Sit down!" Lia told him but he shook his head.

"The headmaster…" Mare panted.

"What?"

"We have to get the headmaster to stop this!" he said frustratingly and began to stagger. Tripping on his own feet, he thought he would meet the ground but instead was caught in a pair of strong arms.

"Are you alright?" a worried voice asked him.

Mare looked up to find himself staring at a pair of blue eyes.

"Mare?"

"Mitchel?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there isn't much blood and gore in it as I thought : damn, I must try better in the next chapter. But first, must update the Kingdom of KHR first! **

**Even though it's long I'm not completely satisfied with it... but still, I hope I did okay with this one. Thanks a lot for those who reviewed and liked my story, it really makes me happy. Maybe I can put up a bonus chapter how the first gen. showed their affections like Giotto did XD **

**Anyway, thank you for your patience and hope I have satisfied you guys. **

**If not then feel free for suggestions, except for the beta because I'm working on it :3 **

**OVER AND OUT!**


	14. Kidnapped

**Sorry for not updating earlier but I got sidetracked! D8 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, I would have had Tsuna marry an OC of mine XDDDD**

* * *

><p>Tsuna darted behind him and went to the other boy. He rolled him to his other side. There was a gash at his side but that was bandaged up so the blood won't seep out. Tsuna sighed, relieved that the boy was still alive but worried that he may not last long; the boy was very white. So white that Tsuna might have thought he was dead if he didn't listen for a heartbeat.<p>

"It's very rude and very foolish to turn your back on someone Tsunayoshi." Tsuna only had seconds to react as a javelin was thrown at him. He moved his head back a few inches - the javelin passed through before his eyes.

"Smooth move." Carmine complimented him. Tsuna glared at him and stood up.

_Bad, bad, bad!_Tsuna thought as he kept glancing at Carmine while his eyes searched around his surroundings. He spotted the flag hidden inside a hollow trunk of a tree. He thought of making a grab for it but he suddenly remembered Carmine and the boy. He looked back at him and found himself looking into thoughtful eyes. Tsuna tensed.

"Hmmmn…" Carmine said, looking at Tsuna up and down. "You really are the exact replica of Vongola Primo… but I wonder…" Tsuna didn't even blink when Carmine had suddenly appeared in front of him, a curved dagger aiming straight to his heart. Tsuna was very grateful for his intuition as he trapped the blade between his hands a few centimeters away from his heart.

He hissed as droplets of blood started to fall down the grass. Carmine didn't give him enough time to dodge as he kicked Tsuna in the stomach and sent him flying a few feet. He landed on his side and groaned, holding his stomach as he did so.

He may have gone through many bone-breaking, nerve-wracking and emotional trials but even though he had went through so much… it still _hurts_. At least… it wasn't worse when he ate Bianchi's poison cooking.

"Truthfully I have never met Vongola Primo nor his guardians, but I have heard a lot and if the words 'Like father, like son are true…" Carmine's eyes glinted that made Tsuna stiffen. "Then you are good enough to try."

"What do you mean 'good enough to try'?" Tsuna asked slowly as he stood up. He didn't understand what Carmine was saying. What does this have to do with anything? Did Carmine want to know if he was as strong as Primo or what?

Carmine shrugged. "I like people who can turn their resolve into loyalty Tsunayoshi. I have heard about the Vongola guardian's outstanding loyalty to their boss and I wonder… whether if the same applies for their children. I'm sure you have a ton of resolve, do you? I mean, after being outnumbered it would take a real leader with the resolution to lead that would keep them fighting and forgive me for saying so much, I'll get right to the point… Tsunayoshi, I want you to come with me."

Tsuna stared at him with surprise. He was expecting something like _I will defeat you!_Or _I hate the Vongola Family and I will destroy it… starting with you!_ But he was wrong. He shook his head, he should stop being so paranoid that everyone who takes interest in the Vongola family would kill him.

"Why do you want me to come anyway? More importantly… who are _you_?" he asked.

Carmine smiled coldly. Tsuna gasped as an orange pacifier appeared hanging around Carmine's neck. At first he was going to demand how he got that pacifier but stopped as he saw that the pacifier wasn't… well _pure_. The color had turned darker, almost sickly-looking and in the center, Tsuna can faintly see a small dot of black.

He had seen firsthand that the pacifiers would be transparent if their owners were dead but this one still had its color. Meaning… the person in front of him was…

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"I'm the Arcobaleno of the Sky." Carmine smiled at him.

Tsuna's brain went dead. No, not dead. Just in a state of shock that just left him speechless. Here he was searching for one of the Arcobaleno and it just so happens an Arcobaleno went and appeared before him. He should consider himself lucky to find even one of them but there was something bothering him… there was something _wrong_ with the Sky Arcobaleno. He can just _feel_it.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Hesitating a little before finally asking "But… aren't the Arcobaleno supposed to be looking like _babies_?"

Carmine's smile widened and he let out a laugh. "It's true that we are cursed to look like one but…" he tapped his pacifier. "not anymore… the curse is _broken_."

_Broken? Broken how?_Tsuna thought. Not even Reborn and the others have broken it because they _couldn't_.

Before he can ask anything more, Carmine went to the unconscious boy and nudged him with his foot. "Max has served me well but I don't need him anymore." Carmine murmured as he bent down and picked up the gun.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed, Max? He heard Aurora and Crisping talking about him once. "What are you going to do?" Carmine looked at him shrugged. "I could kill him but it's always a bother clean up… I'll just leave him to be found. After all, he won't remember anything when he wakes up."

"What do you mean he won't remember?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsunayoshi. We're straying from the subject, are you coming with me or not Tsunayoshi?" Carmine looked at him expectantly.

"I wouldn't come with you even if I knew why you wanted me." Tsuna said flatly and raised his fists, daring him to fight him.

Should he be scared at that moment? Maybe, because he had a bad feeling as Carmine pulled something strangely familiar from his pocket.

A black box. Then the box opened and in front of him stood what might be King Kong's twin brother.

His eyes widened the size of dinner plates. He gulped. He knew he couldn't take that thing down… not without using his flames and he had a strong suspicious that was what Carmine exactly wanted to see.

God, he was so screwed. He just knew it.

~ Vongola Famiglia~

Giotto looked down at the young man in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked. Mitchel peeped around his shoulder.

"Mare?" Mitchel said, surprised.

"Mitchel?" Mare said, raising his pale face at him. Realizing he was still leaning on him, Mare stood up wobbly and murmured small thanks at the blonde.

"No problem!" Giotto said, smiling brightly at him.

Mare gawked at him.

"Oi Giotto, how long are you going to hang around the stables?" G said, appearing behind him. When G saw Mare, he raised a brow in question.

"I'm coming!" Giotto said, not even noticing Mare in his worry for Tsuna.

He turned and left with G following him soon after. When they were gone, Mitchel rounded up on Mare. "What was that about?" he asked. "Are you in awe after seeing my majestic boss?" he snickered and Mare punched him on the shoulder.

"I was not in awe. I'm just really surprised to see him in the flesh and – wait, what are you doing down there Mitchel?" Mare asked suddenly when he saw Mitchel on the ground, rubbing his shoulder.

"Do have any idea how strong you are?" Mitchel said. "I'm bruising already!" he complained as he lifted his sleeve and saw the bruise. Mare didn't answer. He was completely ignoring him. Irritated, he ran up to catch up to him.

"Mare what's wrong with you… you seem so… odd." He stopped short. They weren't the best of friends or anything but Mare was acting very strange – stranger than his usual self that is - and it was freaking Mitchel out.

"Mitchel, that man who was here before… he's Tsuna's father right?" Mare suddenly asked out of the blue. "Yes, he is." Mitchel answered, confused.

"We have to stop them." Mare said, his face tight.

"What?" Mitchel said but Mare went ahead, already breaking into a run. "Wait for me!" Mitchel called up.

…

The Vongola family was seating on a long table with Giotto sitting on one end and Flavio sitting on the other. They came around noon and they were having lunch. To be honest, they didn't care about lunch. They wanted to get to the point on what's going on; on the way to the room where Flavio waited for them they noticed that the whole school was silent. Like no one was there and it was very unsettling.

"How are the children doing?" Giotto asked.

"They're doing quite fine although I've been having trouble with two of them lately." Flavio said while he took a sip from his glass. The guardians looked at each other.

"Ryohei is a good boy!" Knuckle said.

"That brat is too lazy to do any damage." Lampo yawned.

"Look whose talking." G muttered and then thought for a moment. "Hayato would have blow things up with that temper of his."

"Perhaps, but I'm sure Takeshi and Tsuna would have prevented him from doing that." Asari added cheerfully.

Giotto nodded in agreement and everyone looked at him expectedly. "What?" he asked. G grinned and clasped his hands together, fluttering his eyelashes. "Aren't you going to say something like 'Tsuna is the most sweetest boy in the world and wouldn't hurt a fly! In fact, he's _sooooooo_ cute and I love him very muc – WHOA!" G ducked as Giotto chucked a serving fork at him. Some of his guardians laughed along with Flavio. Giotto decided that when they got back he was going to make G scoop out the dung from the stables. Scratch that, he was going to make him do far worse things than that…

Giotto cleared his throat and sent an accusing look on his mist and cloud guardians.

"Don't look at me." Deamon glared at him. "I only agreed to let them stay with us. Whatever those kids do is none of my concern." Giotto sighed and stared at Alaude.

Alaude looked at him. "Rules are made to be followed." Was his answer and Giotto sighed. He trusted his guardians but when it comes to dealing with repairs he knows who exactly was at fault. He had already witnessed one of Hibari and Mukuro's fights during their stay at the mansion. He had to admit it to the two boys; _they_ did more damage than what Alaude and Deamon will ever achieve.

"Just…" he sighed. "send the bills and the Vongola will take care of it."

Flavio smiled gratefully and gestured his assistant, Ailith, towards them. He came close with a clip board and a stern expression on his face.

"I'm sure you want to know the event that we have going on here no?" he looked at each and every one of them. Then he went on to explaining about the Capture the Flag. When he got to the part _where_ it was being held, Giotto's blood ran cold.

His fork froze midway.

Just then, the doors opened revealing a very sickly-looking Mare and a very scared Mitchel.

Mitchel thought Mare was a lot of things, namely weird, but not impulsively stupid. _Why_did he even follow him? His grandfather will _kill_ him for barging in on their masters!

"Mare…" Flavio raised an eyebrow at the boy.

Mare didn't answer but strode defiantly towards Giotto, ignoring the intimidating glare G was giving. Giotto stood up and faced the boy.

"You're the boy from the stables." Giotto said and Mare nodded dumbly.

"Mare, what are you doing?" Ailith asked quietly, his voice thin like ice.

"I need to tell you that the event should be stopped." Mare said.

"What?" Flavio stood up as well. "What are you talking about boy?"

"Something bad is going to happen! Please headmaster you have to listen to me! The students are in danger!" Mare's voice was lacing with impatience.

Confusion graced Flavio's face. "Danger? What danger are you talking about?"

Giotto's heart skipped a beat. Somewhere in his mind, fear-Giotto popped out of the dark water of negative thoughts.

Seeing that none of them were going to move, Mare grabbed Mitchel's arm and had started to drag him out wordlessly. Giotto sprang up from his seat and started to follow. "Giotto? Where the hell do you think you're doing? Get your ass back here!" G yelled at him. When the blonde wouldn't listen he growled and followed along with the other guardians and a curious Flavio.

If they wouldn't believe him then so be it. He'll go alone.

Marehad completely dismissed all thoughts of asking help from the adults and had therefore ignored them. He didn't even notice that Giotto was following them, along with the rest of the guardians and the Cavallone boss.

He whistled when they got outside and a horse trotted towards them. He saddled it and without meaning to, had Mitchel saddled - or to be more precise – threw him on the horse and had went on full gallop towards the forest.

"Mare you bloody fool!" Mitchel told him.

"Mitchel… when did you get here?"

Mitchel's eye twitched in annoyance. Some day he was going strangled this idiot with his bare hands.

~ Hibari Kyoya ~

Hibari was pissed. _Very_pissed.

Everything turned dark as if somebody had turned off the switch in a lit up room. Somebody had tried to attack him and he blocked it. Another attack to his left and then his right, he blocked them swiftly and hit someone on the jaw.

He called it 'someone' because it was a different person whom he had hit. Judging by the deep groan, it was a guy. He scowled. He knew the female herbivore couldn't fight so she bought in reinforcement which means crowds. He hated crowds.

Chains slithered down from the ends of his tonfas. There were no distractions to stop him now, he can do whatever he wanted and he won't be blamed. Perfect.

He twisted and the chains started going around and around like a hurricane.

The chains slapped Gloria in the face, leaving a deep and terrible gash. She screamed and fell to her knees. Her comrades, namely Clovis and another northern student, Mortimer, ran beside her. She spat on the ground and whimpered.

Released from the blindness that he was in, Hibari looked down on her. It wasn't his fault. Really, she picked a fight with him after all.

He raised his tonfas and the chains came reeling back in. She glowered but couldn't speak. If she opened her mouth she would have been tearing her cheek wide open. Blood ran down the side of her face.

"How can you do that? She's a girl!" Clovis said, horrified.

Hibari shrugged and Clovis became angry. Mortimer, a sixteen-year old boy with short black hair and dark black eyes placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't underestimate us Hibari Kyoya." He said, sending a piercing glare at him which Hibari returned with a glare ten times more murderous. "Unless you want to lose your life." He slipped his hand into his pants pocket.

Clovis' angry expression became a victorious smile. "That's right! I almost forgot about this!" Clovis pulled out a black box. It looked just like the boxes in the future but with one difference – there was no hole to insert a ring into. Mortimer suddenly grabbed Clovis' hand. "Remember what Carmine told us, once we open these we can't take them back." He said.

Clovis snorted and pulled his hand back, glaring at Hibari. "As long as it takes him out I don't care!"

"Take me out?" Hibari repeated, amused. "What's so funny?" Clovis growled. Hibari's lips curled up into a smirk. Roll crawled on back to his shoulder. "Whatever you have there… I will bite it to death."

Without thinking, Clovis opened the box. He didn't really opened it, it opened all on it's own.

Hibari stepped back as a _huge_ paw climbed its way out of the _small_ box. It's clawed the ground, searching for something to grab into to pull itself out. It started to slowly pull itself out, first the head; it was the head of a jaguar. It roared when it saw Hibari.

Clovis laughed maniacally, pointing a finger at Hibari. "You'll regret for taking my position as head prefect away!" he said. Mortimer picked Gloria up, the black box still in his hand.

The animal had dragged itself out of its box now and was growling ferociously at Hibari. It was a jaguar… at least at first. The first half of the body was of a jaguar but its rear end was sickening to look at – its legs were disgustingly rotting, as if the animal was half-way formed and its rear legs were the legs of a horse. It kept making sounds somewhere between a whinny and a growl.

To say that Hibari was surprised was an understatement. In fact, he was amused. His face was composed but his eyes were dancing with amusement. Roll had disappeared.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Clovis told the beast. "KILL HIM!" he shouted.

The beast backed away before breaking into a run and leaping at Hibari, who didn't even bother to move from where he stood.

Hibari motioned something with his hands and before the foul beast even touched a hair, something the size of a wrecking ball slammed against the beast midway, it's spikes digging in against its flesh.

Instead of disintegrating into dust particles like a normal box weapon, it melted into a puddle of goo.

"Is that the best you can do?" Hibari yawned.

Mortimer slowly slipped away with Gloria, leaving Clovis to his doom.

Apparently, Clovis was stupid enough not to read the situation that if he stayed any longer, he would end up dead and floating down the sewers.

He only realized it when Hibari had smashed a tonfa against his face.

That was the last time Clovis was ever heard off.

~ Mukuro Rokudo ~

Mukuro dusted his hands as he stepped over countless bodies of unconscious enemies. He looked around before calling out, "Chrome, are you there?"

Chrome appeared out of mist and stood before him, her trident held against her chest. "What is it Mukuro-sama?" she asked.

"I leave this area under your protection at the moment."

"But where will you go?" Chrome asked as he walked away.

"Kufufufu… it's time I entered the battlefield don't you think?" he smiled at her before disappearing in the mist. Chrome sighed and smiled to herself before a serious expression came to her face. She raised her staff and poised it, alerted that she has sensed someone was near.

People had suddenly sprung at her from all directions. Before she even moved, she took a slow and deep breath. Before they even touched her, she swung around in a full arc, pushing them back from the tip of her weapon.

She counted. Thirty versus one? So not fair.

She didn't show it though and remained strong.

"Come on girly, you know you can't take us _all_ on." Sneered a girl who looked about two years older. "We could never handle the _other one_," some of them flinched from Mukuro being mentioned "but with you I'm sure it'll be no time till we reach the flag so put that thing down and surrender."

Chrome shook her head and looked at them coldly. "Then try if you can." She said and without warning, started to slash at the closest person beside her.

Her opponent went down and she moved in with her weapon clutched tightly in her hands. "Get her!" they roared and Chrome soon found herself dodging and jumping as they made a grab of her. One caught hold of her ankle and she quickly spun around and kicked them in the face. When she was free she backed against the tree. Her eye canning the area around her.

"You asked for it girly." The girl who talked before her said as they inched closer. Chrome realized that they didn't know she could perform illusions and had come up with a plan.

Then the girl lunged at her with a knife, aiming directly at her chest. Chrome didn't move as the blade pierced her chest. Her opponent was expecting a scream, not a ghoul. Chrome's body morphed into a disgusting creature. It opened it's mouth and let out a blood-curling shriek. They all staggered back as the ghoul started to twitch violently, dragging itself on its feet as it came closer.

"S-s-s-stay back!" the girl said as she backed up.

The ghoul opened its mouth and this time it didn't scream, instead, mist curled out of its mouth and slithered to the ground. The ghoul vanished into the wind. The slithering mist went around them in a circle, binding them all together. It rose to their faces and they all held a breath. What was it going to do?

I'll tell you what it did. Pink smoke suddenly engulfed them and when it cleared, there was a sign that was hanging in mid air. It said: **Look behind you.**

"Thunder set." Lighting struck down behind them. They didn't dare to look until it was too late. The last thing they saw before they were all barbecued to crisp was Lambo charging at them, his horns crackling with electricity.

"Elettrico Cornata!"

**~Mare~**

Mare came to a halt and Mitchel slipped off. Stretching as he did so until Mare tapped on his shoulder. "What?" he snapped irritatedly. Mare wasn't even affected by Mitchel's tone as he pointed towards the forest. Mitchel looked at him before looking up, his jaw dropping.

There was a mass of dark clouds hanging in the air above a part of the forest. Suddenly, a lighting bolt struck and as fast as the lighting came, the black clouds disappeared as soon as it was over.

After a moment, Mitchel asked in a shaky voice. "What was _that?_" Mare merely shrugged, a look of indifference on his face. Mare didn't even wait anymore to see what would happen next and dragged Mitchel once again down the path and into the forest that would soon lead them into the battlefield.

**~Vongola Famiglia~**

Giotto dropped off of his horse and looked around. Mare was here judging by the lone horse that was just left there but realized that they have already gone ahead. Giotto cursed.

"Giotto… take a look at this." G said and pointed down at the clearing below. Giotto came and heard and saw the sound of distant battles all around. Student's were fighting with one another and Giotto had no idea which side was which. The weirdest thing that Giotto felt was when he heard a roar "EXTREME!" coming from the east. They sweat dropped.

"At least we know where Ryohei is." Asari said cheerfully.

Then they heard screams of bloody murder somewhere to the west. "I don't want to know but," Lampo gulped. "I sure think that's where that Hibari kid is." They all glanced at Alaude who had some sort of scary, yet amusing look on his face.

"Where are the others though?" Knuckle asked. There was a loud BOOM! And smoke filling the air. "Definitely Hayato." G muttered.

They watched as the least number of students retreated into a line and in front, no one can mistake that hairstyle–was Mukuro Rokudo. Deamon watched the scene with interest.

"They're outnumbered." Deamon muttered. They looked down with worry on their faces… well some of them did.

G and Asari tensed as Gokudera and Yamamoto stepped out at different sides from Mukuro. There was a few moments of tensed silence when it was suddenly broken by a loud roar.

"VONGOLA!" Ryohei roared and soon, the rest of their comrades chorused in their cry. Even voices were erupting from within the forest. Giotto felt a chill run up his back. They then charged with Ryohei suddenly running ahead first out of everyone.

"That stupid kid! He's going to get hurt charging in like that!" G said as they watched. Knuckle couldn't help but nod in agreement. But what they didn't expect was for Ryohei to suddenly turn around as he skidded towards his enemy with his back turned.

"Takeshi!" Asari gasped.

Yamamoto had run after Ryohei. The first generation guardians didn't notice him since they were focused on Ryohei but now they did. Yamamoto was running close behind Ryohei , his legs and body synchronizing with him, hiding himself away from the enemy. When Ryohei turned as he skidded backward, he grinned and stepped into Ryohei's hands as he held them in front of him, as if boosting him up. And boost him he did.

Ryohei, with a loud roar, launched Yamamoto in the air. Their opponents looked up with amazement but didn't notice until it was too late as they were attacked. Gokudera then went next and he too was flung into the air by Ryohei.

"Me too octopus head!" Ryohei shouted.

"Stupid! Whose going to help you?" Gokudera shouted back.

Yamamoto swung his sword like a cyclone. People flew and landed several feet away, completely unconscious. Yamamoto dropped to the ground and then charged into a straight line, knocking enemies down as he did so. Gokudera whipped out his bombs.

"Triple bombs!" he shouted and brought down a rainstorm of dynamite. Ryohei came with their force and started to fight back with vigor with Mukuro fighting back-to-back.

The first generation looked at the scene with some amusement but mostly awe. They had never fought that way much. Not with that much style.

Lighting struck once more and Lampo found himself gawking as Lambo charged out of the forest and began running over enemies like a mad bull.

Giotto and his guardians watched with amazement. They knew that their adoptive kids had _some_ skill but they didn't expect _this_. The enemy numbers went down and soon, the Vongola sidehad completely overwhelmed the enemy and they cheered.

"They've won!" G said, his eyes shining.

"Not yet." Flavio said behind them. They turned around, completely forgetting that the boss of the Cavallone family had came along with them.

G frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? They won the battle did they?"

"The game won't end until someone captures the flag." Flavio said coolly. He then frowned. "What was that boy talking about? There is no danger here."

Not _yet_ but since he said it, _now _there was danger.

A wild roar of an animal reached their ears. It was so loud that it almost made their ears hurt. The cheering died and they turned towards the west wood. There was silence and then…

"HEEEEEIIIIIIIII!"

Tsuna jumped out of the forest with an unknown boy on his back as he ran. Behind him was Aurora.

Another loud roar and the ground shook beneath their feet. Without warning, trees were ripped from the ground as a huge gorilla appeared, roaring in fury as it tried to swat away something.

"STUDENTS, RETURN TO THE ACADEMY!" Flavio shouted. Students screamed and had started to flee. Without a word, the first generation went into battle. As they came closer, Giotto heard Alaude growl.

Hibari was flung by the gigantic beast towards the ground. Giotto went into Hyper Dying Will Mode and caught him before he hit the ground. Their adoptive children were stunned by the sudden appearance. Gokudera was the first to snap out of it.

"Oh my god it's KING KONG!" he said and he started to mutter endlessly about not bringing a camera.

"Like donkey kong?" Yamamoto laughed. "EXTREME DONKEY KONG! WHERE ARE THE BARRELS?" Ryohei looked around him wildly.

"Stupids! This isn't a game!" Gokudera growled.

"You bet your ass it isn't a game!" G had suddenly said and kicked Gokudera's behind, sending him flying towards Tsuna, who was kneeling beside an unconscious boy with Aurora by his side.

"FUCKING OLD MAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?" Gokudera said in outrage. He then turned to Tsuna. "Hi Jyuddaime!" he said cheerily. G turned to Yamamoto and Ryohei. "Do I need to kick you two as well?" he asked in an impatient voice. Yamamoto quickly shook his head. "I'll be over there then." He then laughed and ran towards his friends, a bewildered expression on his face.

His face said something like 'what are they doing here?'. Tsuna shook his head, not knowing either. "What about you?" G turned to Ryohei. "No worries! A man can kick himself there!" he said and kick himself indeed. G sweat dropped and turned back to the problem at hand.

Chrome came out with Lambo and stood beside Tsuna.

"Boss…"

"Chrome, are you alright?" Tsuna asked. She nodded and looked around. "Where's Mukuro-sama?" she asked. Mukuro stepped out of the mist. "Kufufufu~ I'm right here Chrome." He said. Chrome looked relieved.

"Tsuna." Tsuna turned to be faced to face to his adoptive father. Beside him was a fuming Hibari. "I didn't need your help herbivore." He said. Giotto ignored him. Tsuna's eyes were on the flame that was on Giotto's forehead.

"Tsuna, look at me." Tsuna looked at him directly in the eye. There was a lump in his throat. He didn't mean to sound like a sissy but he couldn't help but feel guilty. "Promise me you'll be safe." Startled, Tsuna looked at his father. "What?" he said.

"Tsuna, just –" the earth shuddered beneath them. "be careful." Without another word, he took to the sky.

Giotto swerved to the side as a fury arm shot out and tried to grab him. Giotto heard a bang and the beast howled in pain as it clutched its eye. Giotto looked down and saw G with a gun at his hand. Asari went and stabbed it on the foot. It howled again. Alaude came with a chain (not a chain really but handcuffs that were linked together) and swung it like a lasso around the beasts hands. He pulled and the beast's hands were bound. They thought it would end there. They didn't expect for it to break through the chains with Cloud flames all over it.

Giotto had no choice. He had to take it down and quick. His right glove shone and when the light died out, a gauntlet appeared on it.

Tsuna gasped. "That's…"

"Primo's gauntlet." Mukuro finished.

"He's going to end it?" Yamamoto asked.

Yamamoto's question was soon answered as Giotto released a force that could rival Tsuna's X-burner and had sent the beast back. It's fur catching on fire as the sky flames engulfed it. Giotto was confused. His sky flames can't hurt living things like that for real. It only happens when he wills it.

Tsuna stood up. His eyes wandered towards the other side of the forest when his eyes caught a pair of blue ones staring back at him.

Carmine smiled and Tsuna felt that it wasn't over yet.

His friends stood up and ran to their adoptive fathers, leaving him alone standing. Giotto's flame extinguished and he looked up at Tsuna. "Tsuna, what's wrong?"

Tsuna took one step when Aurora screamed and Tsuna found himself on the ground with fanged jaws centimeters from his neck. A jaguar pounced on him and he was now seconds away from being animal chow. It was knocked off him though as Mare suddenly appeared with scratches all over his face and body.

Mitchel staggered out of the forest, his arm bleeding. "Watch out master Tsunayoshi! That beast ain't normal!" he said. The animal lunged again only to be taken down by Deamon. He sliced it's head of clean with a swift cut with his scythe. It's head rolled on the ground and it _melted_.

"It's over." Deamon said and turned his back on them.

"Deamon…" Giotto said.

But it wasn't over. Not when things have already begun. Flocks of birds suddenly flew down and started to attack every single one of them like bees.

"Jyuddaime!" Gokudera shouted, his arms covering his face. Tsuna couldn't see from the bird attack and had barely managed to notice when there was another growling sound.

Before he knew it he screamed as intense pain shot from his shoulder. Mare had barely noticed as well when he too was suddenly attacked. Both boys had their worlds be engulfed in darkness and they fell. Giotto had only caught a glimpse of Tsuna collapsing when he became enraged. As if the birds had sensed it, they attacked Giotto before he could even make a move.

The two animals, a jackal and a jaguar, both larger than an average animal, were rain attributed. Picking up their prize, they left whilst the confusion.

"Tsuna!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope it wasn't awful. Till next time everyone!<strong>


	15. A Way Out

**You guys, I can't even express how much you guys like my story so much. I would like to reply to every single one of your comments but I just don't have the time. I've got a lot of reason, mainly because:**

**1. I have a new baby sister**

**2. I'm in my senior year and I really need to focus in getting into college**

**3. Expenses for various reasons**

**4. My head is filled with random crap (believe me, it takes _hours_ for me to even sort my head out)**

**So yeah, the last one was a pretty lame excuse but believe me, multi tasking isn't so easy. Especially when it turns to four or more. Even though I have a lot of things keeping me busy I feel like I owe you guys for taking the time to read my story and it's one of my biggest reasons why I should go on. So far I haven't been in a block yet so let's just hope it stays that way.**

**Anyway... I'll be altering history up a bit cuz I'm crazy **

**Discalimer: I do not own KHR, but I do own my baby (brain child) Mare :)**

* * *

><p>One moment Tsuna was there. The next, he wasn't. There was only a small pool of blood on the spot where Tsuna had stood. It was in that moment that time seemed to have slown as Giotto had realized what had just happened.<p>

His son had been kidnapped.

Giotto's vision became red as his flame flared on his hands and forehead. With a yell, his flames reacted violently and had clung to the birds that was attacking him; they turned into stones before crumbling into a pile of dust. His flames kept on growing until each bird had been incinerated into nothing more than dust. When it was over, he was seeping with rage. His eyes were burning with his fists clenched to his side.

"Giotto..." G looked at his bestfriend, trying to calm him down.

"Where's Jyuddaime?" Gokudera looked around him frantically.

G turned to his bestfriend. "Giotto, where is Tsuna?"

"Kidnapped." Giotto spat out as he growled.

Gokudera's eyes went wide as the rest of his fellow guardians, except Hibari and Mukuro, gasped. "Kidnapped? Ho-" Gokudera's question was drowned out as screams of panic sounded in the air. With no time to lose, they ran towards the screams. Knuckle had carried the unconscious boy with them. Mitchel and Aurora were lipming along.

"Where's Mare?" Mitchel asked as he looked around.

No one answered him as they were so unsure about what was going on. The screams got louder and they decided to think about that later.

When they got there, it was a huge mess. The younger students were in panic while the older ones were trying to calming them down. Flavio was on the ground, kneeling, holding his head in his hand as blood trickled down on the side.

"Cavallone, what happened?" Giotto asked when he landed.

Flavio looked up to meet with and equal rage in his eyes as Giotto had and said, "A trap."

Giotto narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" Deamon demanded. Flavio got up and shook his head. "Everything happened so quickly but I'm sure of what I saw."

"So? What happened?" G asked impatiently. Flavio gave a him an unsure look before saying "Beasts."

"What?" Everyone said simultaneously. Giotto and Hibari didn't say anything.

"Like I said, it was going all too fast but I was sure... there were several animals that came out of the forest and had started dragging some of the students away." his voice got icy around the end. To the first generation, they were baffled. However to the tenth generation, they narrowed their eyes in suspicion. Beasts? Animals?

"What kinds of 'beasts'?" Mukuro asked. Flavio turned to him and frowned for a moment as if thinking this wasn't a suitable topic to be talking with children (which was probably true).

"Wolves, mountain lions, deer and if I remember correctly..." he scrunched up his nose "a gorilla...?" he shook his head again. The Vongola kids looked at each other and grimaced. Knuckle placed a hand on his shoulder "How did you get injured?" he asked.

"One of the wolves - I don't know how many there were - was about to lunge at a student so I came in between... I thought I would be able to kill it but the bullets merely bounced off and it... it was on fire." To this, Gokudera's head snapped into attention, Hibari's eyes hardened and Mukuro let out a "Hmn."

Deamon observed the children at the corner of his eyes.

"On fire?" G repeated, not quite believing what was going on. "So you're telling me that these... _beasts_ have abnormal powers and are on _fire?_"

Giotto however, found nothing in Flavio's tale a lie. "Whether you like it or not G... it's probably true." he said quietly.

* * *

><p>After all the students have been brought back to the safety of the Academy's walls, the whole place was immediately put under lock down. The adults went into the headmaster's office and left the kids alone with a few quick words of caution.<p>

Gokudera was restless. He wanted to go in with them but G kicked him out. "Stupid pink-head!" he hissed under his breath. Lambo and Chrome watched as Gokudera paced back and forth around the sitting room of their dorm.

"Maa, maa Gokudera. Why don't you just sit down and cool up a bit?" Yamamoto told him.

"We don't have time for that baseball head!" Gokudera snapped at him. "For all we know, Jyuddaime could be in grave danger!"

"We're all worried too Octupus-head!" Ryohei said.

"Don't call me that!" Gokudera hissed.

"Gokudera Hayato this is quite an unruly fashion to see for a self-proclaimed right-hand man." Mukuro commented as he descended down the stairs. Gokudera glared at him.

"Then what do you suggest then you pineapple head?" he demanded. Mukuro's mouth curled up in displeasure at the nickname but didn't say otherwise. Although he was planning something unpleasant for the Storm Guardian...

"I'm not suggesting anything however I would like to point something out... such as the events that have happened today."

"You mean those strange animals that attacked the school?" Yamamoto asked. Mukuro strode casually across the room and plopped himself between Chrome and Lambo.

"Yes, those animals posses unusual abilities don't you think?" he asked. Yamamoto's mouth shaped into a little 'o' and his eyes widened. "You don't mean that... they're box animals?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, finally calming up a bit. "It's obvious isn't it? I only saw it for a moment but I can recognize a Flame when I see one. Those birds had a glimmer of Sun Flames on them."

"No wonder they were so fast." Lambo muttered. "Almost poked my eye out."

"EH? But weren't box weapons invented in the future?" Ryohei asked, confused.

"They were but concerning the fact of the Trinisette's state right now... who knows? Do all of you still remember the history of the box weapons?"

Gokudera's eyes widened. "You think that he's probably alive in this era." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Mukuro didn't answer but his eyes glinted. "Who Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked, a little confused herself.

"Geppetto Lorenzini, the man who had invented box weapons." **(Note: like I said before, I'm screwing up time a bit cuz I'm crazy)**

"How do you know if he's alive?" Gokudera asked, his eyes narrowed. Mukuro shrugged. "It could be possible, it was just a suggestion."

"Lorenzini's designs are perfect! What about the one that Hibari faced?" Gokudera said and jerked his head at the said prefect. "No box animal looks like some kind of mutant hybrid."

"That may be true but take it to mind Gokudera Hayato, Lorenzini has not perfected his work _yet._ It took him years to complete his work." Mukuro said calmly.

Gokudera growled and silence followed after that.

"So... are we going to save Sawada now?" Ryohei asked, breaking the silence.

* * *

><p>"Aren't there any signs at all? Tracks, anything?" G asked as he threw a file down on the table.<p>

"Nothing was found. The trail was a dead end." Flavio said quietly. Giotto laced his fingers together and thought hard. He has never dealt with anything such as this... what the hell is going on? And... where in the world was Tsuna?

"This is certainly not normal." Asari said.

"Damn right it isn't normal." G muttered and placed his hands on the table. "Weird animals that are on fire and giant apes walking around the forest... what's next, flying pigs?" he said and sat down on the chair right next to Giotto.

"What we know is that normal weapons are useless against them except..." G trailed away and looked at his boss, soon, all of the guardians looked at their boss. Giotto raised his head in surprise. "You think that my Flames can hurt them?" he asked and G nodded. "It's a possibility Giotto. Our usual weapons can't even leave a scratch on them, unlike you who just barbequed them birds to a crisp."

Flavio's brows rose. "Flames? Those legendary flames of yours can actually hurt them?"

Giotto nodded slowly. Flavio rose from his seat, "If that is the case then please," he looked at Giotto straight in the eye. "Please bring back my students. I have no power over this matter but rest assured, I will do everything I can to help but please," he begged. "save them."

He looked so serious that Giotto couldn't refuse... not that he was going to of course.

Giotto stood up and held his hand out. "Let us both work together. You're not the only one whose worried of their kids." he smiled. Flavio smiled back and shook his hand.

Turning back to the rest, Giotto looked at Alaude. "Alaude we need everything we can get. Find a way to track those animals down. Knuckle, go and check the injured students, there might be clues. Lampo, go help Knuckle. Deamon, help Flavio reinforce the defenses around the school. G, Asari" he pointed at the two of them. "You two come with me." with that the first generation departed and set off to work.

G and Asari ran to catch up to their boss as they walked down a dark corridor.

"Giotto, what are we going to do? We have no leads at all!" G said.

"I know." Giotto replied as they stepped out in the cold night air.

"Then what are you planning?" Asari asked. They stopped in front of a dark building.

"You'll see." he then knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>"Hide!" Gokudera hissed and shoved some papers into Lambo's hands.<p>

"But where?" Lambo looked around frantically.

"Turf-top do something!" Gokudera said and ran up to the door, Mukuro and Chrome disappeared while Hibari quietly returned to his room. "I'm on it octopus-head!" Ryohei said and ripped a piece of the wall off.

"You're not expecting me to go in there right?" Lambo pointed a shaky finger at the opening leading down to a set of steps. "And when was _that_ there? I don't remember that when we were cleaning this place!"

Yamamoto clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Maa, maa Lambo. I'll be with you so don't worry!"

"Where are we exactly going?" Lambo asked wearily. Yamamoto grinned. Before he could reply though, Gokudera's head popped out of the doorway. "Hurry and get the hell out already! They're here!" he hissed. Taking a look at the descending darkness, Lambo took a deep breath and nodded. Clapping a hand on his back, Yamamoto lead them down. When they were gone, Ryohei placed it back and made sure that the cracks and crevices could not be seen. Ryohei turned around and gave Gokudera a thumbs-up. Gokudera nodded and jerked his head towards the stairs, indicating for him to go up which he understood.

Outside, G was irritated. "What's taking them so long?" he said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"G, the kids had a rough day. I'm sure they're pretty tired." Giotto said and G snorted. "Knowing them Giotto, they wouldn't just sit around and do nothing. You saw how eager they were."

That was the problem, Giotto thought. The reason they were there was to make sure that the children would stay put.

"Besides, I know they're planning for something." G muttered. Giotto and Asari exchanged glances of amusement. "Why in the world would you say that G?" Asari asked. G shuddered. "The look on Hayato's face told me so, and did you guys see the look on Mukuro's face?" They shook their heads at them and G sighed. "I'm telling you, that kid has the face that Deamon has when he's up to no good."

Before Giotto can even say anything, the door opened to reveal a disheveled Gokudera. His glasses were askew and his tie and shirt were loose. "Uncles," he greeted Giotto and Asari. "Dad." he greeted G with an irritated tone. A vein popped in G's head. Foster son and Father exchanged scowls before Giotto said, "May we come in?"

Gokudera looked like he was going to hesitate at first but he let them in. Closing the door behind them he led them into the sitting room. Giotto looked around. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Upstairs, sleeping." Gokudera replied respectfully. Giotto's eyes narrowed a bit. His intuition sensed the lie. Gokudera tensed and started to sweat bullets as Giotto's gaze intensified on him. "Where are they really Hayato?" G asked. Gokudera glared at him. "They're here." Gokudera answered, his voice firmer. Of course, Gokudera's bravado wouldn't last long under Giotto's look but he must hold on, for the sake of Jyuddaime.

Then again that look is starting to make his skin crawl.

**~ Tsunayoshi Sawada ~**

All he felt was the coldness. He didn't know whether if he was dead or it was just the damp floor he was lying on. His eyes snapped open and he sat up so fast he received a head rush.

"Uh... where am I?" he said, his words sounding slurred.

All he heard in reply was a soft wheezing. Blinking, he realized all he could see was darkness.

"Hello?" he said, his voice small.

"Tsuna..." Tsuna stiffened. "Tsuna..." the voice came closer and Tsuna found his hands groping around the darkness. He felt something long and rough. A wood plank he realized and instantly held it to his chest. "Tsuna..." His grip tightened. "W-w-where am I?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit shaky. Can't blame him though, the situation he was in felt like he was in some kind of horror movie. Something chuckled beside him and he swung his weapon. "I'm warning you... I'm armed!" he said and rose to his feet.

"Tsuna..."

"Where am I?" Tsuna demanded and all of a sudden, a flame flickered to life inches away from his face and beyond the flame was a pale face of a ghost.

"In hell." it said and Tsuna shrieked. Without thinking he whacked the thing on the side of it's face and set it sprawling on the ground. The flame flickered out and they were once again enveloped in darkness.

"Ow..." a voice moaned. Tsuna recognized it and somewhat lowered his weapon. Taking cautious steps towards it, he gulped and reached his hand out. "Need help?" he offered and a hand shot out and grabbed him.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" he shrieked again. A hand clamped over his mouth, silencing him.

"My god Tsuna, my ears are bleeding from your girly shrieks." it said and Tsuna wrenched the hand on his mouth off. "Mare!" he said, exasperated yet relieved. Mare lit a candle and Tsuna took a good look on his face where a bruise was already showing on Mare's pale face.

"Sorry bout that." Tsuna said, blushing.

"For a squealer, you can really hit hard you know?" Mare said and winced as he touched the spot.

"You started it!" Tsuna retorted.

"Awww... it was a good opportunity you know?" he replied cheekily. Tsuna glared and looked around him. They were in a small cobblestone prison with no window and just one iron door that was firmly shut. He then looked down on himself and flinched at the state of his uniform. His shirt was ragged and covered in blood and with no doubt, his face was covered in grime.

Mare didn't look better than him either, his hair was tousled, his clothes were as ragged as his and his left sleeves was ripped off it's seams, revealing a bite mark that was still bleeding. It didn't help either that his face and hands were covered with scratches and cuts.

"Are you okay Mare?" Tsuna asked worriedly. Mare looked down on him and smiled. "Better you than me." he said and poked his side. Tsuna's side suddenly went up in flames and he crumpled to the floor. "A broken rib." Mare said, lifting his shirt as he examined the damage.

"What happened?" Tsuna said weakly.

"Don't know but all I know is that when I woke up we were here. Good thing I brought a candle." he said.

Tsuna looked around wearily and said, "We have got to get out of here."

"You said it."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished chapter 15! Do me a favor you guys and tell me if anything is wrong ok? I really want to improve very much so don't hold back! <strong>

**After a day or two I'll be updating the kingdom of KHR so till then... CIAO! **


	16. The Sun Arcobaleno: Kishim

**Hi guys, I'm really, REALLY sorry for the waiting. Its just that January and February were horrible and I felt really depressed. Other than that its senior's hell right now, what with the term exams and the National Achievement test that the stupid government had imposed as of now. Seriously, we were supposed to have these kind of tests during the first semester and here they are dropping it when we are _GRADUATING?_ Agggghhhhh!**

**Old senile bastards!**

**At least I have prom to look forward to...**

**Well, that's the end of my rant so there. I hope this is alright guys and well, it might take a while before I might update again but summer is just around the corner so don't loose hope! I'm not finished yet!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt inside his pockets and sighed in relief as he felt his mittens still there. His contacts were still on and he was still wearing his headphones, which was a good thing considering it was such a strange thing. They might have thought it was some weird earmuff. He looked at his cell door and was considering to blow it off of it's hinges until he heard Mare cough and he had to reconsider the idea. But they had no other way of escape. Tsuna had to either reveal who he really was before destroying the door or destroy the door and reveal himself later. They had to get out of there. Soon. Tsuna had a really bad feeling if they stayed there any longer; they would end up cold and lifeless.<p>

That was just a guess of course... hopefully it wouldn't become real.

He looked at Mare at the other side of the cell. He was lying down on the cold floor, sleeping. Tsuna had talked him into getting some rest after apologizing on the angry bruise that was physically showing.

He didn't know how long they were there when the screams started.

Mare was jolted out of his sleep and Tsuna blocked his ears. The screaming went on and not one of them even dared to move until it ended with a strangled cry. Tsuna was frozen in his state, his eyes wide with fright. Mare, as usual, had no expression on his face. If it wasn't for the creeping darkness that surrounded them, he would have looked grim.

It was just after a short silence that the place they were staying was full of echoes of shouting and banging.

"Let us out!"

"What do you want from us?"

"If my father hears this he'll-"

Dozens of more joined in and the stone above them rumbled. Mare pulled Tsuna up and shook him. "Snap out of it Tsuna. We _really _need to get out of here."

"But… what was _that_?" Tsuna asked, his eyes wide and full of fright. He looked like any ten-year old that was scared the hell out of his wits.

"I don't know but I don't like this place so much anymore. As much as I hate to say goodbye to the cold stone floor, I'd rather wake up to something where I can hear _Lia's _or heaven be merciful – _Mitchel's_ voice – rather than to bloody screams." He said with a straight face.

Tsuna was about to reply until Mare had opened the door effortlessly and his jaw dropped to the floor. "It was open… this whole _time_?" he said, outraged. Of all the times he was considering or not to whether blast the thing off its hinges it was actually _open_?

Mare shrugged. "While you were out I was picking the lock." He showed him of what looked like a jagged piece of metal.

Now Tsuna knew why Mare's hands were so scratched up. He frowned after a moment. "Why didn't you tell me so in the first place?"

"Cause I was tired." Mare's kind reply was. Tsuna would have answered back if it weren't for the earth shaking dangerously below their feet. He glared at the older boy before sighing.

Tsuna didn't expect it. Sure he was kidnapped and brought to the evil HQ, but he was expecting that he was somewhere like inside of a building, a castle or even a warehouse but _no_. His kidnappers had to be cocky and brought them _underground_. He didn't even know how deep they were! This explained the earthquakes of the like.

He didn't like the idea of being crushed to death by earth and having an early, plus free, burial.

Mare brought his handy candle with him while they were walking. They decided to go to where they heard the voices come from. It wasn't really so far when Tsuna was greeted by a familiar face:

"Crispin!"

"Tsuna!"

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Giotto was still "talking" to Gokudera when Hibari walked casually into the room. Giotto smiled and Gokudera sighed in relief when they turned away from him.

"Kyoya." Giotto smiled.

"Out." Hibari told them. G jumped to his feet but Giotto held him back with a look. He turned towards the prefect. "Why so Kyoya?"

"The Headmaster had ordered a curfew. If you don't leave now I will bite you to death." Hibari showed him his tonfa, it already had a few blood specks on it.

'_Looks like Hibari wasn't in his room the whole time after all_.' Gokudera thought.

Giotto had no choice but to leave since it was Flavio's orders. Besides, the children will be resuming regular classes the next day and he didn't want them to keep them all night. At least… that's what he thought. His Hyper Intuition had said otherwise.

Hibari himself made sure that they had left their dorm grounds before going inside.

"We found a lead after all." Giotto said, a satisfied look on his face.

"Lead? All I found out was that they're planning something and that we got kicked out of the dorm. Where's your lead there Giotto?" G said as he pulled out a cigarette and had started to smoke.

"G, those aren't healthy." Asari said disapprovingly. G huffed and continued to smoke.

"I know Hayato knows something but not much… it's _Kyoya_ that knows." Giotto said.

"How do you know that Giotto?" Asari asked.

Giotto tapped his head. "At first, I figured he would know something but now I know he knows something that Alaude doesn't and that's a first."

If there's one thing that Giotto was right on was that his Hyper Intuition was always right.

"If Alaude hears that, he'll throttle you." G said, blowing a puff of smoke. Giotto grimaced. He didn't need his hyper intuition to know the truth in _that_.

"Kyoya is too much like Alaude. I don't think he'll ever tell us." Asari said, frowning.

"I know." Giotto said after a while. "Which is why we're going to follow them."

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Gokudera slumped on the couch and turned his head to glare at Hibari. He had just realized that Hibari's interruption was in perfect timing. Damn, now he owes the prefect. Its bad enough he owes Hibari already.

Deciding to suck up his insults for now he stood up and walked towards Hibari. Hibari wordlessly told him with a look that said _"Go now before I change my mind and bite you to death."_ Gokudera wasted no time and called Ryohei and Chrome.

When they came down they instantly went to business.

Where were Yamamoto and Lambo all this time? They were at the stables, getting the carriage ready.

"Coast is clear?" Yamamoto whispered in the dark through the catch in the carriage.

"Not a soul in sight young master." Mitchel whispered back. He gripped the reins in his hands tightly, his stomach churning with nervousness.

Sure he was surprised when the young masters came to him asking for a favor, he was willing to do it, but, he wasn't ready for _this_.

How they ever got him to go along with stealing the Vongola coach he'll never know. All he knows was that they needed a driver, give or take, no questions asked. He sighed. He was too loyal for his own good.

The bushes near them rustled and Mitchel almost jumped out of his seat, what came out were three small figures. The door opened and Yamamoto jumped out. "Gokudera, is that you?"

"Ssshhhh! Shut up baseball-head, we're being followed!" Gokudera came closer and Mitchel could make out the small pack he was holding. The other two came closer and Ryohei and Chrome appeared.

Yamamoto looked alarmed but kept quiet.

"Where's the stupid cow?" Gokudera whispered so quietly that only Yamamoto can hear.

"He's sleeping inside."

"Stupid cow!"

"I hate to break it to you young masters but I suggest you get inside the carriage now. I'll handle whoever is coming." Mitchel said and jumped down from his post. Gokudera looked like he was about to argue but thought twice when he heard leaves cracking.

Gokudera pushed the rest of them in and closed the door, leaving Mitchel to face his doom.

He knew it, he just knew it. His masters were too smart and had followed the children, he just knew it! And he… Mitchel was going to get punished. He swallowed hard but his knees were shaking. The bushes rustled and a dark figure showed itself before him.

Mitchel didn't think and just threw himself at the figure. "Oh spare me sirs! I only did what I was ordered to do! Don't let gramps find out or he'll skin me alive and feed me to the crows! Please, I'll do whatever you say!"

"Anything you say?" a soft voice said then followed closely by a giggle. Lia stepped out, her long hair tied up into a bun and she was wearing a shirt and breeches. All in all she looked like she was going out for a ride.

"Can I come along?" she asked.

Mitchel suddenly sprang to his feet and glared at her, blushing furiously. Here he was expecting the worse too!

"Bloody NO. Mare would kill me if I did!" He meant the last part all too well too. He'd rather not get on the bad side of his weird friend. Lia crossed her arms, a determined expression on her face.

"Go away!" he shooed at her.

"What am I? A dog?"

"The way you're acting I would say you were a MUT." But Lia didn't retort, she was determined to come and that was it. Mitchel gritted his teeth. He knew how worried she was but she would most likely get herself killed and no, Mitchel did not want to dig his grave just yet.

"Lia, just go back already."

"No."

"Lyla…"

She marched passed him and wrenched the carriage door open. "I can come right?" she said rather dangerously.

It was one of those moments in Gokudera's life where he acknowledged his sister's wise life lessons: Never… EVER… stand in the way when a woman is acting on the forces of love.

Although he'll never admit it (as if he will!) he was cowering at her let-me-come-or-else-bad-things-will happen look.

There wasn't much a choice so they let her come with them.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

"I can't believe we lost them." G finally said, standing alone in the middle of the lounge.

"You didn't have to say it out loud G." Asari said, looking at Giotto, who was sitting in a corner of gloom.

"It was all a trick…" Giotto grumbled.

G rolled his eyes. "You think?" he said sarcastically and started to pace around the room. "We're the Vongola and yet we were outsmarted by_seven little brats_." His hands were twitching weirdly as if he wanted to grab something but can't. "And the worst part is… _five of them _are out in god knows where! As if those two other brats weren't a pain in the ass already!" He meant Hibari and Mukuro.

"I didn't think those two would stay…" Giotto murmured.

"It's interesting don't you think?" Asari mused. "They just keep surprising you when you least expect it." He said admirably.

"Stupid sword freak…" G muttered and lit a cigarette.

Giotto sighed and stood up from his corner. "Me might as well play their game." He said wearily. Asari and G's eyes widened.

"You can't mean…"

"Alaude Giotto?" G placed his cigarette at the edge of the table. "You can't really mean to set him loose on them? "

"If there was one person who can track anyone in the world it's Alaude." Giotto replied confidently. Alaude has never failed before, not now not ever.

"Don't you think it's a bit extreme though?" Asari said nervously.

"We have no choice Asari. The kids want to play a game then fine, let's play."

With that they left. On the table where G had left his cigarette still lighted, it fell to the carpet and slowly, a small spark ignited. Hibari and Mukuro are _not_ going to be happy.

Exactly as he said those words, the carriage containing the Vongola children rode out into the night. Looking inside though, it wasn't full of children but instead, it was filled with the first generation family.

G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo and two maids while all the while being driven by an old man. They stopped at the only entrance.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of the guards shouted.

The curtains blocking the window was pushed away and G's face came into view.

"Is there something wrong?" he grunted. The guard jumped back. "N-N-Nothings wrong sir… its just that the boss declared a lockdown."

G raised a brow. "We know that. Our boss ordered us to get information."

"But… don't you have subordinates to do that?"

G's eyes narrowed and the guard took a step back. "When lives are on the line, especially our own children, you think we'll just sit around and do nothing?" he hissed.

"No sir." The guard shook his head and bowed. "Our apologies. You may go on."

G nodded and off they went. When they were out of sight, G's image faded to reveal Gokudera. He slumped against the seat and sighed. The other's figures melted to show the rest.

"Pretty good acting there Gokudera." Yamamoto grinned.

"Extremely like Pink Octopus head!"

"Don't call my dad pink stupid lawn head!"

"AHA! You finally admitted that G is like a dad to you!" Lambo cried and Gokudera hit him, blushing as he did so. "Sh-shut up stupid cow!" He crossed his arms and growled at the window.

The scenery was dark, making it hard to see. The trees looked spooky as they passed through the forest, going around the town towards the old mines. When the wheels started rattling and making a lot of noise, they abandoned it right away and had started walking on foot with Mitchel leading them.

They walked in a single file, for how long they walked they didn't know. Mitchel saw a dim glow up ahead and stopped, raising an arm to stop the others. He pressed a finger to his lips and they nodded. Together, they sneaked into the bushes.

Gokudera poked his head between the leaves and saw four burly men leading a line of children inside the entrance of the mine. Two guards, who did not look all too pleasant, were holding guns at either side of the entrance.

"What are they doing?" Lambo whispered beside him as they all watched. Gokudera didn't answer and took a closer look; the children were all chained around the ankles to prevent them from running for freedom.

Gokudera had no idea what the hell was going on, all he knows is that it must be stopped before something _really_ bad happened.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Alaude was amused. Alaude was _very _amused. Alaude was so amused that his aura seemed to be taking a form of a wolf being amused.

He expected the children to do something just not _this_.

He was going to check on the guards at the entrance to the grounds when his boss came riding on a horse towards him with G and Asari. He listened to his boss recent discovery of how his adopted son had tricked them in on the wrong information. Giotto was expecting all of the children to make a move and even if they didn't go all together, he still expected that Hibari and Mukuro would have been the ones to come instead of Chrome and Lambo.

When they got there, they were surprised (except Alaude) when the guard started talking how he just saw G earlier.

"Illusions." Alaude said.

"What?" G asked irritably, his hand fisted around the shirt of the guard who he was yelling at a few minutes before.

"Illusions." Alaude repeated.

"Chrome probably did it." Giotto sighed, running a hand down his face. Asari patted his shoulder sympathetically.

G let go of the poor man and growled. "Do those brats even know where the hell they're going? Even if they did, how the hell did they know in the first place!"

"I just know they do G." Giotto said as he saddled his horse.

G snorted. "Yes and we all know that Mukuro sings and Hibari gives chocolate secretly. Yeah, you know."

Giotto sighed and knew that G was just as frustrated as he was.

Asari was going to saddle when he noticed Alaude was crouched on the ground. He walked over towards him. "What did you find Alaude?"

"Tracks." The cloud man responded by pointedly looking ahead of him towards the forest that surrounded the Academy. Asari saw it too, freshly made carriage tracks still lingered on the ground. Alaude got up and walked towards his horse.

Asari walked towards his boss.

"What was Alaude sniffing around for?" G asked.

"Oh, he just found something that might lead us to the kids." Asari said casually.

"What?" both men said simultaneously. Asari saddled his horse. "Yup." He smiled.

G smirked. "That guy has a nose better than a bloodhound, those brats will get it when we get our hands on them." He said.

"Ah G… you probably shouldn't have said that." Giotto pointed out in front of them. Alaude had looked over his shoulder and was giving them a cold and murderous glare. It seemed like the darkness really liked people who had souls as dark as the night, or so that G thought. Was he imagining it then? The shadows produced by the trees eerily made figures of wolves, barring their teeth at him and growling. Maybe it was just G's imagination. Then he realized that Alaude probably had the power to summon vicious animals to him.

**~ With Hibari and Mukuro ~**

The two boys stood in front of the blazing structure, their faces shadowed by the light and the heat licking their faces. Embers floated all around them like black snow, making it look like something darker had happened. But it wasn't.

"Kufufufu… I wonder who dared to do such a thing?" Mukuro said darkly.

Hibari raised his face, his eyes black as a nightmare.

He was going to find the person who did this and they…_ will. Pay._ And he was personally going to deliver the punishment too.

**~ Sawada Tsunayoshi ~**

Tsuna panted as he tried to break from his bonds that were tying him on the accursed machine. Such a thing to suck the life out of all those children… this thing was an abomination. The person who made this was a monster.

But what can he do? If he used his flames then it would make it all easier for the machine to suck it out of him.

He tried again, trying to pull his hands through. "You can't do anything." A deep voice said. Tsuna turned around and saw the same man who made this monstrosity. He was tall, his skin caramel colored, his eyes grey and steely, a long face with narrowed eyes and black hair. His accent was forgeign but Tsuna had figured out what nationality he was: Indian. This man was Indian.

Tsuna saw the diluted yellow pacifier hanging around his neck.

"Who are you?" he asked, keeping his voice leveled.

"I? I am Kashim."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, burning the dormitory was fun.<strong>

***Hearing protests from the characters***

**Alright! I'm sorry!**

**Anyways, see ya guys! I hope I can update more frequently now and find the perfect dress to wear XD**


	17. Curse

**Sorry that I haven't updated, the laptop where I store all my stories had to be repaired. Nothing threatening, only that the screen was heavily busted. I didn't make a backup one because I'm babysitting.**

**Thanks a lot you guys for all the comments you gave me! I really appreciated it unlike someone *cough* my dad *cough* whose imagination died.**

**In the next chapter I get to finish with the Sun Arcobaleno and move on to the next, which I will hint will be the Storm Arcobaleno.**

**Moving on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Of all things to happen he had to get captured now did he?<p>

**~ Flashback ~**

Crispin looked terrible. As if he was thrown into a pigsty, rolled in it and dumped somewhere nasty… or that he just took a stroll in the Varia HQ.

Mare peered in through the bars and saw some very familiar faces.

"Everyone from a Neutral Family?" he said, looking at Crispin. Crispin had this grim look on his face that told Tsuna that whatever was going on was far worse than what he had thought. There was a moment of understanding between Mare and Crispin, like they were reading each others minds.

Wondering what the look was about, Tsuna asked "What's this about the Neutral families?"

Crispin answered him, "There's more to this than you think kid. Whatever they're planning… it's not just using us for their own benefit." He glanced behind him. "Like the servant said, everyone who's been captured are from the neutral families."

"So what does it mean?"

"It means that whoever kidnapped us and everyone else is planning to turn the Neutral Families against Cavallone and in turn, are asking for a war with the Vongola."

Tsuna went quiet.

The school hadn't only been built for the benefit of the students but it was also built for the purpose of smooth relations between families. There were still families out there that are wary of Vongola's growing powers over the mafia world, they were suspicious over the family and had kept a Neutral relationship with them. It all changed though when the Cavallone family decided to set up the school.

The Cavallone was older than the Vongola and had already a vast amount of power and respect from mafia Dons all over. The school turned into a testing ground where the Neutral families can see for themselves what the Vongola family truly was. If they approved then they strike an alliance, if not, they remain Neutral.

If somehow these people ruin the reputation that the Vongola had worked hard on…

Anything else that appeared in Tsuna's mind was nothing but endless carnage and blood.

"Can you get out?"

"Can't. They stripped us of our weapons."

"We gotta do something!" Tsuna was ready to run but Mare had lifted him by the collar.

"Easy there girl, we don't even know our way around this place." He told him.

Tsuna threw him a dirty look and Mare shrugged in reply. "Well we can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"He's right kid," Crispin said thoughtfully. "You don't know you're way around here but you're right too. You have to do something – " Footsteps were drawing closer to where Mare and Tsuna were at. "Go already! Go!" Crispin hissed.

Mare looked around before finding the perfect place to hide in. Covering Tsuna's mouth, they disappeared before two men turned around the corner.

They came towards the cell door where Crispin was at and peeked through it.

"After they're done with that kid, _you'll_ be next." He pointed a dirty finger at him. Crispin stood still, his eyes firm as he never took his cold gaze off the man. He had already dubbed these two idiots as Ugly one and Ugly two

"What did you do with that 'kid'?" he asked.

"You're in no positions to ask questions boy." Ugly two growled. Crispin fanned his face, disgusted.

"Yeah and I'm sure you're in no position to talk with that breath of yours."

Before an all out brawl could start, Ugly number one put a hand on Ugly number two's shoulder, a sneer on his face.

"Acting all high and mighty aren't you boy?" Ugly number one came close to the bars. "Above there you might have been treated like royalty but down here you're nothing but a helpless kid. I'll tell you what though, you and your little friends," he eyed the other occupants of the cell. "are in for a little 'treatment'."

"What kind of 'treatment'?" To this, Ugly number one's eyes flashed.

"Something that you're better off dead than alive."

"Is this what we've been hearing? Those screams? Are those part of this little _treatment_?" Crispin hissed although he already knew the answer.

Ugly one just sneered and started to push his friend along. They laughed all the way until their voices had gone along with the dark tunnel. Crispin had his fists balled up by his sides, his face contorting with silent fury.

Up from above, Mare jumped down as swift as a cat with Tsuna on his back. Climbing down his friend, he took a look at Crispin before glancing towards where the two men had come from.

"C'mon Mare. Let's go before they come back." He said and began pulling him along. Glancing one last time at Crispin's face, he saw that the boy was gone. He probably retreated inside. He could break them out… then again there were a hundred ways that that plan can go wrong.

Besides, if this ended in a fight then he couldn't have the mine collapsing on them now could he?

They went on deeper in the tunnels until at last they came to a forked path. It took them to decided when they pointed.

"There!" they said simultaneously.

Tsuna pointed to the right while Mare pointed to the left. They glared at each other.

"I say we go right!" Tsuna said, his back stretched to its fullest as he tried to appear tall. It was a complete and utter fail. Mare was taller than him by four feet.

"I may be a servant but right now, in this situation, I call the shots because I'm the oldest." Mare replied with a quirked eyebrow; daring him to challenge his right.

Right. He had completely forgotten about that. He wasn't seventeen years old, he couldn't use his powers freely when he could and he wasn't even five feet tall as he once was! He was two feet tall, stuck in a ten year-olds body and had been forced to act with greatest care which means if he screws up once – no matter how little – pandemonium will break out in the future.

Watching the younger boys sag made Mare sigh. "What makes you say we should go in that direction anyway?"

Tsuna grinned sheepishly. "Intuition?"

"Right." Mare said dryly.

They stopped talking once they heard voices and footsteps coming from the left. Mare took one look at Tsuna and said, "Let's go with your intuition then."

They sprinted off to the right and didn't stop until they came face to face with an iron sealed door. To make it more interesting – it had curious carvings, Tsuna recognized it as the symbols that used to be on the Vongola rings back in their original forms. The six flames encircled the center where the sky should be.

"It's a dead end." Mare said when the footsteps from before came closer.

They tried pushing it but it wouldn't budge.

"So it comes to this after all." Mare commented, indicating of the fight that is about to come. Tsuna however, was frantically searching the door. His hand felt warmth from the center.

"Huh?" he said quizzically.

His hand felt the metal door once again. The center was emanating familiar warmth, as sense of peace washed over him. He felt as if there was a fire being kept from the other side. When he touched the others, he had several reactions.

But there wasn't time to think about the rest of the door as he suddenly had an idea. Pulling his ring out of his mitten, he slipped it into his finger and placed his hand against the hard steel.

Praying it would work, he lighted a small flame which quickly vanished as the steel door suddenly became ice-cold. It sucked the flame dry and after a few clicks from it, it swung open.

"How did you – " Mare started but Tsuna didn't give him time to talk as he pushed him in and sealed the door behind him.

There was a loud thud behind him and he quickly turned around only to receive a hit like an elephant rammed into him. He fell to the ground, the last thing he saw was his attacker approaching before he lost his conscience.

When he woke up, he was sitting in front of a corpse. Naturally, he screamed.

The corpse looked like it had been sucked of all its life. It's mouth was hanging wide and open, eyes rolled all the way to the back of the head and a look of absolute terror on its face.

What made it worse was that the victim was no more than twelve years old.

There were tubes stuck to his arms, connecting him to a machine somewhere at the back. There, in a transparent container, were sun flames dancing wildly around. It was so pure that it rivaled Ryohei's to an extent.

Is this the cause of all those screams?

Tsuna could feel himself turning green, ready to puke out, until he noticed there were similar tubes stuck to his forearms.

**~ End of Flashback ~**

Tsuna counted the times he almost died and had lived by a stroke of luck. He wondered if that same luck would show up this time because he_really _didn't want to die in the hands of a machine.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Tsuna asked, his eyes blazing.

"Why? Is that all you children ask?" he asked almost sounding lazy.

"Dying Will flames. What is it that you want with it?"

Kishim's dull eyes suddenly sparked. "Oh? You know about those? Well, well, well, you _are_ an interesting one."

He strode towards Tsuna and examined him closely. _Literally_, they were inches from each other's faces. "Flames is a rare knowledge that isn't common in the mafia world. Yet you know." He stared at Tsuna's eyes. "Ah, yes." He said. "You must be Giotto's son right? The similarities are hard to ignore." He then stood up and took a step back.

"Where's my friend?" Tsuna asked, his eyes looking around. He had just realized that Mare wasn't in the same room as he was.

"The white haired one? He's sitting behind you."

Tsuna craned his neck to look up but saw nothing. The chair was far taller than he was and blocked Mare's head.

"Mare, wake up!" he said, kicking furiously.

"I'm already am." Mare's reply was.

"You've been awake this whole time?" Tsuna shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured since you're the one facing the dead, I'd rather not."

"You're really considerate, aren't you?" The sarcasm was evident in Tsuna's voice.

"Nice to be of help." Tsuna could tell he shrugged, judging by the tone in his voice.

Kishim watched them. Amused by the two boys that were bickering in front of him but was stopped when Tsuna turned back to him, from the expression on his face, he was demanding an answer.

He considered it for a while.

"Since the two of you aren't going to talk sooner, I might as well tell you." He circled them, his eyes moving from one face to another.

"Dying will Flames in its highest form is rare, as it can be produced only by the rarest metals on earth. However, there is another way of acquiring it: through the means of children." He locked gazes with Tsuna.

"A ring can produce a flame to its maximum capability, a window to the soul, what also matters is the person's spirit itself. His or her Resolve are what determines the purity of the Flame. People who live in this world who possess such purity are rare, therefore children are second best. They are not tainted by the horrors of the world, they are naïve and ignorant. Their needs and wants are simple yet pure. Their innocence being what determines the Flame and not their Resolve."

He looked away from the disgusted expression on Tsuna's face.

"So the younger they are, the purer the flame is." Tsuna spat out. Kishim nodded approvingly.

"But why would you need them?" Tsuna asked.

Kishim put a finger to his lips. "That is only for me to know."

Tsuna didn't know what he was feeling, anger, rage, disgust or horror but he wanted to punch Kishim so badly. They continued to look at each other, or more like glaring on Tsuna's part.

"But why do you need someone like me?" Mare asked. "I'm seventeen years old."

Kishim turned to look at him. "You are one of those people who posses such a Flame. Rare as you are, people who have faced evil in the eye and still remained good-hearted or are very ambitious are potential candidates."

Mare snorted. "I'm flattered."

"Glad to know so." He turned away from them and had started to approach the machine at the end of the other room. "I'm afraid though our little chat has come to an end. Farewell boys."

"Wait!" Tsuna cried out. "You can't do this! You can't hurt innocent people! What is it that they've done to you that they deserve this?"

Kishim didn't stop. "The freedom from my curse."

"But aren't you already free? You're in an adult form!" Kishim stopped in his tracks.

"This… is only part of it." He said and continued on.

"No its not." Mare said, stopping Kishim. "Its punishment." Kishim turned around, shock and fear passing in his eyes before disappearing. Tsuna want still, his mouth hanging open.

"A curse for one to bear will be the curse of all." Mare continued. "One of you tried to defy your role and now, the rest of you are suffering so you want the curse to break. Am I right?"

Kishim's eyes widened. "You are…" his voice faltered.

"I'm no one really." Tsuna could detect a smirk in his tone. "No need to be afraid of me. In fact," the tone in Mare's voice made the hairs on Tsuna's neck stand. "You should wake up before you completely destroy yourself."

Kishim's eyes went misty, as if a shadow passed through them. The suddenly, he clutched his head as he staggered back to them.

"You never wanted to kill." Mare said and Kishim shook his head. "No." he whimpered.

"You embraced your role. You wanted to protect." Kishim dropped to his knees. "I do…"

"You aren't his puppet Kishim. Wake." With that one word, Kishim dropped down on all fours and began to breath heavily.

Tsuna was dumbfounded. He did not know what just happened and he was confused. _Extremely_ confused as Ryohei will always be when he faces a question at school. Since when did Mare gave the impression of someone powerful?

Kishim managed to stand up again and Tsuna was back to trying to escape, but he saw something in the man's eyes that made him stop. There was a new light in the man's eye, as if he had come out of the darkness and into the light.

"What are you-?" he asked when he came to him, and to his surprise, had been released.

"There isn't much time. Soon, Carmine will regain control and your friend's words will not be able to free me again." Kishim said as he released Tsuna's ankles.

"Carmine? What's he got to do with this?" he asked as he rubbed his wrists.

"Everything. I cannot be saved no longer, I am too influenced by his power." He went and staggered to Mare. Tsuna went to ask Mare about a million questions until he found him snoring.

"He's asleep?" he said. How can he be asleep at this kind of time?

Kishim's face contorted with pain. "The others are roaming the world, free from Carmine's control but not from their punishment and are still yet to be saved."

"Others?" Tsuna said.

"Rhan. Arcobaleno of the Storm, she resides in Wales, in Dinas Emrys. Find her, among the others, she would make into a valuable ally." The braces on Mare's ankles were now free.

Tsuna shook Mare awake. He groggily opened his eyes and yawned. "Did I miss something?"

"Leave while you can…" Kishim sank to the floor. "Go!" he said as he lay there, twitching. Tsuna was glad to leave but they haven't made it to the door when Kishim had risen, this time he was back to the way he was before.

"I should have killed you while I still had the chance." He said. In a blink of an eye Mare was thrown to the other side of the room, slamming against the dirt wall before sinking to the floor. Kishim reeled his arm back and sent it in Tsuna's direction.

To his surprise, his eyes met orange ones as Tsuna dodged his attack, propelling himself up and to land behind him. Tsuna sent a punch at him which Kishim caught. Using his flame to hang him upside down in mid-air, he then turned his body into rotation as he kicked Kishim in the face. Kishim skidded backwards, looking unharmed. Tsuna dropped on the ground. Looking up with blazing orange eyes and a flame on his head he stared back at his enemy.

Kishim was strong, stronger than he looked. He was fast, and he was almost indestructible. For some odd reason, he was reminded of Reborn.

"Interesting weapon you have there." Kishim said as he stared at Tsuna's gloves. "Care to explain?"

"Maybe." Tsuna said. "When I feel like it." He then shot towards Kishim like a bullet, feet-first, he slammed into Kishim's torso. Kishim didn't looked fazed, in fact, it was if he wasn't getting affected by his attacks at all.

Kishim grabbed him by the legs and spun him before letting him go. Tsuna forced himself upright and hadn't been given the chance to dodge as Kishim's fist connected with his face. Using his palms, Kishim continued to pulverize Tsuna's small body so fast, that it felt like his bones were broken by Deamon all over again except that what Kishim was really aiming for was shutting down his organs.

With every strike from his palms, Tsuna could feel the sun flames entering his body. It felt disgusting, dark and malicious with a promise of destruction. It was the opposite of the sun flames usual factor of Activation. Instead of activating the body's capabilities, it was deactivating it. Before he could land a blow to the heart, Tsuna forced his flames inside his body to reinforce the area of his torso.

Not a second too soon that when Kishim landed his final blow, his flames were ineffective… but that didn't stop the pain he felt when he landed on the ground. His arms and lower body were numb and Tsuna just felt like what it means to be a lifeless corpse because he can't feel anything. His heart was still beating although he had trouble breathing.

"I'm impressed that your still alive boy." Kishim said as he stared over him.

Tsuna coughed out blood and then winced. One of his ribs was broken. His flame flickered out and he was left wearing mittens. He can't fight, not when he's disabled like this.

For the first time ever, Tsuna couldn't fight back against a flame that was so familiar to him yet so different. It was like he was looking at the darker side for it, and he thought that how the flame was used for all the wrong reasons, this was a hundred times worse. As if it was like Day and Night.

Kishim was going to land the finishing blow when the door was blown off its hinges. Kishim narrowed his eyes and pulled back.

The smoke cleared and a man stepped out. Tsuna's eyes widened and felt his eyes moisten when he saw who it was, because, standing there, was the boss of the Vongola who looked ready to kill.

One glance at his adoptive son and Giotto was ready to kill, with absolute rage as his fuel and an urge to incinerate the man before him. A growl ripped though his throat as the flames on his forehead and hands blazed so hot that his surrounding almost turned into molten lava.

The students were one thing but taking his son? Things had just gotten personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! I'm leading the Vongola in a wild hunt around the world! :D<strong>

**In the next chapter I'll explain how everything turned out in one nice long chapter. I am so gonna enjoy writing the fight scene between Giotto and Kishim; honestly, I already have several badass ideas on how I plan Giotto to fight.**

**IMAGINATION RULES!**


	18. Visiting Elena

**Sorry for the long wait you guys but here it is! The next chapter! Sorry for kinda giving some you guys the idea of me saying that I'm not continuing the story with that Author's Note. **

**I had fun with Giotto but I still think I could do better. xD  
><strong>

**Btw, please read the AN at the end, I've got something important to say there.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I wish I own it but never will, it all belongs to the amazing Amano Akira!**

* * *

><p>Gokudera thought that they hadn't been followed, thinking that they had shook them off. He thought that he had it all planned out. But all plans had flaws, and in his particular plan, his flaw was that he didn't think things through. Over the years he had learned to be patient and not to just jump head-first into danger.<p>

Well that went well until the moment his boss was captured and all the things he learned were just thrown out of the window.

He grumbled something unintelligent under his breath. Probably another insult.

"What did you just say?" G snapped at him and Gokudera merely scowled at him.

"Enough G. Someone might hear us." Giotto said, his eyes hard as he looked through the darkness.

Gokudera tried to move his wrists and found that he could. Alaude's handcuffs were actually in different sizes, so his was a perfect fit. He wondered what kind of people that Alaude had handcuffed and decided not to think about it at the moment.

Slowly, he brought his arms under him and slipped it through his legs, bringing his arms out in front of him.

Beside him, Yamamoto and the others did the same thing while Lyla struggled to do hers. Eventually she did and they all huddled up.

"Busted." Lambo said under his breath. Gokudera glared at him.

"How are we supposed to get out of this one?" he whined and Gokudera glared at him some more.

"Just shut up stupid cow!" he hissed.

"But Sawada!" Ryohei said.

"I know!" Gokudera said, his voice coming out louder than he meant to.

G loomed over them, his expression terrifying. Lambo whimpered beside him.

"So…" G said, his eyes narrowing.

"So what?" Gokudera answered back.

Before G got to retort, Asari and Alaude returned.

"No one seemed to have suspected us." Asari said. Giotto nodded and turned towards his cloud guardian.

"The entrances are poorly guarded." Alaude said.

Giotto and G exchanged questionable looks.

"I bet they really have something nasty for intruders inside then." G said, not liking it at all.

"We're not here to intrude G." Giotto said, looking back at Gokudera and the others. "We're here to bring them back."

Gokudera's eyes widened and blurted out "But Jyuddaime is here!" before he could stop himself.

Giotto turned around, a shadow on his face. "How do you know?" he asked.

Gokudera gulped. He made a mistake, he knew that. But this was their only chance, he had no other choice.

He told how Hibari had somehow found some traces of a shirt that was Mare's and that it had eventually lead them somewhere out of the academy.

"And how he found it?" G asked.

"Hibird." The children chorused, as if it was the most logical answer. They didn't bother to ask anymore about that.

"From there the trace ended." Gokudera said, frowning. "There could be hundreds of places they could have been."

"So for short, you're just guessing?" G said.

Gokudera growled. "Let me finish old man!" he said. "We had to think of how they disappeared so easily without a single trace – they couldn't have gotten far with that many students and those weird flashy animals."

"How far did you search?" Giotto asked, surprised with the info he was getting. How could they have missed that? Especially Alaude?

Alaude growled from behind him, as if sensing what he was thinking.

"We figured they couldn't have gone far so we searched the closest place to the Academy where you can hide a large group of people." Lambo said.

"And so you found the mine." Giotto finished. They all nodded, except for Lia and Mitchel, who had know idea about all of this.

"But there's more!" Yamamoto said. "Earlier, we saw a bunch of kids being dragged inside!"

"What?" The first generation family said.

Alaude turned his head away, putting the pieces together in his mind. "I see." Alaude said. They all turned on him.

"See what Alaude?" Asari asked.

Alaude snapped his fingers the their handcuffs crumbled to bits.

"Alaude, what are you –" Giotto didn't have time to finish as his Cloud guardian started walking towards the entrance.

"What are you, crazy?" G shouted over tohim but Alaude didn't stop. But he did look over his shoulder and said, "No, just doing my job." He then left his fellow guardians stunned and had started to walk away. The Vongola kids looked at each other before sprinting after their Uncle, leaving Giotto, G and Asari to run after them.

And that's how it led them into a crazy hide-and-seek hunt.

Alaude had already disappeared within the dark while the rest split up into three – Yamamoto, Chrome and Ryohei went straight for the right of the first fork they encountered with Asari going after them. Gokudera and Lambo went another way with G cursing at their heels and Gokudera screaming 'Jyuddaime!' and lastly, Giotto followed Lia and Mitchel.

The farther they went in, the colder Giotto felt. This place was so cold… so cold… the two started to disappear from sight. How can they run that fast? The he suddenly realized that it was _he_ who was slowing down. He wasn't tired… but he certainly felt uneasy. He looked around, he was so focused on catching them that he didn't know which way to go now.

The air in this place constricted his lungs. He suddenly found it hard to breath. Slipping into Hyper mode defensively, that's when he fully received the blast.

His senses, more sharper than before felt the stinging cold hit his face even if there was no wind, like a blizzard just came. His body tensed as a dark feeling crept from the soles of his shoes. Evil. That was what it was. His flame flickered, as if it was being threatened.

This place reminded Giotto of the inside of the grave… with a terrible spirit still entrapped in its body. The mine was its rotting corpse and the dark sensation was the malicious spirit.

It was a good thing that Giotto didn't believe in ghosts.

The tunnel suddenly shook violently and Giotto had to lean against a wall to stay on his feet.

He felt it, a spark – no, it was a flame. Pure and full of light… but then he sensed another one. He didn't think of it, he just ran. He ran where his intuition guided him and stopped when he was in front of a large steel door.

Without thinking, he blasted the door of its hinges that would make his guardians proud.

Whatever he felt when he saw his adoptive son, lying down on the ground, covered in bruises and wounds, hardly breathing… with a man standing over him in a stance indicating that he was about to deliver the final blow… he thought nothing and felt _everything_.

With a roar, he launched himself at the man, slamming against him and sending him to the far wall.

One look at Tsuna sent his flames into a frenzy, for the first time ever… he had wanted to _kill_.

_NO!_ A silent voice said in his mind. _To loose your cool in battle will only kill you dumbass!_

He had said those words back then to G when they were younger and now it was coming back to him. Ahh G… always the voice of reason in his head, strange though because he always thought it was Asari.

His opponent stood back up and Giotto went into a fighting stance.

Kishim brushed the rubble off his shoulder and glanced at Giotto. He took a step towards Tsuna. Giotto immediately appeared before him, standing between the boy and him.

"What a surprise, I didn't expect for you to come just before I dispose of him." Kishim said.

Giotto snarled.

"A very nice father I see." Kishim replied.

"You." Giotto said quietly, the rage barely being concealed. "What did you do to Tsuna?"

Kishim looked at the unconscious boy. "I certainly haven't killed him yet, that's what." Turning to look at Giotto, his eyes hardened.

"I have no business with you. Die." He then charged towards Giotto.

Giotto read Kishim's movements, knowing what came next. He grabbed Kishim's left hand with his right, and Kishim's right with his left, locking them in an X. He knew immediately that this person fought with his fists… fists that pounded his boy senseless behind him.

He gritted his teeth and his grip tightened until a loud _crack_ was heard and Kishim kicked him in the stomach, flipping backwards with his left hand limp.

Glancing down on his arm, he looked back at Giotto, his face barely showing any pain that Giotto wanted him to feel. This irked Giotto, he was sure he grounded the man's bone. What was he? A mindless puppet?

Kishim flipped his left wrist and it stood straight. Giotto watched in horrible fascination as the broken bones started to squirm under the skin, making little cracking noises as it did so until it was completely whole and healed.

Shocked with what he just saw, Giotto felt himself wondering if he can really beat this guy. His opponent had healed himself and not only that… he doesn't show pain.

_Backing down so easily? Weakling. _Alaude's voice rang in his head.

He blew his bangs away from his face. Alaude was right, or at least, his stubborn will to back down. He can't back down, not when Tsuna needed him.

Tsuna…

One word alone made his flames grow in size. He can't lose. Not now, not ever!

Tsuna tried his best to keep his eyes open and at the same time, keeping counts on each breath he draws. Eyes half-lidded, he can see the blurry shapes of his ancestor and opponent. It took a while for his brain to process that his adoptive father was actually _there_ and was fighting Kishim, who had supposedly kicked his ass a few minutes before.

His eyes shot open as his senses went haywire.

"No…" he croaked. "Don't fight him!"

Giotto didn't look. He heard it, but he couldn't look. If he did, he was afraid of loosing what little composure he had gained for the last few seconds.

"Tsuna," the relief was heard clearly in his voice "stay where you are. It'll only take a minute." Giotto said, his eyes focused on Kishim.

Tsuna tried to get up but couldn't. His body wouldn't allow it. He watched the fight in half-lidded eyes, his breath becoming shallower.

A minute, his dad said.

"Home?" Tsuna made out weakly. Just the thought of being back in the mansion made him feel better… even though he can hardly feel his legs.

"Home." Giotto said.

A small smile came on Tsuna's face. That's right, he should believe in his dad. Without meaning to, he slipped in a state of unconsciousness again.

"How sweet." Kishim commented. Giotto growled.

Both men came barreling to each other. Giotto used the force of Kishim's attack and pushed it away, avoiding his hands that he now noticed, was palm up. The pressure that surrounded his hands felt heavy. He barely had time to think of it when Kishim's left foot kicked him. He blocked it with one hand and jumped back as one of Kishim's hands went down in an arc, slicing the air where Giotto's head was once before.

He put some distance between, contemplating on his chances on whether to continue on hand to hand or use his weapons.

Kishim didn't left him any other option when he suddenly went into a circular motion, his hands glowing a sickly yellow. Without hesitation, he _threw_ his flames at him, whizzing through the air like the blades of a scythe.

Giotto raised his cloak in defense as they flew at him in unbelievable speed. They diminished the moment they came in contact with his cloak. Under his cloak, he charged his flames into one hand. Pulling his cloak aside, he propelled himself till he was inches from his opponent. Kishim's face suddenly turned rigid, as if something was holding him back from attacking. He punched himself. Taking a step back, he distanced himself from Giotto far enough not to have his fist to connect.

That was his mistake.

"Burning Axle!"

A fistful of flames the size of a small ball came to him, growing in size as it got bigger and bigger. Kishim couldn't pull away as it sucked him in. When it came into contact with his body, it burned and twisted his clothes and skin, his flames being overridden by the high purity. The pacifier that dangled around his neck came off and it rolled out of sight.

"Agrrr!" with effort, Kishim pushed it back and extinguished it.

Giotto waited. Kishim was smoking, burns covered his body and his hands were charred to a crisp.

"Unforgivable..." Kishim raised his head, his eyes purely black. Giotto took a step back.

"I'll remember this Vongola Primo..." Kishim said, his voice not like his own. It not only came from him but everywhere. It was younger, no more than a child's voice.

Giotto didn't answer. This wasn't the man he was fighting before wasn't him. Someone was acting within the shadows.

"Show yourself you coward." Giotto said in a low threatening voice.

"Until again… Primo." With the last word, Kishim fell to his knees, his head back and his mouth agape, the black still in his eyes. Black and dark orange flames came through the ground, surrounding the man in a circle and eventualy cacooning him in. It constricted before blowing up, knocking Giotto off his feet and smashing against the wall.

He slid down on his knees and panted, his body weary and mind shaken.

The ground trembled.

Whoever it was - _whatever_ it is, it wasn't natural. Kishim wasn't acting normal too, he paused in the middle of battle. Was he trying to get killed? No, he _looked_ like he was willing to die in that one moment of hesitation. But… there was a spark in his eye that was different from before. Like he knew what was happening. And suddenly, he knew the man was being controlled. Giotto shook his head and stood up. There isn't time to think about that now. The blast managed to scorch parts of his suit and a cut was on his cheek. He wipped the blood away.

The ground trembled once more and this time, Tsuna's worst fear really was coming true: they were going to be buried alive. Parts of the ceiling gave way where Tsuna was.

"Tsuna!"

Giotto looked frantically at his son and saw that Tsuna was being held by an older boy, who was shielding him with his already injured body while rocks fell. Giotto didn't waste time as he darted over to them, covering them with his cloak.

"Can you walk?" he asked the boy. He nodded.

They got to their feet and started to make their way out.

_"Brace yourself. It's only the beginning." _

Giotto looked back when he heard it. There was no one. It was a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear as if Kishim was standing right next to him.

**~ G ~**

"What the fuck is this?" G said. Gokudera and Lambo were too horrified to say anything.

G had chased Gokudera and Lambo into a room that was a mixture of some kind of a mad scientist's laboratory and a murderer's den. In huge transparent capsules were Flames and... horribly disfigured animals. There were animals embryos floating in some of them, others had almost-fully matured ones. Lambo tapped one that contained a deer.

It opened one empty eye socket. "GUPYAAAAA!"

All around them there were things that G couldn't recognize but Gokudera did. Technology. Advance technology. Machines. How?

A surgical table stood at the center of the room. It had dark red liquid splattered encrusted its sides and a foul smell hung around it. The same smell though, came on stronger from the other side of the room. There was only one door besides from the one they came from and it was on the other side. They wouldn't come near it. It reeked of blood... and death. G then suddenly realized, it was the smell of rotting corpses.

He marched towards the door and wrenched it open. "The fuck..." G said. Not wanting to let the kids see, he remained where he stood.

Gokudera didn't see what G saw because he was blocking the way. He took a step closer.

"Don't come any nearer!" G shouted and Gokudera stood still. He suddenly felt like he doesn't need to see it after all. The stench hit him with full force and he had to cover his mouth in order not to vomit. Unfortunately for Lambo, the moment he caught a whiff of it, he started to puke. Gokudera patted Lambo's back.

"Come on stupid cow, Jyuddaime isn't here." Gokudera said

"B-b-but!" Lambo stuttered. His face a sickly green.

Gokudera shook his head. Not wanting to say anything.

G slammed the door close and turned around.

The look on G's face was absolute disgust and anger, deep, uncontrollable anger.

He took out his bow and had shot one of the capsules. It shattered and the contents scattered around the floor before disintegrating into nothing.

"Those bastards." G growled. "Destroy it. Destroy everything you see!" he said.

If G was telling him to actually destroy something then Gokudera didn't need telling twice, he had a suspicion what G saw. He took out his bombs and blew up everything.

Lambo, still queasy, was pale and sweating. He was shaking.

Together, both father and son started to wreck the place. The ground below their feet trembled and then they heard _"I'll remember this Vongola Primo..." _

G picked up Lambo and started to run with Gokudera behind him as the room they were in collapsed.

**~ Lia and Mitchel ~**

Lia and Mitchel had run into Alaude when Giotto lost them. They found him beating the guards and goons mercilessly and had, along the way, destroyed doors that kept frightened children in.

"Master Alaude..." Mitchel said, unsure if now would be the right time to talk with the most unsociable Master he ever had.

"Escort these children outside. When you're done, come back and see if there are more."

Terrified, Mitchel dragged Lia along with him, doing as they are told.

"Ssssh, come with me young ones, I won't hurt you." Lia said soothingly.

"Mama!" one child wailed.

"Papa!" another cried.

Slowly, they coaxed the children to come along with them. Leading them away, surprisingly, Mitchel can remember which way was which and continued to lead them. They brought them outside and came back to get more of them out, that was when they came to Crispin's cell.

"What are you doing here servant?" he hissed at them as Mitchel tried to unlock the door.

"Saving you now quiet!" Mitchel said.

Footsteps came closer and Lia had to drag Mitchel back into another tunnel. Two familiar men came running. It was the Ugly troops. They looked panicked and their hands were shaking. One of them was pointing his gun at Crispin. "Time to move." Ugly one said as he fumbled with the keys.

"Rather not thanks, I like it where I am." Crispin said.

Ugly two laughed nervously. "You wouldn't, once this place comes down." To prove his point, bits of rock gave way from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Crispin said.

"Intruders." Ugly one muttered and dropped the keys.

"You fool!" Ugly two said.

The two of them started to bicker and Mitchel took his chance to eliminate those useless goons. He didn't have to though, as Ryohei suddenly appeared, barreling pass them and ramming the two who didn't see him coming.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted and punched Ugly one and two. The two men knocked the steel door down.

"I don't believe it." Crispin said, his eye twitching.

He could have handled a servant saving him because this was a matter of life and death. But to have the most loudmouthed and most irritating kid he had ever met to save him was an _insult_ to his _pride._

"Young master?" Mitchel stepped out.

"Are you EXTREMELY okay?" Ryohei asked.

Mitchel grinned. "Yes sir, I'm extremely okay."

"Wait up sempai!" Yamamoto said as he ran up to them.

"Uh… ano…" Chrome then came, panting with her hand clutched against her chest. Both boys suddenly turned sheepish.

"Haha, sorry Chrome." Yamamoto said.

"It's fine." She panted.

Mitchel looked around. "Hey, I thought master Asari was casin gafter you three?" he said.

"He was." Yamamoto said.

"But we extremely lost him!" Ryohei yelled.

"Is that so?" Asari said, smiling from behind Chrome and Lia. They all jumped. Asari laughed quietly from behind a fan he was carrying. "I have to say, you have me quite a run."

"Ah… uh…" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck.

Asari glanced at Yamamoto before looking behind Ryohei. He lowered his fan. "Is that…?"

The students that were watching remained quiet. Not clearly understanding what was happening. They had at least understood that they were free. Before the students spoke a word, the ground shook.

_"I'll remember this Vongola Primo..." _

Asari hid his fan in his sleeve, his face serious.

Murmurs started to break out and before they knew it, they started shouting at one another. Other voices broke out as well from the tunnel. They screamed to be freed, afraid of the voice and the constant shaking of the earth.

"Can you all move?" Asari asked Crispin.

Crispin showed his hands and feet; they were chained. "Can't." he said.

In a flash, Asari had his long sword out and slashed the chains. "Now you can." He said and started on the others. Yamamoto brought out his own sword and had started to help his 'uncle'.

"Are there any more of you?" Asari asked as he cut several more.

Some of them nodded.

"Are they close?"

They nodded again.

"I'll extremely help them!" Ryohei said and ran to the closest cell he found. He punched the doors until they gave way. Chrome ran in end began to break the others free with her trident. Mitchel sighed and kneeled down.

"What are you doing?" Lia asked.

Mitchel straightened up. In his had he held a full set of keys.

"Eh…?" Lia said.

Mitchel sighed and the ground shook. "Let's hurry up before we're buried alive."

Outside, they were greeted by Alaude.

His was standing guard in front of the rest of the children with his arms crossed. Last time Lia and Mitchel were there, he wasn't there yet. It seemed Alaude came out while they were inside. Asari blinked. Recognizing some of the faces that he saw from the pictures of the missing children throuout the continent.

No wonder Alaude let the children do as they pleased.

The ground shook again and this time, they heard and guessed that the lower shafts of the mine had finally gave way.

"Giotto? G?" Asari asked Alaude.

Alaude didn't answer but continued to stare ahead. Smoke billowed from the entrance.

Yamamoto tried to go back in but Asari held him back,along with Ryohei.

"Let us go! Sawada needs us to the extreme!" Ryohei said.

"Gokudera and Lambo are still in there!" Yamamoto cried.

Asari's face was grim but he looked confident. "You forget, G and Giotto are still inside. Don't worry, they'll get out." he said. He then smiled, one that Yamamoto knew well as he had done it himself, and said "Besides, here comes G right now."

Their heads snapped up.

Sure enough, G stumbled out, carrying both Lambo and Gokudera on his sides.

They ran forward, Yamamoto catching Gokudera and Ryohei holding Lambo. Lambo was knocked out, while Gokudera had nothing but scratches on him.

"Oi! What happened to Lambo?" Ryohei asked as he shook Lambo violently.

"Leave him alone turf-top, the stupid cow fainted while running." Gokudera muttered and stood up.

"Wait Gokudera, you should sit-" Yamamoto started.

"Where's Jyudaimme?" Gokudera said, his head twisting around the sides, trying to get a glimpse of a familiar brunette.

"Maa, maa Gokudera." Yamamoto tried to calm his friend.

"Are you telling me that Jyudaimme is still in there?" Gokudera growled and yanked Yamamoto's collar. Something exploded in the mine and the ground shook once more. Gokudera let go of Yamamoto and had started to run back inside.

"Wait, Gokudera - "

"Stupid brat!" G said and hit Gokudera on the head.

"ITAI! What the hell old man!" Gokudera turned on his adoptive father but shrank back at the look on G's face.

The look of anger on G's face was terrifying but there was also fear in his eyes. He didn't want Gokudera to get hurt, not when his best friend and nephew were in there as well and still hadn't gotten out.

"You're too young to die!" G shouted. "I'll go instead!" he glared at his son, daring him to say no.

Gokudera stared at him. Asari sighed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What the hell do you want sword freak?" G snapped on Asari, who was smiling gently. He pointed towards the entrance. G looked and grinned.

Giotto came out, supporting one teenage boy with his arm around his shoulders and cradling Tsuna's body on his other. A huge portion of the ceiling crumbled and had sealed the entrance. Mitchel came running forward and took Mare from his master.

"Idiot." Mitchel said, his voice having a fond tone in it.

"Loser." Mare replied.

Mitchel chuckled. Lia had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and had tackled Mare to the ground.

"You idiot! You moron! You son of a- "

"No need to go that far." Mare muttered and Lia started to slap him in a way that would make Lal proud. After slapping him a hundred times she hugged him, painfully. Mare didn't show it, as he went limp, his pale cheeks smoking and red.

"Jyuddaime!"

"Giotto!"

Giotto and Tsuna's guardians ran towards them, except Alaude, who took his time walking.

"You idiot! You had us worrying!" G said.

"Now, now G. At least he made it out ne?" Asari said, smiling.

"Sorry G." Giotto said, a small smile adorning his tired face.

G sighed. "If you died I would have killed you myself." G huffed.

Giotto gave him a tired smile and pulled his cloak away to show Tsuna to his friends. They huddled around him in a tight circle except for Lambo, who was perched on Ryohei's back and still out cold.

"Jyuddaime." Gokudera looked at his boss.

"Boss.." Chrome whispered.

"Wait a minute, what's wrong with him?" Yamamoto said, his voice wavering.

"Sawada's extremely turning blue!"

Tsuna was turning deathly pale. His chest was rising and falling slowly, he was hardly breathing anymore.

Giotto stood up abruptly, the flame on his head ignited.

"Oi Giotto, what are you doing?" G said.

Giotto's eyes were shadowed. "G, I'll be going back to the Academy first. I'll send Deamon and Lampo here after I get Tsuna to Knuckle. I leave you the children."

G nodded. "I understand."

Gokudera yanked at Giotto's sleeve. "Jyuddaime will be fine right?"

Giotto smiled softly at him. "Don't worry. He will be." He meant it.

With one last look at the children and his guardians, Giotto launched himself in the sky and flew off towards the Academy at light speed. A lot of children gasped and pointed, hardly believing what was going on.

Back to where G and the others were. Mare snapped his eyes open. A blank and empty look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna wandered aimlessly in a large mansion. <em>

_'Where am I?' he thought to himself. It certainly didn't look like the Vongola mansion. He walked down a long corridor until he came face to face with two large oak doors. Reaching his hand out, he gently pushed it open. Surprisingly, it swung forward for him easily. He walked in slowly inside a large room with lush carpets and squashy chairs with a fireplace burning. Above it was a portrait of a family of three: his eyes wandered to the young boy stationed between his parents, he had strawberry blonde hair, dark sea green eyes and a birthmark under his left eye the shape of a clover._

_He looked awfully familiar for some reason._

_"Hey." Tsuna whirled around to come face to face with the young boy in the portrait. He looked around ten years old, the same age Tsuna appeared to be.  
><em>

_"Do I know you?" he asked, staring at Tsuna curiously. _

_"Eh? Me? Uh... no, you don't know me." Tsuna said._

_The boy cocked his head to the side. "Really? Yet you know me." he pointed at himself. "I'm Dayne by the way." he held out his hand._

_Tsuna hesitantly shook his hand, his eyes never leaving the boy's face. "I'm Tsuna." he was pretty sure he didn't know this kid yet he left like he should.  
><em>

_Dayne didn't let go and only stared at him. "So Tsuna, what brings you around here?" _

_Tsuna blinked. "Uh... I don't really know." he admitted. _

_Dayne stared at him some more. Tsuna shifted, not feeling comfortable under the boy's stare. "Really?" he said after a while of awkward staring. "I don't know why I'm here either." _

_"Eh?" Tsuna said, confused. "Don't you live here?" Dayne shook his head and looked at the fireplace. The room darkened considerably and only the fire from the hearth lighted their faces._

_"Don't you have anything better to ask me?" Dayne said.  
><em>

_"Better to ask?" Tsuna repeated, confused. What was he supposed to say?  
><em>

_Dayne sighed. "I guess not." he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned on one leg. "Go on, try anything."  
><em>

_Tsuna thought for a moment. A thousand questions flooded his mind and a lot of them he didn't understand. Slowly, he said "Does the Sky have a dark side?"  
><em>

_It probably wasn't said right because Dayne burst out laughing.  
><em>

_He slapped his knee and clutched his sides and Tsuna found himself turning red. "That's one of the most dumbest things I ever heard!" Dayne laughed.  
><em>

_"T-t-there's no need to say it like that then!" Tsuna said.  
><em>

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." he wiped his eyes. "But really? Of course the sky has a dark side!" Dayne said, staring at him like this should be common knowledge."Where there's day there is night, get it?"  
><em>

_Tsuna stared at him, not understanding what Dayne meant. The room went even darker. Dayne looked up as if someone was calling him.  
><em>

_"Looks like I have to go now. I'll see you around Tsuna!" After that, Dayne ran off.  
><em>

_"Hey wait!" Tsuna followed him, only to have the door slam in his face and being swallowed by darkness as laughter ringed in his ears._

* * *

><p>"HIIIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna wrenched the blankets off him and rolled off the bed, falling on the ground in a heap of a mess.<p>

Thundering steps sounded from the hall and suddenly the doors were pulled open. Giotto was the first through the door, his hair even messier than before, dark circles were under his eyes like hadn't gotten any sleep and his shirt was unbuttoned on the top.

The first thing Giotto did when he saw Tsuna on the floor, struggling in his sheets was to pick him up and place him on the bed, relief flooding his face. Tsuna stared at the face of his father. A look passed between the two of them. He opened his mouth to say something only to get interrupted -

"Jyuddaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Boss!"

"Young Vongola!"

Tsuna didn't even had time to understand what was going on when he was suddenly tackled by what felt like an entire football team.

"Wait a minute you brats!" G said as he skidded outside the room. "He just woke up!" He stomped to where the children were and started to pull them off of Tsuna. Gokudera wouldn't let go as he was crying out "Jyuddaime please forgive me!" and was hanging on tightly to Tsuna's waist. Gokudera glared at G, "Let me go you stupid old man!"

"What was that you little snot-nosed brat?" G said.

"Haha, Gokudera is really close to G, ain't he?" Yamamoto said.

"They sure are." Asari agreed as he stood behind Yamamoto.

"Shut up!" Gokudera and G said.

"EXTREME BONDING!" Ryohei roared.

Knuckle frowned at G. "You should be grateful for the blessings you have G." he scolded him.

A vein pulsed in G's head. "Shut up!" he roared.

"Yare, yare, G is at it again." Lampo yawned.

"Yare, yare, why do I have to be stuck with you again?" Lambo said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Here I thought that we would get some time with young Vongola too." Lambo sighed.

"I hate brats." Lampo muttered.

Chrome just smiled softly as Mukuro walked in. "Sawada Tsunayoshi has finally awakened?" Mukuro asked.

"Hai Mukuro-sama." Chrome said.

Giotto sighed and ran his hand over his already messy hair. "G, Hayato, Tsuna just woke up." he said it wearily. Gokudera immediately let go, a horrified expression on his face.

G stumbled back and landed flat down on the ground with Gokudera in tow. Gokudera didn't seem to mind the fall as he struggled up into a kneeling position and proceeded to bang his head on the floor. "Forgive me Jyuddaime!" he said over and over.

G groaned and stood up. He picked Gokudera up by his collar like a kitten.

"Let go!" Gokudera said.

Tsuna sweat dropped. "It's fine Gokudera-kun." Tsuna reassured him. Gokudera stopped kicking and looked at him. "You sure Jyuddaime?" Tsuna nodded. G put him down, knowing that he wouldn't do anything bothersome.

Giotto pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna realized that he could move his legs and his arms. "I can move!" he exclaimed. He flexed his fingers, "How?"

Giotto frowned. He can move? Just what did that man did to him that made him unable to move in the first place? Wiping the troublesome look on his face, he replaced it smoothly with a smile. "I'm glad." he said and ruffled Tsuna's hair. He couldn't ask Tsuna anymore, not what after he went through.

When he came back to the Academy he rushed off to Knuckle and ordered Deamon and Lampo to go to where G and the others were. Handing Tsuna over to him and waiting probably was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He waited only to be joined by the children after a while and then after a few hours, his guardians.

It was a long time before Knuckle came out, almost fainting from exhaustion. He had used a huge amount of flames to restart Tsuna's body back into working order. As to how it came to that state he didn't know, there were bruises and a broken rib but not anything life threatening... except for the dark flames that he expelled from the body.

After that, Tsuna was asleep for over three days.

"Three... days?" Tsuna's voice went high at the end. He was out for three freaking days? His eyes widened as he suddenly realized something. "There were other people there! The students and other kids!"

Giotto placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulders and pushed him down gently. "They're all right Tsuna. The students are back at the Academy, safe and sound." Tsuna noticed the grim looks on his guardians as Giotto said this. "As for the other children, Deamon and Alaude are sending them back to their families."

Tsuna could see how Giotto truly was tired from up close. Without thinking, his small hands reached towards Giotto's face, a concerned expression on his face. "When was the last time you slept dad? You look really tired."

Giotto blinked. "Uh... um..." Giotto said nervously as he pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck. Next to him, G and the others had an 'I-told-you-so' expression on their faces.

"Your idiot father here," G jerked his thumb at Giotto. "hasn't slept for three days."

Tsuna's eyes widened at this. A guilty expression marred Tsuna's face and Giotto had to glare at G as if he was saying 'Now look at what you've done'.

Giotto patted Tsuna's cheek gently. "It's not your fault Tsuna. Don't worry, I'll get some rest as soon as I'm finished with work."

"No you're not." Giotto's guardians said in union.

"What?" Giotto whirled around to face his guardians.

"Giotto, I'll flat-out say it: you look like shit." G said bluntly.

"G, language!" Asari scolded him. Turning to Giotto he said "G's right though, you really need rest. Don't worry, we'll handle everything." he smiled.

"Leave it to us to the extreme!" Knuckle thumped his chest.

"Leave me out of it." Lampo said as he tried to walk back, only to be pulled by by all three guardians.

"No way in hell brat... we're doing it _together_." G said darkly.

"That's right Lampo. It's what friends are for after all." Asari said, smiling. The temperature around him dropping into a shocking cold.

"We will _extremely_ help Giotto." Knuckle said. All of them were releasing a dark aura. Lampo whimpered.

G dragged him out of the door with Knuckle following. Asari turned around and flashed a smile at them before closing the door.

They stared at the door for a while before Tsuna turned to his dad. "What were they going to do?"

"Paperwork." Giottto's reply was.

Tsuna turned to his guardians to find them looking away or avoiding his eyes. It was one thing to try when they get back to the future.

Giotto stretched. "I'll leave you kids here then. I'll be going to sleep before G drags me there." he joked. Placing a soft kiss on Tsuna's forehead, he left, closing the door that was jointed to Tsuna's room gently. Tsuna turned deep red.

He touched the spot on his forehead. Only his mom ever did that and whenever Iemitsu tried he would kick him or struggle. A warm feeling crept inside his chest. Giotto really was the dad that he always wanted. Guilt pricked his heart as he thought about the lies he told them. How long were they supposed to hide the truth?

"Kufufu, I wouldn't think of doing anything if I were you Sawada Tsunayoshi." Murkuro said.

Startled out of his thoughts, Tsuna turned to him. Was it really obvious on his face? The expressions on his friend's faces told him so.

"Ano, where's Hibari-san?" he asked.

"Last time I saw him he was biting some seniors to death." Yamamoto said as he scratched his cheek.

Tsuna sighed. No, he can't think of this right now. He decided to tell them of what he knew, from what Kishim told him and how Mare acted so strangely out of character.

It scared him. Mare had acted so different from his usual self, it was like another person possessed him. It shocked Tsuna to know when Gokudera said that Mare had no recollection of whatsoever during his time when they met the Arcobaleno.

"Jyuddaime! I almost forgot, that white-haired freak gave me this!" Gokudera pulled a white transparent pacifier from his pocket.

"That's..."

"Mare said he just picked it up." Yamamoto said, a bit disturbed at the sight of the pacifier. Who can blame them? When the last time they saw one was that when they went to the future and found out that all the Arcobaleno sans Yuni and Lal were dead.

"Who could have done it?" Tsuna said, a panic lacing into his tone. "What if this completely changes the future?" he shrieked.

"Kufufu, from what I heard it was Vongola Primo who did it. As to killing him, I'm not sure." Mukuro added the last part when Tsuna looked like he would protest.

"So... this Rhan. She's in Wales right?" Yamamoto said.

"How are we going to get there?" was the question.

They shot down Mukuro's idea of 'borrowing' one of Vongola's ships.

Yamamoto's idea was also denied of flying there.

Ryohei's was flat-out denied of running all the way there.

Lambo suggested running away but Tsuna couldn't do that to his father. As selfish as it was, Tsuna didn't want to leave. Gokudera was also in the same dilemma as Tsuna was although he didn't voice it out loud.

"How about Miss Elena?" Chrome suggested.

"Miss Elena?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome looked down at her hands. "Maybe they would let us visit her. Didn't she go to Wales to visit her relatives?"

Mukuro patted her head. "A very good idea Chrome."

Chrome blushed. "T-thank you Mukuro-sama."

"Jyuddaime... at think that could work!" Gokudera said.

Tsuna thought about it. It was true that Miss Elena did say that she was going to visit some relatives in Wales. **(A/N Elena's first visit will be in TU: Family Tales)**

There was one problem though, how do they contact her?

There was only one person who knows exactly where she is and he was their least favorite First Generation guardian.

Somewhere from within the Academy, Deamon sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>TU Family Tales<strong>

**- A story based from Trinisette, Unleashed. Composed of 14 chapters from the 14 days that Tsuna and the gang had spent at the mansion before getting shipped off to the Academy. Family Fluff and just pure humor. Dedicated to the people who have read Trinisette, Unleashed since the very beginning.  
><strong>

**Ever wonder why I rarely reply to people's comments in this story? I'm just embarrassed, really. I never had a story with so many reviews before so sorry if I never replied. This is just my way of thanks.**

**Vote on my profile to decide what the first chapter will be! What hilarity will ensue in the Vongola Mansion? It's you're decision guys!  
><strong>

**P.S I will be tagging some names of my reviewers on each chapter.  
><strong>

****Oh, and as for Hibari? He'll show up in the next chapter. If you guys have any questions, just please hold it if it's got something to do with the next chapter. Because if you asked it, it would probably show with or without someone asking it. ****

**Hope you guys will like it, see you in the next chapter!  
><strong>


	19. Tsuna Is Still Short

**Wassup guys! Here's the new chapter :'D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if I did, I would have asked Hibari to bite my dad to death.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at the bowl of poridge that was served in front of him. His guardians had left not too long ago when he had started a coughing fit. Turns out his rib was just newly healed and that the bone was still new like a newborn's. G came in and shooed them out, then had sent a maid over to give him food.<p>

Truthfully, he was very hungry. Three days without solid food in his stomach made him realize how weary of soup he was. He stirred the porrige with his spoon. While it looked like he wasn't satisfied with the food he was given, he was actually thinking hard.

How were they supposed to get Deamon to take them to Wales? After what they did back in the Vongola mansion, Tsuna didn't blame the man that he didn't trust them. They were foolish. The Deamon Spade they knew from the fure wasn't the Deamon Spade they know now. While he did seem arrogant, sadistic and creepy, he was far from being the cold and cruel man he was.

He saved Tsuna once. It was enough for Tsuna to start trusting his adopted father's Mist Guardian.

And speaking of his father… Tsuna looked at the door that jointed their two rooms together.

He felt guilty. More guilty than the time he lied to his Mother about the dangerous things they've been doing and to Haru and Kyoko for when he dragged them into a dangerous world.

Giotto had become the father that Tsuna always wished for in Iemitsu. He cared for him, understood him, was there for him and even had the time to be with him. Giotto worked hard in the morning so that he didn't have to deal with work in the afternoon just so that he could spend time with Tsuna. He treated him like his very own son, despite being only together for two weeks. If ever, Giotto reminded him of Nana who just took anything in and loved it.

It filled the empty gap in his heart where a father's love was supposed to be. Iemitsu will always be his father but Giotto is the only real dad. Giotto had done nothing but love Tsuna.

And Tsuna… Tsuna was lying to him. He was afraid that when the time comes for the truth to come out. Afraid of how Giotto would react. It hurt him to lie to his dad.

Tsuna's little shoulder slumped and his head had hung low. Should he tell the truth? He wasn't even sure they can do this anymore; not without help that is.

"What are you, constipated or something?" Mare said and caught the bowl of porridge that was tossed into the air as Tsuna almost fell out of the bed, startled.

"It's not nice to waste food," Mare said as he took a spoonful and shoved it in his mouth.

"I'm not constipated and stop eating my food!" Tsuna said as he fixed himself on the bed.

"Your face was all scrunched up. You looked like you had a bad case of diarrhea," Mare replied.

Tsuna ran a hand down his face and with a sigh, he asked, "What are you doing here Mare?"

Mare gave him a blank look. "I'm visiting you aren't I? I didn't risk my life to have you dead you know."

To this, Tsuna can't help but smile. But his smile faltered as he remembered something. He didn't have time to think about it before but now that they were alone in the room, he wanted to ask Mare a few things, like the time Mare had spoken inside his head.

"How did you – ?" Tsuna started.

"Communicate in your mind?" Mare finished, "I don't know. It just happened." He shrugged carelessly.

Tsuna frowned, "It didn't just _happen_ Mare ; there has to be a reason for it." He took out the pacifier from under his pillow. "And this," he said. "How did you get it?"

Mare continued to eat Tsuna's porridge silently. Tsuna started to regret not eating his food now. His stomach was growling with hunger.

"Lia told me you don't have any memory of your previous life before you met her." Tsuna said quietly.

Mare stopped and before Tsuna could say anymore, Mare shoved a spoonful of poridge into his mouth. Muffled and gagged, Tsuna coughed as Mare explained,

"I don't. I don't remember anything at all. I just remember Lia taking me into her home and her mother stripping me." This statement caused Tsuna to spit out the contents out of his mouth but Mare didn't pay him any mind, he was in his own world. "Miss Lyla, Lia's mother, taught me how to do this and that. She was a great physician." he smiled fondly. "I don't know how I talked to you in your head - I thought I was going crazy - but I just knew you were in danger. I can see...things...things that are going to happen in the future."

By this, Tsuna was now slack-jawed and eyes as wide as saucers. "You...can see the future?" he said. There was only one person that Tsuna knew that had that gift and it was Yuni. Could it be possible that they were related? Impossible. He didn't even see the similarities.

Mare shrugged but had a shadow covering his eyes. "Visions I suppose. Lia is scared when I have them," he said.

Tsuna blinked, forgetting about Yuni's ancestry. "Lia is scared?" he wondered.

"Let's just say its a bad omen for her." Mare had this look in his eyes, grief. Tsuna wondered what could have happened but didn't ask anymore about it.

Instead, he opted to ask something else - something that he had been daring to ask for a while now - and said, "Do you know about the tri-ni-set?"

Tsuna knew that his words affected Mare, like something had just clicked because Mare had a new expression on his face; he was remembering something.

Slowly, Mare locked eyes with Tsuna and Tsuna instantly felt like Mare knew. Even though his grasp of his memories were feeble, Mare remembered the feeling of purpose. There _was_ a reason for him being here. But the tri-ni-set... he knew something. But it was buried deep into his mind. He supposed that it had everything to do with his name and strange powers. Everything he did was out of habit. He did things without thinking, as if he was used to it.

"I'm not sure," Mare said, his voice toneless. "But the moment I met you... I knew you weren't supposed to be here."

Tsuna's eyes widened, surprised but not shocked. He somehow had a feeling that Mare knew deep down inside. His Hyper Intuition didn't lie before anyway.

"You're right," Tsuna said and looked down on his lap. "I'm not from around here. I don't even exist in this time."

If the situation wasn't so serious and solemn, Tsuna would have laughed at the expression on Mare's face. It was the first time that Mare made a face like that and probably the last.

Tsuna took a deep breath and had started to tell his tale.

He told Mare about the future, that the tri-ni-set of the past had been disrupted and the future was slowly changing. He told about the Arcobaleno that sent him and his friends into the past with the task to save the future. He told him how old they really were and Mare didn't even asked questions - which bothered Tsuna a lot - but he did nod every now and then, taking every single word with silence. When Tsuna was done, he nervously fumbled about in his bed.

What was he going to ask? Tsuna wondered. He didn't tell everything about the tri-ni-set - he had left out the Mare rings and the Vongola rings.

"So... you're not really related to Vongola Primo?" Mare asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna said, surprised at the question. It was far from what he had in mind. "Um... actually I am."

"How are you related?"

"Er... I'm his Great-great-great-grandson?" Tsuna said. Mare stared at him and whistled.

"If he ever found out I think I would bet my money that he would faint," Mare said.

Tsuna glared at him and said, "He's not going to find out and he won't faint."

Mare shrugged. "Whatever, so what does this make you?" he asked. "Are you the boss of the Vongola family in the future?"

"No, I'm not." Tsuna flat-out denied.

"Suuuure you are," Mare said.

Tsuna balled his fists. "I'm telling you I'm not!" his voice came out louder than he meant to. They heard a pair of hasty movements in the other room and shuffling of feet. Mare stood up and took up the tray - with Tsuna's porridge and orange juice - and with skill, placed it on his hand and left the room faster than any assassin.

The door opened and Giotto came through, his hair ten times messier than before.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" he walked up towards him and placed a hand on Tsuna's forehead. "You're not feeling dizzy are you?"

Tsuna blushed and looked down. "I'm fine dad."

Giotto sat on the side on Tsuna's bed and placed his large hands on Tsuna's shoulders. "Are you sure? You're not hurting anywhere? You shouldn't move around so much, your rib-"

"I'm fine Dad," Tsuna said and smiled.

Giotto sighed, relieved. "I'm glad," he murmured as he ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna let his eyes close at the touch. It felt nice. His mother hadn't done it in years and if it was his father, his head would probably collapse under the weight of his hand. Too rough.

"Hmmn. You've grown," Giotto murmured unconsciously.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open. "I what?" he gasped.

Giotto chuckled. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"Ah... uhm... no." Tsuna said sheepishly and was cursing Mare in the back of his head.

Without warning, Giotto scooped Tsuna up in his arms. Tsuna squeaked as he was placed on Giotto's hip. Embarrassingly enough, he was still small enough to be carried around.

"Let's go to the kitchen shall we?" Giotto said and started to walk.

Tsuna felt embarrassed yet he felt gratitude. His legs were still too stiff to walk with yet.

**~ Chrome Dokuro ~**

After getting shooed out of the room, Chrome wandered around by herself and had bumped into Lia. The older girl decided to treat her to some tea and cakes which Chrome shyly accepted.

She sipped her tea and watched as the older girl poured some for herself.

"Do you like it?" Lia asked.

Chrome nodded, her cheeks pink.

Lia sat down opposite of her, propped her elbows up and placed her chin on her folded hands. She smiled. Chrome smiled back as well, deciding that Lia was someone she could trust.

She reminded her of Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko and Tsuna's mother; she was very kind and welcoming.

She fingered the rim of her cup, wondering what she should do. She was the one who suggested the idea. Something told her that Boss would be the one to try and convince Deamon Spade as he was the most polite person she knew (and much more confident than herself). But she couldn't ask him to do that, not after what he'd been through.

"Is something wrong?" Lia said softly as she pushed her bangs away.

Chrome blushed at the contact.

"I-I'm fine, thank you. I-It's just... I have this... problem," Chrome said.

"Oh? What kind of problem?" Lia asked her kindly.

"About my...um... uncle." Chrome brought herself to say. In all honesty, she didn't know what to make of him.

"Which one?" Lia asked.

"Um... the one with the melon hairstyle." Chrome replied. With this, Lia burst out laughing. Chrome flinched, expecting the melon-headed man to bust through the door at any moment or appear out of nowhere with all his creepy glory.

"Oh... I'm guessing he's pretty awful if you call him that." Lia chuckled. "So, what did he do?"

Chrome shook her head slowly. "He... didn't do anything," she said quietly. Not _yet_ at least.

"Then why do you call him like that?" Lia asked.

Chrome didn't answer. Now that she thought about it, Deamon hadn't even done anything to them at all - except maybe that time with the kitchen fiasco when he blamed them - and last time she checked, Deamon had saved Boss before. He may have said a lot of times that he doesn't have anything to do with them but he never truly ignored them. It wasn't fair to him that they treated him like an enemy when he had truly done nothing as of yet to them.

And also, there were these...times... when she would receive a mysterious plate of sweets on the table inside the gazebo that she sometimes spend her afternoons in. She knew it was for her since she knew no one usually comes there anymore and the only person who ever saw her there was...

She got up from her seat. "Excuse me please," she said.

Lia nodded understandingly. "Go," she said with a smile. Chrome nodded, full of determination and ran out.

She always sees him in the library so she decided to search for him there and hoped he was. Praying that Mukuro-sama won't be angry at her, she pushed the large doors and saw Deamon leaning against a table, a hand in his pocket and the other holding a book.

"Deamon...san?" Chrome said, nervousness leaking into her voice.

Deamon looked down from his book. His eyebrows shot up, surprised that the one that tried to avoid him the most had just walked up to him.

"Yes?" Deamon said.

"Um... ano... ah..." Chrome blushed, not knowing what to say.

Deamon could see that the girl was struggling to find the words to say. He shut his book and placed it on the table. He turned around and waited.

Chrome shut her eyes tight and said, "Thank you very much!" and then gave a classic Japanese bow.

Deamon blinked. "Thank you? What for?" he asked.

Chrome shuffled her feet nervously. "That time... before Bo-Tsuna got kidnapped... you saved him." she said, hoping that Deamon did not noticed her little slip-up.

Deamon looked at her for a little long and chuckled softly. "Nufufufu, that was nothing. Anything to get Primo to owe me."

Chrome looked down on her feet. Deamon pushed himself from the table and walked towards the door. Chrome let him pass with a sinking feeling in her stomach; so it didn't work?

"What are you standing there for? Let's go," Deamon said, a hint of a smile on his face.

Chrome's eyes widened. She approached him and went through the door he held open for her before closing it before them. Maybe this Deamon wasn't so bad after all. He was still creepy, sadistic and scary but... he was nice. In his own creepy way.

**~ Tsunayoshi Sawada ~**

Tsuna inhaled the smell of his soup. This time, it was tomato soup with a slice of bread - the only thing solid that Giotto would let him eat - and a cup of water. He ate it without complain as Giotto chatted to the cook. Even though the young Don still looked like he needed a week's rest, he appeared to have the energy to last the whole month. Was this the power of a boss?

The door in the kitchen slammed open, startling both Giotto and Tsuna as G marched in with the rest of Giotto and Tsuna's guardians following from behind, except for Deamon, Alaude, Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari.

"You!" G said. "You should be in bed!"

"I was hungry," Giotto whined.

"Then you could have sent someone to get some for you!" G said. Giotto shrugged in reply as he chewed on his bread.

Tsuna turned in his seat, not listening to the chatter of his friends, he jumped down only to have his legs buckle beneath him.

"Jyuddaime!" Gokudera said frantically as he caught him.

"Tsuna?" Giotto said as he stood up.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yamamoto... You're on the same height as Hibari-san now," Tsuna said as he stared. Before Yamamoto was at least a few centimeters smaller than Hibari. Tsuna's guardian's stiffened.

"Now that you mentioned it," Asari said and ruffled Yamamoto's hair. "You have gotten taller."

Tsuna's friends looked at one another.

"WE EXTREMELY DID IT!" Ryohei roared in delight. Knuckled only chuckled.

Gokudera and Tsuna had to cover their ears at the volume. Gokudera growled and said, "That was just a first lawn-head!"

"Hahaha, ain't this great Tsuna?" Yamamoto chirped at the dizzy Tsuna that had suffered from the volume.

Lambo was examining Tsuna closely with a measuring tape that he got from who-knows-where-and-can-only-be-explained-by-Reborn-logic.

"You only grew half a centimeter young Vongola," Lambo said.

"Yare yare, it makes no difference anyway. He's still short." Lampo said.

A vein popped in Gokudera's head as he lowered Tsuna down in a sitting position before marching up to Lampo and kicking him in the shins.

"ITAI!" Lampo said as he bounced around on one foot.

"Jyudaime grew taller you green-haired-freak!" Gokudera said.

"G, control your brat's mouth!" Lampo said to G.

G looked at him with an all-too innocent expression on his face. "I didn't hear anything," he said.

Lampo looked like he could cry at any moment. Tsuna stood up on wobbly knees and said, "Gokudera-kun, please say sorry. It's fine really. I am short."

"But Jyuddaime..." Gokudera looked at him pleadingly. Tsuna smiled in response.

With a huff, Gokudera marched up to Lampo and glowered at him before saying sorry. Lampo flinched at the Gokudera's ferocious glare and only gave a similar huff in response, "I was only stating the truth after all."

"La~mpo..." Giotto's sing-song voice reached him.

Lampo stiffened and started shaking in his shoes. If Giotto used that tone then Giotto was _really_ displeased with him.

Um...yes?" Lampo said meekly.

"You should also apologize to Tsuna. There is a difference see? He grew taller." Giotto said with a sickening smile.

If Lampo valued his sanity, he would have said sorry. Which he did, "S-s-sorry." Lampo muttered, but loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

"Good," Giotto said happily. "Anyone would like a cup of hot chocolate?"

How can they refuse? It was then that Giotto's guardian's had found out that Tsuna's height is a very touchy subject for their boss.

**Hibari Kyoya ~**

Hibari was sleeping on top of the northern tower. The wind gently blowing against his face.

He would never look like it but he was tired; having to patrol constantly for three days straight. There was no danger but there was a hostile presence hovering in the air.

A presence that he sensed from the name alone, Carmine Estello.

He looked into the records and found no evidence that a student with a name Carmine Estello ever attended the school. The herbivore had somehow fooled the whole school and had infiltrated it with ease. To fool people with illusions was one thing but altering memories? Hibari had never encountered this kind of thing before.

It had started when he had_ talked_ to Mathias - the swordsman that Yamamoto had encountered in the fight - and had found the older teen having this half-crazed look on his face.

The other northern students were the same (except for Gloria and Clovis, he didn't really care for those herbivores), at the mention of Carmine's name, they would claim that they do not know him and then later would have the biggest headache in their lives.

If Hibari wasn't a cool thinker then he would have thought that the whole Academy was pulling a bad joke on him.

To place false memories and to erase them just like that like it was nothing. It was flawless... perfect even, but there was just one problem... Maximus Gonoche or in other words known as Max. He was a close friend of Crispin that became a northern student and had changed quite a few months ago under the influence of Carmine.

Hibari didn't know the full details but the young man had lost his mind, muttering endlessly Carmine's name and strange flames... flames that Hibari was sure was dying will flames.

Who was this Carmine? What did the herbivore want from the students? Hibari didn't know. All he knows was that he was going to bite Carmine Estello to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Want a sneak peak on future chapters? xD <strong>

****"You can't be serious." Giotto said in a dead-panned voice.

Deamon waved the dress that he was holding and said in a very impatient voice, "We don't have time to fool around. If you want to get inside you have to do this!"

"And how does me wearing _that,_" he pointed at the frilly dress and blonde wig that Deamon was holding. "is _necessary? _You're an illusionist for a _reason_." Giotto crossed his arms, refusing t do anything else.

Deamon rolled his eyes. "I promised Elena not to use my illusions tonight," he said.

"If I refuse?" Giotto said.

"Then you won't see Tsunayoshi," Deamon told him.

Giotto muttered under his breath in a grudging manner before yanking the dress and wig out of Deamon's hands.

"I'll do this _once,_" Giotto hissed.

Deamon pointed behind him. "What?" Giotto asked, his eyebrow twitching. He turned around to see G holding a corset, Lampo holding a pair of expensive-looking shoes and Asari and Knuckle armed with make-up tools. Behind them was Alaude, reading a book without even sparing a glance towards them.

"No way in hell-"

That was when they lunged at him.

**That's it for now. I kinda wrote this chapter in advance but it's still unfinished so there. Was it alright? Because this future would be a break from the serious-yet-still-part plot. **

**TU Family Tales will be coming out soon, just so you guys know. Probably this week or next Monday but not sure, I'm kinda miffed with Logic at the moment (why is it they make it so damn complicated?) so I'm kinda having a hard time focusing on writing. **

**One more thing, in TU Family tales there are four special chapters:**

**1. Bond**

**2. Kitty Fight**

**3. Box Weapon Stroll**

**4. Haunted Manor**

**these chapters will be inserted randomly within the story. **

**Hope you guys have a nice week! Ciao-ciao!**


	20. AN My Story? A Doujinshin?

**Minna! Sorry for posting this but I feel I should... *cough* ahem...**

**A few chapters back, I mentioned that someone was planning to turn my story into a doujinshi. That someone is Domino-san (I don't think he/she has an account on ) and take a look at the preview:**

** : / / . b e / **

**if the link doesn't work, blame since I'm blaming it. Instead, search it:**

**Trinisette unleashed_Preview_doujinshi by toto1119 **

**I should have seen this last December...well, I had family problems then and I couldn't have enough space in my mind to remember that Domino-san was working hard. I feel like I just kicked a puppy and now that puppy is staring at me with its wide puppy eyes... working its pitiful puppy magic at me... **

**Anyway, can I ask you guys a little favor? **

**Let's support Domino-san. If any of you have a youtube account, please like it or comment on it. **

**This video was posted last year on December 3, 2011 and what date is it now? Its been a while no? **

**If you guys don't want to then its fine, I'm not gonna force any of you. But enjoy the preview! :D**


	21. Byebye Ezkabanza Family

**Sup minna! Glad that you all liked that little sneak peak. I think it's going to be part of the next chapter or the one after the next but anyway, thanks for supporting Domino-san! While he is busy, I'm gonna distract you guys with a new chapter!**

**Gokudera: Idiot woman! How long are you going to take before you update?**

**Me: umm... well...**

**Gokudera: And all those grammar errors, when will you even correct them?**

**Me: I'm working on it! **

**Gokudera: Work on it my ass. Sit down and do it before I blow you up!**

**Me: ._. ... *cries* G-san! Gokudera is being mean to me! D: **

**G: He wouldn't be mean to you if you just do it. Be a weekly updater already so that he'll back off.**

**Me: (; A ; ) demo... my prelims are coming closer... *sniff* **

**Gokudera: fine, work on it when you're done with your exams!**

**Me: yes sir (; A ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and if I did, I'm pretty sure I'll get hunted down by fangirls**

* * *

><p>It was a day after he woke up and Tsuna was still in bed. After eating the day before, he went right back to sleep until the next day, missing what happened next when Daemon and Chrome went in after for a snack. It was quite shocking indeed, one that Mukuro wasn't happy about but had grudgingly accepted. Now that he was awake and well Tsuna figured after the whole kidnapping event that his dad would take them all back to the mansion. Which he was totally right about. In about two days, they were going to leave the Academy.<p>

It was hard to believe but Tsuna was going to miss the school, the students, the teachers, their Headmaster (to an extent), Mare (Tsuna wasn't sure about him either), Lia, and their dorm. Speaking of their dorm...

"It got burned down?" Tsuna cried from where he sat on the bed in his room; he was still stuck with bed rest. After putting all that hard work into making it livable this is what happens? They worked so hard not to destroy it for the whole week too! "How?" he asked.

It was Ryohei who answered, "It was EXTREMELY G's fault!"

"Eh?" Tsuna hardly believed it even though he did believe that the Storm Guardian wasn't too far from the others when it came to destroying places. But still, G, really?

"Is that why we're staying at the Northern Dormitory?" Tsuna asked them. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome and Lambo nodded.

Yamamoto scratched his cheek, "Hibari and Mukuro found a cigarette at the ruins. They figured since no one in the whole school smoked, it was G."

"Don't forget that G was there before the dorm burned down," Lambo added.

Tsuna groaned. Gokudera threw himself on the floor and started to bow while banging his head. "Forgive me Jyuddaime! I should have prevented this!"

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, please don't! You'll hurt yourself," Tsuna gently shook his friend's shoulder. "It's fine, at least no one got hurt right?"

"Uh..." Gokudera said and Tsuna had to fight the urge to groan again. Instead, he sighed "Okay, who got hurt _this time_?"

"You see Tsuna, after Hibari and Mukuro found out they - " Tsuna cut Yamamoto off as he raised his hand. He suddenly remembered G's battered face; covered with bruises, cuts and if he wasn't mistaken he remembered some ring bruises around his wrists that Tsuna was sure was made by handcuffs.

"Don't tell me. They attacked him head-on, right?"

Yamamoto shook his head. Tsuna wondered what his Cloud and Mist Guardians really do and hoped it wasn't too... extreme. Yamamoto coughed nervously, afraid of what Tsuna's reaction would be and said, "They sent their box weapons after them."

"WHAT?" Tsuna shrieked, they cringed at his high-pitched voice piercing their ears.

"Kufufufu, don't worry Sawda Tsunayoshi. He didn't even suspect us in the slightest. He believed that he was attacked by rabid animals that he encountered in the forest." Mukuro appeared in a whirl of mist beside Chrome. He twirled his staff in his hand as he smirked. "You should be happy that we have won Dominion over the whole school."

"Dominion?" Tsuna had totally forgotten it.

"Jyuddaime, we won fair and square so we get Dominion over the whole school!" Gokudera punched the air lightly.

Even though Gokudera had out up a light font, he knew that he couldn't fool his beloved friend. Tsuna frowned at his best friend's behavior and saw that the rest of his guardians - except Mukuro - had the same fake expression on their faces. He crossed his arms and felt a headache coming up.

"Now _what_?" Exasperated, Tsuna stared them down when he disapproves over something.

They gulped. It was no use to hide the inevitable to someone who has hyper intuition. Besides, Tsuna was getting better with that look... too much influence by Giotto maybe?

Mukuro, however, hardly had anything to hide. "Kufufu, nothing bad happened at all."

"Nothing bad happened?" Gokudera repeated, furious. He stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Mukuro. "Jyuddaime, this pineapple-freak and that bastard Hibari caused the school to go Martial Law!"

"Oya, don't point that finger on me if you want to wake up dead." Mukuro glared at Gokudera which Gokudera returned with his own glare.

"HOW CAN YOU EXTREMELY WAKE UP WHEN YOU'RE DEAD?" Ryohei suddenly shouted, a hundred question marks appearing over his head. A nerve popped in Mukuro's head and Gokudera had a sudden urge to laugh.

"Hahaha, senpai is right. How do you wake up when you're dead?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Boss..." Chrome tugged on Tsuna's left sleeve.

"Young Vongola..." Lambo tugged on Tsuna's other sleeve.

"Martial Law?" Tsuna asked.

"Boss... when you were unconscious, the cloud man and Mukuro-sama had to take control. The whole school was in turmoil and a lot of Families demanded their children back," Chrome told him.

"Only problem was that those two tend to fight on sight so... it was rather...chaotic." Lambo supplied.

Tsuna bit back an urge to groan. "And where were you guys in all this?" he asked them.

Both turned away, blushing. "We...We were worried about you," Lambo mumbled.

"We wanted to see you wake Boss," Chrome mumbled as well. With this, Tsuna couldn't help but smile. He ruffled Lambo's hair softly like he usually does with his younger counterpart and patted Chrome's shoulder. "Thank you," he said and chuckled when they smiled a bit shyly back at him. They watched as the others continued to bicker, or in Mukuro's case, tried to kill them. It was then when Mukuro decided to leave and have his revenge later that the three continued to bicker with themselves.

Tsuna sighed. Then a question popped in his mind.

"When we leave, who will get Dominion?"

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mare ~<strong>

It was the second time in Mare's life that he was graced by the presence of another Mafia Don, the first being the Headmaster, Vongola Primo (who he had to admit was awesome). He was just doing his daily chores with Lia aiding him because he was still injured when there was a knock on the door and in came in Vongola Primo.

Flustered, Lia tried to make herself presentable while Mare bowed.

"Forgive me for my earlier rudeness sir when I barged in before," he said.

Giotto sweat dropped. He didn't sound sorry at all with that detached tone and look he has as if he didn't care at all. Still, he did show a great deal of courage despite his attitude so...

"No, no. There's no need to apologize. Please sit," Giotto said as he gestured at the table. Lia and Mare glanced at each other. "Both of you," Giotto added. They sat down. Lia was rigid on her seat while Mare sat down comfortably. Giotto sat down before them. Lacing his fingers together in front of them, he smiled.

"Your names are Mare Immemore and Liannah Ritmo correct?" Giotto watched as they both nodded. His smile softened. Closing his eyes briefly, he opened them. Filled with gratitude, he said "Thank you for taking care of my son, if you hadn't watched over him I would have feared the worst."

Mare blinked before returning with a small smile of his own. "It was no problem sir."

"And you," he turned to Lia. "Thank you for bearing with the others. I know that they can be quite a handful."

Lia shook her head, embarrassed. "It was nothing really, they're quite sweet, especially Chrome and Lambo."

Giotto chuckled. He had seen how the children had depended on the three servants when Tsuna was still unconscious. Mare, Lia and Mitchel were the only ones they allowed to come close to Tsuna's room without Hayato attacking them. The children would never leave his side unless urgent matters had to be tended to (like meals and when Hibari and Mukuro start fighting in the halls) and would leave the small brunette in their hands. Giotto was quite busy during all that, along with the Headmaster; they sorted through the uprising of the Neutral Families, trying to quench their anger. In the end, Giotto had to arrange a meeting in one week's time to meet with the Families. Hopefully, they wouldn't hold any grudges against them once Alaude finds the Family responsible for all this then Giotto would be more than glad to assist the Neutral Families in doing so. His other Guardians had the same problem and running the school had befallen to Kyoya and Mukuro's shoulders which was a very, very bad idea.

Giotto eyed Mare especially. Even though the lad was covered with injuries head to toe, he kept coming over to visit and sometimes, would manage to convince the children to go to bed.

"I didn't only come here to thank you two," Giotto started "I came here to offer you two a job to work as personal servants of the children." Mare blinked once again and Lia had her mouth hanging open, stunned from what the Don was telling them. "I've spoken to the Headmaster," he continued "and he said that both of you were welcome to join the Vongola. We usually don't take servants who don't meet the standard requirements but there is always an exception and you two just happen to have it. Will you accept my offer?"

"O-Of course!" Lia said and Mare nodded along with her.

"Excellent," Giotto said as he rubbed his hands together. He stood up and walked towards the door and opened it, looking over his shoulder he said "We will be leaving in two days so please make sure you're ready by then." Before he closed the door they heard him mutter "It's time we got some _normal servants_."

There was a moment of silence before Mare said, "Standard requirement? Normal? What, are their servants master assassins or something?"

"I don't know what that means either," Lia said, looking a bit stunned.

Mare sighed "It's too bad for them that I'm not normal."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Two Days Later ~<strong>

Tsuna was going bananas as he, and his friends sans Hibari and Mukuro, were being surrounded by a huge crowd of children. The same children that participated on their side during Capture the Flag. They flooded them in hugs while at the same time thanking them. Others who were more mature came and shook their hands.

Chrome was pink as her former team mates told her to take care.

Lambo was being patted behind the back by his team while Ryohei was crying out manly tears. The Sun group edged away from the crying boxer as the area around him turned wet.

Hibari was standing far off from them, speaking to Arturo and Arianna - who were the new prefects by the way - about a few things; mostly about punishment.

Mukuro was being given his own farewell party by his group.

Yamamoto was laughing around and Gokudera was telling his Storm team some reminders.

Tsuna smiled softly to himself. Aurora stood beside him, her arms crossed and a nervous expression on her face. "Hey Vongola," she started.

"Hmmn?" Tsuna turned to her.

She frowned. "Are you really sure that you're going to leave everything over to us?" she said.

Tsuna blinked. "Of course, I'm sure you can handle it."

"Not as good as you guys though," she muttered and Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just don't intimidate anyone, don't abuse your power and just try and get along," he told her. "Besides, I don't think anything would go out of hand as long as Hibari-san's Disciplinary Committee is still here and without Mukuro around I doubt his gang would go around causing trouble without their leader."

Aurora sighed. "I guess you're right. Arturo and Arianna are good hands to have around."

"Is... Crispin okay?" Tsuna asked uncertainly. He felt helpless knowing that he couldn't do anything for Crispin's friend Max, who Tsuna unknowingly saved before from a gigantic gorilla.

Aurora nodded. "He's doing okay and he sends his regards."

Tsuna turned to look at the Academy's Castle to the eastern side where the infirmary was. As if he was trying to pierce through the solid stone with imaginary X-Ray vision, he stared at it and made a silent promise to himself. If there was any way to reverse the madness that Max went through he would take it, and he would personally take the cure from Carmine.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna turned around to meet the Headmaster. He smiled warmly at him and Tsuna couldn't help but to be reminded of Dino. A pang went through his chest as he remembered home but he forced it down; now was not the time to be thinking of such things.

"Headmaster." Tsuna bowed Japanese-style. Aurora stepped back to give them space.

Flavio ruffled his hair. "It was a pleasure to have you as our students even if it was a short time. I bid you, as your Headmaster, a safe journey home."

Feeling his eyes tear up a little, Tsuna nodded. Flavio was weird but he was very kind and Tsuna felt honored to meet Dino's ancestor. If Reborn would let him, he would tell everything there is to know about Flavio. Just thinking about how Dino would react made him smile.

Flavio placed his hands on his shoulders and turned him around. "Now go and take this." he handed a a small box wrapped up in brown paper. Bending down to Tsuna's height, he whispered "This is for Vongola Primo, a thank-you gift. His guardians wouldn't be so please if they found out I gave their boss chocolate again." To this, Tsuna went wide-eyed and before he could say anything, Flavio stood up and clapped his hands once.

Students stepped away and formed two lines from where Tsuna stood to the second carriage that was behind the First Generation's which was held open by Mare (who Tsuna was surprised to know was becoming their personal servants; Mitchel went back a day earlier so that the servants would be prepared for their masters return) - an aisle for them to walk through. They came to attention. Tsuna's friends stood beside him as they walked towards the carriage.

Giotto watched all of this with awe. They never got _that_ much respect from Mafia families but then again, children were different from adults. They weren't affected by the dark world so much. Their coachman pulled the reins and they moved, going ahead of the children.

When they got in, Tsuna watched as they left the Academy, wondering if he'll ever see it again.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Fast Forward to Home ~ <strong>

When they got back, Leonardo had made a welcome-back banquet for them. The others had already gone to sleep and Lia had went to tuck Chrome and Lambo to bed. Tsuna was so full as he was escorted to his room by Mare that he didn't notice when Mitchel rounded around the corner and stopped dead when he saw Mare. He hadn't known Mare was going to work in the mansion apparently.

"You." Mitchel pointed a finger at him.

"Yes me," Mare replied.

"What'cha doing here of all places?" Mitchel asked, accidentally letting his street accent through.

"I'm taking my mistress to his room." Mare pointed at Tsuna who was still oblivious to the two as his eyes were half-lidded.

Irritated, Mitchel said "He's a boy. Not a girl so stop implying that he is one!"

"Maybe, when I feel like it." Mitchel was ready to chew him inside and out when Mare said very softly, "Thanks for being my friend." Turning red, Mitchel replied, "Idiot."

"Loser." With that, Mare left to follow his new master to his room.

Mitchel sighed and opted to stay where he stood, knowing that Mare would come back here lost. He was new and the mansion was unfamiliar to him. He didn't want the white-haired idiot to wander somewhere he wasn't allowed... like Master Deamon's torture chamber or heaven forbid, Master Alaude's interrogation room. Knowing Mare, the boy had a knack for getting into places he wasn't supposed to be in.

Tsuna yawned as he opened the door to his room. Remembering that he had someone with him, he turned around only to have a look given to him by Mare.

"What?" Tsuna said, startled.

"Please don't expect me to change you because I'm _not_ helping a seventeen-year old guy change his pants," Mare said very bluntly.

Tsuna blushed. "I wasn't going to ask you! I was going to tell you you can leave!"

"Really? Good night then." Then Mare graciously slammed the door in his face.

"Mare!" Mare opened the door. "Yes mistress?" he said innocently.

"You did not just do that." Tsuna said, teeth gritted and a vein pulsing on the side of his head.

"Oh, I just did. Watch me as I do it again."

"Mare I-" SLAM! Tsuna held his nose as it turned red, feeling a sense of déjà vu. Trying to remember why the pain on his nose felt familiar he suddenly remember the strange dream. He brushed it off because it was so strange but now... he tried to remember what Dayne looked like. Crawling into his bed after changing, he wondered if he will ever dream about the strange boy ever again.

While Tsuna drifted off to sleep, Giotto was in his office with his guardians.

"To think that the Ezkabanza Family is just asking to be wiped out..." G growled.

Alaude had just given his report about the Family responsible for the kidnapping of several students and the taboo, one of the laws of Vindice itself, of human experimentation. Now that they had proof, it would just be a simple matter to send a letter to the Vindice, oh no. Giotto was going to hand the Ezkabanza Family over to the offended Families and _then_ will he send for the Vindice.

"It doesn't matter G, we will not interfere with the Families who _will_ deal with this." Giotto had already started to write on a piece of parchment.

"You are just letting this go?" Knuckle said disbelievingly.

"Giotto, they had crossed the line when they started kidnapped children and had almost experimented on Tsuna!" Asari was silenced with a look.

Giotto folded his hands together. "We are a Vigilante group. Even if we are a Mafia Family, it doesn't change that our purpose is to protect what is important to us. That is the reason why I started this and I will not allow to Vongola exploits its power to punish others. Let the Neutral Families deal with this."

"Giotto..." Asari said, bowing his head shamefully. "Forgive me, I just couldn't forgive them for their crimes. So many innocent children taken away from their families." He clutched his fist.

"I know Asari," Giotto said gently. His face then hardened. "I won't forgive them either which is why I'm writing this." He rolled the parchment and tied it with a ribbon before applying wax and pressing the Vongola seal on it.

"What's that?" Lampo asked.

"A message to the Vindice," Giotto said.

Their eyes widened. To think Giotto was more than willing to hand over the Ezkabanza Family to the Vindice was proof how much the blonde was furious about them.

Recovering from his shock, Daemon laughed, "Nufufufu, Giotto, you are one dangerous man."

"You're going to have the Ezkabanza Family be torn apart by those Families then hand them over to the Vindice?" G shook his head. "I know they deserve this but man, I can't help but feel a bit sorry for them."

"Nufufufu. Usually, Mafia Families deal with this themselves," Deamon said.

Giotto looked up at his Mist Guardian and frowned. "Eradicate them? It is not the Vongola's way to do that."

"It's the same thing Giotto, you are practically handing them over to the devil themselves!" G cut in.

"This is Mafia justice. We have our own sense of justice but this crime is too much for us to be punished alone. By rights, this is within Vindice jurisdiction," Giotto said flatly, his tone leaving no room for arguments. "Besides," he straightened a stack of paperwork. " It's not like I'm condemning them. They should be thankful."

"For what? Being good as dead?" G said sarcastically.

"No, for postponing their sentence." They gaped at him.

"Believe me, I don't want the Vindice to come after anybody, be it enemy or ally." Giotto sighed before continuing, "It doesn't matter whether we inform them or not, they will know immediately as soon as word spreads round. They have their own ways of knowing," at this Lampo shivered at. "and I'm merely pleading to them to prolong their judgement that is why I'm sending this." He handed it to G. G took it, a look of pity on his face.

"Well, they did disregard our warnings," Lampo said carelessly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Lampo!" Knuckle chastised the younger Guardian.

Giotto stood up. "Okay everyone, it's late and we should be getting to bed. G, I leave you to send that." G nodded. "And Alaude-"

"I take it you want those Families to be informed?" Alaude looked at his boss, awaiting for the order.

Giotto waved him off. "Go."

Alaude turned and headed out the door but not before giving his boss a wicked smirk.

One by one his guardians bid him goodnight until he and Deamon were left. "A word Giotto," he said. Giotto hung his cloak by the arm and faced him. "Yes Deamon?"

"Elena has been asking a lot about the children and she wants to see them." This made Giotto raise a brow. "I also think this would be good for Chrome, her only company are only boys and even if she had the maids, she's too shy even with that new maid." Daemon didn't think how far Giotto's eyebrows can go especially when they shot up to his bangs and disappeared.

"So you're saying we should go visit Elena?"

Deamon nodded.

Giotto, a little weirded out by his Mist Guardian's eagerness, thought that he might be trying to get back into Elena's good books after she found out that Deamon had a rather rocky relationship with the children, which was true by some point. Besides, he now knew that while the children still avoided him, they were making an effort to be nice at least, especially Chrome.

"They just came home Deamon..." he trailed off when he saw Deamon's best imitation of a puppy-eyed look.

Creeped out, Giotto scratched the back of his head. "Fine. I'll think about it tonight and I'll tell you in the morning."

"Thank you Giotto," Daemon turned around, holding both handles of the double doors. "you won't regret it." he then shut it, leaving Giotto alone in his office.

Giotto ran his hand down his face. "I think I just did."

* * *

><p><strong>There! I had fun with this chapter but fun time has to be cut short, next: the gang will be going to Wales! I'm just itching to show you guys Giotto's embarrassing moment but that will have to wait. Glad to see Mare here? He really appreciates that you guys like him and Lia too. Say thank you you two!<strong>

**Lia: *blushes* thank you very much!**

**Mare: ...**

**Me: Say something! *nudges Mare***

**Mare: zzzzZZZZ...**

**Me: Son of a... he fell asleep! The nerve of him! Maybe I should draw on his face... *grabs marker***

**Mare: No way in hell *runs away***

**Me: Grr... I'll get him to talk guys, just you wait...**

**Anyway, I'll be closing the poll for the next chapter of TU Family Tales. From now on before I update Family Tales I will announce the next chapter here:**

**Next up! Lullaby - featuring G and Gokudera**

**and watch out for tagged names! Yours might be in it! (I didn't tag anyone to the first chapter because I wanted it to be an introduction to what kind of story it is) **

**Thanks for reading this chapter and have a nice week, till next time! Ciao! Come back here Mare!**


	22. A Gift for the Lady

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I was actually supposed to update this yesterday but my net screwed with me so I'm just uploading it now and did you guys see the new summary? I felt it was a bit crummy and decided to change it xD I hope it's not all that bad. **

**Anyway, I got bad news and good news. Bad news is is that I'm still slow as hell when updating. Good news though is that I have an awesome friend who is really good at drawing :O she said, if I can provide her with sufficient details, that she can draw Mare, Lia, Mitchel for me! Because everyone is supposed to know I suck at drawing faces.**

**Another bad news: Giotto's funny moment will be next chapter. It was getting too long so I decided to cut it out of this one and have it on the next. Sorry, but I felt that it would be funnier if I did so. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but Amano Akira does! Check out her new work: Pshyco-pass!**

* * *

><p>As Giotto had promised, the Ezkabanza family was left to the mercy of several bloodthirsty families and demons. He would expect a report from Alaude once the Family was completely wiped out. Right now though, he was sitting alone at the dining table for breakfast at five in the morning, sipping coffee while he read reports that were scattered around his part of the table.<p>

Why was he so early you ask? He intended to finish his work early, that and he wanted to avoid Daemon. He'll think about it, he said. What the hell was he thinking considering the idea at all? He knew Elena would be pleased but maybe it was because of his Mist's creepy persuasive powers that he somehow even considered it. He had a meeting in week's time. He sighed and decided that he would think about this later.

A soft creak from the door that led to the kitchen reached his ears and he looked up from his work to see a yawning Tsuna with a glass of milk in his hands. He was yawning and rubbing his eyes while he walked, letting out a mumble or two. Giotto watched in amusement as his son mumbled something like, "Tutor from hell," and "Reborn the little jerk."

While he didn't have a clue who this Reborn was, Giotto can only assume that this person must be someone who meant a lot to Tsuna if he can sound annoyed and fond at the same time.

Four hundred years in the future, a certain Hitman was smirking as if he knew that his Dame-student was bad-mouthing him. How would he know? Because he self-proclaimed that he knows, which was one hundred percent true. As he was thinking this, he shot a warning bullet at Skull when the baby tried to take one of Mama's special cookies. "Don't touch what's mine if you want that hand to have a hole," he said and smirked when Skull whimpered.

Back to the past, Giotto cleared his throat and smiled and his son jerked himself to be fully awake. Tsuna's eyes were wide when he asked, "Dad? What are you doing here?" Then he saw the papers and documents around the blonde and frowned. "Isn't it a bit early for work?"

Giotto smiled and waved him over. "Just want to finish things up quickly," he said as he ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna observed him with his soft worry-filled brown eyes and said, "Is there something on your mind dad?"

It never failed to surprise Giotto when the little brunette can read him as easily as G can. "Just something that Daemon asked me for," he said.

Tsuna's eyes sparked with curiosity. "What's it about?" he asked.

Giotto sighed. "He asked if could take you and the others for a trip to visit Aunt Elena," he said.

Tsuna's eyes went wide, almost as if he couldn't believe that this was really happening. Luckily for him, Giotto misunderstood him and thought that he was happy at the prospect of visiting Elena. Giotto leaned back on his chair with his mind made up, and had started tidying his papers into one neat stack quietly.

Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts and flushed when he realized he was zoning out. Putting the glass against his lips, he drank his milk, hoping that his dad wouldn't see his pink cheeks.

When Giotto was done, he smiled at Tsuna. "Aunt Elena would happy to see you kids again."

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

"Damn it Giotto! When are you going to say no to that kid?" G told his boss as he glowered at the man who was clearly despairing. Giotto raised his head and slammed it on his desk. He made a sound and G moved in closer to hear. "What was that?"

Giotto sat up abruptly and said, "You say no to that face then!"

G snorted. "You know I can't," he glared at him.

"Why not?"

_'Oh maybe because he looks like you!'_G thought irritably. G sighed, covering his face with his hand. "Why do I even put up with you?"

"Maa, maa," Asari said, stepping into the conversation. "Giotto, this is quite sudden. Weren't you thinking about the meeting this weekend?"

"Uh..." G face palmed.

"For the love of - what the hell were you thinking?" G growled at his best friend. Giotto was suddenly reduced into a corner and was drowning in his self- despair. "I - I wasn't thinking straight..." Giotto mumbled. G looked ready to explode. "B-B-But I have everything planned out so you don't have to worry!" he said quickly. He shouldn't have said that. He didn't have it planned!

G tapped his foot impatiently. "Care to share this 'plan' of yours?" he said. Giotto gulped and racked his brain.

"We'll use one of Vongola's estates in Wales to hold the meeting!" Giotto exclaimed, thoroughly pleased with himself.

Asari laughed and G just scowled.

"So what do you say you two?" Giotto asked them.

"Being back home is nice and everything but Wales sounds good. Takeshi would very much enjoy a change of scenery," Asari answered with a bright smile. Giotto turned to G.

"How about that this is stupid?" G said.

"Awwww, G come on…" Giotto pleaded. "I'll do anything!"

G's scowled vanished, replaced by a devilish look came to his face. "Anything you say?" he said. Giotto's face paled a little at the tone his best friend used. Hesitantly, he nodded. "Hmnn…" G said, closing his eyes as though he was in deep thought. "How about…" he smirked and Giotto prepared himself for the worst, "You do my paperwork for the whole month and – " he silently laughed at the look of horror on Giotto's face. " you will be the one to tell the news to Alaude. You know how he is; he doesn't like to be told something on a short notice especially when his schedule is packed."

"Maybe we should leave Alaude at home for now," Giotto said, rubbing the back of his neck. Sure, perhaps he can live through G's pile and his but Alaude? G was right, Alaude didn't like short notices like these, except when the situation is dire. He would have backed out by now if not for his promise. Giotto was a man of his word after all. What's the least that Alaude can do to him?

"Okay," Giotto agreed. "I'll do it." G's smirk widened.

A few hours later, outside, Tsuna and the others were enjoying tea and cookies that Leonard had prepared for them when a loud explosion caused them to look up at the second floor. A black figure came hurtling out the window.

"Dad!" Tsuna recognized the mantle that Giotto was wearing. "Hiiiieeee!" Tsuna cried."He's gonna fall!"

Giotto managed to stop himself in the air with his flames just before impact and flew up to the sky.

"Could it be an attack?" Gokudera looked around, alarmed. They all had their weapons out. Mare looked like nothing happened, Lia had Chrome and Lambo in her protective embrace and Mitchel was just looking worried.

"Nothing that serious Young Master," Mitchel told them. "Just a slight disagreement with the boss and his guardians."

"It would appear that Master Giotto has told his plans to his most busiest Guardian," Leonardo said as he wiped his glasses.

"Plans?" Yamamoto asked.

"You'll see soon enough Young Master," Leonardo told him. "Tea?" he offered.

"Wha? Uh… sure. Thanks." Yamamoto accepted, a bit put off. He took a sip and smiled. "Wow! This tastes so good!"

"You flatter me Young Master," Leonardo said.

"If there's no danger then… Lia, do you mind letting go? It's kind of hard to breath," Lambo said. Lia blushed and let the two of them go.

"Dad!" Tsuna cried as another Alaude launched himself at the blonde and now the two were battling up in the air. "What's going on?" he shouted.

"Just… a little… disagreement!" Giotto bent his back as to avoid the spiked handcuff slashing at his face.

"Die now," Alaude said as he kicked the blonde towards the earth. Alaud jumped back and landed on his feet while Giotto tumbled on the ground before getting in his knees.

"Listen Alaude, I'm sorry for the sudden change but this'll be good!" Giotto ducked as Alaude threw a handcuff at him. Behind him, he heard the tree groan as it was cut in half.

"Saying sorry isn't good enough," Alaude stalked him like a panther ready to pounce. "You know how busy I was."

"And I can do something about that so stop destroying my garden!" Giotto said as he caught his Cloud's wrists.

"Not good enough." Alaude managed to bind Giotto's legs together with his propagating chain-handcuffs. Giotto couldn't move and now Alaude was ready to tear him apart.

"I'll treat you the best steak there is!" Alaude stopped in his tracks and released him from his bonds. Giotto fell to the ground ungracefully as the flame on his head disappeared. "Ow," he winced.

"I'll hold you to that," Alaude said before turning on his heel and left.

From the window where Giotto broke through, Lampo held his hand out to G. "Lampo-sama told you that Giotto would have bribed Alaude, now pay up."

"Tch," G gave him his money. "It was a good show while it lasted," G said as he observed the damaged caused to their meeting room.

"Indeed it was." Asari agreed.

"It was a good thing that Giotto didn't get beat up too much," Knuckle said.

Daemon, whom everyone thought before as a dirtbag, thought that perhaps Giotto deserved a gift for even considering his request. He planned on giving him a basket with all of his favorite treats.

Back outside, Tsuna was gawking at the scene before him. Cloud guardian attacking the boss in a fit of anger… wasn't that familiar now? If Tsuna could see through the back of his head – which he really needn't do because he can sense him – he would see Hibari standing behind him. He didn't need a fortune teller to tell him that in the near future, that Hibari would beat the crap out of him. Yeah, he can totally see it with a little black fedora wearing devil-spawned baby smirking at him, saying that it was good 'training'.

They moved aside as Alaude passed them except for Hibari. He stood, looking up at the man with his cold steely eyes. They stared at each other for a while until Hibari stepped aside. Tsuna thought he imagined it but he saw the tiniest of smiles on Alaude's face and the faintest traces of embarrassment on Hibari's cheeks.

Usually, Hibari would a pick a fight anytime with the man but now he hardly did. Tsuna's own smile came to his face when he realized that Hibari must have respected Alaude greatly now. Hibari suddenly glared at him and Tsuna squeaked, opting to see how his father fared.

"Dad, you okay?" Tsuna asked as he ran up to him and away from his glaring guardian.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Giotto plucked out stray bits of branches from his hair.

"Master Giotto," Leonardo came up to him, offering a bag with ice in it.

"Ah, thank you Leo." Giotto took it gratefully and placed the cold fabric against his left temple.

"Dad, why was it that Alaude-san was trying to kill you?" Tsuna asked.

"You can call him Uncle Tsuna - he won't bite - and well, he's just upset at what I said," Giotto laughed nervously. "I told him that we were going to Wales this week and he got a bit angry at me."

_Almost killing someone didn't look like a 'bit angry' to me,_ Tsuna thought. After a moment, Tsuna suddenly realized what Giotto said. "Eh? We're actually going to Wales?" Tsuna said, delighted.

"I did say earlier that Aunt Elena would be happy to see you kids right?" Giotto chuckled.

**~ Time Skip ~**

G hated boats. He hated the way the boat rocked from one side to another. It made his stomach roll. Shivers ran up his throat as he tried to push down the urge to throw up. Damn Giotto for this… He suddenly felt his feet slip under him as the boat road a humongous wave. He fell with an audible smack.

"G! You alright?" Giotto helped his friend up.

"Ugh…" was all poor G could say.

Behind them, Asari laughed as he fanned himself despite the sea breeze. "You should have taken Kunckle's tonic before you got on the boat," he said.

"I'd rather eat poison than drink what he made!" G glared at him before his face turned green. He ran to the edge and started emptying his stomach. Asari laughed in sympathy while Giotto picked up his friend.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room," Giotto said as he started carrying off.

"Did baka-G get sick? How pathetic," Lampo said as he approached Asari.

"Show respect to your elders Lampo," Knuckle scolded him as he stood beside him.

"Indeed. I don't remember teaching you that Lampo. Where did you learn it?" Asari asked.

"I heard Hayato calling Lambo that," Lampo replied.

As if on cue, Gokudera appeared chasing Lambo with his face set on tearing the cow apart. He was covered with vanilla icing from head to toe. "Come back here you stupid cow!" he yelled.

"Are we playing tag now?" Yamamoto laughed as he caught up to Lambo without effort.

"Baseball freak! Pin the stupid cow so that I can kill him!" Gokudera snarled.

"Please don't!" Lambo pleaded.

"I take it Gokudera's it then?" Yamamoto said. "Don't worry Lambo, we'll get away!"

"You idiot!" Gokudera decided to kill the both of them instead.

"EXTREME TAG!" Ryohei roared as he ran up to them. Disaster was waiting to happen as a glob of pastry that Gokudera had dripped on the floor was in Ryohei's running path. As expected, he slipped. He zoomed across the three adults, knocked Gokudera off his feet, and was heading straight to Yamamoto and Lambo.

"Gupyaa!"

"Oh shoot!" was Yamamoto could say before Ryohei rammed into them.

"Hiiieeeee!" Tsuna shrieked as he saw the mess his guardians were in. "How did coming to eat cake come to this?" he asked aloud as he ran towards them. "Is everyone alright?"

They all groaned in response.

"Hahaha! That was fun!" Yamamoto managed as he stood up.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Stupid jocks! You two should have been left on the docks!" Gokudera growled as Tsuna helped him up. He looked around and saw Lambo promptly out cold on the floor. "Hiiiieeeeee! Lambo!"

"So noisy," Lampo grumbled.

"Reminds you of your youth ne?" Knuckle chuckled.

"That last line Hayato said rhymed," Asari noted cheerfully.

Below deck in the dining room, Mukuro was enjoying himself with a slice of Devil's chocolate cake. Chrome nibbled on some butter biscuits with milk tea. Hibari was snoozing away in his room while Alaude was reading a novel. Daemon was strolling down the hall, enjoying his sweet time while in the servant's quarters, Lia was marveling the sea out her window.

"This is the first time I've been on a boat," she breathed in wonder. "The sea is so pretty!"

"Who are you referring to? Mare or the body of water?" Mitchel asked, not looking up from the chessboard. Mare moved a piece from his side. He remained silent as Mitchel moved his knight.

"The sea outside of course!" Lia said, blushing.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that – checkmate! Looks like I win this round!" Mitchel said triumphantly as he leaned back on his chair.

"I beg to differ," Mare murmured as he made his move. "Checkmate," he said.

"Darn it!" Mitchel cursed. "When did you get this good in chess?" he demanded.

Mare shrugged. "A few seconds ago. Another round?"

"No thanks," Mitchel replied flatly. "I'll be going to the kitchens if you need me," he said as he left. When he was gone, Mare said "What a sore loser." Lia giggled. He propped his head on his hand. Lia sat down in front of him with a smile. She gathered the pieces and put them away.

"Working for the Cavallone is so different from the Vongola… I don't have anything against the Cavallone, not after for all they've done for us but the Vongola are so… different." Mare nodded absentmindedly. "What do you think about them?" she asked.

"They're not so bad," Mare replied with a yawn. "But never expect the ordinary with the Vongola," he cited. Lia giggled again.

"Yup! And the masters are just so charming right? The maids are always swooning over them," she said and didn't notice Mare's mouth slip into a flat line. "Tsuna looks just like him too. When he grows up, he'll be as handsome as his father!"

"Mmnnn," Mare hummed as his hand reached out and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. His purple colored eyes holding her down. He looked troubled, Lia noticed. Ever since they came from the mines, Mare has becomed distant in a way. He wouldn't think she noticed but she did. She would sometimes see him in deep thought... which was really hard to differentiate when he's just staring endlessly into the distance. But she could see it clear as day. There were different emotions running through his eyes: confusion, fear and sadness. She didn't understand what made him have that look in his eyes.

She caught his free hand with both of hers, a comforting smile on her face. She didn't know what could be bothering him and how to fix it, but for now this would do.

Mare could feel a smile tugging on his lips. Lia. She would always notice the little things about him. She must be worried, Tsuna must be as well. He knew that the little brunette can sense his inner turmoil but chose not to talk to him about it. They were so alike that way that Mare would often be reminded of Lia when Tsuna would read him like an open book.

They stared at each others eyes for a while. Mare didn't know what did it, but his face leaned in on hers slowly. He didn't want her to be worried for him, she'd done enough by just being there. Her eyes fluttered to a close and when they were inches apart, the door slammed open and Mitchel came in. Lia jerked herself back and looked anywhere but Mare, blushing. Mare's bangs covered his eyes as his hand lay there, devoid of the warmth that was just there moments ago and his mouth set on a thin line.

"This time I'm going to beat you!" Mitchel declared.

"I'll go get the board!" Lia squeaked and went to get it. When she set it on the table, Mitchel took his seat in front of Mare, a teasing grin on his face. "So what were you two doing?" he asked innocently.

"de Angelo, prepare for your demise." Mare raised his head to reveal a glare that Hibari will surely approve of.

**~ Arrival on London ~**

Giotto felt uneasy as he walked beside his Cloud Guardian. "Alaude, are you sure that it's wise to leave the children alone?" They were walking down a shabby alley that just screamed SUSPICIOUS!

Alaude snorted. "They can take care of themselves," he said.

"But - " Giotto started.

"Anyone that tries to kidnap them would either die by their hands or ours." With that, Giotto was silenced.

"Maa, maa Giotto." Asari put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Alaude is right. If they can hold against the Mafia, then what could measly crooks do with them?"

"You should have extreme faith in them Giotto!" Knuckle told him.

"Nufufufu, instead of worrying about them, you should worry about the people around them," Daemon laughed.

"What?" Giotto almost ran into Alaude when Daemon said that.

"Don't listen to him." G glared at a staring boy, who was - without doubt - planning on pick pocketing them. The boy ran away, scared of his wits. He turned back to his friend. "The worst case scenario isn't them being kidnapped... it's them getting into a fight among themselves and involving everyone else."

"Gee, that makes me feel so better G," Giotto said sarcastically.

"Yare, yare, let's just finish this so that you can meet with those brats. The great me doesn't like the streets of London. They smell." Lampo wrinkled his nose.

"What did you expect? We're meeting with the Shanghai Mafia - did you expect we'd be walking towards their hideout in the open? The way there ins't exactly a path covered with daisies." G said.

Giotto sighed. He loved his Family to death but sometimes, they didn't him feel any better.

While the adults were dealing with business matters, Tsuna and the others were taking a stroll at the shopping district. The adults told them that they could buy what they wanted while they waited for them. So far, only Lambo had bought anything which was just a bag of candy. Hibari and Mukuro weren't with them but Tsuna could sense they were close.

"Jyuddaime, is there anything that you would like?" Gokudera asked him.

"I don't really need anything Gokudera-kun. Really, I'm fine," Tsuna assured him.

"There's nothing really interesting to buy around here..." Yamamoto said as he looked around.

"Why don't we buy Aunt Elena a present?" suggested Chrome.

"That's a great idea Chrome!" Tsuna praised her.

"Extreme gift hunting!" Ryohei said. Chrome blushed.

"But question is... what are we going to get her?" They looked at each other and found that they were clueless. Then all of them suggested all at once.

"BOXING GLOVES!"

"An UMA!"

"A baseball!"

"Chocolates."

"Boss, a scarf."

Gokudera rounded on Ryohei. "Stupid! Why would you give boxing gloves?"

"Because they are extreme!"

"Hahaha, what do you think Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked him.

Tsuna frowned and looked at Chrome and Lia, his eyes pleading. "I don't really know what to get a girl... or a lady," he admitted.

Chrome smiled shyly. "Boss taught me that no matter what form the gift takes... its the thought that counts."

Lia nodded, patting Chrome's head approvingly. "I don't know this Lady but the way you make it, she sounds very lovely. If she is as you say, then she wouldn't mind what gift you give her. She'll accept it all the same won't she?"

Tsuna nodded slowly, taking the advice to heart. "I see," he said. He turned to the others. "Then minna, let's pick out a gift!" They all responded enthusiastically in their own way and ran off before Tsuna could say anything.

"Young Masters, wait!" Mitchel ran after Ryohei and Yamamoto.

"Lambo!" Lia took Chrome with her as they followed him.

"Gokudera-kun, we're not supposed to separate!" Tsuna called out to his friend. Gokudera was very far away now and couldn't hear him. Despaired, he sped up... only to trip on his own two feet.

"Young Master, are you alright?" his butler asked the boy that Tsuna ran into. He helped the other boy up. Tsuna, realizing what just happened, stood up and began apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been running!" he apologized in English. Becoming self-conscious, he hoped there was no trace of his accent in his English.

The young boy who looked between twelve and thirteen, had an eye patch covering his right eye. He dusted himself while his butler stood beside him, looking oddly similar to his Mist guardian. For a moment, Tsuna had to wonder if Mukuro had disguised himself and was playing a prank on him. It wasn't Mukuro though but he can tell that this person was to be wary off.

"It's quite fine," the boy replied. Tsuna looked around him and freaked. He had completely lost sight if his friends!

"Not really. I've been here the whole time," Mare said as he appeared behind Tsuna. "No need to cry then Milady, for I am in your service." he said it politely yet mockingly at the same time.

"Don't do that! And I wasn't going to cry!" Tsuna said.

"Yes, yes. I suggest we go back to where we were before. Once they're done, they'll come back," Mare said.

"But onii-san can get lost easily and Gokudera-kun ran off by himself!" Tsuna said, worriedly.

"Mitchel has an excellent memory, he won't forget. As for Young Master Hayato, he's not dumb enough to get lost that easily." The way Mare put it so bluntly was insulting but true. Tsuna sighed, defeated.

"I guess you're right, I hope that they just won't start a fight with anyone." Mare nodded with him. Tsuna turned to the young boy and bowed. "If you'll excuse me, I'll get going."

Ciel watched as the brunette went away with his white haired servant. "What a witty servant," he said. Sebastian looked amused. "He was quite an interesting fellow as his Master as well. Very polite it seems." Sebastian commented. Ciel glanced at his servant briefly before turning around, his cloak swishing in the air. "Let's go Sebastian. We still have business with the Undertaker."

"As you wish, my Lord."

It took fifteen minutes for them to reunite. Fifteen minutes of causing chaos. Tsuna was relieved that they all came back, carrying a colored gift-wrapped present according to the color of their flames. Tsuna didn't know what they brought but before he could ask, the adults returned, smelling of smoke that made Tsuna wrinkle his nose.

"I hope nothing happened while we were gone," Giotto said worriedly.

"Nothing happened Dad," Tsuna assured him.

"But look! We got presents for Aunty!" Yamamoto said as he held up a blue box.

Asari patted him on the head. "How thoughtful of you children," he said.

"Yeah whatever," G interrupted "but let's go now before it starts pouring." He looked up at the dark clouds floating up in the sky. They all started walking away when Tsuna suddenly realized something. "Hiieeee! I didn't get to buy anything!" he cried but his family was too far away to hear.

"Jyuddaime! It's gonna rain soon, let's go!"

Inside, Tsuna was crying. He had forgotten his present out of worrying for his friends.

**~ Time Skip ~**

It took them a few days to get to their destination and with each passing day that they got closer, Tsuna would worry about what he had to give. For the most part of the trip, they chattered and what they mostly talked about was their gifts and whose was the best. Tsuna wouldn't answer whenever they asked him about his gift. He told them that it was a secret... well, it was partly true. He was still planning to get a gift for Elena.

"Cool! The landscape here looks like something for a fairy tale, ne minna?" Yamamoto grinned at them.

"Baka, didn't you know that this is the place where the stories of Merlin the Wizard and Arthur and the Table of the Round Knights came from?" Gokudera said, a bit smug at the info. Truthfully, it was G who added to his knowledge of the Mythical world, he hardly cared about myths until G told them stories about them sometimes.

"Is that so?" Yamamoto smiled. "That's awesome!"

"Ohhhh! Is that we're we will be extremely staying?" Ryohei pointed outside.

That got their attention and soon, all of them (except Mukuro) were pushing each other to look through the window with Tsuna tightly squeezed in the middle. They saw a castle that was smaller than the Academy and was as big as the Mansion back home. They could see the front gate and standing in front of it to meet them was...

"Aunt Elena!"

She waved at them, a smile on her face. The first carriage that had the adults in it stopped. The first generation greeted her smiles. When they stopped, the first thing that happened after opening the door was them tumbling down in a heap of a mess with Lambo at the bottom and Chrome on the top. Mukuro casually walked over them and held out a hand towards her.

"Thank you Mukuro-sama," she said as she took his hand.

"Damn pineapple bastard..." Gokudera growled as they fixed themselves.

Hibari dropped from the top of the carriage and proceeded to ignore them, just like how Alaude was ignoring the rest.

"How have you been doing lately Chrome?" Elena asked her as she opened her arms wide for a hug. Shyly, Chrome gave her the hug and said, "I've been better."

"Elena, thank you for coming all the way here to meet us," Giotto started.

She held out a finger to him. "To babysit the kids while you go have a meeting here? It's fine. I don't mind at all." Giotto smiled.

"You know everything don't you?" he chuckled.

"Not really. I'm just a good guesser. By the way, I'm holding a party here tomorrow." Elena's eyes twinkled as Giotto's widened.

"What?" he said. "But our meeting is tomorrow!"

"I know," she calmly said. "Invite the other bosses will you? Now children, let's go inside now. I want to know what happened lately." She led them inside.

"Hai!" they chorused and followed her in.

"Elena just loves to make things harder, doesn't she?" G commented.

"After hearing that we sent the children away to school? I think she has every right to make things harder on us," Giotto sighed.

Just thinking of this party made his Hyper Intuition go haywire.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guys guess the special guests that appeared? Lol, I couldn't resist putting them there xD<strong>

**If anyone asks about Tsuna's present, he'll give it before they leave Wales. **

**So the next chapter for TU: Family Tales is... Devil's Cake! Featuring Daemon and Chrome. Now for those wondering about Mukuro, he get's a special chapter all to himself (lucky bastard) xD**

**Thanks for reading and if you reviewed, thanks a lot!**


	23. What Ciel Doesn't Know

**I might get reported for posting something like my rant to I'll be deleting that in a few hours. I'll be deleting everyone's as well because I don't really want anyone to be involved. If I don't update anything in a month, then blame the law. If I DO, then you know I'm alive and still writing. I just hope the government better think of something soon because it looks like the younger generation is planning for another People Power. Anyway, just so I won't get reported, here is a little omake of Lau discussing the Vongola Famiglia with Ciel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know KHR nor Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"The Vongola are such a bunch of interesting men don't you think?" Lau commented lightly at the damage before them.

Before them, the street that used to be a portion of the slums, looked like a scene of war. Nothing was left except rubble. Ciel got up from the ground after inspecting a charred block.

"The Vongola?" Ciel asked.

"An Italian Mafia Family. They came here a few hours ago to ask a few things from me," Lau bent to look at a hole in a wall. "Hmmn... would you look at this Earl, its in the shape of a man's fist!"

"What did they ask for?" Ciel asked, ignoring his discovery.

"That I should not sell my goods in their territory." Lau looked a bit saddened by this. "Oh well, at least they were nicer than some Families. I'll tell you, some would just love to kill you on the spot!"

"They did nothing else?" Ciel couldn't quite believe that a Mafia Family would come all the way to London for a such a thing.

"Hmmn..." Lau thought for a moment. "Do you think they did anything else Ran-Mao?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Sebastian, go and search the area. They might still be here," he murmured to his butler but Lau can hear it.

"That won't do Earl," he shook his head. "You won't be able to track them. They left long ago, they have no business with you and you with them. This," he gestured to the destroyed buildings. "was caused when Ran-Mao followed them on my orders. They sensed her and this was the result."

"They destroyed property, they should be taken down." was Ciel's reason.

"You can't do that Earl, not when two of them are Nobles and one a french officer. They have connections and power from both this world and the underworld. They have many powerful allies as well."

"Are you trying to scare me? It's not working." Ciel glared at him, impatient.

"I wasn't even trying," Lau replied cheerfully. "They didn't wreck havoc for their pleasure you know, they had children with them. Being the overprotective family they are, they tried to hide them but my Ran-Mao managed to see them."

"Children?" his mind suddenly showed him the face of a brunette that bumped into him a few hours ago. He was saying things that he couldn't understand as he was in a conversation with his servant. "What did she see?"

"Hmmn... only one actually. He had big doe-like brown eyes, a bit smaller than your usual eleven year-old and had big fluffy brown hair!" he gestured with his hands. "It was sticking out like spikes, just like his father."

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged glances. "Are they the same person?" he asked him.

"The description sounds right and there is no one else in England that could have that hairstyle," Sebastian answered.

Ciel pursed his lips. "Whatever, let's go Sebastian. Dealing with such a low Family is a waste of my time," he turned and walked away.

A smile was on Sebastian's lips as he followed his master but not before thanking him and Ran-Mao.

As they left, a chuckle escaped Lau's lips. "A low Family? Oh Earl. if only you knew the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>An omake to an alternate happening before they left England. I'm pretty sure you guys can put the pieces together. Thanks for reading and see ya on Family Tales! :D<strong>


	24. Series of Unfortunate Misunderstandings

**Behold readers! You're author is full of crack! Lol, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope it was worth making you guys waiting for so long.  
><strong>

**About the character drawings of Mare, Lia and Mitchel well... I still haven't completely finished them. I'm a bit embarrassed about them but then again, I probably wouldn't give a shit. I keep telling myself that I will draw them no matter what!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Probably never will *cries***

* * *

><p>Elena was mad at Daemon before because of his rocky relationship with the children. He was a kind man but he had his flaws; he carried a certain amount of arrogance – not too much that most nobles had that would strike you as irritating – and ignorance of little things, such as children. He was born a Noble. She doubted if he had ever been close to other children because as far as she knew, his childhood was a sheltered life. He was kept away from anything and anyone that was deemed useless, unworthy and threatening.<p>

She was fourteen when she met Daemon. It was at a party filled with snobbish people and Elena was tired of it. She was standing at the far side of the grand hall, barely listening as other young girls gossiped and giggled around her. How could they laugh so daintily in their fine dresses, talking about their beaus and interests when people outside this hall are suffering? Elena, who was taught at a very young age that Nobles are far superior than peasants, hardly cared if she was a Noble or not. She helped whenever she can but despaired that no matter how much she did, nothing changed. People still suffered in poverty, becoming poorer by the day while aristocrats got richer and richer.

Without thinking, she balled her fists up and went outside, hoping that the cool air would calm her down. Surprisingly, there was a boy. He leaned against the railing, staring wordlessly up at the dark starry sky. This boy soon came to be known as Daemon Spade. Her first impression? Bigheaded. Proud and mighty he was yet open-minded. She had to admit that they got off at the wrong start but eventually, they became friends and then… lovers. She had to remind herself that Daemon still had a few things to learn. He may have grown up from the young boy she met years ago but he still had a lot to learn. This was why she gave him the cold shoulder until he learned to treat children nicely.

She thought by the next time she saw the children again, things would get better. Unfortunately, someone told her about the incident at the Enollavac Academy. She got wind that Tsuna and the others were involved in it and demanded a full report. While she didn't know the details why they were sent there, she couldn't believe that the men had sent them away. If anything, she was sure it was a guilt-stricken Giotto that decided this. Being Giotto, he would have felt guilty for dragging in young children into a dangerous world and would have pushed them away even if it hurt.

It was an act of goodwill yet it didn't stop Elena from getting mad at them.

Did they even consider what the children thought? Obviously not. So, after receiving a letter from Giotto that they were coming to visit her and hold a meeting at Wales, Elena planned for a way to punish them. It was a bit childish, she'll admit, but it was for the best. It was a small little thing to plan this party but it was enough to make things complicated.

Back to the present, Elena listened as Ryohei talked about their extreme stay at the Academy. He talked about their classes, the food, the dorms, their teachers and their classmates. Elena listened to all this with a smile. But when Ryohei came to the part where they had an event called "Capture the Flag" Hayato clamped his hand over his mouth, starting a fight between the two boys.

Curiously, Elena wanted to know more and was about to ask when the doors opened and several maids walked in, carrying parcels. Elena smiled widely and got to her feet.

"What's going on?" Lambo asked.

Hayato and Ryohei stopped fighting and looked at her. She giggled and clasped her hands together excitedly.

"I've got gifts for all of you as well!" she said. A maid handed her an indigo one with a white ribbon. "Chrome, come here dear," Elena said. Tentatively, Chrome approached her. Elena gave her the parcel.

"What's this?" Chrome asked shyly. Elena tucked a strand of Chrome's hair over her ear, smiling softly.

"Your party clothes for tonight. Go on, open it." She watched as Chrome opened her gift first. The girl's eyes went wide as she held a lovely white dress with indigo frills.

"This… this is for me?" she asked, her eyes wide. Despite the clothes she wore right now, which was finely made, it was rather plain. Compared to the dress she held in her hands, it was the most beautiful thing she was ever given.

"Uh-huh!" Elena patted her head. "It's yours to wear dear. Come on now boys, let's get you all ready for tonight!"

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Mare and the other servants were sorting out the luggage after they left their charges with Miss Elena. Lia was in the kitchens, helping to prepare for the sudden party that will come in the night.

"So the servants can attend the party as well?" Mare asked Mitchel as they lifted a heavy trunk upstairs.

"Only us, since were the personal servants of the children," Mitchel said as he opened the door. Setting the trunk down, Mare glanced outside the window. He watched as birds take off to the sky. Mitchel dusted his hands and craned his back.

"If you're worried about what to wear, don't sweat on it." Mitchel fixed his left cuff.

Mare turned to him. "Why? Do they assign us what to wear?"

"Pretty much. Besides, the Masters have a sense of style so don't worry about being embarassed out there," Mitchel grinned. Mare gave him a dubious look. Mitchel sighed and raised three fingers.

"One, they have flare. Two, they're the most eligible bachelors in the Mafia world and three, they're Vongola!" Mitchel told him in way as if everyone knew of this.

"I just hope I won't end up with a ridiculous hairstyle in the shape of a fruit," Mare said.

Before Mitchel can say anything (or throw anything) at him, voices filled the hall from the other side of the door.

"I can't believe this!" Mitchel stilled as he recognized his Boss' voice. Curious and unable to resist, Mitchel placed an ear on the hard wood.

"Is eavesdropping part of the job too?" Mare asked from behind him. Mitchel scowled but otherwise didn't say anything.

Mare pressed his ear on the door beside him and both of them listened.

"How is it that _we_ aren't invited to the party?" Giotto whined. "We own this place anyway!"

"Technically, Elena's lent us this mansion. It's Vongola in name but its still her family's." They heard Lampo say.

Recognizing a growl, which was G's, they heard him say "Not helping stupid brat!"

"Everybody else is coming but us?" Giotto's voice sounded close. "If that's the case then we're breaking in!"

"Pray and tell why we should do something as stupid as that?" G asked.

"Maa, maa G. I think it's a bit unfair when everyone, including the servants, are invited except us," Asari said.

"Let them enjoy the party! What's it got to do with us?" G retorted.

"The banquet hall will probably be full of Ladies…" Lampo trailed off and a horrible silence ensued, along with the halting of their footsteps.

"Shit." Was all that G could say.

"Elena isn't that cruel right?" Lampo said uneasily.

"She isn't… but that doesn't mean she'll try and make it hard for us." G scowled.

"They'll tear them apart!" Giotto cried.

Footsteps were nearing and Mitchel thought it was time to go. He paled a little when he realized that they were in the Boss' room and that the only way out was through the window. It wasn't even an option for the ground was ten feet below. Nope, he wasn't crazy to break his neck yet.

Hearing their footsteps end just in front of the door, Mare made a decision that would probably earn him some very sore fingers.

Giotto opened the door to see an empty room. His luggage packed neatly away. G, Asari and Lampo followed him inside. As soon as the door was shut, Giotto started pacing.

Asari laughed nervously. "You really don't think that they would… you know?"

G shook his head. "We're talking about rich, flirtatious young women who are after our asses Asari, I think they would."

"We can't let them face those…those…" Giotto couldn't find a word that would describe such a person. Although in our time, they would be called as _fangirls_.

"Think of the scandals those women would spur if they found out we have kids who look like us," G groaned.

"Lampo-sama completely blames our Boss." Giotto ignored his Lightning Guardian.

"We're going to have to protect them," Giotto said with finality.

"Hey blondie, if you haven't noticed, we can't exactly waltz in there and become knights in shining armor. Elena would kill us." G crossed his arms.

"Perhaps a disguise?" Asari suggested. "As long as we're not recognizable, we'll be fine won't we?"

Giotto walked right up to his Rain Guardian and startled him greatly as he grabbed his hands in his own, with his blue eyes shining brightly. "That's brilliant Asari! I don't know why I didn't think of that before!"

"Maybe because he was thinking of a more grander entrance," G murmured to Lampo.

"All we have to worry about is what disguise to use…" Giotto rubbed his chin thoughtfuly.

"Think about that later. Can you hear that?" G said, jerking his head towards the door.

They listened as the great front doors opened and voices that without doubt, belonged to the bosses of the neutral families. Giotto's expression turned grim.

"You're right G, I'll think about this later. Come," he took his mantle from the closet – the true reason why he came to his room and slipped it on his shoulders.

"How do I look? Intimidating enough to tame them down?" Giotto asked his guardians.

"Impressive as ever Giotto," Asari complimented him.

G snorted. "Please, who needs to intimidate them when we have Alaude and Daemon?" he said.

Giotto smiled. "You're right G, with them around there's no need for you to glare at them. Take a break and relax those facial muscles – woah!" G threw a pillow at him but he ducked it with ease, chuckling as he did so.

G scowled and crossed his arms, not saying anything.

Giotto turned to his youngest Guardian. "Well?" he asked Lampo with a smile.

Lampo looked him up and down and said, "You look a bit fat."

G hit him in the head. Asari chuckled at the antics of his friends. Feeling the cold breeze on his skin, he turned towards the open window and for a moment, thought why it was opened. Before he can think further, Giotto had already plastered his boss look on his face and was ready to leave. Deciding to forget the window, he followed the rest of them out with G having Lampo in a headlock.

As the door shut with an audible click, fingertips that were barely seen grasped the edge of the window. Dangling ten feet up in the air, Mare had one hand on the window, the other around Mitchel's collar. The moment he heard the door shut, he braced his feet against the wall and hurled Mitchel inside, swiftly hopping through it.

He had to dodge as Mitchel tried to kick him out of the window.

"Never. Do. That. Again."Mitchel seethed.

Rubbing his sore fingers, Mare nodded. "Won't be doing that for a while," he agreed solemnly.

"Mare!"

"What?"

**~ Timeskip ~**

Tsuna looked at himself in the mirror. Despite the whole 'saving the world' going on, Tsuna felt that he looked pretty good. His white shirt was topped with a dark orange vest and a black tie. The sleeves were bound to his wrists by leather bracers. His black shorts ended at his knees and where his boots reached just below them. He turned around slowly. His outfit was so simple, yet he liked it so much.

Fingering the Vongola insignia on his bracer, he suddenly felt like someone was nearby. He looked around but found no one.

Turning back to the mirror, he bit his lip. He still doesn't have a present! What should he do? What should he get? The others had already given theirs and even if she didn't mind not receiving a gift from him, he still wanted to give her one. His friends also believed that he was saving his for last.

Damn.

Pushing his bangs aside, Tsuna took a great sigh and exhaled. He should worry about the present (and the whole world) after the party. It would do him no good if everyone could tell he was worried about something.

A soft knock on the door, followed by Chrome's soft voice called out to him, "Boss, everyone is ready."

"I'll be right outside!" He looked at his reflection one last time.

Before, he wouldn't give a damn about what he looked like. As long as he stayed clean and presentable it was enough but Reborn taught him that he should always look his best. Anywhere, anytime, because that's how badass bosses were; the lesson was deeply engraved into his mind and now it was a habit to always check on his appearance.

Satisfied with himself, Tsuna left.

Somewhere in his mind though, something nagged at him. He didn't know what but he decided to ignore it at the moment. Whatever it was, it would have to wait.

As they walked towards the banquet hall, Tsuna could hear the chatter of probably a hundred guests. A familiar lump made its way to his throat as he subconsciously slowed his walked into a more regal fashion. He was nervous and he can tell that the others were slipping into their 'formal party' mode. It's not like Tsuna hated parties, he just wasn't a fan of them. He liked the food, the drinks, and the comfort of his friends but he tended to be weary of it anyway. Mostly because he had to be on his best behavior all the time, he was obliged to talk to some people who he would be certainly be glad for Gokudera to _distract_, and the _fangirls_.

He shuddered.

Ryohei had toned down as Mare and the others joined them. Tsuna sucked in a breath, before letting out a polite smile. Mare and Mitchel opened the doors. All chatter died down as Tsuna walked in, followed by the rest with Hibari a bit distant from them. Elena greeted them with open arms and Tsuna had to frown.

Where was his father? He didn't see him. Not one of the First Generation was there, he noticed.

"Aunt Elena?" Tsuna ignored the murmuring around them as the guests whispered into each other.

"Yes?" Elena tilted her head to the side and Tsuna decided to drop it then. Whatever the reason, he knows that the First Generation would show up one way or another.

Indeed they will. Without Elena's knowledge though.

"You can't be serious." Giotto said in a dead-panned voice.

Deamon waved the dress that he was holding and said in a very impatient voice, "We don't have time to fool around. If you want to get inside you have to do this!"

"And how does me wearing _that,_" he pointed at the frilly dress and blonde wig that Deamon was holding. "is _necessary?_You're an illusionist for a _reason_." Giotto crossed his arms, refusing to do anything else.

Deamon rolled his eyes. "I promised Elena not to use my illusions tonight," he said.

"If I refuse?" Giotto said.

"Then you won't see Tsunayoshi," Deamon told him.

Giotto muttered under his breath in a grudging manner before yanking the dress and wig out of Deamon's hands.

"I'll do this _once,_" Giotto hissed.

Deamon pointed behind him. "What?" Giotto asked, his eyebrow twitching. He turned around to see G holding a corset, Lampo holding a pair of expensive-looking shoes and Asari and Knuckle armed with make-up tools. Behind them was Alaude, reading a book without even sparing a glance towards them.

"No way in hell-"

That was when they lunged at him.

If anyone were to listen from the outside, they would probably hear a scuffle, a groan here and there and probably a manly shriek. Ten minutes later, a gorgeous woman stepped out of the room, followed by five very attractive men.

"Why the hell am I the only woman?" Giotto complained at them.

"Because you're the shortest," G said as he fixed his long-haired wig on.

"Lampo is two inches shorter than me!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't look as good in a dress as you do," G replied.

"You guys suck," Giotto said. His dress was light blue and strapless, the long blonde wig was draped over his bare shoulders with a lovely white ribbon tying it loosely. Giotto fidgeted as he tried to get a breath. He didn't understand how women can wear these corset things, they were torture! That and the two-inched heel shoes.

"You'll thank us later," G gruffly said. He was wearing a more comfortable disguise than him. He and Asari were dressed up as brunette musicians, both of them carrying musical instruments. G had a violin while Asari had a flute.

"Maybe when I'm dead," Giotto said sourly. He felt his arm being hooked and he saw it was Daemon in his playboy viscount look, sporting a blonde wig. Giotto felt himself blush furiously. Snatching his arm back, Daemon had to chuckle in his expense.

"Come now_ dear_, no need to be so flustered." Giotto held himself back from throttling his Mist Guardian.

Scowling, Giotto searched for Alaude.

"You won't find him," G said. "He's not planning to go and even if he is, he isn't that stupid."

"Apparently yet you are," Giotto muttered and could only scowl more as G laughed at him. Damn him! Why the hell was he the only one dressed up as a woman? He asked Asari again.

"Well," Asari scratched his brow nervously. "You do look quite attractive Giotto." He had to grimace at his Boss's expression of depression.

"It's not Giotto, its Gabriella," Daemon corrected charmingly as he hooked his arm again. "We don't want Elena finding out now do we?"

"Let's just go already," Giotto sighed. "And if one word were to spread out about this…" he left his threat hanging as he pulled his skirt up. The guardians smiled at each other grimly before going off in their own separate ways.

Daemon led the way towards the banquet hall. Giotto adjusted the hem of his dress, feeling uncomfortable with the balls of cloth that G stuffed down to give him a feminine… bosom. He turned red from either being angry or embarrassed and vowed that he was going to make them all miserable when they get back home.

So they set themselves in their places. Asari and G were on the stage with the other musicians. The other musicians didn't pay any mind to the two extra musicians. G and Asari blended perfectly as they played their instruments.

Asari nudged G as he gestured with his head in the crowd. G looked his way and saw Hayato surrounded by several women. He looked conflicted about something and G figured out why. Tsuna was standing beside him, politely talking to the hoards of women that surrounded them like a pack of wolves. No wonder he looked so conflicted, he looked like he wanted to grab Tsuna and run as far as he can away from those women. G could sympathize with that. At least the boy had the decency to be polite as well. Hayato didn't smile but he answered courteously by the looks of things.

Tsuna on the other hand, was handling himself quite well. G had to look away as Tsuna's eyes swerved to his direction, as if the boy knew someone was watching him.

His fingers continued to play as his eyes wandered through the crowd. He spotted Takeshi and this time, it was his turn to nudge Asari. The flutist watched as Takeshi laughed at some joke a man was telling him. Ryohei was with him, Asari noted as well. The boy didn't hold back on speaking his mind, although he did mind the volume of his voice. The people around them, which were mostly men and elderly women, chuckled at something they said. Takeshi and Ryohei looked like they were enjoying themselves at least.

Knuckle also saw this and he had to smile. As long as no lovesick woman attempts kidnapping with a sick fantasy, all was well. At least, he hoped so.

A little way afar from him, Lampo was slacking off, flirting with several girls. Knuckle shook his head and resumed watching over the two.

With Daemon and Giotto, they found Kyoya hanging outside, away from the party. He was just sitting outside, eating some cake. They walked towards to where Elena was and saw Mukuro and Chrome with her. Mukuro was smiling pleasantly while Chrome was happily looking around her, her hand in Elena's. Elena smiled down at her and Chrome smiled back.

Giotto sighed in relief. At least they weren't causing trouble.

Tsuna meanwhile, was trying to excuse himself. He was starting to feel like wolf chow.

"Excuse me, but I have to find my friends," Tsuna said apologetically.

"Oh, but don't go yet sweetie," one of the women crooned.

"I'm really sorry but-"

"He's so cute!" the women giggled. Frustrated that nothing was going to convince them to leave him alone, Tsuna plastered a fake smile. He knew from experience that women like them won't ever let people have their peace.

"Thank you," he said. A woman with blonde hair crouched to his height and began to touch his face.

"Amazing," the woman breathed. "You look just like Giotto. No wonder he was never interested in courting any woman, he's already a married man!" There was a flame of jealousy burning behind her eyes.

Tsuna stepped back, now cautious of the women around him. He didn't like the sour change in their expressions. The blonde woman stood up and looked around.

"Is your mother around? I would like to meet her," she said.

"She died," Tsuna answered, not technically true but close enough. Around him, women stifled gasps and one from the back even sobbed. Tsuna sweat dropped. They closed in on him, saying words of comfort that he didn't need but pretended to go along with.

"Poor bambino, forgive me for asking but how did she die?" the blonde woman asked.

Tsuna wanted get away. She was asking way too many questions for his comfort. Luckily for him, Gokudera broke through the circle of women and scowled at the blonde woman.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to ask things like that?" Gokudera snapped at her.

Tsuna was sure that things were about to go from bad to worse from then on as he saw the woman's eyes flash. He made a move to stop Gokudera when another familiar blonde woman stepped in. Tsuna didn't know where but he felt an odd sense of security wash over him.

Giotto, who had it with Daemon's fake-flirting, ditched him with a group of single middle-age women and wandered off on his own. He was nervous about being recognized in this outfit – it would be the most humiliating thing in his life if someone did. He was just roaming around, ignoring several young men that tried to get his attention, when he saw on stage G was glaring pointedly at him. Giotto frowned and G jerked his head towards a group of women.

Giotto didn't understand so much but went to look. What he saw made him feel glad that he was dressed up as a woman. He saw, to his displeasure, his number one most creepy stalker in the world, Madeline Flourentini. How the hell did she get herself invited? Elena didn't even like the woman. Madeline probably sneaked her way in again.

He met her at a party once, just like this. G said that when her eyes fell on him, it was love at first sight for her. He had politely declined her father's marriage proposals numerous times but no matter what he did, the woman continued to hound him into marriage.

Not that he didn't find her attractive though, she was very beautiful. The only problem was her attitude, the petty drama that she does and that annoying voice. It really ticks a man off. She also considers the rest of his Guardians as brutes and him, a living god. Long explanation cut short, she was a pain in the ass.

Now he was seeing her interrogate his adoptive son and invading the boy's personal space. So he stepped in and glared disapprovingly at her while somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped that Tsuna or Hayato did not recognize him. God knows that he won't be able to take it if Tsuna thought about him as his freaky-crossdressing Dad.

Madeline glared right back at him and Giotto was glad that he was five inches taller than her with the help of the heels.

"Leave – " Giotto coughed and toned his voice up. "Leave them alone," he said. God, he couldn't believe how _natural_ his voice sounded as a woman. Inside, his pride as a man was withering away and he mourned for it.

"And who would you be?" Madeline said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The woman who just told you to leave these poor children alone?" Giotto's snarky reply was.

"How dare you. Don't you know who I am?" she hissed. Yes, yes, he did. She was the daughter of a well-known Mafia Family.

"I do but I find it unnecessary to remember." To be honest, Giotto was enjoying this. He never thought being sassy was this fun and he was mentally laughing as Madeline's face turned red in anger. She glowered at him.

"You think you're so important," she sneered. "You didn't even know what was happening. I was just asking a little question."

"Little?" Hayato's voice cut through the argument, looking outraged. "What kind of Lady asks how your mother dies? Didn't you see that he didn't want to answer your question?"

There was a mumble of agreement between the women all around them.

"If he didn't want to answer then he would have said so!"

"You didn't even give him a chance to speak you old cougar!" They were neck and neck with each other now, snarling at each other's faces. Giotto was about to intervene when Tsuna pulled Hayato back and whispered into his ear. Giotto watched as Hayato's expression turn from angry, to frustrated, to sour.

When Tsuna pulled back, he said very firmly "Now apologize Goku – Hayato." Tsuna caught himself. He really couldn't get used to calling his friend by his first name yet.

Hayato scowled but otherwise did as he was told. He turned towards Madeline, gave her an expression as if he found something unpleasant under his shoe before wiping his face clean of emotion and bowed. "I apologize for my rude behavior," he said.

Madeline nodded stiffly.

Tsuna made a gesture for Hayato to come with him. They excused themselves politely when Madeline muttered angrily to herself, "Annoying little snot-nosed brat. I don't care if he's G's son. I bet he's a mutt… just like his father."

It was the first time that Giotto heard Madeline actually say something horrible to his face… not that she didn't know. He knew she always disliked his Guardians and in turn they hated her, but she never said anything to them or him. Hearing it now, Giotto didn't know he was doing until he felt a stinging sensation on his hand and a ringing in the air.

Madeline was looking at him with shock. She was holding her red cheek from where she was just slapped at. Giotto scowled at her.

"Don't you _ever _talk about G and Hayato that way ever again," he hissed. No one insults his Guardians. _No one._

Tsuna and Gokudera turned around, shock written all over their faces. The whole hall turned silent as everyone turned their attention to the two women. G's jaw was hanging open, astonishment obviously on his face, the expression being the same for the rest of the Guardians. They heard what Giotto said and all of them turned to G questioningly.

G turned as red as his hair and glared back at them angrily until they turned their attention back at their boss.

Giotto had just hit a woman. Well, he was dressed up as a _woman_ so its fine but it still doesn't change the fact that he hit her. G would never have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. The only satisfying thing that happened for G was the one Giotto slapped, was Madeline the annoying bitch.

Giotto quite couldn't believe it himself either but he was too angry to care. She scowled at him.

"What are you? His lover?" she said.

Giotto turned into a beautiful shade of red but his angry look didn't falter. "I'm not his lover," he answered. There was a sigh of relief from somewhere behind him. "But I am a very close friend of his and," he smirked. "his boss."

Madeline's face turned pale, then blotchy red.

"I bet that Vongola Primo wouldn't be too pleased that you just insulted his closest friend," Giotto said. He couldn't help it. He knew he was pushing it a bit too far but he just couldn't help it. It was oddly satisfying in a way to make her angry as hell.

He knew she snapped when she lunged at him, all claws and nails. Giotto was thrown over balance and they fell to the ground. He grabbed her wrists as she made a move to claw his face off. "You wench!" she shrieked.

"Delusional psycho!" he retorted. He always knew that Madeline had a temper like a spoiled child. He was stronger than her and can easily throw her off but he didn't. He already slapped her and he didn't want to give her bruises. She tried to bite his face off and he retaliated without thinking by slamming his head against hers.

Suddenly, she was pulled off of him and Giotto felt arms wrap around his waist and was brought up to a standing position. Giotto rubbed the sore spot on his head and he groaned.

"That was some cat fight," Daemon whispered into his ear. Giotto scowled and wrenched himself out of Daemon's embrace.

"Oh shut up you," Giotto muttered irritably. Daemon gave a quiet laugh.

Mare and Mitchel were holding the enraged woman by her arms as she struggled to break free from their grasp.

"Let go of me! Don't you know who I am?" she said as she flailed around.

"Not really," Mare's reply was. Giotto had to smile at that even if it was out of protocol to insult someone of higher status.

"Mare!" Mitchel chastised him.

"What? Not like she's invited anyway."

"But still!"

"Madeline." The boys shut up as an elderly looking man appeared with Elena and Alaude by his side. Giotto recognized the man instantly.

"Father!" Madeline said triumphantly. "Tell these brutes to let me, a Lady, go." Her father shook her head and her face fell.

Alaude walked towards them and brought out his infamous handcuffs which he used to cuff her. "You're under arrest for trespassing into a private party and disturbing the peace."

"What? You can't do that! I-I-I…" her voice became distant as she was carried away by Alaude's men. The Don ran a hand down his face, looking exhausted.

"I do apologize for my daughter's actions. How embarrassing," he said to Elena. She nodded stiffly at him.

"All is well but I am not the one you should be apologizing to," Elena turned towards Giotto and Daemon. They flinched. Giotto began to sweat. Did Elena recognize them? Daemon gulped behind him.

"Of course, of course." The Don said and apologized to him. Giotto laughed weakly and told him it was alright.

The Don pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "I must get going. I'll have to have a word with Madeline. Thank goodness that Vongola Primo isn't here to see that."

Actually, he was but he wasn't about to blurt that out now does he?

With an awkward farewell, the Don left. The whole hall buzzed with excitement at what had just happened. They whispered, they gossiped, they argued and they laughed. Giotto could only sigh in relief only to stiffen when he felt a small warm hand tug at his wrist. He looked down and saw Tsuna, looking up at him curiously.

Their eyes met and Tsuna frowned. Giotto started to panic. Can Tsuna recognize him just by looking at his eyes? Tsuna frowned some more, looking more confused by second before he finally said, "Thank you for everything Miss."

"Actually, it's Mrs. –" Daemon started until Giotto elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.

"Ignore him," Giotto said.

"Yeah," Tsuna said slowly, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Excuse me but, I'll be going now." But before he left, he tugged Giotto down. Curiously, Giotto crouched. To his surprise, Tsuna planted a dainty kiss on his cheek then he turned and ran back to his friends.

Giotto stood there in a daze for goodness how long until Daemon brought him back to reality.

"We have to go now," he said. Giotto nodded dumbly. He didn't even react violently when Daemon casually slipped his arm around his waist. He led them outside the Hall and from there, they went back to Giotto's room where everyone was waiting.

They stopped in the middle of the corridor where Alaude was waiting. He opened one eye as they approached him. He smirked and Giotto found his face heating up again. Lord, please give him the strength not to hurl his very expensive shoes at Alaude's smirking face.

Alaude pushed himself the wall and stared at Giotto. Feeling guarded, Giotto braced his arms to his sides. "You have something so say?" Giotto asked.

Alaude didn't reply and only reached out to take a lock of blonde hair. He brought it up to his face where his lips brushed against it briefly before dropping it and walking away.

Giotto and Daemon stood there, dumbstruck. Then Giotto blinked and turned tomato red.

"Alaude you bastard!" a little ways away, Alaude's silent laugh reached their ears. It was rare to hear Alaude laugh and Giotto might have laughed as well if it weren't for the fact that Alaude was laughing at his expense. Daemon was holding his laughter inside, yet the tears of mirth was squeezing through the edges of his eyes.

Pissed, Giotto punched Daemon in the side and stomped all the way back to his room. When he reached his room he wrenched it open to only find G there. He had taken off his disguise already.

"Where are the others?" Giotto asked irritably.

"They already left," G grinned and Giotto had the sudden urge to beat his best friend to a pulp. Trying to ignore the urge, Giotto walked pass G to get some normal clothes.

"You know that cat fight? I didn't know you would have it in you," G commented as Giotto rummaged through his wardrobe.

Giotto paused. "She had it coming," he said.

"I heard from Lampo that you were defending me." Giotto turned around slowly, his face red once more. G smirked. "If I weren't your friend and knew you were a guy, I would have thought that you were in love with me," he said and laughed.

There was a snap in the air as if a wooden stick was just broken in half inside the room. Giotto's patience had finally snapped and he lunged at G with a cry. His fist was caught by G but Giotto quickly swiped him off his feet. G scuttled backwards as he hit the floor, stopping when his back pressed against the bed. Giotto towered over him with the eyes of a demon, crackling his knuckles together. G braced himself and when Giotto let his fist swing down, G caught his arm and flipped him on the bed.

Giotto let out a cry of surprise as G pinned him down. G chuckled. "I win," he said.

Giotto snarled at him and tried to break free but G had his arms and legged pinned. His movement caused his skirt to reveal his legs. Feeling very aware of what their current position would look like if someone were to bust through their door, Giotto froze.

"G, get off me," Giotto said through gritted teeth.

"Not if you don't say please," G teased with a hearty laughed.

"Just get off you idiot!" Giotto hissed.

"Dad?" Both men froze at the voice. Tsuna's voice. "May I come in? I have something to say – " Tsuna's trailed off as his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. Behind him was Mare, who was taking the situation rather well with his expressionless face.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! We're so sorry!" Tsuna began to apologize.

"Tsuna!" G exclaimed. "I was just – uh – it's not what it looks like!" G let go of Giotto and waved his arms around frantically. "It's a misunderstanding!"

"Let's go young Master," Mare said curtly as he covered Tsuna's eyes with his hand. "Master Giotto isn't here and Master G is busy." He then shut the door just like that.

G hastily climbed off of him and ran to the door. He opened it with a slam and looked at both ways.

"Tsuna! Wait!" G shouted as he dashed off to apologize to a kid that he probable had mentally scarred.

Giotto sat up and dropped his head into his hands. He let out a low and long groan. He should probably change before somebody else sees him.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! xD<br>**

**I know I've said before that I don't like Yaoi but that doesn't mean I love to make cracks about it. LOL. I hope these little snippets satisfied some of my readers. Thanks for waiting guys, see ya next time!**


	25. Of Dreams and Reality

**Wassup wassup guys! Miss me?  
><strong>

**Lol, it's about time that I should have updated. Sorry for taking so long. Everybody knows that I suck with deadlines. **

**I'd like to point out a few things:**

**1. Poll is open on my profile for the next chapter of Family Tales. Since I failed to update last time, I'm going to write 2 of them so remember to choose only two chapters!**

**2. Some may have recently just started reading this and may or may not have read my notes (I know how that feels) but this story was written after the Shimon Arc. **

**3. This story is going to end soon. Probably in 13-12 chapters. ಥ‿ಥ I'm so proud of myself!**

**So any more misunderstandings cleared up? Alright! Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but if I did... I WOULD HAVE TYL TSUNA'S FACE COME UP ALREADY. HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE IT? The manga is already over dammit!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna buried his head in his hands. He can't believe that he actually saw that. What should he do? This is going to be so <em>awkward<em> in the morning. He couldn't face any of the First Generation. What if he just prevented G's family line from continuing? What if he screwed up time and that the future was altered? With those thoughts in mind, he considered banging his head with a broomstick.

"Tsuna!"

Sitting in the dark inside a broom closet with Mare probably wasn't the worst idea that he came up with as they hid from G. Tsuna sighed. The best way to deal with this was to act like nothing happened. He will wake up in the morning, a bright smile on his face and will talk about the party with enthusiasm that would rival Ryohei's.

Just thinking about it made Tsuna doubt himself. Can he really pull it off? Last time he acted like that it ended with a huge drama bomb.

Despite dreading what tomorrow would bring, Tsuna's thoughts drifted over to the mysterious woman that was with G. She was certainly nice and _very _familiar. It was at the tip of his tongue. He felt like he knew this person but couldn't name them. It was certainly frustrating.

Still, who would have thought that the nice lady was together with G? Wasn't she with that man at the party? What was her relationship with G? Tsuna's head spun as he thought about it.

"He's gone now." Tsuna jumped when he heard Mare's voice.

They cautiously opened the door. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. No G around.

"Coast is clear. Let's go." They slinked off towards the gardens. Tsuna wouldn't dare go through the front doors. He'd rather come inside the party via window than go through those doors and have all those women flock around him. Besides, a little bit of fresh air would help him. A person needs to have his space.

As they passed through the garden, Tsuna suddenly had the urge to look around him. He stopped in his tracks as a slight breeze blew their way.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw a figure standing in the shadows under a tree. The mysterious person stepped out and Tsuna's eyes widened.

"You're – "

The moonlight shifted as clouds passed, bringing the stranger into full view. Dayne smiled at him briefly before darkness claimed him again. Tsuna couldn't speak. He jumped when somebody touched his shoulder.

"Easy," Mare said. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Tsuna looked at him then back to where he saw Dayne. Did he just imagine it? He hadn't thought of Dayne in a long time. He dismissed it because it was a dream but was it real? It wasn't an illusion. He was sure of that.

Mare waved a hand across his face which Tsuna replied by batting it away.

"Let's just go already." Tsuna spun on his heel, anxiety slowly gnawing from within.

Mare followed him, his hands buried in his pockets. His lips turned down. Then he suddenly thought of something, he smirked.

_Did you see something? _The thought rang in his head. Tsuna jumped at the same time emanating a shriek. He glanced at Mare. Did he - ?

_Talk in your head? Yes. Yes, I did._ Tsuna could see clearly that Mare hadn't even opened his mouth. He scowled at him.

"Well, don't do that. It creeps me out," he said agitatedly. They started walking again. Mare started to hum in his mind. It wasn't just any kind of hum. It was the type that could get stuck in your head like a broken player. Tsuna clenched his fists. Never, in his whole life has he met someone who can make him tick like this in a short amount of time. Even Lambo couldn't make him want to punch a wall with his full strength yet Mare had the gift to shorten his saintly patience to Gokudera level.

When they entered once more to the party (through the window as Tsuna wanted), Tsuna had an expression that was close to irritation.

Gokudera had rarely seen that expression grace his boss' face so seeing it now made him sweat. When Tsuna's annoyed, he tends to be snappy… and sassy; another thing that he got from Reborn. So as his boss joined them, Gokudera did his best to not irritate him any further. He didn't know if anybody else noticed it or not but they didn't do their usual banter- even if it was light hearted.

Everybody was weary after the spectacle that just happened.

When the party ended, they all went to bed. Everybody was asleep now but Tsuna remained awake. His thoughts solely focused on Dayne. Now that he thought about it – who is he really? A figment of imagination or a ghost? Tsuna ducked under his covers, trying to block that unpleasant thought. He heard before that if you keep thinking about ghosts, one would most likely show itself. He did _not _want that.

Horror and dread filled him as he heard someone chuckle. He went completely still, pulling the covers tightly around himself.

"Tsuna," someone whispered closely to his ear.

With a shriek, Tsuna jumped out of bed and immediately flattened himself against the wall. On his bed, laughing his insides out, was Dayne. He jumped off and slowly walked towards Tsuna with his hands in his pockets.

Petrified and unable to move, Tsuna just stood there like a trapped animal. Dayne didn't act like a predator though, he was acting more like a prankster as he had that smirk on his face. Tsuna's face morphed quickly to anger.

"Ha ha, the jokes on me then," Tsuna said dryly. Dayne pretended to wipe a tear away.

"You should have seen your face! I never knew that your eyes can pop out of their sockets."

Tsuna clamped his mouth shut. Great, another person that can make his blood boil in a matter of seconds.

"But now that you're awake, I have something to show you." Dayne grabbed his wrist. He pulled Tsuna out of the room.

The moment they stepped out the door, Tsuna's whole world suddenly shifted. Where he should be feeling the cold wood beneath his feet he felt instead grass. Around him, what he thought was supposed to be walls were replaced by trees and grass. The air around them was cold and it made Tsuna shiver. He stumbled once over a fallen branch because he couldn't see. It was misty all around.

Dayne let go off his hand and Tsuna stood to the side, rubbing his wrist tenderly.

Was this all just a dream? He wondered to himself. He didn't think on it too much as Dayne waved him over.

"Come here," he said, patting the ground next to him. Tsuna slowly sat down as Dayne turned to look ahead of him, a smile on his face.

"I really love this place you know," Dayne said softly.

"What? The fog?"

Dayne slapped his arm none-to-gently and Tsuna yelped, rubbing his shoulder. Dayne sighed, and turned back to what Tsuna assumed, would be the horizon.

"Shut it you wise-crack… honestly, and I thought you were nice."

"I wouldn't be a wise-crack if you didn't scare me to death earlier," Tsuna muttered. True, he wasn't usually sassy. Not that he ever was, if he did, he was sure life would have been a lot worse if he had a big mouth. Reborn would shoot him with every time if that were true.

"I hope, one day, that I might come back here." Dayne leaned back on his hands.

Tsuna wasn't so sure about what Dayne meant and it only confused him more when the fog started to lift and the sun's rays began to heat his cold skin. He had to cover his eyes for a moment and when he let his arm fall, he was greeted with a beautiful sight.

Despite the place that Dayne led him through wasn't exactly a mountain, but was close enough to be a hill, Tsuna was presented with a lush of green that Wales had to offer for miles around. Tsuna had no artist's eye but he can certainly appreciate beauty.

While he was enjoying the view, Dayne began to talk.

"My father and I would usually climb up here whenever we had a chance to visit Wales. I don't remember much since I was really young but I remember him telling me stories."

Tsuna turned to him, the expression on the other boy's face unreadable.

He didn't realize he was staring until Dayne pulled him to his feet. "Come on," Dayne said, his eyes shining mischievously. "I got one last thing to show you."

"Eh?" Dayne led him down the hill through a cluster of rocks. Wherever he was leading him, the path was steep and Tsuna had to hold on to branches, roots and rocks while Dayne effortlessly hopped from one boulder to the next. They dropped down into a narrow gap between the two lands.

"Eh? Is this a river?" Tsuna asked as he wriggled his toes. Dead leaves crackled under his feet.

"It used to be one but since it got cut off, it's been dry ever since."

Dayne gestured at him to follow him. Tsuna approached a huge and probably old tree. It was teetering over the edge, the only thing keeping it from falling were the roots the buried themselves all over the place. Tsuna ignored the thought of a huge tree falling on top of him as he got closer to what Dayne was pointing him at.

Beyond the roots was a hole big enough for a grown man to hide in. Tsuna peered in and gulped at the endless darkness inside.

"W-What's inside there?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmmnn… dunno, but take a good look for me will you?"

"Eh? Wait, what did you just sa – "

Dayne suddenly pushed him in the hole and Tsuna flailed his arms in an attempt to stop himself from falling. Unfortunately, it didn't work and he ended up falling anyway.

He woke up, gasping. He felt himself all over to make sure if he really was awake. He sighed, relieved. He then yawned loudly.

"It was just a dream," he murmured.

Tsuna couldn't remember what happened after he woke up but the next thing he knew he was walking towards the dining room. Any recollection of dressing himself and going to the bathroom completely skipped his mind. For a moment, he had no idea how he had gotten himself where he was but shrugged it off.

Pushing the doors open, he was greeted all around except for a very sullen G, who looked like he was ready to go bury himself in a hole and a couple of missing Cloud Guardians. Tsuna noticed that most of the first generation had knowing smirks on their faces, as if they shared some inner joke. His father was fuming at the head of the table.

"Good morning Uncle G," Tsuna greeted him nervously. Tugging on his Uncle's sleeve, G lowered his head as Tsuna whispered something in his ear.

Immediately, G's mood brightened.

"I knew you would understand!" G said as he uncharacteristically picked Tsuna up.

"Hiiee!"

G ruffled Tsuna's brown locks before he set them down, a grin on his face. Tsuna sighed in relief. At least that went well. As awkward the events were last night, Tsuna decided that saving whatever dignity the storm guardian has was worth it. He didn't notice Giotto spluttering behind his tea.

Tsuna could feel the questionable stares being pointed at him and ignored it. Thankfully, Elena came in. She smiled at all of them before taking a seat at the other end of the table.

"Any plans in mind everyone? I was thinking of a trip to town and –"

"Ano…" Tsuna interrupted, raising his hand timidly.

"Yes Tsunayoshi?"

"C-could we go to Dinas Emrys? I've always wanted to go there."

Between the most adorable doe eyes in history and cute bed hair that Tsuna had forgotten to take care of, who can refuse? It was instant shot to the heart for every adult in the room. The tenth generation however, gave Giotto accusing glares as if the brunette being cute was his fault. Tsuna doesn't realize how dangerous he is sometimes. They shuddered at the thought of Tsuna turning to them with that face of his.

Giotto was taken back at their glares. He accidentally tipped his steaming coffee into G's pants.

"Fuck!"

"G!"

"You all saw what he did to me!"

Tsuna giggled behind his hand.

**~ Time Skip ~**

While the day started out pleasantly, the day dragged on to get worse. Finding Hibari and convincing him to come along took a good beating out of Tsuna. The ride towards the nearest town near Dinas Emrys was a bumpy one and Tsuna winced at every jostle. He held his side where a lovely bruise was most likely forming, courtesy of his lovable cloud.

Conversations were also dull. Tsuna was stuck in a carriage with Hibari and Chrome, his two unsociable Guardians, Lampo, Giotto and G, who were all asleep since they didn't get much sleep last night. For reasons unknown since Tsuna hardly saw any of the First Generation during the party. Mare, Mitchel and Lia weren't there as well since their adoptive parents were accompanying them.

He was so happy when they finally arrived. They left the carriage at town since they were going on a hike. The trek was slow since they were a large group and Tsuna was getting impatient. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted to come here. Finding the Storm Arcobaleno wasn't the only reason, Dinas Emrys brought out a feeling of familiarity.

"Jyuddaime? Are you alright?" Gokudera asked beside him.

"Hmmn? Uh, yeah." Tsuna scratched his head.

"You seem out of it somehow."

"Eh? I was just thinking… how are supposed to find the Storm Arcobaleno here?" He lowered his voice as he looked behind him. The adults were far behind them.

"WE EXTREMELY SEARCH!" they cringed. Ryohei had heard them.

"Stupid turf-top!" Gokudera hissed.

"Let's extremely find him Sawada!"

"Onii-san, it's a woman!"

"My bad!" Gokudera smacked himself. Yamamoto joined them and laughed.

"I think it's too late for that already," Yamamoto grinned.

"Too late for what stupid baseball nut?"

Lambo suddenly joined in as well. "Hibari, Chrome and Mukuro already left," he said.

Tsuna stopped walking and turned around. "Eh? Where did they go?" He looked around. No pineapple or tonfa in sight. Tsuna resisted the urge to pull his hair out.

"That decides it then Sawada!" Ryohei suddenly grabbed hold of his arm.

"Onii-san, wait!" Ryohei didn't let him protest and proceeded to drag him away, running at full speed leaving the rest of his fellow guardians – literally – in the dust. They coughed until it faded.

"Turf top!" Gokudera screeched when it cleared. "Stealing Jyuddaime… I'll blast whatever brain cell you have left into nothing!" He then chased after them.

"Come on Lambo, let's win this!"

Lambo suddenly looked anywhere but at Yamamoto. "Ano… Takeshi-nii… there's really no need for that and besides, I'm a bit tired - "

"Really? I'll carry you then!" In a blink of an eye, Yamamoto had Lambo on his back piggy back style.

"Wait, I'm not ready!"

"Three, two, one… Let's go!" Lambo desperately clung as Yamamoto ran. He could feel his breakfast was making a comeback. Yamamoto was nowhere near in terms of _extremeness_ like Ryohei was but that didn't mean Yamamoto was absurdly strong as well. He should be thankful at least that he wasn't being thrown around like a rag doll like Young Vongola was.

Speaking of his younger version boss, look at how green he was turning. Lambo expected something to happen. Wait for it… and there it is!

"JYUDDAIME!"

"EXTREMELY NOT COOL SAWADA!"

Tsuna had unceremoniously thrown up, spilling his breakfast like a hose. All of them stopped. Tsuna was propped up against a tree while Gokudera fretted over him. Yamamoto went to gather some water and Ryohei went with him to clean off. Lambo looked around.

They were ways away from the First Generation, he couldn't see them anywhere. He briefly wondered if they were freaking out.

"Yare, yare, this is going to end up in a hassle later." He sighed. "But this sure is a wonderful view," he commented softly.

Meanwhile…

"Where the hell did those brats went off to?" G stomped around.

"How can we lose all eight of them? I can understand Kyouya and Mukuro but the others?" Knuckle said exasperatedly.

"Comes to show how much we suck as parental figures," Lampo said. Everyone turned to glare at him. Asari frowned.

"Kyouya can take care of himself. I think Chrome is with Mukuro, considering how close they are," Asari said.

"Che, if Alaude came with us then finding them would be easier," G growled.

"Maa, maa, I'm sure we'll find them soon."

"Chrome! Mukuro! Tsuna!" Elena called out but none answered her. Her arms fell to her sides as worry overcame her. "Where could they be?"

Daemon patted her shoulders comfortingly. "Everything will be alright, you'll see."

She rounded up on him with similar expression of a tiger snarling. "There are children who are missing as of this moment! How can anything be alright?"

Surprisingly, Daemon glared. He actually _glared _at her. It was something he hadn't done ever since they were in a relationship. Taken aback, Elena faltered.

"I know that but it seems you don't know them as well as I do," he said coolly. "They're quite strong for their age. They can hold out until we find them."

"But they're just normal children!"

"Nufufufu. Elena, this is where I draw the line about them. They are anything but normal and take it from a man who is far from that as well."

The other guardians watched as Elena bowed her head. For all the arguments that those two had, it was their first time seeing Daemon actually get annoyed with Elena or even remotely annoyed.

Lampo coughed into his hand. "Did Daemon just compliment the brats?"

"How rare," Asari laughed. Knuckle nodded. "I'm extremely proud of him," he said.

"Shut those holes you call mouths before I make them." Daemon glared at them.

"Tch. Idiots," G muttered. He turned away from them. "Hey Giotto –WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" There was a relative amount of shock on his face as he said so. Everyone turned their attention to their boss, all of them having the same expression as G had. Giotto had entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. His eyes held grim determination.

"I'm going to blast these trees away," Giotto said.

"How can you say that so calmly!" They all said.

"This is a historical sight dumbass! Don't try to burn it down!" G shook his fist around angrily.

"I will find them. I won't die in peace if I don't." Giotto held his fisted hand in his other, clutching it tightly.

_As if you're going to die young Giotto! _Giotto entered a familiar stance that they all knew too well. He pulled his right arm back. His glove had turned into a gauntlet. _He's fucking serious!_

They sprang at him, five against one. Giotto ended on the bottom of the pile, squashed by his very own guardians.

"Calm the fuck down you stupid blonde!" G snarled.

"Maa, maa Giotto. Tsuna and the others won't get kidnapped," Asari sweat dropped.

"Lampo-sama agrees with baka-G, you worry too much."

"Pray to the Lord and He will answer your prayers Giotto! Don't be rash!"

"How unsightly of you Giotto. A mafia boss to end up in such an undignified pose…"

A little way from the pile of men, Elena pressed her hands together over her chest. "I hope they're alright…" she said worriedly.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Tsuna drank the water that Yamamoto offered him. How embarrassing… to have puked all over Onii-san like that. Tsuna stole a glance at his sun guardian. Ryohei was shirtless at the moment, his wet shirt hanging on a branch to dry off. He didn't look angry about it, but Tsuna apologized anyway to the point where Ryohei had challenged him to a boxing match. That shut the brunette up nicely.

Still, Tsuna felt guilty. Beside him, Lambo snored softly. Tsuna smiled as he watched the other sleep. Truth be told, while Tsuna liked the idea that a more dependent Lambo was with them in their mission, he can't help but miss his own Lambo. Annoying as he is, Tsuna missed him. He hoped though, that his Lambo wouldn't be causing too much trouble to his future self.

"Jyuddaime." Gokudera sat down next to him.

"Hai Gokudera-kun?"

"How do you suppose we find the Storm Arcobaleno? Dinas Emry's isn't exactly a mountain so searching the whole place would take a whole day or so."

"I wonder about that too…" Tsuna looked around, realizing that the scene was awfully familiar. He blinked and an image overlapped his vision. The scene before him… it would have looked beautiful if they had arrived here before sunrise. It suddenly clicked in his mind that he _had_ been here in person. He stood up, feeling a rush of excitement inside him.

"Jyuddaime?" Gokudera wondered. Yamamoto and Ryohei stopped talking and Lambo cracked one eye open. Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes. When he raised his head, his eyes were wide and glassy.

Without a word, Tsuna walked ahead. They followed him quietly. The brunette started to mutter under his breath, words that they couldn't make out of.

"Could it be that Jyuddaime is possessed?" Gokudera whispered to himself, feeling shivers run up and down his spine. They all shuddered. Tsuna led them down the hill, through some huge rocks. They slipped every now and then but Tsuna went through it all as if he had been there before. When they approached of what seemed to be a dried river, their boss gasped softly.

"I can't believe it," he said.

"Jyuddaime?"

"Everyone, let's go down there." Tsuna jumped down and they all followed.

It was scary. How Tsuna seemed like he knew just where to go. He showed them to one huge tree, its gnarled roots hanging over the side. They stopped when Tsuna stopped.

"I think… it's around here," Tsuna murmured. "Ah!"

They crowded around. Through the roots that seemed to have gotten thicker than in Tsuna's dream, was the hole. They all came closer to inspect it. As they edged closer, Ryohei suddenly lurched forward.

"Hiiieeee!"

Tsuna was pushed, head-first. Gokudera grabbed on to his hand followed by Lambo, Yamamoto and Ryohei. They tumbled inside. Tsuna covered his face as roots hit them. Gokudera was unfortunate enough to be slapped across the face by one. They landed in a heap of a mess. Tsuna groaned, his bruises aching painfully.

"Minna…" he croaked. "Everyone alright?" He sat up.

Gokudera was clutching his face. Ryohei gave him a thumbs up, Yamamoto grinned and Lambo sighed. Tsuna crawled over to his friend's side. "You okay Gokudera-kun?" he asked. Gokudera removed his hands.

"I'm alright Jyuddaime!" His left cheek was bright red. Tsuna sweat dropped. "I see."

"Where are we?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna stood up. They were in some sort of an underground dome, dimly lit by an oil lamp standing over to the side. The hole they fell into was ways above their heads, unreachable. The only way out other from where they came out was a tunnel.

"I don't know," Tsuna admitted. By the looks of things, they were deep underground. How deep, he didn't know. Suddenly, he was reminded of the incident at the mines. He shuddered. Hopefully, the Arcobaleno that they will meet next wouldn't kill them on sight.

"Guys… I think this is where she's hiding."

"But how did you know about this Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm not quite sure…" Tsuna fumbled with his boot laces. He wasn't so sure about answering Yamamoto.

"Baseball freak! Isn't obvious that it's because of Jyuddaime's Hyper Intuition?"

"That extremely explains it!"

Tsuna laughed nervously. He was glad that Gokudera was so quick to answer. Lambo tugged on his sleeve and Tsuna had to double take at the look of alarm on his Lightning Guardian's face. He can hear footsteps closing in on them. He cursed his stupidity. They were too noisy! They all stiffened as a shadow loomed over them.

"Ah." Tsuna felt sweat roll down the side of his face.

He stared at the person in front of them. She looked nineteen, twenty at most. Short brown hair framed her face, large forest green eyes boring into their very beings. She wore a top similar to a tank top made out of leather, black breeches and a black apron. Wrapped around her arms were bandages that began from the wrist all the way to the elbow. Tsuna could faintly smell smoke from her.

"Children?" she grunted. She narrowed her eyes.

"We were sent here!" Tsuna said at once. "Please don't kill us!" He eyed the war hammer that she held in her hand. It looked heavier than the person wielding it, he doubted that he can carry it.

She didn't answer right away. "Hey!" Gokudera said. "You're the Storm Arcobaleno Rhan right?"

This time, the answer was instantaneous. The hammer went flying before any of them could react. Luckily, Gokudera jumped out of the way just in time. It collided with the other side of the dome. The impact caused the whole room to shake at the force, like an earth quake. They dived to the ground as the earth shook heavily. Tsuna was sure that the tremors could be felt outside. Rhan was the only one standing.

"I am. To whom may I owe this pleasure of meeting?" Rhan curtly said.

They stared at her then back at the hammer then back at her, mouths agape.

Tsuna shut his first. At least she didn't try and kill them straight away, that was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate? Let me know!<br>**

**Btw, remember to vote in the poll!**


	26. Revelation

**Happy New Year guys!**

**I decided to update to wish everyone a grand year. 2014 was certainly a time for geeks to freak and I can't wait to see what 2015 has in store for us. So, you guys mad at me? Fear not! I have a shield! *obnoxious laughter* ye can't hurt me! **

**But really, jokes aside, I apologize for my absence. I didn't mean to leave it hanging like it did, I was just... busy. I won't be updating steadily but I stand by what I said that yes, I will finish my story. BTW, I have a new story "Sunset Hue" that I decided to test-run to see if my romance skills are good enough. I missed Mare and Lia and I just wanted to see if its... well... not shoujo cliche. Try reading it and reviewing? **

**Disclaimer: I don't KHR but I own Mare and that is better because he's my sassy baby!**

* * *

><p>"I-I'm Tsuna." He got to his feet, standing slowly before her. She raised her hammer and Tsuna quickly said, "And these are my friends! Please don't hurt us!"<p>

She snorted. "I wasn't going to hurt you."

Gokudera sprang to his feet. "You tried to kill me!" He said, pointing a finger at her.

"Watch it lad, I have no qualms beating you into every inch of your life." She warned. Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's arm and lowered it gently.

"Don't fight her Gokudera-kun. We need her to help us," Tsuna quietly pleaded. Gokudera nodded (unwillingly) and both turned to look at the Storm Arcobaleno. Lambo shifted closer to Tsuna and grasped his shirt.

"Smart aren't you boy?" Rhan told Tsuna.

He didn't reply. The rest followed his example and didn't dare to talk. She eyed them all with disinterest and lowered her hammer. "Out with it you brats. Who are you really?" After a quick evaluation, her eyes narrowed. "Unless you're not really brats." She strode forward and grabbed Tsuna by his shirt, lifting him effortlessly.

"Jyuddaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

"Now talk."

Tsuna remained still while their eyes remained locked on each other. Instinct told him to do as she says. Intuition told him that he should tell the truth. It only took a split second to decide what he should do.

He opened his mouth. "We're from the future," he said.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Usually, Hibari would often imagine smashing Mukuro's face in. Like a pineapple, it would splatter all around with bits of pulp hanging here and there. Right now Hibari was intent to see Mukuro's head do the same. They had parted away from the group when Hibari felt a foreign presence and decided to investigate it. Mukuro followed with Chrome in tow.

Nothing good would come if the skylark and pineapple were together.

Hasn't it always been like that though?

Mukuro had thought it would be fun to annoy Hibari. Well that plan turned to shit.

He whistled the Namimori school anthem in an annoying way – practically everything he did was annoying for Hibari – and made tapping noises with the butt of the staff.

Surprisingly so, Hibari was ignoring him. Usually, even a bit of breathing from him would set the skylark in a bad and murderous mood. He didn't even spare a glance at him. The table had suddenly turned and Mukuro was the one to get irritated. Who was the skylark to _ignore him_? His fingers twitched.

"Kufu – "

"Shut up."

"Did you just tell me to shut up Hibari Kyoya?" Mukuro asked in a steely voice.

Hibari ignored him.

"He did Mukuro-sama."

Don't get Hibari wrong, Mukuro really was grating on his nerves. He _really_ wanted to take his tonfas out and just make the pineapple go _SPLAT!_ But there were more important things to focus on. Like the faint residue of Lightning Flames that were still in the air. Nobody could have noticed it unless they went looking for it and Hibari, who instantly figured out that the owner was a herbivore, was on a hunt. Only herbivores would cover their tracks and he was the only carnivore to follow it.

Stupid goddamn pineapple. He just had to follow him. His instincts to battle and curiosity battled each other. Hibari had learned how knowledge was a vital part of winning. Curiosity won. Amazingly so he had managed to ignore Mukuro for a while. But that wouldn't last. His patience was quickly dwindling into nothing.

Hibari whipped his tonfa behind him, defending his back from Mukuro's trident. Both weapons clashed and Mukuro jumped back as Hibari swung at him.

"Herbivore," Hibari growled.

"Kufufu, that'll teach you to ignore me."

Never once dropping his stance, Hibari cocked a brow and smirked.

"Are you really that needy for my attention?" he mocked coolly.

Mukuro gaped, stunned. "I-I-I… Kufu, I'll kill you Skylark." He said with pink dusting his cheeks and charged at him, swinging his staff around in wide arcs. Hibari was still smirking as they fought, which only infuriated Mukuro more.

Chrome watched with her mouth set in an 'o' the whole time, silently applauding for the Cloud man's balls to say that to her Mukuro-sama. She saw Hibari kicking Mukuro up into the air and watched as Mukuro-sama flip himself upright. She didn't notice the bushes behind her moving. A hand reached out from the bushes and idly touched her shoulder.

If Chrome were Tsuna, she would have let out her highest pitch scream right now. But she wasn't. What she did do though was jump away with a gasp.

Mukuro looked towards her direction when he heard her gasp, giving Hibari the perfect opportunity to hit him.

"Chrome!"

_WHACK!_ Hibari gave him a tonfa-version of a bitch slap and sent him sprawling on the ground. He huffed in satisfaction and turned to face the newcomer. In front of him was a young male teenager with curly brown hair and forest green eyes. He had his hand reaching out in the air.

Hibari did not lower his weapons even though Chrome lowered hers.

"Kufufufu, what's wrong? Our fight isn't finished yet," Mukuro said as he sat up with one knee propped.

Hibari didn't answer and Mukuro turned to studying the newcomer. "Kufufufufu, I see now. Chrome, step away from the Arcobaleno."

"Eh?" Chrome took a closer look and saw, to her surprise, a diluted green pacifier dangling around the teenager's neck. She quickly ran to Mukuro's side and stayed there, holding her trident out.

"Herbivore." The teenager looked at him and Hibari knew that his opponent wasn't worth fighting. He lowered his weapons at last and tucked them away. The teenager merely nodded, large eyes blinking owlishly at them. Chrome was waiting for Hibari to charge in like usual to beat the boy senseless like he would, but didn't. Confused, she glanced at Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, what's wrong Hibari Kyoya? Is he not worthy for your tastes?"

Hibari snorted. "How can I when the Herbivore is mute and blind?"

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

They had moved deeper into the cave and into a dining-room like cavern. From there, Rhan continued to grill the story from them. Tsuna fidgeted nervously, being this deep underground brought back dark and unwanted memories.

"So let me get this straight, you're from the future?"

"Yes."

"You're Vongola Decimo?"

"Yes."

"These are your guardians."

"Yes."

"The world and time itself was going to collapse so to save it, your demonic tutor from hell sent you to the past to find all the missing Arcobaleno and solve whatever problem the tri-ni-sette has while doing so had gotten adopted by the Vongola Famiglia which ironically you shouldn't be involved with."

Tsuna swallowed. "Long story short but yeah."

"And Kishim is dead?"

"I-I'm not sure."

Rhan gave him a look and grabbed a barrel full of wine, judging by the smell that reached their noses. Raising high against her lips, she chugged it all down in an alarming rate.

"EXTREME!"

They sweat dropped. When Rhan had finished drinking the barrel to the last drop, she put it down and gave them a long hard stare. Tsuna shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and felt his skin tingle. Tsuna wasn't completely sure that Rhan would believe them, only Mare had believed it but he was an extremely odd case. He didn't count. They watched as Rhan dug into her pockets to pull out a diluted red pacifier.

"Do you… believe us?" Tsuna asked.

"You know about the pacifiers. You know who I am." She suddenly grabbed him and roughly pulled him towards her, ignoring Gokudera's exclamations on her thing of grabbing people's shirts and spewing out threats to let him go. Tsuna stared at the unblinking eyes before him. He noticed that there was sadness in her eyes. "And you have something brimming with power in your very own pocket." Her eyes flickered to his pocket on his shirt before meeting back to his. "Do I believe you? Yes, I do." She let go of him and he staggered backwards.

Hesitantly, Tsuna took out his ring. "How did you know it was there?"

"I could sense it. They're obviously Vongola but other from yours, they're not in ring form." She tapped her fingers on the table.

"How…?"

"I'm a blacksmith," she explained roughly. "There's something different about them. I can tell that the Vongola Rings have adapted a better form to suite your signature flames, I don't know what the rest looks like but I know they're not rings anymore."

Gokudera's eyes narrowed. "Jyuddaime, can she really be trusted? I mean no disrespect, but how do we know she isn't under Carmine's control?"

Rhan snorted. Gokudera shot her a glare. "Because I'm not brat." She rolled her eyes at him. "Do I look like I want to kill you?"

"Five minutes ago you looked like it."

"That was five minutes ago and if you haven't noticed, you stumbled into my home _first_. Which by the way, I want to know how."

"SAWADA EXTREMELY KNEW THE WAY!" Ryohei grabbed Tsuna and shoved back in front when he tried to sneak away. Tsuna cringed when all of them turned at him – his friends we're like '_Tsuna's amazing!' _while Rhan was like '_You again.'_

Rhan rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "You know what? Forget it. If you are Vongola Primo's descendant, I'm sure you have the famous Hyper Intuition. It's impossible to have found this place by chance… in this case, you're not normal."

Tsuna didn't know if he should be offended or not. She practically called him a freak. So not fair. Tsuna could feel a pout on his face.

"Hahaha! That's right! Tsuna doesn't count as normal – he's too awesome for that!" Yamamoto said.

"Fucking baseball freak! I'm supposed to tell Jyuddaime he's awesome!"

"Sawada is extremely amazing!"

"Meh, he's alright now. In the future he'll be more than 'amazing' or 'awesome', he'll be badass."

Now he was blushing. Even after three years he still wasn't used to the compliments being given to him by his friends, not when they hold him in such high regards.

"This is bad though," Rhan said thoughtfully. "Kishim is dead and Carmine is on the hunt to kill us all." She said it all like it was usual to her, like having some psychotic kid out to get them wasn't the worse that could happen. "Carmine would be looking for me soon."

"Why would Carmine extremely look for you?"

"If he's hell bent on giving Vongola payback, he would go after the Arcobaleno first to remove any distractions and I would be on the top of that list.'" she muttered loudly. "I'm the only thing standing in his way from my brother."

"Brother? What's your brother got to do with all this?" Gokudera frowned.

"The better question is Octopus-head - she has an extreme brother?"

"Damn it Lawn-head!" Rhan ignored the two.

"You'll see. " She stood up, took a deep breath and let out a guttural wail that instantly made them clap their hands over their ears. The sound bounced off the walls and Tsuna clenched his teeth as sharp pains attacked his head.

Birds and animals fled the moment their ears picked up on the sound. Hibari noticed the sudden change in the forest and watched as the Lightning Arcobaleno's ears and head cock to the side. He was listening intently to something that they couldn't hear and blinked. He turned around and stalked off. Hibari immediately went to follow him. Curiously, Mukuro came along as well.

Chrome marveled the fact that the two most deadly guardians were tolerating each other's company. They were in an open place where they were free to act like they do without nobody stopping them (Tsuna) and holy crap, _they are not trying to kill each other._ Tsuna would have been proud. They followed the teen around till they came pass a cluster of dead trees. Chrome watched as the teen gave them a glance, before jumping down a huge and dark crack in the ground.

Normally, a normal person wouldn't follow some teenager into a crack on the freaking ground. Hibari jumped in without a second thought and Chrome hung back, feeling weary.

"Chrome?" Mukuro touched her shoulder.

She let out a sigh. "I'm fine Mukuro-sama."

"Kufufufu, I know you are." He then jumped down. Chrome stared at the dark hole and followed in. It wasn't that she was scared of the darkness. But being under the ground reminded her of the dark tunnels where her boss was trapped. She couldn't imagine the horror that Tsuna went through, but looking into his eyes after that spoke volumes of what happened. He hadn't spoken much about his own experience and Mare had done most of the talking so they never really knew how Tsuna felt about it and that scares them.

Their boss and friend always had this bad habit of keeping things to himself. Traumatic things even. They could tell he was afraid and that he was too stubborn to tell them about it. They worried for him. Chrome worried for him. The grip on her trident tightened. She wondered how he was doing right now.

Tsuna was doing fine despite feeling like the walls were sandwiching him. His breathing hitched and he found himself standing in a very familiar tunnel, filled with screams that his mind desperately tried to push back. He shook his head and his vision cleared.

"Jyuddaime?" Gokudera's face appeared in front of him, looking very worried.

Tsuna blinked. Right. He wasn't in the mines anymore. No one was getting their life sucked out of their bodies and there was no screaming.

"I'm fine," Tsuna said. No, he wasn't fine. How could he be affected now? Not when his life was on the line then? Maybe because he was too preoccupied with dying? That wasn't a happy thought either.

Gokudera clasped his shoulders tightly. "You're not fine at all Jyuddaime."

"We should get you out of here Tsuna, it's not good for your health." Yamamoto frowned at Tsuna's pale complexion.

"Tsuna-nii, let's just go." Lambo urged him. Tsuna could tell that Lambo was really worried for he reverted to calling him 'Tsuna-nii' instead of 'Young Vongola'. He nodded and gripped Gokudera's wrists.

Ryohei turned to the Storm Arcobaleno who was watching over them with an unreadable expression. "What's wrong with him?" She pointed at Tsuna.

"THAT EXTREMELY DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! HELP US GET SAWADA OUT OF HERE!"

Rhan cringed at the sound but didn't say anything about it. "Fine, fine, but you'll need to wait for a little bit. He'll be here soon and when he does, we can go on our merry little way."

"All right then," Tsuna said, his voice slightly strained. "Before then, can I ask you some questions?"

"Need to know basis Tsunayoshi." Tsuna nodded.

"My first question," Tsuna took a deep breath. "Who is Carmine?"

There was a pause. "I have no idea," Rhan said.

"How can you extremely not know?!" Ryohei said.

"He's the fucking Sky Arcobelno! How can you not know _anything _about him?" Gokudera got to his feet, his fists into balls.

Rhan sniffed. "I know the basics or am I supposed to be great chums with him? Anyway, the original holder had to be replaced."

"Original… Arcobaleno? Did the first one die?" Lambo asked.

"I don't know the details, only that she was ill." Rhan admitted to them. "Sepira disappeared eight months ago and after a month of her disappearance, _he_ showed up claiming that he was her replacement."

"Did he… kill her?" Yamamoto asked after a moment of silence.

Rhan shook her head. "Impossible, he never would have inherited the curse unless both of them consented to it. Sepira was already dying out of an illness. I know not of Carmine's relationship or Sepira's decisions but I could tell that she b_elieved_ she made the right choice. " She crossed her arms. "I would have been sympathetic if her so-called replacement wasn't trying to kill us."

Tsuna and Gokudera glanced at each other, one in apprehension while the other in worry. There was still too little information.

"So when did he become an evil bastard?" Lambo asked.

"Lambo! Don't curse!" Tsuna instantly scolded.

"Sorry."

"I don't know." Rhan instantly answered. "Carmine…" She tapped the table with her calloused fingers, a frown on her face. She shook her head. "He wasn't _all _that bad. He was a strange man but I never pegged him for a raving lunatic. We only realized it when _this_ happened. " She gestured at her body.

"It was a dark day," she sighed. "We gathered on the Cursed Grounds and discovered that the curse of the Arcobaleno had taken a malicious form. Obviously we're not in the form of babes but we don't appear in our proper forms either. " Rhan tapped her pacifier thoughtfully. "Whatever that has been done wrong has upset the balance. I know not what it is; only that _someone_ had forced their wish upon the tri-ni-sette and it had taken upon itself to restore whatever balance that has been lost."

Gokudera frowned. "You make it sound like the tri-ni-sette is alive or something."

"It is an entity with a force of its own," Rhan said, looking forlorn as she explained. "It possesses a will that not all can hear, but can be understood. Arcobaleno, Vongola, Mare… are instruments of its will, given to those who are worthy of it." Solemn green eyes pierced Tsuna's soul. Suddenly, Tsuna could feel his Vongola ring become heavy and he gripped his other hand to calm the shaking.

Did Reborn know about this? Tsuna doubted it. From what he gathered from the Arcobaleno of his time, they knew jack-shit nothing of the tri-ni-sette other than without it, the world would have gone to hell. Did such knowledge fade over time?

She leaned back on her chair, absentmindedly staring at the rocky ceiling. "We were ambushed." A scowled formed on her face. "Carmine and Kashim… I can't really say I've liked them but the sheer _audacity…_" she sighed. "We fled – we were not prepared for a fight against each other. Ever since then my brother and I hid here at Dinas Emrys."

Suddenly, they all started asking questions at the same time.

"Did anyone die?" Lambo.

"What does audacity mean?" Ryohei.

"How old is Carmine?" Yamamoto.

"Wait! I change my question! How extremely old are you?"

Tsuna remained quiet. Heavy foreboding washed over him like ice. He could literally sense that something was greater at work and if he were to go into it, he had a feeling that the truth would terrify him. He pushed that aside for now though and focused on the problem at hand – Carmine. What did he do to have royally screwed the universe and time itself? The better question though was _why_. He glanced at his Guardians and caught Gokudera's eye. His friend's expression mirrored his own as he frowned. Tsuna could feel the oncoming headache that he was going to have. His head hurt from thinking too much.

Their answers weren't answered though when a new character stepped into the dimly lit cave. They instantly jumped to their feet with their weapons out. He was a teen around fourteen with familiar bright green eyes and curly brown hair.

"Who are you?" Gokudera demanded.

The teen merely looked towards the sound of his voice and stared.

"Aidan, you're finally here." Rhan got up from her seat and placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you know him?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah. Meet my brother brats."

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~ **

Giotto's Hyper Intuition was on overdrive. Right now he was forcing himself to locate the children with the help of his trusty intuition but that plan didn't exactly work out. Instead, he got himself a headache that hurt like the time he fell into an empty well when he was thirteen. He fell in _head first_ by the way and the well was more than a hundred feet deep. _Imagine_ the _pain_ of that experience. It would be the equivalent of two Reborns hitting your head with a hundred-ton Leon mallet over and over in a tennis game.

That wasn't exactly the best comparison but it really was like that.

Anyway, Giotto was suffering from the self-induced headache and was now clutching his head under foliage of trees. His Guardians watched him and G was shaking his head at him.

"Stupid blonde, haven't you learned last time that you suck at tracking people down? Your intuition may do a lot of things but tracking isn't one of them. Leave that to Alaude," G said as he watched his friend get up with comical tears in his eyes.

"Why are you so cruel G?" Giotto looked up at his right-hand man.

"Nufufufu, I love moments like these."

"When baka G insults Primo?" Lampo asked. Daemon laughed again.

"Exactly," the illusionist replied.

G continued to treat his best friend like a fool, admonishing him for several things. Giotto looked like he was about to cry but they all knew that this nothing more than friendly banter. The two were inseparable, acting more like brothers than friends. For them, their bonds were thicker than blood.

"This is ultimately distracting don't you think?" Knuckled wondered loudly as they watched Giotto jump on G, the other screaming profanities.

"Giotto is stressed in ways that I think we'd rather not deal with and G knows how to handle that," Asari said as they now watched as the two roll on the ground.

"This is ridiculous though!" Elena said.

Asari took out his watch and glanced at the time. "Give them a minute or two."

Like he predicted, both men were up again. G craned his neck till it popped and Giotto was rubbing his bruised arm. The blonde was actually calmer than he was fifteen minutes ago, when he had been desperate to burn the entire area, now he was back to his normal self and by meaning normal, I meant that he was in his Boss mode. Elena marveled how bipolar Giotto's emotions were.

"Alright," Giotto said, going commando. "Let's find them."

They followed Giotto with Daemon bringing up the rear. They walked for more than ten minutes when the illusionist picked up a column of smoke in the sky.

"Stop." They turned around to face him and he pointed to the sky.

"Think it's the brats?" Lampo asked. All of them were about to rush towards where the smoke came from when Daemon stuck out his arm.

"Wait." Daemon pulled out his lenses from his coat.

"Hold on a minute!" Giotto said. "You had those the whole time?" he demanded.

"I did."

"Why didn't you use them sooner?"

"I don't think those are the children." Daemon ignored his Boss, feeling a stab of stupidity. He _had_ thought of it before but he didn't think a little trek through a hill would be necessary to use them. Holding the lenses against his right eye, his vision went past the trees. His lenses were unique from the other Guardian's weapons, it wasn't meant to attack or to defend. It was simply needed to _see_. His lenses could expand his vision, giving him the sight to see great length, through inanimate objects, illusions and to detect Dying Will Flames.

Ahead of them, he could see several flame signatures, Cloud, Rain, Storm, Lightning and Mist. He stiffened and suddenly brought out his scythe. Those flames didn't belong to the children. What he was looking at wasn't even _human_.

"Daemon?" Elena held on to his arm.

"What do you see melon-head?" G's fingers instinctively reached for his gun.

"Remember those animals back in the Academy?"

"Yeah?" Lampo gulped.

"They're here now."

They froze for a fraction of a second before readying themselves for battle. Giotto had already entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. The flame on his forehead burned bright.

"The children?" He asked.

"I don't see them," Daemon replied. His boss bristled and the flames on his hands grew in size.

"Could they be…?" Asari didn't finish the sentence as he stared wide-eyed at Daemon. The illusionist shook his head and they all sighed in relief, except for Elena. She looked at them, confused before rounding on her lover.

"Animals?" She grabbed Daemon's shoulder and roughly pulled him down to her level. "Daemon Spade, what has been really going on?" she demanded. Daemon gently pried her fingers away from his jacket but never looking away from the threat before them.

"Elena my dear, now is not the time to talk about this. Later perhaps?"

"Later? I want to know right now!" she said, stubbornly raising her chin.

Asari gingerly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Elena, Daemon is right. If those things are here then it would be dangerous to pursue this topic any longer."

"We'll take care of things here. You, Lampo and Knuckle should find the children," Giotto said, glancing at them over his shoulder. Meeting the eyes of the Vongola Boss, Elena couldn't dare bring herself to not follow the order. Knuckle and Lampo flanked her sides.

"Come Elena, we need to find the children," Knuckle said.

Elena locked eyes with her lover, who was looking at her through the corner of his eyes. His stoic expression melted into a softer one, and Elena suddenly had the urge to run up and hug him. She resisted it. With one last look at her friends, she turned around and left. Knuckle and Lampo followed her.

_Stay safe._

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Tsuna felt like giving in and just faint on the spot. He was glad for the presence of his friends otherwise he would have lost his cool long ago. Their presence couldn't appease the curdling terror he was having now. It pounded on his head like it was a drum but he hid it, because he was interested in the newcomer.

Rhan walked up to the boy, looking over her shoulder she told them, "Give us a moment. I need to speak with my brother."

"Alright," Tsuna said. The two siblings went to the other end of the cave-dining room, Rhan was speaking in hush tones in a language that Tsuna couldn't understand. Aidan did not speak but kept nodding and shaking his head.

"Kufufufufu."

"Jyuddaime, I think this place is haunted."

"What makes you think that Gokudera-kun?"

"Kufufufufu!"

"Oh God, if you love me, please let it not be _him_." Tsuna groaned as he prayed to the heavens.

Yamamoto laughed. "It's only Mukuro Tsuna, what's there to worry about?"

"A lot of things," Tsuna grumbled.

"Look on the extreme bright side Sawada! At least Hibari isn't here!"

Tsuna brightened at that. "I guess you're right onii-san."

"I'll bite you to death." Tsuna groaned.

"I was extremely wrong."

The interior of the cavern suddenly shook and Tsuna held on to the closest guardian – Yamamoto was surprised when Tsuna suddenly clung to him like a lifeline, the knuckles on the brunette's hand turning white. When it stopped shaking, Yamamoto gently pried his friend's hands off him. Tsuna had his eyes tightly closed.

"You alright Tsuna?" He nodded in reply before letting out a shaky breath.

"I hate being underground," Tsuna muttered, a bitter loathing look on his face. They all heard it of course, but were smart enough not to say anything. Despite knowing that Tsuna was cowardly at times, he was a strong person and strong people hated feeling weak. When their boss opened his eyes again, they looked less bright than before.

Suddenly, from where Aiden came from, Chrome stumbled to the dirt. A figure immediately helped pull her up to her feet. Mukuro had appeared with Hibari following distantly behind. When they saw them, Gokudera immediately started nagging at them.

"Stupid skylark and pineapple! Your fighting might just bury us alive!" Both boys glared at him.

Mukuro sniffed. "I beg your pardon but I didn't do anything."

Chrome dusted her skirt. "Are you ok Chrome?" Tsuna asked her worriedly. She smiled at him and nodded. "I'm ok boss but Mukuro-sama is right. He and the Cloud-man didn't fight."

"Eh? Then what's going on?"

As if on cue, they heard a loud and ferocious roar. The sound traveled down the cavern and Tsuna felt a prickling feeling of dread. The ground shook. They struggled to get their balance when a large snout burst through the ground right in front of them. A mole covered with spitting lightning met their eyes.

"Run!" Rhan shouted, clutching a bag and a long cloth-covered item. Tsuna didn't have time to think about it and broke into a run. The mole let out an ear-splitting shriek that sent tendrils of lighting after them like hazard snakes. It crawled from the ground to the ceiling. It would have reached them but Aidan twisted on his spot and slammed a hand against the wall where he let out a powerful blast of similar Lighting Flames. It met with the opposing wave like forest fire, nullifying it.

Lambo's jaw was hanging as he stared at the Arcobaleno. Aidan turned back around and grabbed him, dragging back towards the others.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Elena was so relieved when they found them. Then she was devastated when they separated. They began searching, as Giotto ordered, and were heading downhill when she caught sight of a familiar tuft of brown hair. She was going call out but a flaming squirrel shot out of nowhere. As much as she wanted to go after the children, the squirrel came first.

It was frothing in the mouth, tendrils of green electricity sparked its first and it was twitching. If it wasn't for the flames, Elena would have thought it was rabid. Maybe it was.

It flung itself at her and Lampo stepped in, slamming his flame coated arm against it and batting it away.

"Satan's pet squirrel!" Lampo exclaimed as he rubbed his arm. "I never thought cute and furry critters would be so vicious. Alaude and Kyoya won't accept it."

"Let's just go before it comes back," Elena said.

Knuckle raised his fists; his priest coat was lying on the ground after he threw it off. "It's extremely too late for that."

Elena turned around. Hundreds of beady green eyes stared at them, surrounding them everywhere Elena looked. A pack of rabid-hungry squirrels outnumbered them thirty to one and leading them was the squirrel that Lampo had knocked aside. Its head was twisted in a way that Elena was sure it was broken. It shook its head until it straightened and glared at them, its teeth pulled up in a snarl.

Behind her, Lampo was silently screeching. Elena reached under her skirt and pulled out a revolver. It was a gift that Daemon gave her after he joined the Vongola. He wasn't happy about it but it was something that couldn't be avoided. She wrapped a finger over the trigger and held it up.

"I'll never look at a squirrel the same way again," Lampo said.

"Let us extremely defeat them!"

"That plan was brilliant Father and let's just pray that the heavens will bring judgment to these poor pitiful creatures," Lampo said sarcastically.

Knuckle slapped him upside the head and it took everything in Elena to not whack them both.

How these men ever survived in their fights when they're constantly fighting among each other she'll never know.

**~ Vongola Famiglia ~**

Daemon didn't know how he got separated with the other Guardians. Probably because a huge baboon launched itself at him and he fell backwards, rolling and wrestling away. When he finally got it off, he sliced it in half with his scythe.

It screeched and turned into a puddle of black goo. Disgusted, he shook his scythe until the black goo came off. When he was done, he looked around. He winced when he tried turning his body. He must have been so focused to keep the monkey from biting his head off that he didn't notice the beating his back got from all that rolling. He pulled out a jagged rock the size of his fist from the inside of his coat.

"Damnit," he growled and threw the rock away.

He could hear the sounds of his comrades fighting in the distance, gunshots, explosions and trees collapsing as the forest shook. Dusting himself as he stood up, he fixed his lenses again. His right eye vision readjusted to get a better look around his surroundings. A small wisp of lightning flames appeared before him, leaving a trail that was almost blind to the naked eye.

He was about to take a closer look on it when a blast sounded nearby. He stumbled and quickly whirled around in a fighting stance. Scythe held ready, there was no one there. The clearing was empty but him and he would have left to rejoin the fight when he suddenly caught sight of a blur of sky flames, followed by the rest of the flames of the sky.

Pure as Giotto's, Daemon instantly knew that it was Tsuna's. Who else would it belong to? Let the others be ignorant - Daemon wasn't that naive. He had suspected that those kids knew more about the Flames than what they let on. Behind the group was a pack of dark-tinted flames. Daemon was swift to move, disappearing in a swirl of mist and reappearing feet away from where he once was.

If Tsuna wasn't running for his life he would have noticed Daemon's presence closing in on them, too bad he was busy running from a pack of storm-coated deranged baboons with a bad case of rabies.

Lambo yelped as one of the baboons tried to bite him. Being on the last of the line, he panicked and summoned Gyuudon and from there, the rest of his Guardians released their box animals one after another. Aidan and Rhan both had wide-eyed expressions on their faces at the sight of animals appearing out of nowhere.

"Hiiiiieeeee!" Tsuna exclaimed suddenly and ducked. Storm infused spit soared over his head and hit the base of the tree. The degradation factor ate away the trunk and in a matter of seconds, it snapped like a twig and fell. They all jumped aside and it managed to crush one of their attackers.

Spiked balls began raining all around them, crushing most of the baboons. Tsuna looked up to see his Cloud Guardian standing on top of Roll, silver tonfas blaring in the afternoon light and a glare that promised a lot of pain.

"Goddamn you Carmine," Rhan said as she backed up beside him. Aidan flanked his other side, a frown on his face. Tsuna looked around to find see his Guardians already in a defensive circular formation with him in the center.

"What are you doing guys?" Tsuna gasped as Ryohei sucker punched a baboon away.

"Protecting you Tsuna!" Yamamoto fended off a wolf that had now joined the baboons in battle. "They just keep popping up!" frustrated, he whistled for Kojiro. The sparrow soared above them, circling just below where Hibari was suspended on air. Yamamoto raised his sword.

"_Barriera tranquillo!_" he brought down his sword. Kojiro spun furiously in a cirlce and rain flames cascaded all around them in a shape of a dome.

"We will not let those bastards take Jyuddaime away again!" Gokudera snarled and took out his dynamites. Each fuse lit with a different flame and he threw them into the air where each bomb had locked on to a target. They whizzed to meet their mark and exploded in a series of flame combinations.

Stunned, Tsuna could only gape at the surge of over protectiveness that his friends were emitting. Hibari and Mukuro - who he was sure, could only tolerate him - held their stance, ferocity on Hibari's and creepy countenance on Mukuro's. He felt warm in the inside until Hibari said, "I will bite you to death herbivore for getting captured in the first place."

Warm feelings crushed, Tsuna felt crying. It wasn't his fault he got kidnapped in the first place!

A wolf lunged at them. It hit the rain barrier and Tsuna watched as it slowed down right in front of his eyes. Chrome didn't hesitate stabbing it with her trident and throwing it right back at the pack of wolves. Box weapons usually disintegrate when they are destroyed but the wolf - when it came into contact with the ground - melted. From its fur down to its very bones, nothing was left except a puddle of black sludge.

"That is so gross." Lambo cringed.

"Kufufufufu... they're incomplete experiments," Mukuro chuckled. "It seems that Giovanni's work hasn't been perfected."

"Maybe they don't need it to be perfect," Tsuna said suddenly. All eyes turned on him. Tsuna rose and looked at the circle of animals that surrounded them.

The productions of the boxes were different. In the future, their box animals are dormant within their casing until the user would charge them with their Flames. From what Hibari had fought, these animals cannot be continuously charged with Flames upon activation. In a sense, they were like a disposable camera.

"I don't think we can even call them box weapons anymore." The foreboding look on Tsuna's face was so out of place they felt uneasiness settle in their stomachs.

"Jyuddaime, do you think that Carmine deviated from the original designs?" Being the smartest out of the group, Gokudera understood him.

"He took pure Flames from those children and used them to create these beasts," Mukuro said. He slashed the air and the group of animals that stood a few feet away from him was sliced in half. "I wouldn't put it past him to alter the designs as well."

"Does this mean it's extremely bad!?"

"Senpai, I don't think bad would even begin to describe what all this is." Yamamoto blanched.

"We're doomed!" Lambo wailed dramatically yet he head butted a baboon. He staggered for a moment and shook his head.

"So these are what Carmine was working on," Rhan said. She stared at the animals attacking the Rain Barrier. "It's worse than I thought."

"It gets uglier," Gokudera muttered. He looked behind him. "Oi Yamamoto, how long can this barrier hold? Kojiro can't do it forever."

"Ah," Yamamoto commented worriedly. "I'm not sure how long."

Heavy stomps echoed throughout the land, sending small jolts of earthquakes like ripples in the water. They all stared at the creature that made its way towards them. It was humongous, bigger than the gorilla they encountered at the academy. Masses upon masses of squirrels clustered together to form a huge squirrel Godzilla. It was a furry hell of teeth, acorns and fur.

"Not cute! Not cute at all!" Lambo shrieked.

"Make that five seconds," Yamamoto said in a very small voice.

Squirrel-zilla lifted its tail and all of them bolted.

They didn't get far. The shadow itself had dwarfed them by size. Tsuna was horribly reminded of Enzio during their impromptu camping-slash-survival trip to Death Mountain. Fate decided to play its hand at that very moment in the form of a particular root sticking out of the ground. In Vongola Tenth Generation-style, Lambo tripped on it and in turn, Tsuna tripped on him. Both boys went sprawling on the ground.

This was the most ridiculous way to die; after all they've been through, Tsuna thought as the seconds counted away to his imminent death. Even so, Tsuna reached out to grasp Lambo's hand. Feeling the sweaty palm in his hand, Tsuna pulled the other boy closer. Lambo raised his shield in hopes that he would be able to shield them.

Is this how the tenth boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi leaves this world? Becoming an adorable-brunette pancake?

Wide-eyed and paralyzed, Tsuna watched their impending doom come upon them in slow motion.

What came after would have given him a heart attack. Standing before him, wielding a _very familiar_ scythe was Daemon Spade. The First Generation of Mist sliced Squirrel-zilla into half.

"It's regenerating!" Gokudera exclaimed from somewhere. Tsuna couldn't turn to look, too petrified with what's in front of him. Lambo cowered beside him, shield still held up as if the danger was still after them.

Calmly assessing the mass of fur in front of him, Daemon lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers. Tsuna's mind felt the ripple of a powerful illusion blanket the land like a snowstorm and he gasped at its overwhelming power. Mukuro had his moments but _Daemon_… his power was more like Tsuna's own Hyper Intuition. It felt like… like _destiny_. Like Daemon Spade was destined to wield this power. Mukuro couldn't even compare – his was an echo of Daemon Spade's true power and Tsuna had a feeling at the back of his head that Mukuro felt it as well.

Daemon had no need for machinery or box weapons, he made illusions real. The surrounding trees shed their leaves, leaving them bare to the bark and began surrounding the monster like a swirling green cyclone. There was no wind to accompany the swirling leaves. It was as if the action was made out of time.

They all stared, loss of words as the leaves simply froze – like daggers aimed for a target, each leaf became a blade in the light, and all of it pointed at Squirrel-zilla. In a span of a breath, the immobilized leaf blades rained as one, striking the monster to the ground without pause until nothing remained.

Deamon Spade still had his back turned from them, from Tsuna. He tilted his head to peer over his shoulder, his cold gaze freezing Tsuna once again. It was a dreadful feeling that settled over his heart that Tsuna realized that there was no hiding it now.

* * *

><p><strong>*le gasp* of all people to pick to reveal, it had to be Daemon. <strong>

**There you have it, shit has hit the fan and now its time to get into the heart of the story. Plenty of angsty stuff up ahead and plot twists. Care to share some theories about what's to come?**

**Anyway, I feel like taking a challenge. Will someone tell me a headcanon (that's totally not in any shape or form of yaoi) challenge to write? Promise to kick ass!**

**REVIEW!**

**(Because feedback is extremely appreciated)**


End file.
